Eu odeio a maneira que eu te amo!
by GadGGreene
Summary: Diferentes em todos os sentidos, mas iguais em apenas uma coisa, o sentimento. Um vampiro místico, uma humana estranha, duas vidas cruzadas repentinamente para se completar com lágrimas, risos, emoções e com muitas barreiras!
1. Bom dia infeliz dia

01 – Bom dia infeliz dia!

Meu dia sempre começava ótimo, mais tudo mudava quando eu tinha que ir pra escola, eu não sei mais há um cara lá, Edward, que estragava meu dia, então resumindo, meus dias, viviam estragados. Eu não sei porque ele é diferente de seu irmão, Emmett e de sua irmã, Alice. Eles não apresentavam nada de estranho, Emmett parecia um pouco estranho, ele parecia ser mais velhos do que todos os alunos da escola. Por uma razão da qual eu não sei, Edward não andava com sua família, ver eles todos reunidos, era difícil, era uma vez por semana e olhe lá, mais enfim, eu não tenho que me preocupar com isso, eles são eles, e eu sou eu.

Após terminar meu café da manhã, peguei meu carro e fui para a escola, eu não precisei entrar na primeira aula pra ter que ter vontade de soca-lo, foi preciso apenas ver ele parado com seu carro na passagem conversando, aquilo havia feito meu sangue ferver. Respirei fundo e contei até dez, respirei fundo novamente e comecei a contar até dez, para não ter que parar e continuar tudo de novo, fui indo pro onze, doze, e assim por diante, depois do treze, comecei a contar mais rápido e então afundei minha mão no volante, fazendo um barulho irritante o bastante para que ele olhasse para trás e acabasse com seus risos, ele virou novamente para seus amigos e então continuou a conversar, eu já não tive paciência suficiente para contar e então buzinei de novo, desse vez ele olhou e disse alguma coisa do tipo "O que foi?". Eu não entendi, porque o barulho falava mais alto do que ele, contei até dez e ele se virou de novo.

Ah não, ele havia acabado com minha paciência, sinceramente, parei de buzinar e então desci do carro, fui caminhando até o irritante Edward, olhei pra trás e já se seguia uma fila enorme de carro, ao me aproximar dele, ele virou e me encarou com aqueles olhos pretos marcantes.

- O que é que você quer garota? – ele disse num tom de desprezo

- Só que você tire essa merda de carro daí para que eu e as outras pessoas possamos

passar. –eu disse em um tom enfurecido.

- Ah é? Olha, tem outra entrada por ali, porque você não dá ré com essa sua lata velha que você chama de carro e entra por ali? Eu paro onde eu quiser e hoje eu vou estacionar meu carro aqui. – ele disse se virando, abrindo a porta de seu carro e então fechando ele.

Eu respirei fundo para voar na cabeça dele e soca-lo até a morte.

- Se você acha meu carro uma porcaria, me dá outro, seu idiota. Você não sabe o que eu faria se eu fosse corajosa o bastante pra...

Antes que eu terminasse, alguém gritou meu nome de longe, virei para trás e era Alice, só ela poderia me acalmar numa hora dessas.

- Bella, o que está acontecendo aqui? – ela disse parando e com sua voz ofegante.

- Não, não há nada, querida irmã! – Edward disse com a mínima vontade de falar.

- Eu não estou falando com você Edward, mas já que você disse, porque você ta com seu carro parado aqui? Você não sabe que aqui é proibido? – ela disse me puxando para trás e ficando na minha frente.

- É proibido? Não vi. – ele soltou risos com seus amigos. – E se eu quiser deixar estacionado aqui? Qual será o problema? – ele disse a encarando.

Eu já não estava mais agüentando ver a pequena Alice discutindo com aquele infeliz do Edward monte de bosta!

Eu dei um grito e respirei fundo antes que começasse a falar. Todos olharam pra mim, mais eu não estava preocupada o bastante pra me importar com eles, só queria ter um dia de paz sem ter que olhar na cara daquele imbecil playboy.

- SERÁ QUE É DIFÍCIL VOCÊ ENTENDER QUE AQUI NÃO PODE ESTACIONAR E QUE VOCÊ NÃO É O DONO DO MUNDO PRA POR ESSA PORCARIA DE CARRO ONDE VOCÊ QUER? É DIFÍCIL? EU ACHO QUE NÃO, ENTÃO PARA DE SER UM IDIOTA E TIRA LOGO ESSE CARRO DAÍ. –eu dizia gritando enquanto ele me olhava espantado e sorrindo.

Senti que o estacionamento estava olhando pra mim, Alice se virou e então sorriu soltando o ar que estava em seu pulmão.

- Tudo bem, eu tiro, não vou ficar discutindo com uma baixinha igual a você. – ele disse abrindo a porta do carro e entrando.

Quando ele finalmente ligou o carro e então estacionou na primeira vaga que viu, eu voltei para meu carro e então fui até o lugar que eu sempre estacionava.

Desci de meu carro e então guardei as chaves no bolso de meu casaco, Alice estava me esperando ao lado do carro dela a dois carros de distância.

- Você me surpreendeu, nunca pensei que alguém falaria assim com ele, ainda mais ele sendo o cara mais "popular" da escola. – ela disse entrelaçando seu braço no meu e indo para a entrada da escola.

- Ele estava me irritando e você entende meu problema particular com seu irmão. – eu disse abaixando minha cabeça.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Bella. Bem, acho que a escola inteira sabe de seu problema com ele. –ela disse dando um riso no final.

Eu dei um riso e então me calei, ela me deixou na frente da minha primeira aula e então ela seguiu seu rumo. Ao entrar na sala, vejo Edward, porque será que ele me persegue? Será que se eu me matar ele vai junto só pra que eu não tenho uma morte em paz? Eu acho que é bem capaz que sim.

Quando olhei para ele, ele olhou pra mim e piscou, o que aquele menino tinha? Eu tinha acabado de gritar com ele e ele estava piscando pra mim, sinceramente, sempre achei ele estranho, e achei Emmett estranho também, mais nesse momento, Edward era o cara mais estranho que eu conhecia no mundo. Me sentei na cadeira ao lado de Emmett e quando eu olhei pra dar um oi pra ele, ele me abraçou e ficou todo feliz, vamos esquecer que o Edward era o mais estranho do mundo porque nesse momento e sempre o Emmett será estranho.

Na hora que eu ia abrir a boca pra falar com ele, o professor entrou na sala e começou a falar. Emmett era pior do que mulher fofoqueira, mandou um bilhetinho dizendo "Menina, o que foi aquilo no estacionamento com o Edward?" "Que coragem! Nem nosso pai fala assim com ele, tudo bem que meu pai tem que aumenta sei lá quantos tom de voz pra fazer com que ele abaixe as orelhas e fique quieto. Eu irei contar isso a Esme e ela vai adorar saber disso e vai ficar feliz que alguém conseguiu baixar a bola dele além dela e de meu pai."

Eu estava rindo muito com as palavras de Emmett, eu apenas respondi que no refeitório eu iria falar com ele. A aula a acabou e então trocou de professor e o Edward foi pra outra turma, coitada da criatura que sentar com ele ou olhar pra cara dele. A aula passou rápido e quando fui ver, estava na hora do almoço. No lado de fora da sala, estava Emmett falando no telefone com Rosalie e Alice pulando como sempre esperando por mim.

- Estava contando o que você tinha feito com o Edward para Rosalie, ela riu, e riu muito. Ela foi contar a Esme. – Emmett disse guardando o telefone no bolso.

- Já estou imaginando a cara de mamãe quando ver Edward chegando em casa todo estourado por Bella ter gritado e ter feito ele passado o maior mico na frente dos colegas dele. – Alice sorriu.

- Eu to me sentindo estranha por isso. – eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Relaxa, relaxa. – Alice disse alisando meu ombro.

Jasper saiu da sala dele e então deu um beijo em Alice, Emmett olhou para mim com uma cara de "Somos velas". Eu ri e então fomos ao refeitório, peguei meu lanche de sempre e me sentei na mesa ao lado de Emmett.

- Emm, porque Rose não veio? – eu disse dando um gole no suco de laranja.

- Não estava se sentindo bem. – Emmett dizia enquanto pegava o pedaço de pizza.

De repente, Edward vem em nossa direção com um sorriso torto e com uma bandeja na mão. Ele se senta na cadeira ao lado de Jasper e então coloca sua bandeja em cima da mesa.

- Seus amigos te largaram foi? – Alice perguntou o encarando.

- Não, me deu vontade de ficar perto da minha família querida. – Edward passou seu braço pelo ombro de Jasper e riu.

- Nossa, que milagre você lembrou que tem família. – Alice retrucou.

- Olha Alice, eu to querendo ficar perto de vocês mais parece que você não quer que eu fique com vocês. – Ele disse tirando o braço de Jasper e então apoiando seus cotovelos na mesa.

Eu não estava falando nada, não queria abrir a boca e fazer com que ele atacasse o seu prato na minha cabeça. Todos ficaram em silêncio, até que ele levantou a cabeça, sorriu e então falou meu nome.

- Bella. – ele disse tentando se aproximar de mim.

- Oi. – eu disse encolhendo minha mão.

- Edward, não! – Alice disse enquanto segurava a mão dele.

Edward a olhou nos olhos e então retirou a sua mão.

- Enfim, Bella, como anda seu dia? – Ele disse dando um sorriso de lado.

- Uma merda, porque? – Eu disse com um tom de desprezo.

- Não, nada. – ele colocou um pedaço de sanduíche na boca.

- Hum. – resmunguei enquanto terminava de tomar o suco.

- Bella, Bella, Bella. – Edward disse batendo a tampa do refrigerante de Jasper na mesa.

- O que foi? – Eu disse me irritando com a situação.

- Nada, não pode falar seu nome? – Ele disse rindo.

- Não. – falei juntando as coisas do meu almoço.

Pedi licença e então me levantei da mesa e fui para fora, Edward se levantou junto e foi atrás de mim. Eu parei na frente da lixeira e então Edward parou também.

- Se eu morrer, você morre junto para fazer que minha morte seja uma coisa aterrorizante? – eu perguntei tacando um papel dentro do lixo.

- Bem, eu não sei, e se eu te dizer que sim? O que você faria? E se eu te falar que não? – Ele disse se aproximando de mim.

- Se você dizer que sim, eu preciso ver qual vai ser pior, e se você dizer que não, eu me mato agora mesmo. – eu disse me virando e continuando a andar.

- Isabella Swan, porque as coisas são difíceis com você? – ele perguntou parado de braços atados.

- Porque você não precisa saber disso. – eu continuei a andar e então fui subindo as escadas para entrar no prédio.

- Tudo bem, menina antipática. Tenha um bom dia. – ele disse sorrindo quando virei pra olhar pra trás.

- Tenha um bom dia. – disse imitando Edward. – Tenha um bom dia, infeliz dia! – eu disse entrando no prédio.

O que era agora? Perseguição de Edward Culher de merda? Não sei, só sei que ele tava me dando enjôo. O sinal bateu e eu entrei na sala, me sentei no lugar de sempre esperando que Alice entrasse. Depois de uns minutos, ela chegou e se sentou no meu lado.

- Edward te irritou? – Ela perguntou esperando ter minha atenção.

- É, vamos dizer que sim. Eu acho que se eu morrer, ele morre junto só pra acabar com minha paz. – eu disse rabiscando o meu caderno.

- Não espere por isso, acho que ele não morreria pra te irritar, ele daria pulinhos se você morresse. – ela colocou a mão na boca depois que disse.

- Não, tudo bem, eu acho que eu também daria pulinhos. – eu ri depois de falar.

Ela não respondeu, virou-se pra frente e então esperou o professor chegar, antes que ele chegasse, eu me lembrei dela ter interrompido o Edward de me tocar.

- Alice, porque você parou Edward na hora que ele estava se aproximando de mim? – eu perguntei como quem não queria nada.

- Porque eu não quero que ele te toque, você sabe que eu até consigo me controla quando toco você, mas já ele, eu não se. - ela virou o rosto

- Ah ta. – abri meu caderno e então comecei a copiar a matéria.

Alice tinha um cuidado comigo nessa parte, ela evitava me tocar em partes descobertas, mas quando ela tocava, ela conseguia se controla.

A aula acabou, eu troquei de aula, e então as aulas foram passando. Tocou o sinal e então era hora de ir embora, esperei Alice e Emmett encostada no carro vermelho de Rosalie.

- Vieram com o carro da Rose? – eu perguntei saindo de perto do carro.

- Viemos, ela deixou, não queríamos vim com o carro de Edward. – Alice disse sorrindo.

- Ah, mande melhoras a Rose! Tchau. – eu disse saindo de perto do carro e indo em direção ao meu.

Entrei no meu carro e então fui para cara, quando cheguei vi a viatura de Charlie em frente de casa. Parei o carro e entrei em casa.

- Charlie? – eu disse pendurando meu casaco e indo pra cozinha.

- Oi Bella. - ele disse falando do topo da escada.

- Oi, vi o carro lá fora e então imaginei que você estaria aqui. – eu disse colocando as chaves em cima da mesa.

- É, eu vim buscar uns documentos aqui mais já estou de saída. – ele disse descendo as escadas e colocando sua jaqueta.

- Que documentos? – eu perguntei tentando ver alguma coisa.

- Nada de importante, é umas coisas velhas da delegacia. – ele disse abrindo a porta. – Se cuide Bella, qualquer problema, ligue pra mim. – ele então saiu e fechou a porta.

Peguei minha mochila e fui para meu quarto, liguei meu computador e então fui tirando meu caderno e meu livro de matemática da bolsa. Não estava nem um pouco afim de estudar, mais eu precisava porque amanhã teria prova e eu teria que responder umas questões que a professora havia passado.

Não foi uma tarefa difícil fazer o dever de casa, foi pior estudar, e acidentalmente, acabei dormindo em cima do livro, acordei com o telefone tocando lá embaixo, parecia estar anoitecendo, mais ainda faltava algumas horas para anoitecer. Desci e então atendi o telefone.

- Alo? – eu perguntei então olhava para o relógio para ter certeza de que hora era.

- Senhorita Isabella Swan? – a pessoa misteriosa disse.

Senti um frio na barriga nesse momento, só meu pai quando estava realmente zangado comigo falava assim, mais dessa vez que eu me lembrasse, não tinha feito nada, apenas gritado com o Edward Culher de merda.

- Aqui quem fala é Carlisle Cullen, estou ligando pra avisar que seu pai está aqui na delegacia e esta pedindo que você venha pra cá. – ele disse calmamente.

Pensei comigo mesma, o que meu pai havia feito dessa vez? Caído da escada e se quebrado todo? Tava me sentindo uma mãe quando o filho se machuca no colégio e ela tem que sair voando para pagá-lo.

- O que aconteceu, doutor? – eu perguntei já procurando minhas chaves.

- Nada muito grave, ele foi para a floresta procurar vestígios do assassinato que aconteceu lá e então ele acabou caindo em um buraco que estava coberto por folhas e quebrou a perna. – enquanto ele dizia, escutava algumas coisas que não estava nada nítidas de entender.

- Ah ta, ainda bem que não foi muito grave, se não eu teria que passar a noite no hospital. – eu disse num tom de zombaria.

- Você poderia vim pra cá? – ele perguntou ignorando meu jeito de falar.

- Claro, estou indo. Obrigada por ligar. – eu disse já colocando o telefone no gancho.

Eu me senti uma pessoa mal-educada agora, batendo o telefone antes que ele falasse, mais enfim, eu terei que buscar meu velho porque ele não pode vim de viatura e nem de vassoura, ele pode vim de ambulância, mais seria muito constrangedor pra ele.

Peguei as chaves e então fui pra caminhonete, dei um bocejo, eu estava cansada, vamos se dizer assim, precisava ainda estudar, precisava, disse certo, porque eu daria a desculpa de que tive que cuidar de meu pai e pediria a cola pra Alice.

Logo cheguei na delegacia e parecia que metade do mundo tava lá, ou melhor, Forks inteira. Entrei na delegacia e então me deparei com Carlisle logo de cara. Ele me encarou um pouco e depois se aproximou pra falar algo pra mim.

- Depois eu quero dar uma palavrinha com você. – ele disse já querendo dizer o que significava essa "palavrinha".

Não respondi, apenas sorri e então fui para a sala onde meu pai estava, abri a porta e ele estava sentado na cadeira tentando se levantar. Eu corri para o lado dele para ajuda-lo.

- Espere, pai. Eu te ajudo. – eu disse passando meu braço pela sua cintura.

- Ok ok Bella, eu não estou tão inútil assim. – ele disse enquanto pegava suas muletas e se apoiava em mim.

- Eu sei que não, mais vai que você cai ai e piora. – eu senti uma ponta de graça no que eu havia acabado de falar.

Ele apenas olhou pra mim e riu em um tom de sem graça. Carlisle me ajudou a leva-lo até o carro e então eu fui falar com Carlisle.

- Pode falar. – eu disse me encostando na parede

- Fiquei sabendo o que ocorreu hoje entre você e Edward. - ele disse olhando profundamente meus olhos. - Fico feliz porque você teve muita coragem pra dar um basta nele. - ele disse rindo.

- Eu tive vontade de ter pego a cabeça dele e ter arrancado fora, ia ser muito difícil mas eu iria continuar tentando. Eu quis dar um soco nele ou então pega um machado e bate naquele carro pra vê se ele para de ser metido. - eu dizia fazendo gestos com as mãos.

- Calma, acho que ele já teve muito castigo e mico. Isso não seria preciso. Ele chegou uma fera dentro de casa, e pra piorar, quis quebrar algumas coisas que não era dele, ele só quebrou o vidro do caro dele quando ele chegou em casa e bateu a porta com tudo. - Carlisle dizia olhando para a chaves de seu carro.

- Mais ele fez algum estrago além do carro? - eu disse preocupada.

- Não, felizmente não, Esme teria mandado ele pra fora no mesmo momento se ele quebrasse algo que fosse dela lá dentro. Ele quis atacar os cd's dele pela janela, mais Jasper deu uma ajudinha pra ele. - ele disse olhando para Charlie.

- Ah, desculpa por ter feito ele ficar assim, mas ele me irrita sabe. - eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Sem problema, Bella. Só alguém gritando com ele pra fazer ele abaixar a cabeça. - ele disso sorrindo.

- Eu percebi. É, eu acho que já vou, preciso levar Charlie pra casa e ainda estudar matemática. - eu disse coçando a cabeça.

- É. Aqui está meu cartão, qual quer coisa, se você precisar é só ligar que eu vou imediatamente a sua casa, Bella. - ele disse me entregando o cartão.

- Obrigada e boa noite senhor Cullen. - eu disse pegando o cartão e indo em direção ao carro.

Entrei no carro, dei partida e fui em direção a casa.

- A viatura vai ficar lá mesmo pai? - eu perguntei olhando para ele.

- Não, deixei a chave na gaveta do meu escritório para que quando Jacob fosse pegar o carro, achasse fácil. - ele disse tentando levantar a perna.

- Ah ta. Eu não quero ver você andando pela casa nem indo trabalhar amanhã. - eu disse olhando para a estrada.

- Eu vou sim, mesmo que eu tenha que ir dando pulos até lá, não vou agüentar dois dias em casa, Bella. E você sabe que eu não agüento. - ele disse olhando o receituário de Carlisle.

- Eu sei que você não fica, mais é pela sua saúde. - eu disse olhando o receituário.

- Dane-se minha saúde, eu irei trabalhar, não posso deixar a delegacia. - ele disse guardando o papel.

- Você é teimoso, um velho teimoso. Se você quer se esborrachar, me diz logo que eu te boto no meio da estrada e passo por cima de você! - eu disse irritada.

- Tudo bem, não precisa se irritar Bella. - ele disse com uma voz uniforme.

- Você está com dor? - eu perguntei.

- Não, só quero chegar logo em casa. - ele respondeu se aconchegando no banco.

Ficou o silêncio e logo chegamos em casa, eu o ajudei a descer da caminhonete e então deixei ele no sofá enquanto eu preparava o jantar. Coloquei seu jantar na mesa e então ele veio pulando e se apoiando pelas paredes.

- Eu não estou com fome, vou lá pra cima, se precisar depois eu como. - eu disse colocando o pano de prato emcima da mesa.

- Quando eu terminar eu te chamo. - Charlie disse enquanto puxava seu prato.

Subi as escadas e então me tranquei no quarto, ajeitei meus livros na bolsa e então fui pro computador, não havia muita coisa que eu poderia fazer na internet, mas de um jeito ou de outro, na internet as horas passavam rapidamente.

Desliguei o computador e fui ver se Charlie precisava de alguma coisa, ele tinha colocado seu prato na pia e estava sentado no sofá, lhe perguntei se ele queria subir, ele respondeu que não então fui lavar a louça e iria tomar banho. Tomei banho e fui ver se Charlie estava na cama, ele estava lá dormindo, voltei pro meu quarto e então me deitei na cama, como se fosse de esperar, estava chovendo, e eu estava vendo a chuva cair, havia uma parte descoberta da janela. A chuva estava me dando sono, aquelas gotas me fizeram dormir como se fosse uma criança cansada depois de um dia de diversão.

Acordei e então arrumada desci com minha bolsa e na cozinha Charlie já estava de pé, estava fazendo o café da manhã e sem os curativos que Carlisle havia posto em seu pé.

- Bom dia, Bella. - ele disse enquanto colocava meu café na mesa.

- Bom dia, pai. - eu respondi me sentando na mesa.

Ele colocou seu café na mesa e então se sentou puxando o jornal para ver se havia algo de interessante.

- Vai pra delegacia? - eu perguntei levantando o copo.

- Vou, Billy e Jake vão vim me buscar e depois eu irei pra minha rotina. - ele disse enquanto virava a página do jornal.

- Não tá sentindo dor não né? - eu perguntei comendo um pouco de cereal.

- Não, tá bem melhor que ontem. - ele disse olhando o relógio.

- Ah ta. - tomei um gole de leite quando terminei de falar.

Terminei meu café e então recolhi as coisas da mesa para lavar, dei uma agilizada e então deixei tudo em ordem e fui para a escola, Charlie ainda via o jornal.

- To indo, pai. Qualquer coisa você me liga. Cuidado, tenha um ótimo dia. - eu disse colocando o casaco, a mochila e as chaves do carro.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu irei ficar bem. Cuidado garota. - fechei a porta quando ele terminou.

Entrei na caminhonete e então fui para a escola, estacionei meu carro e então fui até Alice, ela estava lá toda pulante e feliz como sempre. Fui ao lado dela esperando Rosalie sair do carro.

- Tá melhor Rose? - eu perguntei inocentemente.

- Sim, estou. Obrigada por perguntar, Bella. - ela disse fechando a porta

- Bom dia Bella. - Jasper disse enquanto sorria pra Alice.

- E ai Bella? - disse Emmett enquanto puxava meus cachos.

- Bom dia, Jasper. Vou bem e você Emmett? - eu disse enquanto me virava pra trás.

- Tudo de boa. - ele disse enquanto passava seu braço pela cintura de Rosalie.

- Olha lá quem está vindo. - disse Alice apontando para um carro preto que vinha na nossa direção.

- Edward, era de se imaginar né Alice. - disse Rosalie revirando os olhos.

- Carlisle foi bonzinho demais com ele, não deveria ter dado o carro pra ele vim. - Jasper disse enquanto olhava pro carro.

- Vamos, deixe ele ai, temos mais o que fazer. - Rosalie disse acelerando o passo.

Ignoramos Edward e então entramos na escola, Alice foi para o seu armário e eu fui com ela, Jasper como sempre, grudado com ela.

- Você estudou pra prova de matemática, Bella? - Alice dizia enquanto pegava um papel de dentro do seu caderno.

- É, não. - eu ri. - Quando eu fui estudar, que era de tarde, eu acabei dormindo e só acordei com Carlisle ligando avisando do acidente do meu pai. Ai depois eu fiquei com preguiça de estudar e fiquei na internet. - eu disse sem graça.

- Sabia, quero meus 5 dólares Alice. - Jasper disse gargalhando.

- Espere Jasper, vou te dar. Tome Bella, acho que vai te ajudar. - ela me entregou o papel.

- A cola? - eu perguntei olhando.

- Aham, você sabe que eu sempre faço quando temos provas. - ela disse sorrindo e beijando Jasper.

O sinal tocou.

- Acho que tá na hora de irmos Alice, até mais Jasper. - eu disse puxando Alice.

- Calma, Bella. - ela sorriu e mandou um beijo pro Jasper.

Entramos na sala e cada uma sentou no seu lugar, a professora entrou e então entregou as provas. Quando ela finalmente sentou em sua cadeira, tirei a cola do bolso e então fiquei traçando as respostas que Alice me dera. Depois de alguns minutos quebrando a cabeça, consegui encaixar tudo e então fui copiar. Depois de dez minutos, entreguei a prova e fiquei observando Alice com seu super sorriso.

A professora liberou quem havia terminado a prova pra ir se preparar pra outra aula, eu e Alice saímos e então fomos sentar na escada de entrada da escola.

- Qual é sua próxima aula? - murmurou Alice me olhando.

- Inglês, e a sua? - eu me virava para olha-la.

- História. Ai, to ferrada. - Alice disse batendo a mão em sua cabeça.

- Porque? Não estudou? Esqueceu algo? - disse olhando para meus pés.

- Hoje tem que entrega umas questões que ela pediu e eu não fiz, ontem eu e Jasper saímos. - disse Alice fechando os olhos.

- Ah, dá uma desculpa qualquer, sei lá, você sai dessa. O que você e Jasper foram fazer ontem? - disse rindo.

- Vou ter que dar desculpas mesmo. Ah, você sabe, ele queria ir caçar, ele disse que ontem seu cheiro tava muito forte. - disse ela tocando minha mão.

- Entendi. Fala que você teve que cuida da sua mãe que estava doente, ou sei lá, você arruma uma desculpa, você não consegue ver nada? - eu perguntei olhando para o relógio do meu pulso.

- Eu vi, eu vi que eu falava que eu passei a noite no hospital com uma pessoa, mais eu não sei que pessoa era. - ela disse meia confusa.

- Então diga que foi com Jasper, ou Carlisle, não sei, você que sabe na hora. - eu olhava para o horizonte.

- Se ele me der um prazo até amanhã, eu faço e entrego perfeito. - ela disse olhando a hora.

- É, você é rápida com isso. - eu ri.

Ela apenas riu.

- Vou entrar, vai bater o sinal e eu já vou pra sala. - eu disse levantando.

- Tudo bem, Bella. - Alice olhava para cima para falar.

- Você vai ficar ai? - eu disse abrindo a porta.

- Vou, depois eu entro. Até o refeitório. - disse ela virando-se pra frente.

Entrei e então me encostei na parede ao lado da porta que estava fechada. O sinal bateu e eu fui entra, quando eu estava entrando, eu bato com alguém que me joga no chão e espalha meu material. Edward, eu havia dado uma super esbarrada nele. Ele olhou pra mim e andou olhando pra mim. Eu fiquei no chão o olhando também, ele ficou de costas e continuou a caminhar, eu fiquei o olhando, eu sentia que ele estava querendo me olhar, mas ele ficava com "medo" de olhar.

Emmett me tirou do chão e pegou meu material. Só quando ele entrou na minha frente que eu acordei pra vida.

- Bella, acorda. - ele puxava minha tiara da cabeça.

- Emm, me dá minha tiara. - eu dizia segurando o braço dele.

- Deixa eu por então. - ele ria enquanto colocava a tiara no lugar.

- Obrigada. - eu apenas sorri.

- Porque você estava no chão? O povo não te viu e fez com que você caísse pequena garota? - ele gargalhou.

- Haha, você sempre cheio das gracinhas né Emmett. Eu fui entra e me trombei com seu irmão e como ele não é nada forte eu cai e fiquei lá feito uma idiota. - eu disse com um tom de raiva e entrando na sala.

- Só podia, eu vi quando ele estava olhando você. - Emmett disse indo para o lugar dele.

Não respondi e ri, sentei no meu lugar e fiquei esperando a aula passar, antes que eu percebesse que a aula havia acabado, o sinal bateu e então nós trocamos de aula.

Ai que merda, que aula era agora? Não acredito que é aula de história, só porque eu tenho essa aula com o merda do Edward, eu mereço. Fazer o que, lá fui eu, para minha tediosa aula de história. Entrei na sala e Edward já estava sentado no seu lugar. Essa aula eu sento com Mike, uma coisa boa, pelo menos. Me sentei na cadeira esperando Mike e o professor entrar. Mike chegou e então veio me cumprimentar.

- Oi Bella. - disse Mike.

- Oi Mike. - eu sorri.

- Fiquei sabendo do que você fez com Edward ontem, acho que nem o diretor daqui teria coragem pra gritar com ele. - disse Mike impressionado.

- Eu queria ter feito coisa pior, mas não seria uma morte legal. - eu disse rindo.

O professor entrou na sala e disse que era dia de mudança de lugar, ai que legal, tinha que ser hoje mesmo? Tudo bem, eu ia ter que aceitar isso. O professor começou com a minha fileira, trocando todo mundo e me mandando pra frente para arrumar um novo lugar pra mim.

- Senhora Swan, por favor, aqui na frente. - disse o professor fazendo um sinal com a mão.

Fui para frente e depois de um bom tempo em pé quase dormindo, ele arrumou um lugar pra mim, só havia um lugar, um companheiro, uma mesa para eu ficar, e eu iria ficar com a pessoa que eu dançaria tango em cima do caixão.

- Swan, ali, ao lado de Cullen. - disse o professor apontando para Edward.

- Obrigada. - respondi querendo voar no pescoço do professor.

Fui até meu novo lugar e antes que eu me sentasse, respirei fundo e sentei. Abri meu caderno e então estava tentando ignorar Edward.

- Não pense que eu estava torcendo pra você sentar aqui pra nós ficarmos "amiguinhos". - disse Edward saindo de perto de mim.

- Eu nem queria ter aulas com você, se você quer saber. - eu disse batendo a capa do caderno.

- Eu sei que você me odeia, e eu também te odeio. - ele disse olhando para a janela.

- Isso não é nenhuma novidade pra mim, apenas uma confirmação. - eu murmurei folheando o caderno.

- Eu mereço, não sei como Alice te agüenta. - disse Edward colocando a mão no nariz.

- Porque ela não é igual a você, seu imbecil. - eu disse irritada.

- Você está fedendo. - ele disse baixo demais para alguém escutar.

- Outra novidade. - eu disse jogando meu cabelo pra trás.

- Como eu gostaria de morrer agora. - disse ele batendo o lápis na mesa.

- Quer que eu faça uma fogueira com seu corpo? - murmurei rindo.

- Não. - ele respondeu seco.

Não disse mais nada e nem diria, se ele quisesse falar algo, ele que falasse primeiro, não puxaria assunto com ele pra mim querer arrancar aquela cabeça de vampiro idiota.

A aula passou e então o sinal tocou, fui até a porta e Alice não estava me esperando, ela estava no armário dela. Fui até seu armário e ela então quando ela o fechou, tomou um susto ao me ver.

- Te assustei? - eu perguntei rindo.

- Não muito, imaginei que você estaria aqui. - ela disse entrelaçando seu braço no meu.

- Visão? - eu perguntei descontraída.

- Não, é que você vem aqui quando eu não te espero, ou então vai pro refeitório. - ela disse olhando para o celular.

- Ah é, isso faz lógica. - eu disse olhando pro nada.

Fomos para o refeitório e eu peguei meu lanche de sempre. Quando eu estava me sentando, Edward estava vindo em direção a nossa mesa, com sua bandeja e seu sorriso torto.

- Oi pessoal. - disse Edward se sentando.

- Oi. - Todos responderam, menos eu.

- Olá Bella. - ele disse aumentando a voz.

Eu não respondi e então acenei para Angela.

- Obrigado, vou bem também. - disse Edward apoiando suas costas na cadeira e olhando para cima.

Comi meu lanche normalmente, sem falar nada.

- Foi desprezado de novo? - perguntou Alice.

- Não, eu que desprezei eles. - respondei Edward com ignorância.

- Ah. - respondeu ela virando-se pra Jasper.

Terminei meu lanche e então levantei e fui para fora, troquei meu livros e esperei o sinal bater.

O sinal bateu e eu entrei na aula, o professor havia faltado, então eu fui até a diretoria.

- Olá Bella. - disse a secretária.

- Oi. - eu respondi.

- Ta passando mal? - ela perguntou saindo do balcão.

- Não, o professor falto e não tem lugar pra mim ficar. - eu disse bocejando.

- Ah tá. É sua última aula? - ela perguntou se sentando ao meu lado.

- Não, tenho inglês de novo. - murmurei olhando pra baixo.

O telefone tocou e então ela foi atender. Eu disse tchau e então fui pra fora tomar um ar.


	2. A festa

02 - A Festa

Me sentei na escada do prédio e então fiquei esperando o sinal bater, não demorou muito e então bateu o sinal. Entrei e fui pra sala. Sentei no meu lugar e Emmett veio se sentar comigo.

- Eu to com sono. - eu disse bocejando.

- O que? - disse Emmett tentando entender o que eu dizia.

- Eu to com sono, entendeu? - murmurei me esticando.

- Ah ta, eu nem to. - disse Emmett rindo.

- Eu sei que você não tá, você nunca tem, seu besta. - eu disse rindo.

- Não precisa chamar de besta Bella nanica. - Emmett gargalhou.

Eu só ri e revirei meus olhos.

A aula prosseguiu e eu acabei dormindo na mesa, o sono era muito mais forte que eu. Acordei com Roselie, Alice e Emmett a minha volta.

- Bella, acorda. - disse Alice mexendo em meu cabelo.

- Hã? O que? - disse eu tentando saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Você dormiu, Bella. - disse Rose me ajudando a levantar.

Eu me espreguicei e então levantei. Alice passou seu braço pela minha cintura e então deu meu material a Jasper. Ela me ajudou até meu carro.

- Obrigada Alice. - eu agradecia enquanto abria o carro.

- De nada, até amanhã. Tchau. - ela disse quando um beijo em minha bochecha.

- Tchau, até amanhã. - disse entrando no carro e pegando meu material.

Dei ré e então fui para minha casa, estacionei o carro e então fui pro meu quarto, joguei meu material no chão e me joguei na cama e dormi. Acordei e fui fazer a lição de casa, fiz rapidamente e então desci, fiquei sentada na frente de casa durante um bom tempo. Quando estava indo pra dentro de casa, vejo Billy, Jacob e Charlie chegando. Eles pararam o carro e Billy veio em minha direção.

- Oi Bella, como vai? - disse Billy pegando minha mão.

- Oi Billy, vou bem, e você? - eu disse lhe ajudando com a cadeira.

- Bem também, obrigado. - disse Billy indo para a cozinha.

- De nada. - eu sorri e fui cumprimentar Jacob.

- Jacob, você cresceu menino. - eu disse sorrindo.

- Você acha? Faz só três dias que eu não vejo você. - ele disse meio confuso.

- É? Eu nem percebi, mais enfim, você cresceu. - murmurei rindo. - Vem, vamos entrar. - eu o puxava.

- Não, Bella, espere. Eu vim até aqui pra perguntar se você queria ir a uma festa comigo, não vai estar muito cheia, eu acho. - ele disse coçando a cabeça.

- Ah ta, claro, quero sim, vou lá em cima trocar de roupa. - eu disse o puxando pra dentro de casa.

- Tudo bem, você está bonita assim. - ele disse me olhando dos pés a cabeça.

- Quando está apaixonado a pessoa sempre está bonita, Jake. - eu disse subindo as escadas. - Fique a vontade. - eu batia a porta do quarto.

Troquei rapidamente de roupa, arrumei meu cabelo e coloquei umas pulseiras legais que eu tenho.

- Pronto, estou pronta Jacob. - eu disse descendo saltitantemente as escadas.

- Nossa, você está linda, Bella. - disse Jacob de boca aberta.

- Ah, nem estou! Vamos ou não? - eu disse parando na frente dele.

- Ah...ah...ah sim, vamos sim. - ele disse olhando pra Charlie e Billy.

Eu sorri feliz.

- Eu vou cuidar dela e não vou trazer ela tarde, é uma festa que vai ter na cidade, meu pai deve ter dito a você, meus amigos estarão lá e algumas meninas amigas minha também vão estar lá para distrair um pouco a Bella. - Jacob dizia pegando a chave do carro.

- Tudo bem. Tome cuidado, Bella. - Charlie dizia se sentando na cadeira.

Nós saímos de casa e fomos para o carro de Jacob.

- Você vai me trazer depois? - eu perguntei entrando no carro.

- Vou, você não pode vim correndo né. - disse Jacob zombando.

- É, mais se eu viesse caminhando eu não importaria, Jake. - disse eu abrindo o vidro.

- Cala a boca, Bella. Eu vou te trazer porque tenho que pegar Billy também, se Charlie não leva-lo pra casa.

- Ah é. - eu disse rindo.

Nós fomos conversando o caminho inteiro, uma conversa que não é importante. Chegamos e de fora do local escutavamos uma batida forte.

Eu sai do carro e então fui para o outro lado da rua.

- Espere, Bella. - disse Jacob atravessando a rua correndo.

- Eu to esperando, ué. - disse eu parada perto de um poste.

Ele riu pra mim e colocou seu braço no meu ombro.

- A propósito, você ficou bem de cabelo curto. - eu tentando mexer em seu cabelo.

- Obrigado, cortei ontem. - ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

Eu passei a mão no cabelo dele e então entramos no lugar que estava tendo uma música alta demais. Logo de cara, vimos Quil e Embry sentados em uma mesa. Depois estava Sam e Emily dançando logo a frente.

Eu e Jacob nos sentamos na mesma mesa que Quil e Embry estavam.

- Oi Bella. - gritava Quil.

- Oi Quil. - eu respondi gritando também.

Não dava pra ouvir direito, então tínhamos que gritar.

- Você quer alguma coisa, Bella? - perguntou Jacob no meu ouvido.

- Não, Jake. Obrigada. - eu respondi do mesmo jeito.

- Se quiser algo, é só pedir, Bella. - disse Jacob no meu ouvido.

Fiz com a cabeça um sinal de "sim".

Ficamos conversando, chegavam mais pessoas e mais pessoas. Sam e Emily veio nos cumprimentar.

- Oi Bella, tudo bem? - perguntou Emily me dando um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi Emily, tudo, e você? - eu disse dando a mão pra Sam e levantando.

- Tudo também. - disse Emily olhando para a pista de dança.

- Oi Bella, fique a vontade. - disse Sam apertando minha mão.

- Obrigada. - sorri e tornei a me sentar.

Eu fiquei lá olhando o pessoal dançando enquanto todos a mesa estavam conversando.

- Jake, foi o Sam que planejou essa festa? - eu disse perto demais de Jacob.

- Ah, foi sim. É pra comemorar o noivado dele com Emily. - disse Jacob segurando meu braço.

- Eles estão noivos? - eu perguntei olhando para os dois.

- Aham, vão se casar daqui um mês. Eles já planejaram tudo e está tudo pronto. - Jacob disse sorrindo.

- Ah, vou dar os parabéns. - eu disse me virando pra Emily e Sam.

- Parabéns, Jake me disse que vocês vão se casar, muitas felicidades. - eu disse dando a mão pra Emily e Sam.

- Obrigada, nós vamos mandar um convite pra você em breve, Bella. - disse Emily sorrindo.

- Estamos pensando em chamar e você e Jacob pra serem um dos padrinhos. - disse Sam sorrindo pra Jacob.

- Ah sim, iria adorar ser. - eu sorri.

Ficamos ouvindo as músicas, conversando, até que tocou uma música mais agitada e Jacob resolveu dançar.

- Vamos dançar, Bella? - ele disse pegando minha mão.

- Vamos, mais eu não sei dança e você sabe. - eu me levantava.

- Tudo bem, é só você se mexer pra lá e pra cá e você já vai tá dançando, Bella. - ele pegava minha mão e me guiava até a pista de dança.

- Vou tentar. - eu disse rindo.

Entramos na pista de dança e começamos a dançar, ficava me balançando pra lá e pra cá, Jake dizia pra mim ter mais animação e eu tentava, mais não vinha, até que uma hora a música ficou mais forte e mais agitada e eu me soltei, estava dançando levemente com Jake na pista de dança, eu nunca tinha me visto assim, eu mesma estava assustada comigo, mais estava sendo legal. Jacob começou a chegar mais perto de mim e então nós estávamos quase dançando colados um no outro.

- Cansei. - disse Jacob diminuindo o ritmo.

- Eu estou um pouco cansada também. - eu disse ainda dançando.

- Você quer beber ou comer algo? - perguntou ele me puxando para o balcão.

- Eu, eu quero um refrigerante. - eu disse me sentando no banco.

- Dois coquiteis por favor. - disse Jacob se sentando ao meu lado.

Eu olhei para Jacob com um olhar confuso e ele riu da minha cara.

- Jake, eu pedi refrigerante, e não coquiteu. - eu disse acenando para o garçom.

- Bella, refrigerante são para as crianças, você tem que beber algo mais forte. Coquitel é bom, você vai ver só. - ele disse abaixando minha mão.

- Mais eu quero beber refrigerante, Jake. - eu disse levantando a mão novamente.

- Ai Bella, deixa de ser mimada e toma o coquitel, não é ruim. - ele disse puxando o coquitel pra mim.

- Fazer o que né, eu ainda vou me vingar disso. - eu disse levantando o coquitel.

Tomei um gole e Jacob ficou rindo pra mim.

- Então, é tão ruim assim? - ele disse tomando um gole do dele.

- É, não, é bom, mais eu preferiria o refrigerante. - eu disse tomando outro gole.

- Esquece o refrigerante, se você quiser, amanhã compro quantos refrigerantes você quiser, mais hoje beba o que eu pedir. - ele disse pedindo outro coquitel.

- Ai, tá bom, tá bom, você é pior que meu pai, Jacob. - eu disse irritada.

- Quer outro? - ele perguntava colocando o copo de lado.

- Não, obrigada. Nem terminei esse. - eu disse tomando outro gole.

- Então pode pedir outro? - ele perguntava pedindo mais um coquitel pra mim.

- Você que sabe, se eu chegar bêbada em casa, você se entenderá com o Charlie. - eu disse terminando de tomar meu coquitel.

- Não se preocupe, eu te coloco na cama pela janela se for preciso só pra ele ver que você não tá bebada. - ele gargalhou.

Outros coquiteis vieram e nós voltamos pra mesa.

- Ela queria refrigerante, mais eu pedia um coquitel e ela ta tomando. - disse Jacob.

- Cuidado, Bella, você pode ficar mais desnorteada ainda. - disse Embry zombando de mim.

- Haha, olha minha cara de preocupada, Embry. - eu disse tomando o último gole do coquitel.

Depois de um bom tempo bebendo, comendo e dançando, eu quis ir embora, estava cansada e com sono, e amanhã tinha aula.

- Jake. - disse puxando puxando a camisa de Jacob.

- Diga, Bella. - ele disse colando seu corpo no meu.

- Eu quero ir pra casa. - eu disse olhando minha cabeça no ombro de Jacob.

- Tudo bem, vamos dar tchau pro pessoal. - ele disse enquanto segurava meu corpo e dançava.

- Vai lá e dá tchau por mim, eu to cansada e mole. - eu disse me agarrando em Jacob.

- Tudo bem, Maria Preguiça. - ele disse me colocando numa cadeira e indo de despedir.

Depois de uns dois minutos, ele estava de volta.

- Vamos, Bella. - ele passava a mão por volta de minha cintura enquanto eu levantava.

- Obrigada. - eu disse me apoiando em Jacob.

Fomos até o carro dele e ele então passou na casa dele pra ver se Billy já estava em casa, e Billy já estava, estava dormindo. Então Jacob só precisava me entregar. O caminho parecia longo, eu estava dormindo sentada no banco do carro dele.

- Bella, Bella. - Jacob me chaqualava.

- Hã, o que? - eu disse perdida.

- Chegamos, agora você pode dormir. - ele disse saindo do carro.

Ele abriu a porta e eu então eu me pindurei nele. Ele me segurou e me ajudou até a porta.

- Obrigada Jake, adorei a noite de hoje. Boa noite. - eu disse dando um selinho em Jacob.

Ele me olhou assustado e sorriu.

- De nada, boa noite. Quer que eu ajude você a subir? - ele me perguntou me soltando.

- Não, acho que dá pra caminhar agora. Obrigada. - eu disse abrindo a porta.

- De nada, boa noite. - ele disse se distânciando de mim.

- Boa noite. - eu murmurei.

Esperei ele ir embora para fechar a porta, fechei a porta e fui para a cozinha, o relógio marcava duas e quinze da manhã. Fui me rastejando até o quarto, subi as escadas lentamente e então entrei no meu quarto e capotei na cama. Dormi com a roupa que estava e do jeito que estava.

A dor de cabeça me consumiu quando eu acordei e olhei para a janela. Coloquei a mão na cabeça e então fui me arrastando até o banheiro. Fiz o que eu fazia de costume, subiu uma náusea mas eu coloquei pra baixo para não ter que infectar o banheiro.

Me arrumei e então desci, Charlie estava de saída. Só deu tempo de dar um bom dia.

- Bom dia, Charlie. - eu disse me sentando na cadeira.

- Bom dia, Bella. Estou indo, cuidado e qualquer coisa, me ligue. - ele disse saindo da cozinha e indo em direção a porta.

- Tudo bem, bom dia. - eu disse puxando o prato.

Não estava com fome, estava com dor de cabeça e enjoo demais para ir a escola, mais de alguma maneira eu teria que ir. Peguei as chaves, meu casaso e a mochila e fui para o carro. Eu estava derrubada, queria ficar o dia inteiro deitada no chão do banheiro me arrependendo de ter bebido, eu não havia bebido de tudo que havia lá, mais coquitel, é bebiba com álcool, e eu havia bebido sei lá quantos.

Cheguei na escola e Alice estava me esperando no carro ao lado da minha vaga. Eu desci do carro e então fui com a minha cara de ressaca para perto de Alice.

- O que foi, Bella? Você tentou se matar de novo? - disse ela me segurando.

- Não, ressaca. Bebi ontem na festa que fui com Jake e você sabe, eu exagerei e então estou assim. - eu disse tentando erguer a cabeça.

- Bella, vou te levar para enfermaria e pedir um remédio pra ressaca. - ela disse me guiando.

- Alice, ela não vai dar remédio para ressaca, vai chamar meu pai e eu vou estar ferrada. Quer algo melhor? - eu disse me apoiando em um carro.

Emmett vendo meu estado chegou perto de mim e então me deu uma ajuda até o prédio.

- Obrigada, Emmett. - eu disse me segurando na parede e então entrando na sala.

- De nada, vou dar um jeito de arrumar um remédio pra você. - ele disse fechando a porta.

Aula de história, sentar com Edward e agüentá-lo até você querer matá-lo a pauladas.

Me sentei de qualquer jeito e então abaixei a cabeça na mesa. Sentia que Edward estava me olhando, mais hoje, eu não estava nem ai pra ele e nem pra mim. O professor começou a dar a aula e eu então tentei prestar atenção. Quando eu estava pegando jeito e estava esquecendo minha dor e ressaca, veio uma revira-volta no estômago e a náusea subiu, dessa vez não deu para coloca-la pra baixo, e então, eu a botei pra fora.

Pronto, meu dia estava arruinado, acabado e eu estava morta, eu iria morrer mordida por um vampiro, que coisa boa.

Olhei para Edward e ele estava olhando para sua roupa toda suja.

- Eu-não-acredito! - ele disse olhando pra mim.

- Me desculpe. - eu disse olhando para a roupa dele.

- Olha só o que você fez sua retardada, você não vê não? Tinha que ter feito isso logo em cima de mim? - ele disse tentando levantar sua mão.

- Desculpa. - eu disse me virando.

Virei para o outro lado e abaixei a cabeça, eu estava tentando segurar o riso, mais toda vez que eu tentava rir, minha cabeça doia.

- O que está havendo? - disse o professor chegando mais perto.

- Ela vomitou em mim, você não tá vendo não? - Edward disse com ignorância.

- Por favor, Newton, leve Swan para a enfermaria. - o professor disse apontando para Mike.

- Desculpe, Edward. - eu disse me desculpando mais uma vez.

- Me ajude aqui, eu não quero ficar infectado por essa garotinha retardada. - Edward gritava para o professor.

- Espere e não fale assim, senhor Cullen. Newton, não levou Swan para a enfermaria ainda porque? - o professor estava gritando com Mike.

Mike me pegou e então foi tentando me tirar da sala. Eu escutava Edward dizendo com o professor.

- Vai demorar mais o que? Isso está fedendo. - Edward dizia aos gritos.

- Ei, você, vá chamar alguém da diretoria. - o professor chamava alguém da qual eu não conhecia.

Ficou um silêncio e então todo mundo da sala começou a sair. Mike continuou a me levar para a enfermaria, eu ria muito o caminho inteiro. Chegamos na enfermaria e então Mike começou a explicar, eu não havia estado para contar nada, eu estava rindo, se eu tivesse falado que eu havia usado drogas, falariam que eu estava com o efeito das drogas na cabeça.

- Senhorita Swan, você está bem? - disse a enfermeira.

- Estou. - eu murmurava rindo.

- Você não se drogou nem tomou nada que você não costuma tomar? - ela perguntava levantando minha cabeça.

- Eu bebi um pouco ontem e eu estou assim. Mais você precisava ver a cara de Edward quando eu vomitei nele, foi demais. - eu disse gargalhando.

- Tudo bem, vou te dar um remédio. - disse a enfermeira indo para uma outra sala.

Eu fiquei rindo sentada em cima da maca. Até que a enfermeira voltou, me deitou na cama e aplicou a injeção em meu braço.

Eu fiz uma careta, querendo expressar a pequena dor que eu senti.

- Quero que você fique deitada aqui durante cinco minutos, se você quiser vomitar, o lixo está aqui no lado. - ela disse jogando a seringa no lixo.

- Ai merda, mais foi engraçado a cena, a cara do Edward foi a melhor. - eu começava a rir de novo.

- Bella, você é pirada. - disse Mike olhando para mim.

- Não, não diga assim, eu apenas estou rindo de uma situação engraçada demais pra mim. - eu disse parando de rir.

- Mas não foi pro Edward e quase ninguém dali, só pra você. - ele disse sério.

- Ah, que se dane, eu achei graça e vou ficar rindo. E se você não quiser ver minha felicidade, via embora. - eu disse apontando para a porta.

- Vou ficar aqui, mesmo não querendo. - Mike se sentou na cadeira.

Não estava preocupada com o que Mike ou qualquer outra pessoa estava pensando. Só queria que me deixassem rir de toda essa situação.

Depois de passar os cinco minutos, e enfermeira voltou e viu que eu já estava normal, não estava com a cara abatida, ela me liberou e eu então fui para a diretoria. Edward estava lá e então o diretor me chamou.

- Senhorita Swan, entre, por favor. - ele disse abrindo a porta de sua sala.

Não respondi, apenas entrei e fiquei em pé perto da cadeira.

- Sente-se na cadeira, por favor. - ele disse fechando a porta e se sentando.

Me sentei e então fiquei o fitando.

- Me diga o que aconteceu. - ele disse olhando para mim.

- Foi assim, ontem, eu fui numa festa e bebi, eu não bebi todas, mais bebi alguns pequenos copos de coquitel que foi o suficiente para me deixar bebada e ruim. Eu cheguei em casa e não bebi nada para que não me fizesse ficar ruim depois que eu acordasse. Eu acordei mal, quis vomitar em casa, mais a ancia desceu e então não saiu nada. Eu vim pra escola, o irmão do Edward me ajudou até a sala de aula e então eu sentei no meu lugar e tentei prestar atenção na aula, quando eu estava quase lá, meu estômago revirou e então eu vomitei. Não queria ter vomitado nele, eu juro, eu pedi desculpas, mais parece que ele não me ouvia. Eu tomei um remédio e estou melhor. Eu não queria, eu juro. - eu disse sentindo um arrependimento.

- Hum, o senhor Cullen não gostou e está enfurecido lá fora. Posso chama-lo? - o diretor disse posicionando sua mão no telefone.

- Eu pedi desculpas, pergunte a ele. Pode. - eu disse bufando.

Ele pegou o telefone e então chamou Edward. Ele entrou na sala sem camisa, ele estava com outra calça e eu acho que ele estava esperando uma camiseta. Mais espera ai, eu não disse do corpinho dele né? Meu Deus, ai que perfeição, quando eu bati o olho no corpo dele, esqueci tudo e então aquela cena me consumiu.

- Por favor, sente-se Cullen. - o diretor apontava para a cadeira.

Ele se sentou e então a secretária trouxe uma camisa para ele.

- Aqui está, senhor Cullen. - disse a secretária secando o corpo de Edward.

- Obrigado. - disse pegando a blusa e colocando-a.

- Enfim, Edward Cullen, diga o que você tem a dizer para a Isabella Swan. - o diretor dizia olhando para Edward e para mim.

- Tudo bem. Bella, porque você tinha que ter botado aquela coisa pra fora em mim? Tinha o outro lado, estava mais fácil, mais tudo bem, você quis no meu lado, eu um dia irei entender. Eu estou com raiva, com muita raiva, mais vai passar e eu vou esquecer isso. É isso. - Edward revirou os olhos depois de falar.

- Me desculpe, por favor, eu juro que não fiz por mal, eu não queria ter feito isso em cima de você, eu juro. Me desculpa. - eu disse arrependida, quase beijando os pés de Edward.

- Ok, eu te desculpo. Se é assim que você quer. - disse Edward bufando.

- Obrigada. - eu sorri.

- Espero que isso não ocorra mais, senhor Cullen e senhora Swan. - disse o diretor sorrindo brevemente.

- Não vai mais ocorrer. - disse Edward com ignorância e levantando.

- Não, não vai mais. - eu me levantei também.

- Podem se retirar, tenha um bom dia. - disse o diretor se levantando.

- Bom dia. - eu e Edward falamos junto.

Eu sai da diretoria e então o sinal tocou, Edward pegava sua roupa enquando Alice vinha em minha direção.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Alice olhando para mim e Edward.

- Edward, o que aconteceu com sua roupa? - disse Alice se aproximando de Edward.

- Bella vomitou em mim na aula. - Edward disse andando em direção a saída da escola.

Alice me olhou e então sorriu.

- Eu até imagino o que você tá pensando, deve ta querendo rir de Edward, não é? - ela disse rindo malandramente.

- Aham, cara, foi engraçado demais, Alice. Você precisava ver, foi demais. - eu disse indo para meu armário.

- Eu gostaria de ter visto, deve ter sido engraçada. - Ela riu.

Guardei meu material no armário e então peguei minha carteira.

- Onde você vai, Bella? - disse Alice me seguindo.

- Vou ficar lá fora. Tome, fique com minha carteira, na hora do almoço eu pego. - eu disse colocando a carteira no bolso do casaco de Alice.

- Ok, até mais. - disse Alice indo para a sala e eu indo para fora.

Abri a porta e então desci, olhei para os lados e então vi Edward guardando sua roupa suja no carro. Eu respirei fundo e então fui para minha caminhonete que não era muito longe do carro em que Edward estava.

Abri o carro e então comecei a procura alguma coisa da qual eu não sabia.

Encontrei uma bala jogada dentro da minha jaqueta e então a peguei e fechei a porta. Quando fechei a porta, Edward estava me olhando, mais pra me encarando.

- O que é? - murmurei ignorante.

- Nada, só queria saber porque você sente odio de mim. - ele disse se encostando no carro.

- Porque você me dá nojo, sua cara faz com que eu esteja numa piscina de insetos nojentos. - eu comecei a andar.

- Isso me deixou feliz, obrigado. Da próxima vez que beber, tome um remédio quando chegar em casa ou não apareça na escola, idiota. - ele saia atrás de mim também.

- Ah que bom. Obrigada pela dica, mais dicas que veem de você é a mesma coisa de estar recebendo ajuda de um retardado mental. - eu disse subindo a escada.

- A Isabella Swan, sua nanica insuportável. - disse Edward encostando na parede.

Entrei na escola novamente e então fui até o banheiro. Vomitei mais uma vêz e então coloquei a bala na boca. Fiquei uns cinso minutos sentada em cima da pia pensando, era tão bom quando não havia ninguém pra me atormentar, mais ficar parada e em silêncio muito tempo me dava sonolência, e eu não gostava disso.

Desci na pia, me espreguissei, bocejei e então sai do banheiro, parei em um bebedouro e então bebi um pouco de água. Fui para fora da escola de novo e então vi Edward encostado na parede fumando.

- Sabia que é proibido fumar na área escolar? - eu disse dando um passo.

- Eu não estou na área escolar, estou no estacionamento. Área escolar é do prédio pra dentro. - ele tragava o cigarro.

- Mais que se dane, faz parte da escola, seu estúpido. - eu disse descendo as escadas.

- Olha, cuida da sua vida que eu cuido da minha, eu vou fumar na hora que eu quiser e onde eu quiser. - ele disse soltando a fumaça.

- Tudo bem, que você morra com esse cigarro. - eu subia os degraus.

Abri a porta e bati quando entrei. Eu acho que Alice não sabia que ele estava fumando, ainda mais na escola, isso seria que nem bomba pra ela e pros outros Cullens.

Fui para o banheiro de novo, lavei meu rosto e sai. O sinal tocou e eu fui pra minha aula, era aula de matemática e eu me sentava junto com Alice, entrei na sala e me sentei no meu típico lugar, Alice já estava lá.

- Alice, eu preciso te contar uma coisa. - eu disse a ela baixo.

- O que? - ela perguntou me fitando.

- Edward...É...O...O...O Edward estava fumando, antes de eu entrar aqui ele estava lá fora fumando. - eu murmurava baixo demais.

- O QUE? - ela dizia levantando, ou melhor, gritando.

Todo mundo estava olhando para nós duas, eu apenas a puxei pra baixo e então coloquei a mão na boca dela.

- Calma, não faça escândalos, já participei de muitos hoje. - eu disse tirando minha mão da boca de Alice.

- Nunca mais faça isso, você acha que é fácil agüenta seu cheiro? - ela falava baixo.

- Desculpa, se eu não fizesse aquilo você ia começa a grita pela escola inteira. - eu disse me afastando dela.

- Está bem. Então, o que você quis dizer á respeito do meu querido irmão? - ela disse respirando fundo.

- Ele tava fumando. - eu disse rapidamente.

- Tudo bem, ele estará fudido quando chegar em casa. E ele vai querer te matar amanhã, mais eu te protejo. - ela disse calmamente e virando-se pra frente.

- Eu não quero que você fique arrumando confusão, eu só to falando o que eu vi. - eu disse uniformemente.

- Tudo bem, fique calma, não vai acontece nada com você, Carlisle vai deixar ele de castigo não sei quanto tempo. - ela dizia enquanto respirava, ou tentava respirar calma.

- Eu já estou cheias de problemas. - apoei a cabeça na minha mão.

- É, eu to sabendo. - murmurou.

Eu não respondi, só continuei copiando a matéria normalmente. A aula passou e então deu a hora do almoço e nós duas fomos para o refeitório esperar os demais.


	3. A Bronca

03 - A bronca.

- Não vai comer hoje, Bella? - disse Jasper se sentando na cadeira.

- Não, estou sem fome. - eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Bella, quer ir lá em casa hoje depois da aula? - disse Alice me entregando minha carteira.

- Ai, eu acho que não vai dar, Charlie vai me estrangular quando eu chegar em casa. - eu disse fazendo uma careta.

- Ah, então tudo bem. Porque você me deu sua carteira? - murmurou Alice.

- Não sei, eu estou meia doida. Mais obrigada por guardar. - eu pegava a carteira e colocava no bolso.

- Eu não quero continuar nas outras aulas, não to me sentindo bem o bastante pra assistir aula. - eu disse apoiando a cabeça no meu braço.

- Vai até a diretoria, diga que você não está bem e pede licença para ir pra casa. - Disse Rosalie pegando sua bolsa do chão.

- É, acho que irei fazer isso. - eu disse olhando para o teto.

- Eu vou com você. - Alice colocava um pedaço de pizza na boca.

- Eu vou agora, não quero ir depois do sinal. - eu me levantei.

- Ok. - Alice se levantou.

Fomos para a diretoria e ela então falou com a secretária, ela autorizou e então eu fui pra casa. Parei o carro e entrei em casa, me sentei no sofá e depois de uns cinco minutos, o telefone toca, me levantei e então atendi.

- Alo. - eu perguntei puxando uma cadeira

- Bella? - Charlie perguntou.

- Sim! Pai? - eu me sentei.

- Acabaram de ligar da escola e me disseram que você havia vomitado no filho do doutor Cullen e pediu para ir embora. - ele estava furioso.

- É, eu pedi desculpas, pai. Foi sem querer. E eu não tinha condições pra assistir aula. - eu estava com medo do que poderia acontecer comigo.

- Tudo bem, eu quero conversar sériamente com você quando chegar em casa, e eu estou levando Billy e Jacob também, Isabella. Não saia de casa enquanto eu não chegar. - ele disse furiosamente.

- Ok, pai. - eu disse inocentemente.

Ele desligou o telefone, ou melhor, bateu o telefone, sabia que coisa boa não estaria por vim, Jacob ia me queimar diante do meu pai e de Billy e eu ficaria eternamente de castigo. Se eu ficasse de castigo eternamente, eu falaria que iria para a escola e nunca mais iria aparecer, ia para Las Vegas ou Los Angeles ser feliz e tentar uma carreira de atriz ou de sei lá o que. Ok, eu to pirada mais isso certamente não vai me parecer algo ruim, eu vou tentar até conseguir, mesmo que eu tenha que começar com o pior emprego.

Depois de um bom tempo, Charlie, Billy e Jacob chegam, EU ESTARIA MORTA A ALGUNS SEGUNDOS!

- Bella. - gritou Charlie lá debaixo.

- Estou indo. - eu fechei a porta do quarto e desci.

Quando cheguei no topo da escada, Jacob me olhava com uma cara de temor e Charlie estava bravo, até demais.

- Isabella, me explique agora! - ele dizia enquanto entrava na cozinha.

- Ok. - eu entrei na cozinha.

Ele se sentou na cadeira e fim um sinal de "prossiga".

- Ontem, eu e Jake fomos a festa. Eu queria um refrigerante, e ele disse não pegou o refrigerante, me trouxe um coquitel, e eu continei insistindo no refrigerante, mais ele não trouxe. Ai eu tomei o coquitel e fiquei tomando e comendo, tomando e comendo. Eu fiquei meia bebada e então voltei pra casa. Dormi e tal, quando acordei, eu me senti mal, tentei vomitar no banheiro mais não saiu e então fui pra escola, Alice disse que iria até a enfermaria pegar um comprimido pra mim, mais eu não quis, então fui pra sala. E sem querer, quando eu tava enganando meu estômago, eu vomitei no Edward. Fui pra enfermaria e me deram uma injeção. Depois eu fui pro almoço e então eu pedi pra ir embora. - eu tentava ficar calma enquanto falava.

- Jake, porque você deu a ela coquitel? - disse Bilyy alterando a voz.

- Porque refrigerante é coisa de criança, ué. - ele disse encolhendo os ombros.

- E você e Bella são grandes demais para demais para beber, né? - Billy estava enfurecido.

- Não. - Jacob resondeu sem graça.

Eu estava sentindo a mesma coisa que Jake e eu também entendia Billy e Charlie com toda essa preocupação. Sentia que o negócio ia esquentar mais ainda, mas eu torcia para que não.

- Jacob, você vai ficar uma semana sem ver seus amigos e não sairá com o carro, ou melhor, castigo durante uma semana. É de casa pra escola e da escola pra casa, me ouviu? - Billy se movia para perto da pia.

- Bella, três dias sem fazer seus "passeios", sem internet e você terá que se explicar com os Cullen's. - Charlie levantou-se.

- Ok. - eu e Jacob falamos junto.

Eu fui para meu quarto agradecer por continuar viva ainda. Billy e Jacob foram embora e então Charlie veio falar comigo.

- Bella. - ele bateu na porta.

- Pode abrir. - eu fechei meu caderno.

- É...Eu espero que você não volte a fazer isso, não quero passar mais constrangimentos sobre o assunto, entendeu? Você e Jake são duas crianças ainda, não podem saindo assim e fazendo o que bem entender. Sorte sua que eu não te vi chegando, teria sido pior, bem pior. E também você foi logo dormir. - ele se sentava na cama.

- Tudo bem, pai. Você tem razão, mas Jacob que insistiu. - eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Isso não importa mais, amanhã você irá pedir desculpas aos Cullen's, e a partir da semana que vem, seu castigo será colocado em ação. - Charlie se levantou e foi até a porta.

- Ok, eu vou pedir desculpas, pai. Boa noite. - eu fui para a janela.

- Boa noite. - ele saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

Bem, não foi como eu esperava, mais foimeio que difícil. Jacob tomou praticamente a culpa inteira, mas eu ainda tinha um problema pra ser resolvido amanhã com Alice e Edward.

Eu não sabia se Charlie havia comido algo, eu só sabia que eu agora não iria fazer nada, eu apenas iria deitar na cama e esperar que o sono viesse me visitar.

Não demorou muito para que eu pegasse totalmente no sono, quando peguei no sono, ele estava pesado, era profundo, parecia que eu estava morrendo, e isso estava me fazendo um bem de alguma forma.

Acordei cedo e então fiquei rondando o interior da casa até que Charlie levantasse e fosse fazer o café.

- Bella, hoje eu não fou fazer o café, preciso ir cedo para a delegacia porque ainda não resolvi o caso daquele assassinato na floresta. - Charlie desceu e pegou seu casaco.

- Oh, tudo bem, eu me viro. - eu puxei uma cadeira e me sentei.

- Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me ligar. E não se esqueça de se desculpar com os Cullen's. - ele abriu a porta.

- Eu irei me desculpar, pai. Não se preocupe com isso, tenha um bom dia. - eu fui até o armário.

Charlie saiu e eu então preparei meu café, cerais, comi cereais, era a coisa mais fácil e simples que eu poderia preparar.

Tomei meu café e fui para a escola, quando cheguei, não vi o carro de Rosalie nem de Alice no estacionamento. Parei o carro na vaga e então desci, eu fui caminhando até o prédio escolar para esperar Alice no em seu armário. Quando eu estava abrindo a porta, alguém segurou meu braço fortemente e bateu a porta.

- Você pensa que você é quem pra ir falar porcarias á Alice? Cuida da sua vida, sua idiota. Se eu fumo ou não, o problema é meu, não te interessa o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer. - Edward gritava comigo.

- Eu não falei porcarias a Alice, ok? Eu só falei o que eu vi, e se você não gostou, pare de fazer isso. - eu tentava sair das mãos fortes de Edward.

- Você me ferrou com Carlisle e todos, sua escrota. Você vai me pagar, a se vai, pode contar suas horas porque você não durará muito tempo. - ele apertava mais ainda meu braço enquanto falava.

- Edward, solte Bella, agora. - Alice vinha correndo em nossa direção.

Edward me olhava furioso, e eu via a Alice tentando correr que nem uma pessoa humana.

Emmett e Jasper apareceram de repente atrás de Edward.

- Larga ela, agora. Ela não tem culpa se você que é o errado. - Emmett falava com a voz alterada.

- Solte-a, agora! Isso vai piorar a sua situação com todos nós. - Jasper tentava manter o controle na voz.

Eu olhei pra Jasper e Emmett por um segundo longo e depois para Edward.

Edward apertava cada vez meu braço, ele estava começando a ficar dormente. Aos poucos, Edward foi soltando, soltando, até que ele soltou por inteiro. Ele olhou para trás e bufou, respirou fundo e parou ao meu lado.

- Você não escapa, eu ainda te pego. - ele apontava seu indicador na minha cara enquanto falava.

Ele abriu a porta e entrou, Emmett rapidamente me puxou e passou a mão no meu cabelo bagunçando-o.

- Bella, Bella. Você e Edward não se dão mesmo hein? - Emmett riu da situação.

- Não, eu odeio ele, é. - eu fiz uma careta.

- Não duvido muito que ele sinta o mesmo por você. - Jasper olhava pra Alice.

Alice parou e então me abraçou fiscalizando se eu estava bem.

- Você está inteira. - Alice me olhava com cuidado.

- Bem, quase, meu braço está dormente. - eu chaqualhei o braço.

Alice pegou meu braço e o esfregou entre suas mãos.

- Eu disse que ele não faria nada contra você. - Alice abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ele está mais furioso com o castigo que tomou em todo seus anos de vida do que com a própria Bella que contou. - disse Rosalie enquanto esbanjava beleza.

- E qual foi o castigo? - eu encarei Rosalie.

- Simples, ajudar Esme nas tarefas de casa por um tempo indeterminado, sem TV, DVD e micro-sistem no quarto durante duas semanas. E também não sairá para a floresta depois das 5 da tarde. - Jasper me respondeu abrindo a porta.

- Isso não parece tão cruel, eu teria recebido um castigo pior se fosse com Charlie, acho que até cadeira elétrica. - eu passei pela porta.

- Oh, mais pra ele é Bella, não é tão simples assim. Ele nunca tomou um castigo desde que se transformou, Carlisle prefere conversa, mais conversa com Edward não adianta, então foi castigo mesmo. - disse Emmett passando o braço pela cintura de Edward.

- Ah ta, entendo. Mas se ele não quisesse ter um castigo assim, ele não faria coisas do tipo, né? Ah, aliás, tenho que me desculpar com vocês por ontem, Charlie me obrigou, também estou de castigo, mais só durante três dias. - eu sorri.

- Está desculpada, pequena menina. - disse Jasper passando a mão pela minha cabeça.

Eu sorri e então esperei para que passasse na sala da minha primeira aula. Matemática.

- Tchau, até o refeitório. Vem Alice. - eu parei na porta e puxei Alice.

- Tchau meu amor, até o refeitório. - Alice colocou a mão na maçaneta.

Nós entramos e então nos sentamos nos nossos lugares, a professora deu o resultado da prova, tirei 8,0. Estava ótimo, Alice tirou 9,5, ela conseguiu arrumas as respostas direito, só errou uma. A aula prosseguiu e então o sinal bateu e eu fui pra aula de Inglês com o Edward e Emmett, me sentei quietinha com Emmett, nem conversamos, a explicação era importante. Espere, eu, Isabella Marie Swan prestando atenção em uma aula? Oh não, eu estava com febre, era isso, mais enfim. O sinal tocou e aula de bioquimica com Angela. A gente não senta junta, mais teve um trabalho e nós nos sentamos juntas pra fazer, deu o sinal do intervalo e a gente nem tinha terminado de fazer, então ficamos na hora do almoço na sala terminando, finalmente terminamos e deu tempo pra aproveitar um pouco lá no refeitório. Passei o almoço com Angela mesmo, Cullen's havia ido já embora do refeitório, e eu Angela ficamos falando coisas idiotas como sempre. O sinal bateu e eu fui rumo a minha última aula.

Fui para minha próxima aula, filosofia, passou bem rápido a aula, o professor ficou falando de um negócio lá da qual eu não entendi. O sinal tocou e Alice já estava posicionada no lado de fora da sala.

- Vamos? - ela me olhou e depois olhou pra Jasper.

- Sim, claro. - eu sorri.

Jasper passou seu braço pela cintura de Alice e nós fomos para a saída.

- Bella, porque você não vai lá pra casa? É sexta - feira, você tem um desconto. - ela riu pra mim

- Oh, vou sim, mais e o carro? - perguntei um pouco preocupada.

- Fácil, nós vamos até sua casa, eu vou com você no seu carro e Jasper vai no meu. Você avisa Charlie quando chegar lá e nós então vamos para minha casa. - ela abriu a porta para poder passar.

- Ok, então vamos. - eu sorri.

Eu entrei na caminhonete e fui pra casa, parei o carro na garagem e liguei pra Charlie.

- Bella? - Charlie perguntou.

- Sim, pai. Eu vou pra casa da Alice, tudo bem pra você? - eu olhei pro relógio.

- Sem problemas, assim você já se desculpa com eles. Não volte tarde, tchau. - ele esperou minha resposta.

- Eu vou me desculpar, pai. Tudo bem, não vou voltar tarde. - eu coloquei o telefone no gancho.

Alice esperava sentada no sofá da sala. Quando eu passei pelo corredor, ela se levantou e fomos até a porta. Saimos e fomos para o seu carro, eu fui atrás enquanto os dois pombinhos iam na frente. Logo chegamos e eu sai do carro.

- Vem Bella, o povo aqui não morde não, você já veio aui antes. - ela gargalhou.

Entramos na casa e Alice chamou Esme.

- Esme, já cheguei, Bella está aqui também, vou lá pra cima. - Alice gritava enquanto olhava a sala de estar.

- Espere Alice, deixe eu falar com Bella. - Esme saiu correndo da varanda

- Oi Bella querida, como vai? - Esme me abraçou

- Oi Esme, eu vou bem, e você? - eu sorri

- Também. Agradeço por ter contado a Alice o que Edward fez. E também o acidente de ontem melhorou o temperamento dele. - ela sorriu em resposta.

- De nada, só contei o que vi. - eu sorri e segurei a mão de Alice.

- Vamos, Bella. Jasper, vó apareça lá se nós chamarmos. - Alice me puxava para a escada.

Eu dei um tchauzinho com a mão ára Esme. Alice entrou no seu quarto e fechou a porta. Ela me sentou na cama e foi para o seu closet.

- O que você está fazendo, Aly? - eu tentava entender o que ela estava fazendo.

- Espere, vou dar algumas roupas, sapatos e maquiagem a você! - ela gritava, parecia estar distante.

Eu só fiquei olhando, ela de repente saiu com duas sacolas enormes nas mãos e com uma bolsa em um dos ombros.

- A-li-ce, o que você vai aprontar dessa vez? - eu estava espantada com aquilo tudo.

- Calma, te darei algumas coisas minhas e outras que comprei especialmente pra você. - ela abriu um largo sorriso.

Ela foi tirando roupas e mais roupas da sacola, quando ela tirou tudo, havia uma enorme montanha em cima de seu tapete branco.

- Pode escolher. - ela se sentou ao lado da montanha de roupa.

Eu fui escolhendo as roupas, escolhendo até que eu tinha uma pequena montanha de roupa. Me sentei ao lado de Alice e fui pegando a primeira roupa para experimentar. Depois de meia hora se trocando, eu levaria uma mala de roupas de Alice pra casa.

Ela me mostrou as maquiagens e eu só fiquei com os lápis de olho e os brilhos labial.

Não havia acabado ainda minha aventura nas mãos da doida de baixa estrutura, eu tinha que experimentar os calçados ainda. Não fiquei com muitos, peguei os sem salto.

Depois de quatro horas na aventura de Alice Cullen, nós duas caímos na cama e rimos.

- Obrigada Alice. - eu me sentei.

- De nada, eu reformei meu closet e achei que essas roupas eram sua cara. - ela se sentou também.

- Imaginei que você tinha renovado, mas não precisava me dar metade do seu antigo closet. Apesar de suas roupas serem lindas. - eu pegava um vestido branco florido.

Alice riu e então chamou Jasper.


	4. Quase transformação

04 - Quase transformação

- Jasper, vem aqui. - Alice berrava

Em pouco tempo, Jasper estava abrindo a porta do quarto.

- Diga. - ele sorriu.

- Traga um chá gelado e umas torradas com geleia pra Bella. - Alice ria enquanto falava.

- Mas nós não temos isso aqui. - Jasper me olhou assustado.

- Alice, eu não estou com fome, não precisa fazer Jasper de seu escravo. - eu olhava para os dois.

- Não, para com isso, eu mando aqui e você vai comer. - ela se levantou.

- O meu Deus. - eu disse irritada.

Alice fez um "xiii" pra mim e então Jasper fechou a porta.

- Ele foi comprar. - Alice veio em minha direção.

- O sua doida de baixa estrutura, eu não quero comer e Jasper não é seu empregado, é seu marido, você não pode ficar pedindo isso a ele. - eu estava irritada.

- Ei, a única doida de baixa estrutura aqui é você, brincadeira. - ela riu - Eu quero que você coma algo, não quero que você experimente sangue. - Alice olhou para a janela.

Eu respirei fundo e olhei pra ela, depois de um tempo, Jasper chegou e Esme veio trazer minha refeição.

- Oh, obrigada, mas não precisava, Esme. - eu sorri simpaticamente pra ela.

- De nada querida, espero que goste. - ela colocou a bandeja em cima da mesinha de Alice.

Eu sorri e ela então saiu do quarto. Alice pegou a bandeja e colocou em minhas pernas.

Quando eu estava dando a primeira mordida, escuto uma voz familiar.

- Ah não, Emmett, já chega agüentar ela na escola, agora terei que enfrentá-la dentro da minha própria casa? - ele estaja furioso.

- Ei Edward, ela é amiga de Alice, então você vai ter que respeitá-la querendo ou não quando ela estiver aqui ou com Alice. - Esme dizia com autoridade.

- Que saco. - Edward reclamou batendo os pés na escada.

Quando ele passou perto do quarto de Alice, ele murmurou.

- É um pé no saco isso, é um puta pé no saco. A Alice, até você assim? Obrigado, mesmo! - ele bateu a porta do seu quarto.

- Vai a merda Edward. - ela gritou.

Eu só fiquei ouvindo e observando Alice.

- Ignore - o Bella, nós ultimamente andamos fazendo muito isso. - ela ria.

Eu apenas ri e terminei de comer meu lanche. Depois de um tempo, Carlisle chegou e deu um breve "Boa Noite Garotas!" para nós.

O relógio marcava oito e vinte um, já era pra mim estar em casa, mais Alice me guardava mais surpresa.

- Bella, hoje você vai dormir aqui. Vai ter uma festinha aqui. - ela dava pulinhos na minha frente.

- Você quer me ferrar mais é? - eu disse balançando a cabeça.

- Não, claro que não, não terá bebida alcólica, e só será eu, você, Rosalie, Esme e Emmett. - ela pulava toda animada.

Eu fiquei assustada quando ela disse "E Emmett".

- O...o...o quê? - eu demorei pra capitar.

- Emmett, ele adora esses tipo de festinhas de meninas, se sente uma menina também. - Alice ria de mim.

- Ah sim, as meninas não se importam não? - eu cocei a cabeça.

- Não, claro que não, Emmett agita a festa. - ela pulava de um lado pro outro.

- Hm. - eu balancei a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe, Esme falou com Charlie, ela que teve essa idéia. - ela me puxou pra fora da cama.

Eu levantei e comecei a rir. Ela começou a dançar como se houvesse alguma música tocando.

Nós nos arrumamos e então a festa rolou, era som alto, nós dançavamos e Emmett soltava as frangas entre nós. A festa acabou depois de muito tempo, havia sido muito boa, terminou duas e quarenta e cindo e então Alice foi arrumar sua cama para que eu pudesse dormir.

Rosalie me arrumou uma camisola com um shorts para que eu dormisse. Alice ficaria no quarto de Jasper, que é logo na frente enquanto eu passava a noite no seu quarto.

Eu não estranhei o lugar que dormi, dormi rápido, até demais, talvez eu estivesse cansada ou com sono. No meio da noite, eu escutei um barulho no quarto que me fez despertar. Eu fiquei procurando ver o que era, mas pra minha surpresa não vi absolutamente nada.

Me ajeitei na cama e então tentei voltar a dormir, quando estava quase caindo no sono de novo, escuto outro barulho e o abajur ligou, abri meus olhos rapidamente desejando ser um sonho. Eu não vi nada, novamente, apaguei a luz do abajur e então fechei meu olhos de novo. Eu estava começando a ficar com medo. De repente escuto uma voz familiar.

- Boa noite, Bella. - uma voz falou.

- Quem é? - eu fiquei procurando algo.

- Que pergunta, hein. Lembra que eu disse que era pra você contar suas horas? Então, eu te pergunto agora: Você as contou? - ouvi um riso frenético.

- Edward, sai daqui, irei chamar Carlisle. - eu estava espantada e com medo.

Ele colocou uma mão sobre minha boca e ligou o abajur, com a luz ligada eu abri meus olhos e vi a expressão de Edward que estava me deixando apavorada.

- Acho que não seria bom você gritar, já que eu posso fazer isso em silêncio. - ele gargalhou.

Edward sentou na cama e foi se debrussando sobre mim.

- Sai daqui, agora, eu vou gritar. - eu preparava meus pulmões para gritar.

Senti que ele estava preparado pra me atacar, aos poucos ele foi abaixando e abaixando até que seus lábios estivessem bem próximos ao meu.

Ele riu e virou minha cabeça para o outro lado para que pudesse apreciar meu pescoço. Quando eu finalmente senti sua respiração no meu pescoço, eu comecei a gritar desesperada.

- Alice, Carlisle, Esme, socorro. - eu gritei, mas Edward rapidamente tampou minha boca.

- Ei, fecha a matraca, ninguém precisa saber o que nós iriamos fa... - ele apertava meu pescoço.

Antes que ele pudesse terminar, Carlisle, Esme e Alice estavam abrindo a porta.

Eu retornei a gritar e então Carlisle segurou Edward e Emmett o tirou de cima de mim.

Eu estava espantada, Edward tentava se livrar, mais não conseguiu. Alice, Esme e Jasper ficaram em volta de mim na cama.

- Bella, Bella. Você está bem, querida? - disse Esme colocando a mão na minha bochecha.

- E...e...e...eu to...be...be...bem sim. - eu a olhei com os olhos arregalados.

- Se acalme, Carlisle e Emmett darão um jeito nele. - disse Jasper indo em direção a porta.

Alice me olhava como uma mãe olhava seu filho. Ela segurou minha mão e aos poucos eu me acalmei.

- Acho que ela já se acalmou, Esme. - Alice disse olhando pra mim e pra Esme.

Jasper saiu do quarto e foi para onde Edward estava.

- Oh, então tudo bem, vou estar lá no quarto se precisarem. Durma bem, Bella. E não se preocupe, Alice ficará aqui com você. - Esme caminhava para a porta.

- Desculpa por isso. - eu estava envergonhada.

Alice sorriu e então me cobriu com seu cobertor.

Carlisle passou pela porta e deu uma breve parada.

- Bella, se precisar de algo, é só gritar, estaremos no quarto ao lado. Durma bem. - ele falava calmamente.

Eu sorri em sinal de agradecimento, ele fechou a porta e Alice pegou outro cobertor pra ela.

- Boa noite, não se preocupe, vou ficar aqui. - Alice passou a mão no meu cabelo.

- Obrigada. - eu sorri.

Tentei pega no sono rapidamente, mas foi difícil.

Alice ligou a televisão e isso facilitou meu sono. Depois de mais ou menos cinco minutas virada para o canto, eu adorcemi mais calma, pois Alice estava comigo e supostamente, Carlisle estaria atento a qualquer barulho.

Consegui durmir bem, acordei e Alice estava no seu closet, com certeza procurando alguma roupa pra ela, ou pra mim. Eu fui até seu closet e ela estava com algumas peças de roupa na mão.

- Bella, você acordou! Dormiu bem? - ela me abraçou.

- Dormi sim, irei avisar Jasper que eu já não preciso de seus cuidados. - eu saia do closet.

Ela segurou meu braço e me puxou para o fundo do closet.

- Não, não. Meu trabalho ainda não acabou. - ela sorriu.

- Mas eu estou bem, não tá vendo? - eu olhava para o meu reflexo no espelho.

- Sim, estou vendo, mas você precisa se arrumar, né. - ela me entregou as roupas que estavam no seu braço.

Eu peguei a roupa e fui me vestir, depois de vestida, eu fui até o quarto de Jasper avisar que Alice já estava livre.

Quando estava me aproximando da porta, ouvi Jasper, Emmett e Carlisle conversando.

- Está decicido, ele vai pra cada de Tânia, no Alaska, durante uma semana. - disse Carlisle.

Houve um pequeno silêncio.

- Ok, talvez assim ele possa mudar. - Jasper murmurou.

- É, ele não sabe o que quer da vida. - Emmett disse com uma voz cansativa.

O silêncio apareceu novamente e eu então voltei para o quarto de Alice. Ela estava arrumando sua cama enquanto ouvia Daniel Powter. Ela se deu conta de minha presença e então pegou uma bolsa e me entregou.

- Sua roupa. - ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. - eu abaixei a cabeça.

Ela entrou no banheiro e eu então me sentei na cama. Alice saiu e então me olhou.

- O que foi? - ela se sentou no meu lado.

- Edward vai para o Alaska por minha culpa. - eu a fitei.

Alice me encarou e respirou fundo.

- Não é sua culpa, Carlisle queria o mandar pra lá há muito tempo, mas ele não tinha razões suficientes, então o que ocorreu ontem o motivou a mandá-lo. - ela levantou.

- Eu sou uma encrenca né? - eu acabei rindo no final.

- Não Bella, você não é, ele que é! - ela olhou para a janela.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, então ela veio pra perto de mim.

- Ei, como você sabe que ele vai? - ela passou a mão no seu cabelo.

- Ouvi Carlisle conversando com Jasper e Emmett sobre. Mais eu não ouvi muito, eu juro. - eu disse meio que atropelando as palavras.

- Não tem problema, Esme iria te contar. - ela riu.

Nós rimos e então eu olhei para o relógio que tinha em cima de seu criado mudo.

- Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora. - eu levantei.

- Oh, tudo bem. Vou pedir Jasper pra colocar seus presentes no carro enquanto você toma café. - ela foi até a porta.

Eu só a olhei.

- Jasper, coloque as coisas de Bella no carro. - ela gritou abrindo a porta.

- Eu to ocupado, pede pro Emmett. - ele respondeu gritando também.

Ela fez um som de reclamação, olhou pra mim e riu.

- Emmett, coloca as coisas da Bella no carro, por favor. - ela gritou.

- To indo. - ele respondeu.

Ela olhou pra mim e então me chamou com a mão, peguei a bolsa e fui até a porta. Ela me levou até a cozinha onde estava Esme e Carlisle, Esme estava retirando os pãos da torradeira e Carlisle fazia um tipo de leite batido.

- Bom dia. - eu pronunciei me sentando na cadeira.

- Bom dia, Bella. - disse Carlisle enxugando as mãos.

- Bom dia, querida! Dormiu bem? - Esme colocava os pães em um prato.

- Dormi sim. Obrugada. - eu respondi delicadamente.

Carlisle colocou o leite batido em um copo e colocou ao lado do prato.

- Tem geléia, margarina e queijo. É só se servir. - Carlisle colocava o queijo em cima do balcão.

Eu osrri e então passei a geléia no pão, dei uma mordida e olhie para Alice oferecendo.

Ela balançou a cabeça em sinal de não.

- É um milk shake de chocolate, Alice nos contou que você adora. - Carlisle se encostou no balcão.

- Oh, não precisa, sério. Eu faço vocês sujarem a cozinha. - eu dei um pequeno riso.

- Sem problemas, Bella. É difícil nós usarmos aqui e você sabe, e as vezes dar uma usada não faz mal. - Esme sorriu.

Peguei o copo e dei um gole no milk shake, estava bom, parecia um verdadeiro milk shake.

- Está ótimo. - eu saboreava o milk shake.

Carlisle e Esme sorriram e eu terminei de tomar meu café da manhã.

- Tchau Carlisle e Esme. Obrigada e desculpa por ontem. - eu me levantava.

- Não foi nada, querida. Tchau. - Esme beijou minha bochecha.

- De nada, Bella. Tchau. - Carlisle recolhia as coisas do balcão.

Eu dei um pequeno sorriso e então desci as escadas junto com Alice. Eu passei em frente a sala de estar e lá estava Edward, me olhando passando, parecia ter ódio em seus olhos. O pequeno objeto que estava em suas mãos se espatifou no chão quando ele me olhou.

Parecia que eu estava me movendo em câmera lenta, pois Edward ainda continuava me olhando com seus olhos brilhando de raiva.

Alice segurou meu ombro esquerdo e fez com que eu acordasse.

Saímos da casa e fomos até a garagem, minhas coisas já estavam no carro e Jasper já nos esperava com o carro ligados. Entrei no carro e o caminho pareceu ter passado rápido demais, logo chegamos e então me despedi de Jasper e Alice.

Depois de minhas novas roupas e sapatos estarem no meu quarto, eu resolvi dar uma checada nos meus e-mails, não havia nada de novo, apenas aquelas propagadandas chatas que eu odeio. Desliguei o computador e fui para a sala, liguei a TV me se sentei no sofá, enquanto eu mudava de canal a campainha tocou e eu rapidamente estava na porta para atender.

Quando abri tomei um susto ao ver Jacob na porta.

- Jacob? - eu perguntei espantada em vê-lo.

- Sim? - ele me respondeu sorrindo.

- É...é...você não estava de castigo? - eu abri mais a porta para que ele passasse.

- Estou, mas Billy abriu uma excessão, deixou eu vir aqui pra te fazer um pouco de companhia. - ele entrou.

- Ah sim, tire o casaco. - eu fechei a porta.

Ele tirou o casaco e foi para a sala, se sentou no sofá e eu sentei ao seu lado.

Jacob estava quieto demais, ele não era assim, então resolvi perguntar o que aconteceu.

- Aconteceu algo? - eu me virei para olha-lo.

- Er, não. - ele respondeu seco.

Eu literalmente não havia engolido o que ele havia acabado de falar.

- Pode contar, sua cara tá mais estérica do que uma sirene de policia. - eu ri.

- Estérica? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Sua cara tá te denunciando, entendeu? - eu estava tentando não me estressar.

- Entendi. Er, bem...bem... - ele ficou sem graça.

- Você vai falar ou eu vou ter que te seqüestrar e pedir resgate em troca de sua vida? - eu disse séria.

- Credo Bella, hoje você acordou com o espírito do Osama Binladen ou é impressão minha? - ele riu.

- Jacob, não mude de assunto, seu crápula. - eu falei irritada.

- O que, Bella? - ele tava se irritando também.

- O que? O que Jacob? Você vai falar ou eu terei que por meus planos em prática? - eu alterava a voz.

- Ta bom, ta bom, po. - esse se irritou e levantou.

- Anda. - eu me levantei também.

Ele desligou a TV e foi em direção a escada.

- Acho que eu vou pegar a faca e um saco preto. - eu entrei na cozinha.

- Não, vamos lá pra cima que eu te conto. - ele subiu o primeiro degrau.

- To me sentindo um cara quando vai receber a notícia que vai ser pai. - eu disse sarcasticamente.

Subimos e fomos até meu quarto, me sentei na cama e ele ficou parecendo uma barata tonta andando de um lado pro outro.

- Ah desgraça, você vai contar ou eu vou ter que te atacar com meu guarda-chuva? - eu gritei.

- No dia da festa, quando eu vim te trazer, na hora que você estava entrando em casa, você me deu um beijo. Pronto, falei meu Deus. - ele estava atropelando, chutando e pisando nas palavras.

Eu gargalhei muito antes de falar.

- O que? Eu te beijei e você faz esse mistério todo? Faça me rir, Jacob. - eu dizia sem a menor graça.

- Bella, você não entende, você ficaria doida de felicidade se a pessoa que você ama te desse um beijo. - ele estava corando.

- Ok, ok, eu não tive esse privilégio ainda. Mas foi beijo, beijo, daqueles de cinema ou aqueles tipo selinho de namorado? - eu perguntei rindo no fundo.

- A segunda opção. - ele ficou de costas pra mim.

- Eu-não-creio. Ah Jacob, vai a merda né? Pensei que fosse de cinema, se fosse eu teria o prazer de te dar outro. - eu estava irritada.

- Bella, você com certeza já sonhou em ganhar um beijo do seu grande amor? Mesmo independente da forma que ele seja? Então, eu queria ter te correspondido, mais eu fiquei com medo. - ele se sentou ao meu lado.

- Ta ta, já sonhei, mas não ganhei. Você veio aqui pra dizer isso? - eu o encarei.

- É, foi, mas eu precisava te ver. - ele chegou mais perto.

- Tudo bem, agora você pode ir embora. - eu me levantei.

- Mas Bella. - ele se levantou também.

- Pode ir, você já contou e já me viu, vai. - eu abri a porta e o puxei.

- Calma, Bella, po, você tá de TPM? - ele andou mais rápido.

- Não, não estou, tchau. - eu sai do quarto e fui o empurrando até a escada.

- Já vou, cacete. Me dá só um "namorado"? - ele tava aproveitando da minha bondade.

Eu dei um selinho nele e então continuei a empurrá-lo.

Ele riu e parou.

- Tchau Jacob. - eu o empurrei na escada.

Ele se se desiquilibrou e foi pra trás, me puxando. Nós dois rolamos escada a baixo.

- Ai merda, meu braço, minhas costas. - eu encolhia o braço.

Tudo ficou em silêncio.

- Jacob, Jacob? - eu me sentei apoiando meu braço no outro.

Jacob estava no chão todo estirado, aparentemente desacordado.

- Jacob, acorda. Olha, eu me ferrei também, meu braço tá doendo. Não quero ir para a cadeira elétrica porque eu te matei. - eu o chaqualhava.

Ele ainda continuava imóvel.

- Tá, eu vou ligar pra qualquer emergência. - eu me levantei com sacrifício.

Fui até o telefone na cozinha e tentei me lembrar de algum número eficiente.

- Vou ligar pro Obama, não, Obama não, pro Ibama e dizer que tem um animal morto aqui. Não, eles vão me processar quando esse ver esse estrupício de Jacob no chão. Que tal pra algum hospital público? Quem sabe ele morre lá e eu culpo o hospital por intoxicação. - eu dizia nervosa.

De repente escuto uma risada vinda da escada.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e fui ver o que era. Jacob estava rindo que nem um babaca no chão.

- Você me faz rir, Bella. Você precisava ver sua cara ao ver que eu não reagia. - ele se sentava.

- HAHA, que graça, que graça Jacob Black. - eu fui para a sala.

- Fio demais, isso daria uma bela vídeo cacetada. - ele se levantou.

- Que se dane. Ai. - eu me sentei no sofá.

Ele entrou na sala e se agachou na minha frente.

- Ta doendo? - ele olhava meu braço.

- Não, tá fazendo cosquinha, não tá ouvindo minha risada? - eu perguntei ironicamente.

- Não, eu vou chamar um médico. - ele se levantou.

- Liga pra Alice e me passa o telefone. - eu peguei a agenda.

Ele pegou a agenda da minha mão e procurou o número de Alice. Ele discou e então começou a falar.

- Não, oi Alice, é Jacob, Bella tá precisando que Carlisle venha aqui. Oh, tudo bem, vou passar pra ela. - ele passou o telefone pra mim.

- Alice? - eu tentava segurar o telefone.

Jacob segurou o telefone para que eu pudesse falar.

- O que aconteceu pra Jacob ligar aqui? - a voz dela era de preocupação.

- Eu te explico quando você chegar aqui. - eu apertava meu braço contra meu corpo.

- Já to indo. - ela desligou o telefone.

Jacob tirou o telefone de perto de mim e então subiu as escadas, em pouco tempo ele desceu com uns panos e pegou alguns gelos que havia no freezer.

- O que você vai fazer, Jacob? - eu o observava.

- Vou tentar amenizar sua dor até que Carlisle chegue. - ele colocava as pedras de gelo enrolado em um pano.

- Tá. - eu estiquei meu braço.

Ele colocou o pano em volta do meu braço e ficou segurando. Antes que eu percebesse a demora de Alice, ela já estava na porta.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou ver qeum é. - ele colocou meu braço apoiado no outro.

Jacob se levantou e foi atender a porta.

- Bella, Bella. - Alice empurrava Jacob e entrava correndo na sala.

- Oi. - eu segurava meu braço.

Carlisle entrou e Jacob fechou a porta.

- O que aconteceu? - Alice se sentava ao meu lado.

- Eu caí da escada. - Eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Bella, por favor, estique seu braço. - Carlisle se agaichava em minha frente.

Eu estiquei meu braço e Carlisle o observava.

- Vamos lá pra cozinha, irei ver o que vou fazer com seu braço. - Carlisle se levantou e me ajudou a levantar.

Jacob me ajudou também, Alice ficava perguntando e perguntando e eu não entendia o que ela falava. Eu me sentei na cadeira e estiquei meu braço na mesa.

- O que foi o que aconteceu mesmo? - Carlisle segurava meu braço.

- Eu tava mandando Jacob embora, e eu empurrei ele na escada, mas ele se desiquilibrou e me levou junto, eu amorteci a queda dele, e me esfolei toda. - eu fechei meus olhos.

- Entendi. Jacob, você se machucou? - Carlisle apertava meu braço examinando-o.

- Não, eu senti uma dor nas costas, mas foi passageira. - Jacob se sentava numa outra cadeira.

- Ah ta. Bella, acho que será melhor te levar pra um hospital, não sei qual fratura você teve. - ele apertava e movia meu braço fazendo uma dor insuportável.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI. - eu gritei e coloquei a cabeça na mesa.

- Calma Bella, já passa. - Alice passou a mão na minha cabeça.

- Eu acho que você não chegou a quebrar, mas trincou. - Carlisle abriu a maleta.

Eu continuava com a cabeça na mesa, acabava de cair algumas lágrimas de meus olhos, e eu continuava me torcendo de dor.

Carlisle puxou algumas coisas e então começou a mexer novamente no meu braço.

- Eu vou dar uma ajeitada no seu braço e então deixá-lo estabilizado com os curativos e com a tipóia. - Carlisle se levantou e segurou com as duas mãos meu braço.

Segurei na mão de Alice e então Carlisle começou a concertar meu braço, eu gritava, chorava e apertava minha cabeça na mesa.

Minha dor só piorava, mas ele estava tentando me deixar melhor arrumando meu braço pra que o osso não quebrasse mesmo. Eu já não aguentava mais tanta dor, então, acabei adormecendo segurando a mão de Alice.

Acordei eu estava deitada no sofá, com o braço com um tipo de gesso e Alice sentada no chão vendo um programa de televisão.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas Alice se levantou mais rápido que eu e me ajudou a sentar.

- Tá melhor? - Alice se sentava ao meu lado e pegava a tipóia.

- É, acho que estou. Não sinto mais dor. - eu pegava a tipóia de sua mão.

- Ah, eu fico melhor, Jacob e Carlisle já foram embora há um tempo, Charlie chegou agora pouco e eu expliquei tudo pra ele. Não se preocupe, Carlisle lhe aplicou uma injeção e logo você vai estar melhor. - Alice me ajudou a colocar a tipóia.

- Tá, eu vou ter que tomar algum remédio? - eu ajeitei o braço na tipóia.

- Vai, quando você acordar, você já toma, é uma vez por dia. - Alice se levantou.

- Tudo bem. Onde você vai? - eu me levantei.

- Eu vou embora, eu disse que ajudaria Esme com umas coisas. Fique bem, amanhã eu venho te visitar. - Alice deu um beijo em minha bochecha, pegou seu casaco e saiu pela porta.

Eu não estava tão inútil quanto pensava, apenas meu braço esquerdo estava frágil, ainda consegueria fazer algumas coisas.

Fui para meu quarto, e me deitei na cama, eu não sentia dor, o remédio estava fazendo efeito. Fiquei deitada lá, pensando durante muito tempo, até que Charlie bateu na porta.

- Bells. - ele virou a massaneta.

- Entra, pai. - eu me ajeitei na cama.

- Sua mãe quer falar com você. - ele entrou no quarto com o celular.

- Tá. - eu peguei o celular e Charlie saiu do quarto.

- Mãe? - eu coloquei o celular na orelha.

- Bella, querida. Você está bem? Charlie me contou o que aconteceu. - Reneé parecia ter um pouco de desespero.

- Estou, mãe. É, eu já to melhor, não foi nada de grave. Não fique preocupada comigo, eu to melhor. - eu falava tentando acalmá-la.

- Oh, assim eu fico melhor, querida. Eu precisava ouvir de você se você estava melhor, eu vou conseguir durmir sucegada, melhore minha criança. - Reneé falava normal.

- Vou melhorar mãe, e não me chame de criança. - eu falei zamgada.

- Tudo bem meu amor, vou desligar, irei sair com Phil. Tchau, melhore, eu te amo. - Reneé falava docemente do mesmo jeito que Esme falava comigo.

- Bom passeio. Também te amo. - eu desliguei o telefone.

Coloquei o telefone no criado mudo e então fechei meus olhos, sem perceber, acabei adormecendo. Acordei com Charlie pegando o celular e me avisando que logo o jantar estaria pronto.

Eu fiquei lá na quarto até que o jantar estivesse pronto, eu desci, comi e conversei um pouco com Charlie, como não pudia lavar a louça, enquanto ele lavava eu fiquei conversando com ele.

- Bella, amanhã nós iremos almoçar na casa dos Wallkyn. - ele esfregava um prato.

- Ta, e quem são eles? - eu perguntei batendo o garfo na mesa.

- Logan Wallkyn é um policial que veio de New Orleans para trabalhar aqui em Forks, ele nos convidou para um almoço lá. Nós somos amigos, ele já trabalhou aqui mais foi pra New Orleans, e agora está de volta. - Charlie terminava de lavar a louça.

- Ah ta, é só ele e a esposa? - eu coloquei o braço apoiado na mesa.

- Não, ele e Katherine tem três lindas meninas, Hayley a mais velha, Ashley a do meio e a Hannah a caçula. Acho que você deve se lembrar de Hayley, ela é só um ano mais velha que você. - Charlie colocava na secadora a louça.

- Ah, acho que me lembro se eu vê-la. - eu ri.

- Aham, eu vou ver o jogo, você já pode subir, e se quiser, pode entrar na internet. - Charlie disse saindo da cozinha.

Eu não respondi e então fui pra meu quarto, não sei, mas esse remédio que Carlisle me medicou deve dar sono. Resolvi tomar banho, tomei um banho rápido e voltei pra minha cama.

Refleti sobre umas coisas, fiquei durante muito tempo olhando pro teto pensando, depois de tempos e tempos, consegui dormir.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelos comentários e já concertei o meu enorme erro nos dois primeiros capitulos :)


	5. HANVDF

**HANVDF - Hayley A Nova Vampira De Forks**

Acordei um pouco mais tarde e fui logo pro banho, depois coloquei o vestido florido que Alice havia me dado e meu all star branco. Prendi meu cabeço em um rabo-de-cavalo e então desci.

- Bom dia, Bells. - Charlie olhava para minha roupa.

- Bom dia, pai. - eu me sentei na cadeira.

Ele se virou pro fogão pra terminar de fazer o que ele estava fazendo até eu aparecer.

Charlie colocou o café na mesa e então se sentou na cadeira.

- Eu pensei que nunca te veria assim. - Charlie estava admirado.

- Pois é, mais agora está vendo. - eu sorri.

- É, tudo tem sua primeira vez. - ele riu.

Eu ri e tomei meu café da manhã normalmente, depois ajudei Charlie a colocar a louça na pia e tomei meu remédio. Fui para a sala e fiquei vendo um programa lá, depois de algumas horas vendo o programa, resolvi sair um pousco de casa e então entrei no meu carro procurando um CD meu. Logo encontrei e então Charlie disse que nós já íamos.

- Bella, já está na hora. - Charlie pegava sua chave.

Deixei o CD em cima da mesa e peguei minha blusa de frio.

Sai de casa e ele trancou a porta, entrei na viatura e lá fomos nós.

O caminho parecia o caminho que Alice faz pra ir pra sua casa, mas invés de seguir reto, ela vira na terceira entrada.

Charlie ligou o rádio e então ficou mudando de estação, logo ele achou uma estação boa e então deixou lá.

Era de se esperar que chovesse, logo começou a chover como sempre e eu olhava a chuva. Onde esses tal de Wallkyn's morava? Parecia nem ser na cidade!

Depois de alguns minutos, chegamos, a casa era bonita, era meia bege, era bonita por fora. Charlie estacionou o caror na frente da casa e então me entregou um guarda-chuva.

Quando sai do carro, o chefe da família abriu a porta de sua casa e abriu um largo sorriso.

Charlie colocou seu casaco na sua cabeça e então correu até a porta da casa comigo. Eu fechei o guarda-chuva e entrei na casa.

- Oh, você é a Bella, você é do jeito que Charlie me disse. Você cresceu hein. - Logan me dava um abraço.

- É, cresci, um dia todo mundo tem que crescer né. - eu ri.

Charlie fechou a porta e então nós fomos até a cozinha onde estava Hannah e Katherine.

- Olá. - Katherine dizia vindo em minha direção.

- Oi. - eu a cumprimentei.

- Mais como ela cresceu hein Charlie, me lembro daquele garotinha pequena brincando com Hayley. - ela me deu um abraço.

- Até eu me espanto vendo ela, parece que foi ontem que ela era um bebê. - Katherine foi cumprimentar Charlie.

- Bella, não tenha medo, Hannah não morde. - Logan me deu um insentivo para ir até Hannah.

Hannah era loira, com umas mechas mais escuras, até pra ela ser a caçula, ela era alta.

- Oi bella, sou Hannah, prazer em te conhecer. - ela me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi Hannah, o prazer é meu. - eu retribuí o cumprimento.

- Tudo bem? Me de seu guarda-chuva e vamos lá pra cima. - Hannah pegava meu guarda-chuva.

- Tudo e você? Obrigada. - eu entreguei o guarda-chuva a ela.

- Tudo também. Vamos? - ela sorriu

Nós fomos até a escada e então subimos conversando.

- É, você tem quantos anos mesmo? - Hannah me guiava.

- Tenho 18 e você? - eu respondi olhando para a escada.

- 15, sou a mais nova. Ashley tem 17 e a Hayley 19. - ela parava em frente a um quarto.

- Ah. - eu disse brevemente.

- Esse é o quarto meu quarto, não tem ninguém aqui. - ela abriu a porta e riu.

- Bonito quarto. - eu sorri.

- Acho que Hayley e Ashley devem estar no outro quarto. - Hannah fechou a porta.

Fomos até o próximo quarto, quarto de Ashley.

- Ash, Hay, a filha de Charlie chegou. - Hannah falava enquanto abria a porta.

Hannah abriu totalmente a porta e me deu espaço para que eu passasse.

Hayley era perfeitamente linda, tinha a pele pálida, os cabelos castanhos escuro e os olhos cor de mel. Ashley tinha o cabelo castanho escuro também, era magrinha dos olhos verdes e aparentava ser alta.

Hayley ao me ver colocou a mão no nariz, estranho.

- Er, você é a Bella né? - Ashley me perguntou levantando.

- Sim sou, prazer. - eu estiquei a mão livre.

Ela apertou minha mão e sorriu.

- Sou Ashley e ela é a Hayley. - Ashley apontou para a menina sentada na cama.

Eu a observei, ela ainda não havia tirado a mão do nariz.

- Não se preocupe, Bella. Ela é assim mesmo. - Hannah disse se aproximando de nós.

Ashley pegou uma cadeira para que eu me sentasse, eu me sentei e Hayley ainda continuava a me encarar.

- Oi. - Hayley finalmente disse.

- Oi. - eu respondi docemente.

Hayley chamou Ashley e então disse algo baixo demais. Ashley apenas balançou a cabeça e então abriu a boca.

- Você é amiga de uma das Cullen né? - Ashley disse sorrindo.

- Sou, amiga de Alice e dos outros Cullen's, mas sou mais íntima de Alice. - eu sorri.

- E você sabe do segredo deles? - Hannah falou.

- Se for o segredo que eu estou pensando, sei. - eu disse olhando Hayley.

- Você sabe que eles são vampiros? - Ashley estava espantada.

- Sei, foi difícil no começo, mas a gente acabou se acostumando. - eu disse normalmente.

Ashley e Hannah se olharam e então riram.

- Eles nunca tentaram te atacar? - perguntou Ashley.

- Edward tentou ontem, mas isso é segredo. Mas fora isso, ninguém. - eu disse rindo.

- Ah sim. - Hannah respondeu.

Ashley e Hannah percebendo que eu estava fitando demais Hayley, elas então resolveram abrir a boca.

- Você não notou nada de diferente em Hayley? - Hannah me perguntou.

- Er, n...não, eu acho. - eu respondi a olhando profundamente.

- Não mesmo? - Ashley me encarou.

- Não. - eu respondi confusa.

- Pensei que você repararia na cor dela, nos olhos. Ela é a mesma coisa que Alice. - Hannah disse tranqüilamente.

Eu demorei pra entender, mais logo a ficha caiu.

- Ela é vampira? - eu perguntei com espanto.

- É sim, por acidente. - Ashley me respondeu fazendo um careta.

- Porque por acidente? - eu perguntei olhando Hayley.

Hayley parecia ser doce, mas acho que meu cheiro estava mexendo com ela.

- Nós saimos de New Orleans mais por causa desse problema dela, ela não pode ser exposta ao Sol, e então nós viemos morar aqui, em Forks. - Hannah começou.

- Mas antes disso, Hayley namorava Scott, um cara legal até, eles já namoravam a um tempo. E a transformação dela foi por causa dele. Ele tinha uma festa pra ir na casa de um amigo, e o lugar onde seria a festa era numa outra cidade e era meio longe, no caminho, ele acabou se perdendo, e pra piorar, o carro acabou quebrando. Um cara lhe ofereceu ajuda, e então ele não recusou. O homem disse que buscaria uma coisa em sua casa que ficava perto dali e perguntou se Scott queria ir, ele foi, e quando Scott deu conta que eles haviam andado muito para não chegar em lugar nenhum, ele se desesperou e então o homem o atacou. O levou pra floresta mais próxima e o mordeu, depois que ele foi atacado, o homem foi embora e Scott ficou na floresta durante uma semana. Todos nós pensavamos que ele havia se matado ou sido seqüestrado por alguma pessoa, ele contou a Hayley que foi difícil nos primeiros dias, ele sentia dor demais, preferiria a morte invés de agüentar aquilo tudo. Ele se transformou e depois de um semana, voltou pra casa e disse apenas que havia sido sequestrado e com sorte, conseguiu fugir. Ninguém acreditou nessa história, e ele só contou a verdade pra Hayley, ele não queria ficar perto dela, pois ele sabia o que aconteceria, ele sumiu novamente, e voltou, e ficou assim durante um mês. Quando Hayley iria contar pra Scott que estava grávida, acidentalmente, ele a atacou e então sumiu com ela durante uma semana, ela perdeu a criança e ele sumiu depois que desapareceu com ela, a deixando sozinha em um lugar que ela não conhecia. Ela voltou pra casa e teve que enfrentar alguns desafios, sentir cheiro de sangue, sentir vontade de bebe-lo e não poder. Ela contou para nós e então ela foi morar na Rússia com a nossa avó, ficou lá durante uns meses, e depois voltou, ela acabou voltando pra Rússia novamente e então ela voltou, ela não saía de casa, pois tinha medo de não se controlar. Meu pai decidiu voltar pra cá, e então nós voltamos e Hayley parece estar melhor. - Ashley contava enquanto Hayley tentava desviar do meu olhar.

- Nossa, eu imagino como deve ter sido. - eu falei comovida com a história.

- Foi difícil, mais agora, eu me controlo. - Hayley finalmente falou sem a mão no seu nariz.

Eu dei um sorriso e então tentei puxar assunto.

- Você é "vegetariana" ou se serve de sangue humano? - eu perguntei curiosa.

- Vegetariana, eu ganhei duas escolhas, sangue humano ou sangue de animais, eu preferi sangue de animais, na Rússia eu tomei sangue humano, minha avó conseguia trazer umas bolsar de sangue e eu me alimentava. - ela falou com mais simpatia.

- Ah, entendi. Eu imagino como deve ser difícil. - eu sorri.

- Foi, mais agora já não é. Você não se assustou quando você entrou no quarto e me viu né? - ela parecia preocupada com a primeira impressão que tive.

- Não, os Cullen também reagiu assim, hoje é normal pra mim. - eu ri.

Hayley riu e então ficamos conversando, Hayley era legal, simpática e uma vampira, a nova vampira de Forks!

Katherine nos chamou para o almoço e nós descemos, me sentei na mesa ao lado de Ashley e ao lado de meu pai.

- Você gosta de lasanha Bella? - perguntou Katherine colocando a forma de vidro na mesa.

- Gosto sim. - eu sorri.

Ela sorriu e se sentou a mesa.

- Podem se servir. - disse Logan retirando o primeiro pedaço de lasanha.

Eu retirei um pedaço e então almocei, a conversa ainda continuava entre Logan e Charlie, Hayley dava uma mordida ou outra na lasanha, ela deu a desculpa que estava sem fome. Terminei e então Hannah me puxou pra cima de novo.

Ashley e Hayley subiu atrás de nós.

Entramos no quarto e eu me sentei na cama.

- Hayley, você já é transformada a quanto tempo? - eu perguntei curiosa.

- Faz um ano e uns meses. - ela me respondeu puxando algo da gaveta.

- Ah ta, então você não tem 19 anos, ou você tem e parou? - eu perguntei tentando descobrir o que ela puxava.

- Não, não tenho, costumamos a falar que tenho 19 pra não falar que eu vou parar no tempo. - ela riu. - Ashley e Hannah ficam meio revoltadas por saberem que elas vão envelhesser e eu não. - ela gargalhou.

Ashley jogou a almofada em Hayley e então elas duas riram.

- É difícil saber que ela vai ficar linda, perfeita e desse mesmo jeito pro resto da eternidade e eu e Hannah teremos filhos, nos casaremos e ficaremos gordas, velhas e feias. - Hannah reclamava.

Eu ri e então resolvi a falar.

- E se vocês virassem vampiras? - eu sugeri.

- Hayley disse que não transformaria ninguém, que ela não quer que ninguém passe pelo o que ela passou e tenha que sofrer. - Ashley explicou.

- Não queria ser vampira, queria ser normal, eu gostaria de poder ser uma pessoa comum que vai morrer normalmente. Eu sei o meu único jeito de morrer, e é mais cruel do que uma morte normal de um humano. - Hayley abaixou a cabeça.

- Eu gostaria de ser vampira. - eu brinquei.

- Pede pra Carlisle ou Alice te transformar. - Hannah falou alegre.

- Já pedi e eles não querem, Alice me mata se eu vira vampira. - eu disse séria.

- Nossa. - Ashley riu.

Ficamos batendo um papo lá, conversando, rindo, se divertindo, até que Charlie me chamou.

- Bella, vamos, está na hora. - gritou Charlie.

- Já vou. - eu gritei.

Me despeci das meninas e então desci as escadas. Quando tava já em pé na porta me preparando para sair, Ashley disse que amanhã nós nos veríamos na escola. Eu sorri e então sai da casa dos Wallkyn.

Entrei no carro e teve silêncio desde a hora que entramos no carro até a hora que chegamos em casa.

Cheguei em casa e fui pro meu quarto, tirei a minha roupa e coloquei uma roupa simples. Peguei minha mochila e olhei meu caderno para ver se tinha alguma lição de casa, não havia nenhuma, eu fiquei deitada na cama, estava quase dormindo quando Alice bateu na porta e então a abriu.

- Bella. - ela abriu a porta.

- Entra Alice. - eu avisei.

- Eu vim mais cedo, mais você não tava. - ela fechou a porta.

- É, eu fui na casa dos Wallkyn. - eu me sentei na cama.

Alice se sentou na cama e então suspirou.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei.

- Fiquei sabendo que Hayley Wallkyn é vampira. - ela disse

- Pois é, ela é legal. - eu respondi.

- Você vai me trocar por ela? - Alice estava começando a ficar com ciúme.

- Não, eu posso ser até amiga dela, mas eu não irei te trocar. Ela vai ter que ficar tapando o nariz quando eu chegar perto pra não morrer. - eu ri.

- Sabia que ela tamparia o nariz, S-A-B-I-A! Eu já não preciso disso. - ela riu.

- É, ela tampou, acho que todo vampiro faria isso. - eu disse pegando a garrafa de água.

- Todo vampiro não, um se descontrolaria e te atacaria. - ela gargalhou.

- Engraçado. - eu disse tirando a tampa da garrafa.

- Eu não vim aqui a toa. - Alice começou.

- O que você quer dessa vez? - eu falei.

- Espera sua ignorante, eu nem comecei ainda. - ela disse acabando com minhas palavras.

Eu fiquei olhando ela e ela segurando o riso.

- Eu recebi um convite pra ir numa festa hoje de noite, mais eu não quero ir sozinha, Rosalie aquela loira sem coração disse que ela não tem roupa pra ir, Emmett foi caçar e Edward foi pro Alaska. Ah, e o Jasper disse que hoje não tá afim, o que aconteceu? Esse povo tá de TPM ou é eu que acidentalmente estou alegre demais? Tá, isso não importa, você quer ir comigo? - ela perguntou toda alegre.

- Er, er...Não, não quero, tá, eu quero ir, mais com essa beleza de braço eu não vou. - eu falei grossa.

- E pura ignorância, então tá, eu não vou. - ela deitou na cama.

- Vai, leva Esme, ou Cullen. - eu ri com a brincadeira.

- Não né, eu não vou, vou ficar e te atormentar. - ela falava feliz.

- Tudo bem, me conte uma história de ninar, ou uma história antiga. - eu ria por dentro.

- Tá, eu vou contar. - Alice se sentava e se preparava para contar.

Ela contou uma história doida, só sei que me deu sono e eu dormi. E quando acordei, eu estava coberta e já era noite, deveria ser tarde demais.

Me virei pro outro lado e voltei a dormir.

Acordei só na hora de ir pra escola, estava morrendo de fome, então me arrumei rápido e desci, Charlie já tinha ido, então, eu deveria estar atrasada, peguei dinheiro e então meu café da manhã que estava em cima da mesa que certamente Charlie havia deixado pronto.

Entrei no carro e fui até a escola, havia um carro novo, com certeza deveria ser das meninas Wallkyn. Estacionei o carro e Alice olhava atentamente Hayley andando.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei quando abri a porta do carro.

- Essas novas meninas, estou as olhando. - ela perguntou sem tirar os olhos da Hayley.

- A morena branquinha é a Hayley. - eu disse pegando o prato com meu café da manhã.

- Eu sei, não sou tão burra. Ei, você não tomou café não? - Alice olhava pro meu prato.

- Não, eu acordei atrasada. - eu disse com a boca cheia.

- Bells, pelo amor de Deus, mastiga isso antes de falar. - Alice reclamou enquanto puxava minha mochila e trancava a porta do carro.

- Então pare de perguntar quando eu to comendo. Obrigada. - eu colocava a mochila nas costas.

- Tá bom, vamos. - ela começou a caminhar.

Eu acompanhava ela enquanto terminava de comer. Terminei de comer e guardei o prato dentro do meu ármario. Eu e Alice fomos esperar Emmett e Jasper na porta do prédio escolar quando Hayley, Hannah e Ashley veio em nossa direção.

- Oi. - Hayley disse olhando para Alice.

- Oi. - Alice respondeu.

- Você é uma das Cullen? - ela perguntou.

- Sou, sou Alice, prazer. - Alice esticou a mão para Hayley.

- Prazer, Hayley. - Hayley apertou a mão de Alice.

- Essa é Hannah e Ashley. - Hayley apontava para as duas excluidas.

- Oi. - as duas disseram em sintonia.

- Oi. - Alice respondeu com um sorriso.

Elas entraram pois precisava ir na diretoria, e eu e Alice ficamos esperando os dois chegarem. Eles logo chegaram e então nós entramos, o sinal bateu e segui para a minha primeira aula, educação Física.

Fui para o vestiário e então troquei minha roupa. Não estava afim de fazer educação física, estava com preguiça, arrumei uma desculpa para ficar sentada enquanto a aula rolava. Logo acabou e eu fui para Matemática, a professora, felizmente, faltou, que legal, ela faltou e não havia nenhum professor pra substituir. Então fomos andar pela escola conversando, a hora passou rápido demais, e então o sinal bateu. Fui pra minha próxima aula, História, eu teria aula de história com Edward, se ele estivesse em Forks. Eu me sentei no meu lugar, e esperei que Edward viesse para me dizer que eu estou "fedida" ou então, que eu sou uma praga. Mas Edward não apareceria.

Logo a aula passou e eu consegui prestar um pocuo de atenção, o sinal bateu e Alice já estava de pé na porta me esperando, como sempre.

- Como foi a aula sem o Edward? - ela disse me puxando para o refeitório.

- Sei lá, legal e tediosa. - eu disse sem a menor vontade.

- Sentiu falta dele? - ela gargalhou.

- Não seria mal um "bom dia" na linguagem dele! - eu ri.

- Logo ele tá de volta e você vai desejar ele bem longe. - Alice abriu a porta do refeitório.

- Você não vai esperar Jasper, Emmett e Rosalie? - eu perguntei.

- Eles já estão aqui. - nós seguiamos para nossa sagrada mesa.

Eu me sentei e Emmett chegou com a minha bandeja.

- Ah, obrigada. - eu agredeci

- De nada, Alice que mandou. - ele se sentou na cadeira.

- Alice, você precisa parar de fazer seus parentos de empregados ok? - eu reclamei.

- Ah Bella, eles tem que é mais que me obedecer. - ela disse com a razão.

- Ela quer virar uma anã de jardim. - Emmett reclamou.

- E você vai vira meu armário se você fizer isso. - Jasper retrucou.

Eu e as meninas só riamos da situação. Hayley, Hannah e Ashley vieram nos cumprimentar. Rosalie pareceu não gostar muito de Hayley, eu achei que talvez fosse por que elas não se conheciam ainda.

As meninas cumprimentaram todos dali e a cara de Rosalie não mudou, elas foram se sentar em uma mesa e então Rosalie desinbuchou.

- Hayley trará problemas. - ela disse breve.

- Porque você acha isso? - Alice perguntou.

- Porque eu sei, ela não é acostumada com cheiro humano, tenho certeza que onde ela morava ela não saia de casa. - Rosalie não havia gostado de Hayley.

- A Bella disse que ela é vegetariana também. - Alice disse em um tom baixo.

- Que se dane, mais o nariz dela tá se torcendo por causa do cheiro. - Rosalie estava com a cara fechada.

- Não seria pelo meu cheiro? - eu finalmente abri a boca.

- Não, não é você Bella. - Rosalie disse.

- Você deveria conhecer ela, ela é legal. - eu disse tentando acabar com isso.

- Quem sabe em um outro dia. - Rosalie disse secamente.

- Tudo bem. - eu me virei para olhar as meninas.

Terminei meu lanche e então fui pra aula, Inglês, Emmett ficou me infernizando até que eu batesse nele e o empurrasse da cadeira. A aula acabou e eu mudei de sala, aula de química, uma das aulas mais chatas existente no mundo! Fui para o meu lugar e fiquei lá sem fazer nada, o professor me mandou pra fora da sala porque eu não estava fazendo nada e eu fui toda feliz. Fiquei até o sinal bater e eu finalmente ir embora. Não demorou muito e o sinal bateu, Alice ficou me esperando na porta da sala de aula como sempre, quando a vi lá, gritei.

- Alice. - eu gritei e sorri.

Ela veio ao meu encontro e então nós fomos para o estacionamento.

- Porque você não tava na sala? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- O professor de química me mandou pra fora da sala porque eu não estava fazendo nada. - eu disse alegremente.

- Eu já não te reconheço mais, Bella. - disse Alice rindo.

- Um dia você me reconhece de novo. - eu brinquei.

Me despedi de Alice e os outros Cullen. Entrei no meu carro e então segui pra casa.

Logo cheguei, estacionei o carro e entrei em casa, joguei minha mochila no chão da sala e me deitei no sofá. Um dia sem Edward, um dia sem estresse, um dia sem raiva, isso era ótimo demais pra ser verdade. Me levantei do sofá e troquei de roupa, eu queria sair de casa, eu ficaria trancada durante três dias, seria difícil demais.

Não tinha lição de casa para fazer, então eu morreria olhando pro teto do meu quarto. Eu desci e preparei o jantar antes que Charlie chegasse. O jantar já estava pronto e eu estava deitada no sofá vendo televisão. Ouvi um barulho na porta e com certeza deveria ser Charlie. Eu rapidamente me sentei e fiquei esperando ele abrir a porta, quando ele abriu, ele entrou com uma caixa enorme. Eu me levantei e fui ao seu encontro ver o que era.

- O que tem dentro da caixa, pai? - eu tentava ver o que tinha dentro da caixa.

- Uma surpresa. - ele tirava seu casaco.

- Pra mim? - eu perguntei ainda querendo ver.

- Aham, tenho certeza que você vai gostar. - ele disse contente.

Nós fomos até a cozinha e então ele colocou a caixa em cima da mesa e deixou que eu abrisse.

Quando abri uma surpresa eu tive, era um cachorro, parecia ser um poodle, estava sem pelo e era bem pequeno.

- Um cachorro, que legal. Obrigada pai. - eu pegava com cuidado o cachorro da caixa.

- É, vai resolvendo um nome pra ele enquanto eu pego o resto das coisas.

Eu fiquei observando o cachorro e vi que era uma cachorra fêmea, precisava de um nome que combinasse com ela, Charlie entrou com o resto das coisas e eu ainda não tinha achado um bom nome para ela.

- É fêmea pai. - eu disse feliz.

- Eu pensei que fosse macho. - Charlie se sentou na cadeira.

- Bom, eu já sei um nome. - eu abri um sorriso.

- Então como vai ser? - ele perguntou.

- Sasa. - eu me sentei em uma outra cadeira.

- Sasa? - ele perguntou sem entender.

- Aham, é ruim? - eu olhava aquela pequena criatura.

- Poderia ter um nome melhor, tá bom assim. - ele disse meio que insatisfeito.

- Eu gostei, vou lá pra cima, o jantar já tá pronto. - eu peguei a bolsa das coisas da Sasa e subi.

Entrei no meu quarto e então fiquei olhando a pequena cachorrinha de olhos fechados. Ela deveria ser uma recém-nascida, mais era tão bonitinha, acho que nem andava direito.

Me sentei na cama e fiquei fazendo carinho nela, como era pequenininha, que coisa lindinha, eu estava morrendo por causa de uma cachorra que era muito fofa, ai. Deixei ela na cama quietinha e então fui arrumar sua caminha, coloquei seu dormitório no chão e os panos que havia dentro da bolsa no seu lugar de repouso. Voltei pra cama e peguei a pequena cachorra, coloquei a pequena roupa nela e então a deixei deitada na sua cama. Peguei alguma coisa que parecia ser uma fralda descartável para cachorro e coloquei ao lado, e também um pote com água. Depois que lhe arrumei, desci e fui jantar.

- Gostou da cachorra? - Charlie perguntou.

- Adorei, obrigada, ela tá dormindo lá. - eu disse enquanto pegava um prato.

- De nada, eu sabia que você ia gostar. - ele respondeu feliz.

Eu sorri e então coloquei meu jantar, me sentei na mesa e jantei rápido, coloquei o prato na pia e fui logo para o meu quarto.

Sasa tava com os olhos abertos, ela tentava se levantar, que coisinha bonitinha. Eu ainda continuava derretida pela cachorra. Eu a ajudei a tentar levantar, ela não tinha forças, coloquei ela em frente ao pote de água para ver se ela queria beber, Sasa bebeu um pouquinho e tentou andar. Ela ficou de pé, mais não conseguiu andar, eu a coloquei na minha cama e fiquei conversando com ela, ou então, sozinha.

Acabei adormecendo e quando acordei, Sasa estava deitada na minha cama, toda encolhida e quietinha. A coloquei em sua cama e então me arrumei para ir até a escola, coloquei um pouco de ração no seu pratinho e então falei algumas coisas pra ela.

- Sasa, escuta bem, nada de fazer xixi fora do lugar, é pra fazer na sua fralda, não é pra morder nada meu e você pode dormir na minha cama, se você conseguir subir nela. - eu passei a mão em Sasa enquanto falava.

Peguei minha mochila e então sai do quarto, fechei a porta e desci. Charlie estava colocando o café na mesa.

- Bom dia. - disse ele enquanto desligava o fogo.

- Bom dia. - eu me sentei na cadeira.

- Sasa vai ficar no seu quarto? - Charlie colocava dois copos na mesa.

- Vai, até eu chegar da escola, quando eu chegar, eu arrumo um cantinho melhor pra ela. - eu pegava um copo.

Charlie serviu o café e se sentou na cadeira para tomar café, a hora do café foi calmo, não conversamos, Charlie ficou lendo o jornal e eu contando as horas pra voltar pra casa, eu nem tinha ido ainda e já pensava na volta.

- Estou indo, se cuide Bella. - Charlie se levantou e foi para a porta.

- Tchau, até mais tarde. - eu disse terminando de tomar o leite.

Charlie saiu e eu me levantei, coloquei a louça do café da manhã na pia e fui até a sala pegar minha mochila. Peguei a chave e meu casaco, chovia lá fora, então corri para caminhonete.

Estava sendo difícil dirigir com o braço imobilizado, mais eu estava tentando. Dei partida e segui até a escola. Parei o carro e então desci, peguei o guarda-chuva que havia dentro do carro e abri, Alice já havia chegado, mas estava dentro de seu carro. Fui até seu carro e ela saiu ficando me baixo do guarda-chuva.

- Cadê o pessoal? - eu perguntei enquanto caminhava para a entrada.

- Edward voltou pra casa, eles foram busca-lo no aeroporto, Jasper disse que se desse, vinha na segunda aula. - Alice se encolhia para ficar em baixo do guarda-chuva.

- Ele voltou? - eu fiquei espantada.

- Voltou. - Alice falou brevemente.

- Porque? - eu perguntei curiosa.

- Porque Tânia vai viajar e não quer deixar Edward sozinho lá. - Alice dava seu primeiro passo no degrau.

- Entendi. Eu ganhei uma cachorrinha. - eu falei alegre.

- Que legal, como se chama? - ela perguntou mostrando intusiasmo.

- Sasa. - eu ri

- Sasa? Porque? - ela perguntou curiosa.

- Sei lá, eu gostei. - eu abri a porta.

- Se você gostou. Rosalie não gostou de Hayley, ela me disse ontem. - Alice saia do guarda-chuva.

- Porque? - eu fechei o guarda-chuva.

- Pelo fato da história da Hayley, ela não sabe lidar com isso ainda, é nova. E o antigo namorado dela pode voltar e trazer problemas porque ele não é que nem nós, ele se alimenta de humano. - Alice estava com a voz estranha.

- Entendi entendi, mas ela vai se acostumar, Rosalie tem que dar uma chance a ela. - eu tentava defende-la.

- Eu disse isso, mas ela não quis ouvir. - Alice abriu seu armário.

Hayley apareceu com suas irmãs e veio nos cumprimentar.

- Oi Bella, oi Alice. - Hayley nos cumprimentou com um beijo no rosto.

- Oi, oi meninas. - eu falei com um sorriso no rosto.

- Olá meninas, tudo bem? - Alice estava sorrindo.

- Oi Bella. Tudo e você? - Hannah respondeu simpáticamente.

- Oi, tudo. - Ashley foi breve.

- Tudo também. - Alice terminou seu sorriso.

Houve um silêncio.

- Bella, vou até a secretaria rapidinho. - Alice fechou seu armário.

- Oh, ok, vou te esperar aqui. - eu respondi

* * *

Gatinhas e gatinhos meus UIGDIUADSDS

venha informá-lhes que os capitulos estão maiores ainda apartir desse e que eu quero comentários *-*

Ah, quase esquecendo, muito obrigada pelos comentários :)


	6. Do fim ao meio

**06 - Do fim ao meio.**

- Bella, quer ir lá pra casa hoje? - Ashley perguntou docemente.

- Ash, eu bem que gostaria, mas estou de castigo. - eu falei sem graça.

- O castigo vai durar muito? - Hannah perguntou interessada.

- Não, acho que até amanhã. - eu tentei agradá-las.

- Ok, então outro dia você vai lá pra casa. - Ashleuy sorriu.

- Vocês poderiam ir lá pra casa, invés de eu ir na casa de vocês. - eu ri.

- É, é uma boa idéia, mas temos que ver com a nossa mãe. - Ashley se fechou.

Alice abriu a porta da secretaria e voltou para onde nós estavamos.

- Quais são suas primeiras aulas? - Alice perguntou feliz.

- História. - eu e Hayley falamos juntas.

- Legal, olha que bom, vocês podem conversar. - Alice riu.

- Eu tenho matemática. - Ashley disse rápido.

- E eu inglês. - Hannah fez uma careta.

- Eu tenho biologia, uma droga, arg. - Alice bufou.

- É melhor a gente ir. - eu falei.

- Aham, não podemos nos atrasar nos primeiros dias de aula. - Hannah brincou.

- Até o refeitório. - Alice dava seu primeiro passo.

Hannah e Ashley foram para um lado, Alice entrou na primeira sala que estava a sua frente e eu e Hayley fomos até a sala de história.

Entramos na sala e Hayley foi falar com o professor. Me sentei no meu lugar e abri meu caderno.

- Posso me sentar aqui? - Hayley sorriu.

- Pode sim, até Edward voltar. - eu ri.

Hayley se sentou e abriu seu caderno se preparando para a aula.

- Você fala com Edward? - Hayley perguntou como quem não queria nada.

- Não, quando resolvemos falar um com o outro, é pra nos "elogiar" - eu odiava lembrar de Edward.

- Ah, eu fiquei sabendo que vocês não se dão. - Hayley pegava sua caneta.

- É, as coisas pelo jeito rolaram solta sobre mim e ele. - eu falei me irritando.

- Eu gostaria de conhecê-lo. - Hayley sorriu.

- Boa sorte. - eu disse sem paciência.

Virei-me para frente e então copiei a matéria. Porque Hayley queria tanto conhecer Edward? Ela queria se juntar a ele na campanha: Odeie a Bella você também! ? Eu já não sabia de nada mais, só que isso não sairia coisa boa.

Prestei atenção na aula que logo passou, fui para matemática e então contei sobre minha conversa com Hayley.

Alice queria me contar algo, mas não contou, ficou se doendo por dentro. Não me interessava muito o que era, eu só pensava que Edward voltaria e que me atormentaria. Eu estava com sono, parecia estar cansada.

As aulas se passaram e então deu o sinal para o almoço. Alice estava quieta demais, eu tentaria arrancar algo dela quando estivessimos sentadas. Entramos no refeitório e eu fui pegar minha comida, Alice ficou me esperando sentada na cadeira na nossa sagrada mesa. Coloquei a bandeja em cima da mesa e me sentei.

- Alice, o que você tem? - eu perguntei furando o suco.

- Eu tive duas visões hoje. - ela disse se aproximando de mim.

- O que você viu? - eu perguntei sem entender.

- Vi Hayley e Edward abraçados andando pelo estacionamento, e ai Edward olhou para trás e olhou para você, ele estava sorrindo e você, e você parecia estar espantada, sei lá, parecia estar prestes a chorar. - Alice estava olhando longe.

Eu parei por um minuto e depois voltei em mim.

- Tem certeza que ele olhava pra mim? - eu perguntei confusa.

- Tenho, ele sorria pra você e andava com Hayley. - Alice se virou pra mim.

- E a outra? - eu tentava entender a visão.

- Você estava abrindo a porta de saída, e quando você desceu as escadas e olhou pro lado, Edward estava agarrado com Hayley, e eles estavão se beijando. - Alice abaixou a cabeça.

Eu abri a boca e fiquei sem reação.

- Você olhou durante um tempo e depois foi até seu carro e depois disso eu não vi mais nada. - Alice levantou a cabeça e me fitou.

Porque eu estava no meio das visões dela? Porque eu me chocava ao ver Edward com Hayley? Isso pode nem acontecer de verdade.

Alice estava queita, estava com uma expressão vazia.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei tentando conseguir sua atenção.

- Nada. - ela falou rapidamente.

- Porque tá assim então? - eu dei um gole no suco.

- Assim como? - ela me olhou.

- Você sabe tá. - eu a olhei.

- Não é nada. - ela voltou com sua cara vazia.

Ela ficou assim durante o horário do almoço inteiro. O sinal tocou e eu fui para minha aula, Alice me escondia algo, era alguma visão ou alguma coisa sobre ela que ela não queria me contar, eu tinha certeza isso.

As duas aulas passaram rápido, o sinal de saída tocou e eu fui para o estacionamento.

Alice estava esconstada em seu carro me esperando.

- Alice, você não está normal hoje. - eu parei em sua frente.

- Desculpa, mas eu não posso te dizer uma coisa. Desculpa mesmo, Bella. Até amanhã. - Alice me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi para a porta de seu carro.

Eu dei licença pra ela e foi embora, entrei em meu carro e tentei não pensar mais nisso, no que havia acontecido na escola.

Cheguei em casa e fui ver Sasa, ela não tinha aprontado nada, só mordido minha blusa do pijama, mas não rasgou, ela não tem dente. Limpei seu toilette e troquei sua água, ela já estava conseguindo andar, mas bem devagar.

Peguei a cachorra e então fui para a sala com ela, coloquei uma fralda limpa no chão e seu pote de água, e sua comida.

Ela andava devagar pela sala querendo conhecer tudo.

Peguei ela e fui para a área de serviço.

- Você ficará aqui. Mas olha, é pra fazer xixi aqui. - eu apontava para a fralda. - Não é pra fazer nada fora dali, se não você ficará de castigo. Vou te dar um desconto e colocar um ponto pra você fazer xixi lá no meu quarto. Então não apronte nada moçinha, não é pra morder nada e nem comer nada que não seja sua ração. E xixi é pra fazer na fralda, tá ouvindo Sasa? - Sasa colocava seu fucinho em baixo da minha mão.

- É, eu acho que você entender, agora irei pegar suas coisas. - eu ri.

Fui até a sala e peguei as coisas, guardei as coisas de higiêne de Sasa no armárinho na área de serviço e coloquei o resto das coisas dentro de uma gaveta.

Já estava na hora de eu ir preparar o jantar para Charlie. Fritei uns bifes e assei umas batatas, tampei tudo e guardei dentro do microondas.

Me sentei no sofá com a cachorra e vi um pouco de televisão até a hora que Charlie chegou.

- Bella, vá se arrumar, vou te levar até o hospital. - Charlie tirava seu cinto.

- Ok. - eu me levantei.

Coloquei Sasa no chão e subi para me arrumar, enquanto me arrumava, ouvia Charlie brincar com a cachorra.

Depois de arrumada, desci e coloquei meu casaco.

- Cui de casa Sasa, e não apronte. Eu volto logo. - eu fechei a porta.

Entrei na viatura e fomos em direção ao hospital.

- Achou um lugar para a Sasa? É assim o nome dela? - Charlie virava a esquina;

- Achei, na área de serviço, tem algum problema? É Sasa. - eu olhava para meu braço.

- Não, desde que ela não coma as roupas. - Charlie parou a viatura.

Tirei meu sinto e abri a porta. Charlie saiu e fomos para dentro do hospital.

Charlie foi até o balcão enquanto eu me sentava no banco da sala de espera.

- Vamos. - Charlie acenou com a mão.

Me levantei e fomos até a sala de Carlisle.

- Com licença. - Charlie bateu na porta e abriu.

- Entre Senhor Swan. - Carlisle nos recepcionava com um sorriso.

Entramos no consultório e nos sentamos na cadeira.

- Como estão? - Carlisle assinava um papel.

- Bem, só vim trazer a Bella. - Charlie riu.

- Oh, então vamos ver. - Carlisle levantou. - Vá até a maca por favor. - eu me levantei.

Fui até a maca e me sentei. Carlisle começou a retirar a proteção. Charlie estava sentado na cadeira nos observando.

Carlisle retirou e então olhou meu braço.

- Está doendo? - ele apertava meu braço.

- Não. - eu finalmente falei.

- Abra e feche sua mão três vezes, se sentir dor, me diga, por favor. - Carlisle soltou meu braço.

Fez o que ele pediu e disse que não sentia dor nenhuma.

- Acho que não será mais necessário isso. - Carlisle riu e jogou a tipóia em uma caixa.

- Até que enfim. - eu sorri.

- Se casp sentir dor, tome esse remédio, e continue tomando o que eu te mediquei no primeiro dia, tome por mais dois ou três dias. - ele foi até a pia.

- Ok, tomarei. - eu sai da maca.

- Obrigado, mais uma vez. Já podemos ir? - Charlie se levantou.

- Podem sim. De nada, estou aqui pra isso. Entregue esse papel lá no balcão pra mim. - Carlisle entregou um papel para Charlie.

- Obrigado novamente. Tchau, vamos Bella. - Charlie pegou o papel e me guiou até a porta.

- Tchau. - eu olhei pra trás.

Charlie abriu a porta e nós saimos, ele entregou o papel na entrada e fomos para a casa.

O caminho foi silêncioso, Charlie parou na lanchonete e não demorou lá.

- O que você foi fazer? - eu perguntava enquanto ele dava partida no carro.

- Fui avisar que amanhã não virei. - ele deu marcha-ré.

Me calei e o silêncio prevalesceu até a hora que chegamos em casa.

Abri a porta e Sasa estava me olhando deitada no chão, a peguei no colo e fui com ela até meu quarto.

Troquei de roupa e então desci, Charlie estava procurando o jantar.

- Está dentro do microondas. - eu entrava na cozinha.

Ele foi até o eletro e o abriu, pegou seu jantar e colocou em um prato.

- Eu vou subindo, amanhã eu lavo a louça. - eu subi o primeiro degrau.

- Eu lavo, não se preocupe. - Charlie caminhava em direção a sala.

Subi e fui tomar um banho, coloquei meu pijama e me deitei na cama.

Eu ainda não tinha raciocinado as visões da Alice.

As visões poderiam nem acontecer, eu repetia isso pra mim mesma, mas porque eu estava preocupada com isso? Se eles estivessem tendo algo, ou se eles fossem ter, o que eu poderia fazer? Pensei muito e acabei dormindo, e um sonho estranho eu tive.

- Vamos Bella, corre. - Hayley falava enquanto segurava minha mão e corria.

- Eu estou correndo. - eu tentava correr com a velocidade dela.

Hayley acabou caindo dentro de um buraco e lá ficou, eu dei alguns passos pra frente e olhei pra trás. Hayley tentava tirar sua perna do buraco, ela estava em desespero. Eu queria ajudá-la, mas eu sabia que nada poderia fazer.

- Hayley, corre. - eu gritava em desespero.

- Eu não consigo, minha perna está doendo. - Hayley tentava retirar a perna.

Eu continuei correndo, mas olhando pra trás para ver Hayley.

De repente minha visão escureceu e eu percebi que o homem que estava atrás de Hayley estava na minha frente. Ele me jogou no chão e foi até ela, sem pressa alguma. Ela me olhava como se pedisse ajuda, e eu estava cada vez mais morrendo por dentro vendo ele ir fazer algo que não era bom com ela.

Eu corri em direção a ele, mas parece que eu não tinha forças para correr, eu cai no chão, e alguém me ergueu, colocou minha cabeça em seu peito e tampou meu ouvidos.

Depois de 2 minutos assim, a pessoa finalmente falou.

- Você não pode fazer nada, e nem eu, ela fugiu dele, e ela não disse isso pra ninguém. Ele só quer acertar as coisas com ela, não vai acontecer nada, nada. - Edward me apertava cada vez mais contra seu corpo.

Eu abaixei a cabeça e então, não senti mais nada, além da minha inconsciência.

Abri meus olhos e olhei em volta de meu quarto, era apenas um sonho que estava mais pra pesadelo, olhei para o relógio e era 3:40 da madrugada. Olhei para os lados de novo, me aconcheguei no travesseiro e voltei a dormir.

Acordei e me arrumei, o sol brilhava parecia querer dar as caras, era capaz de que os Cullen não aparecesse, coloquei uma blusa mais aberta e desci, o café estava na mesa e eu o tomei rápido. Peguei as chaves do carro e então fui em direção a escola. O Sol parecia ter desistido de brilhar alto no céu. Alice estava me esperando em frente seu carro, ela carregava um sorriso forçado em sua face, ao seu lado estava Jasper e acompanhada de Emmett saia do carro Rosalie.

Sai do carro e fui até eles.

- Bom dia. - eu falei em geral.

- Bom dia Bella. - falou Jasper.

- Bella, quanto tempo garota. - Emmett me deu um abraço.

- Emmett, também senti sua falta, ai. - eu estava sendo quebrada.

- Desculpa. - ele me soltou e foi para perto de Rosalie.

- Já volto, venha Bella. - Alice desencostou do carro e me puxou.

Fomos até um lugar distante de qualquer um e ela começou.

- Bella, eu sei que você ficou travada com minhas visões, eu também estou assim. Eu não deveria ter te dito isso, não mesmo. Me desculpe. - Alice estava querendo que eu esquecesse as visões.

- Não se preocupe, isso pode não acontecer. - eu falei calmamente.

Ela riu, respirou fundo e sorriu.

- Tudo bem então, eu não me senti bem falando isso, precisava te dizer isso. - ela colocou um verdadeiro sorriso em seu rosto.

- Agora você já disse. O que você precisava me contar ontem? - eu queria saber a verdade.

- É...é...era isso que eu te disse agora Bella. - Alice gaguejou.

- Ah ta. - eu revirei meus olhos.

Alice começou a tagarelar e fomos até a entrada do prédio. O sinal tocou e fui em direção a minha primeira aula. Sentei-me no meu lugar e fiquei com a cabeça fora de mim, para voltar pro meu corpo foi preciso duas chamadas de atenção do professor. As aulas passaram-se assim, eu fora de mim. O intervalo das aulas foi dado e eu fui para o refeitório, peguei apenas um sanduíche e uma coca-cola, não estava afim de comer. Alice sabia que eu estava mexida por causa das visões, e ela não podia fazer nada.

Não demorou muito para que eu voltasse a ter tormentos, Edward vinha em nossa direção, e com Hayley, isso mesmo, com Hayley.

- Posso me sentar aqui? - Hayley perguntou docemente.

- Não. - Rosalie disse logo de cara.

- Pode sim, não se importe com ela. - Alice falou sorridente.

Hayley e Edward se sentaram e ficaram me olhando.

- Eu vou sair daqui. - Rosalie se levantou.

Ela foi embora e os dois continuavam a me encarar. Eu estava imóvel sob aqueles quatros olhos mel em mim. Edward desviou o olhar e abaixou a cabeça, Hayley tentou desfarçar engolindo com uma cara um pedaço do sanduíche.

Logo o sinal tocou e fui para minha aula, era História, com certeza sentaria com Edward, a não ser que o professor mudasse.

Sentei no meu lugar e Edward no meu lado, eu queria perguntar se eles estavam tendo algo ou sei lá, mas eu não me sentia grande pra perguntar.

- Oi. - Edward me disse sem a voz estar com raiva.

- O que você quer? - eu respondi seca.

- Queria tentar ter uma conversa de gente com você. - ele falou olhando pra mim.

- Ah ta. - eu olhei pra lousa.

Um silêncio começou que foi interrompido por ele.

- Oi. Eu estou começando de novo. - ele falou em tom palhaço.

- Oi. - eu olhei para ele.

- Isso já é um começo. - ele falou virando os olhos pra mim.

- Pois é. - eu olhei para frente.

- A Alice disse sobre a viagem dela? - Edward tentou recuperar minha atenção.

- Não. - eu o olhei fundamente.

- Imaginei, ela vai viajar e estava pensando em te levar, pra você sair um pouco, conhecer lugares... Acho que você deveria conversar com ela. - ele parecia mais estar me dando um recado de Alice.

- Ah, eu verei com ela. Isso é um recado? - eu falei sem grosseria.

- Não, é que ela me contou e achei que você soubesse. - ele falou calmo.

O silêncio veio e então Edward começou a trocar bilhetes com Hayley. Logo a aula acabou e eu fui para minha próxima aula que era com Alice.

Entrei na sala e me sentei, Alice já me esperava sentada.

- Edward me contou que você vai viajar. - eu a fitava.

- Vou sim, você quer ir? Vai ser legal. - Alice falava com esperanças.

- Ahn, eu não sei, que dia você vai e pra onde vai? - eu perguntei com interesse.

- Vou no domingo, nós iremos para New York, passaremos a noite lá e na segunda de manhã, iremos a caminho do Brasil. - Alice falou toda animada.

- O...o...que? Brasil? - eu abri minha boca.

- Sim, Brasil. Topa? - Alice cruzou os dedos.

- Quem vai pagar? - eu precisava raciocinar.

- Carlisle, eu preciso saber se você vai pra poder reservar suas passagens. - Alice estava confiante de que eu diria sim.

- Eu quero ir, lógico, mas e Charlie e a minha cachorra? - eu precisava saber como ficaria.

- Quando chegar em casa, peço pra Esme ligar para seu pai e eles se resolvem, se ele não deixar, que claro que ele vai deixar se eu chorar pelo telefone implorando pedindo pra você ir. E sua cachorra deixo com Esme. - ela tinha as cartas na manga.

- Quem que vai? - eu precisava saber disso.

- Por enquanto, eu, você e Jasper, vou ver se mais alguém quer ir lá de casa. - ela queria pular de alegria.

- Ah ta, eu quero ir sim. - eu sorri alegremente.

Alice me abraçou.

- Que ótimo, iremos nos divertir muito. - ela já tinha planos para isso.

Sucegamos e voltamos a prestar atenção na aula.

A aula passava lentamente e Alice estava muito feliz, o professor havia pedido uma apostila e eu havia esquecido no carro, pedi licença e fui pegar. Quando estava descendo as escadas do prédio escolar, ouço um barulho, desci e então fui até onde haviam duas pessoas, logo percebi que a primeira pessoa era Edward, o que Edward faria no meio dos arbustos? Cheguei mais perto e então vi que ele tinha uma garota com ele, e era Hayley. E ERA HAYLEY! Sim, Hayley. Dei um passo pra trás e outro, e depois outro, dei um passo falso e cai no chão, antes que percebessem minha presença, me levantei e sai correndo dali. Agora fazia sentido as visões de Alice, agora eu entendia tudo, Hayley tinha segundas intenções e eu já sabia de tudo agora. Entrei no carro e coloquei minha cabeça no volante querendo que o mundo acabasse, eu não queria aquilo pra mim, a enganada era eu, a lerda era eu. Peguei a apostila e voltei pra aula por outra entrada, Alice vendo meu estado perguntou o que havia acontecido e eu contei, ela ficou em choque, ela sabia que iria acontecer aquilo, ela só não quis me confirmar. E porque eu estava preocupada com isso? Edward tem a vida dele e eu não tenho e nunca tive nada a ver com ela. A aula acabou e eu sai sem esperar ninguém, apenas disse para Alice que se ela quisesse, depois ela passava lá em casa.

Minha cabeça estava rodando e meu coração estava acelerado, cheguei em casa e logo subi pro meu quarto me jogando na cama.

Acho que nunca mais encontraria um choque maior que esse, e a história só estava voltando, invés de ser do início ai meio, estava sendo do fim ao meio. Porque ele puxou assunto comigo? Para ter que ver as visões de Alice virar realidade? Eu não precisava ver mais nada hoje, queria cair em coma profundo. Meus olhos se fecharam e o sono veio, quando acordei, Alice estava sentada em minha cama com Sasa no seu colo.

- Bella, sou eu. - ela disse com um sorriso.

- Me diga uma coisa, eu merecia ter visto aquilo? - eu falei com dificuldade.

- Não, mas porque tanta importância com isso? - ela soltou Sasa na cama.

- Não sei, mas, mas...Esquece, eu preciso esquecer isso. - eu me ajeitava na cama.

- Então tudo bem, já falei com Charlie e ele deixou, Sasa ficará com Esme e eu, Jasper, você e ele iremos ao Brasil. - Alice se alegrou.

- Ele quem? - eu não estava entendo o "ele" dela.

- O E, quer que eu fale o nome? - Alice brincou.

- Não, legal, terei que ver a cara dele! A quanto tempo está aqui? - eu me sentei na cama.

- 20 minutos, limpei a casa pra você e limpei as coisas da cachorra também. - Alice sentou melhor na cama.

- Obrigada. - eu sorri.

- Enfim, eu vou embora, até sexta-feira. - Alice deu um beijo na minha bochecha e se levantou.

- Tchau. - eu dei um suspiro.

Me levantei e fui ver se Charlie já tinha se alimentado, ele estava comendo sentado em frente a televisão. Entrei no banheiro e um banho tomei, a água quente me fez esquecer os problemas, coloquei uma roupa confortável e me deitei na cama, não teria aula no dia seguinte, feriado de valentine's day.

Eu gostaria de ir poder ver minha mãe nesse feriado, fazia tempo demais que eu não a via e a saudade apertava.

O sono logo veio me visitar, acabei dormindo e tive uma noite tranqüila. Acordei um pouco mais tarde, normal quando se é um dia sem escola. Tomei meu café da manhã sem muito papo com Charlie, fiquei sentada no sofá enquanto Charlie dava um pulo rápido na delegacia. O telefone tocou me despertando e fazendo eu tomar um susto. Me estiquei e peguei o telefone.

- Alô? - eu tentava fazer uma voz natural.

- Bella? OI, é Jacob, tudo bom? Tá afim de dar uma volta pelo shopping em Seattle com a galera daqui? - Jacob estava elétrico.

- Oi Jake, tudo, e você? Quero sim, claro, que horas você passa aqui.

- Vou bem. Daqui a pouco, umas meia hora, no máximo. - eu podia ouvir barulho de gente falando no fundo.

- Ok então, vou ir me arrumar. - eu já me levantava do sofá.

- Já já to ai, tchau. - ele falou rápido.

Antes que eu pudesse dar tchau, ele havia desligado. Coloquei uma roupa simples, arrumei meu cabelo e escovei meus dentes, fiquei esperando Jacob chegar. Ele não demorou e então nós fomos até o shopping. Emily e Leah estavam junto, ah sim, Leah, ela nunca saia pra lugar algum, era o que parecia. Ficamos conversando até a chegada no shopping.

- Já está tudo preparado para o casamento de vocês? - eu me posicionei ao lado de Emily.

Leah fez uma careta.

- Quase, falta o vestido, e isso os meninos não iram ver, só você, eu e, Leah, se ela quiser. - Emily olhou para Leah.

- É , Bella, você poderia me ajudar com a roupa? - Jacob tentou quebrar o clima.

- Oh sim Jake, ajudo sim. - eu dei um meio sorriso.

- Pode ir ajudar Jake, Bella, eu compro semana que vem. - Emily se abraçou em Sam.

Entramos no shopping e eu fui em direção a uma loja de roupas masculinas com Jake e Quil.

- Bells, você poderia me ajudar também? - Quil erguia uma camisa de botões.

- Ok, eu ajudo. Vocês peguem tudo o que gostarem e depois dou minha opinião. - eu me sentei num banco perto do provador.

Depois os homens reclamam que as mulheres demora demais pra se arrumar, eu já sentia um sono só de esperar as duas coisas lindas pegarem uma roupa.

- Eu vou comprar um café pra mim ou sei lá o que, eu já volto. - eu bocejava em quanto me levantava.

Os dois só olharam pra mim e eu então fui comprar algo pra mim.

Comprei um milk shake e uns biscoitos, me sentei em um banco em frente a loja e comi pacientemente.

- Hei, você mesmo, vai demorar mais? - Jacob me gritava da porta da loja.

- Até que enfim. - eu me levantei.

Eles mostraram as roupas e então os fiz experimentá-las. Jacob trocou de blusa três vezes, Quil trocou apenas uma vez a gravata.

- Porque Leah não veio te ajudar? - eu ajeitava a gravata de Quil.

- Leah não quer se envolver com nada sobre o casamento de Sam, ela só veio porque Embry prometeu que a levaria para jogar RPG na lan house. - Quil entrava novamente dentro do provador.

Jacob saiu do provador e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Porque Leah não quis ajudar Quil? - eu olhava a gravata de Jacob.

- Leah não aceita isso, Sam a convidou pessoalmente, ams ela disse que não apareceria. Eu duvido que ela não apareça, eu li um caderno dela e ela falava que não sabia se era mais doloroso pensar que talvez pudesse ter uma esperança ou ter que vê-los juntos. Eu sinto pena dela, muita, mas parece que ela não quer sair disso. - Jacob dobrava sua camisa.

- Leah é tão bonita, tão viva e vai ficar se doendo por causa de Sam, o grande amor dela ainda está por vim, não é o fim. - eu olhei pra Jacob.

- Diga isso a ela, quem sabe ela não dá um sorriso. - Jacob riu mais sabia que era sério.

- Vou tentar. - Quil saiu do provador.

Eles foram até o caixa e pagaram suas roupas. Fomos a encontro de Embry e Leah que estavam pegando fila para o cinema.

- Oi Leah. - eu parei ao lado dela.

- Oi Bella. - ela olhou pra mim.

- Que filme vocês vão ver? - eu fingi estar interessada.

- É, acho que é Ele não está tão afim de você, é de comédia, não to afim de assistir. - ela se mostrava desenteressada.

- Porque você não dá sua entrada pra Jake ou Quil e vem andar comigo pelo shopping? - eu sorri.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, ela olhou pra mim e viu que isso era uma boa pra não ver o filme.

- Tudo bem, acho que vai ser bom andar com você. - ela saiu da fila.

Demos a entrada pros meninos e fomos andar, conversamos muito e também falei que ela tinha muito o que viver pra ficar parada num tempo doloroso, ficar pensando em Sam invés de se divertir, fazer amigos, sorrir e ser feliz. Ela parecia gostar de minha presença enquanto andavamos pelo shopping vendo vitrines.

Leah parou em frente uma loja e disse que iria comprar o vestido que estava na vitrine. Não demorou muito e ela voltou com uma sacola simples e mostrando alegria.

- Obrigada, Bella. - ela me abraçou.

- De nada Leah, use e abuse de você mesma, o passado não te atinge mais. - eu sorri.

Leah mostrava uma enorme alegria em sua face, fomos em encontro do pessoal, Emily ficou espantada por ver Leah contente, e se Emily estava espantada, Sam estava de boca aberta. Embry, Quil e Jacob se alegraram ao ver Leah feliz. Sam cochixou algo com Jacob, e eu não quis saber o que era porque eu me sentia bem o suficiente para não me importar com as coisas.

Fomos todos tomar um sorvete e depois fomos embora, Leah me convidou para ir a sua casa e ajudá-la com uma roupa para seu baile. Apesar dela ser tão reservada, tinha um bom gosto.

Ela abriu seu guarda-roupa e jogou algumas peças de roupa na cama.

- Escolhe as melhores, por favor. - Leah continuava a jogar peças.

- Alice seria útil para você nessa tarefa, Leah.

- Bem, quem sabe um dia eu precise de novo. - ela abria uma gaveta cheia de sapatos.

- Nossa, você tem bastante sapatos. - eu admirava cada um.

- Se precisar, você pode pedir.

Eu olhei suas roupas e acabei escolhendo um vestido lilás de algodão que vinha com uma fita para se amarrar em baixo do busto e um vestido cinza com uma abertura atrás em V.

Leah escolheu o vestido cinza, ela o mandaria para uma costureira para que tingisse ele na cor azul marinho escuro depois que ela escolhesse a sandália para usar.

Não demorou muito para que o look de Leah estivesse completo. Quil me deixou em casa e eu me deitei no sofá totalmente cansada.

Fui limpar o cantinho de Sasa, colocar uma comida nova e trocar sua água. Eu estava faminta e a casa estava um caos, enquanto eu preparava a comida, fui dando um jeito na cozinha. Logo a comida ficou pronta e a cozinha limpa. Me sentei na mesa e comi, não sabia se a fome era grande demais ou a comida estava muito boa. Depois que terminei, arrumei o resto da casa e fui para meu quarto, tinha um recado anotado pelo Charlie em cima do criado-mudo dizendo: "Bells, Alice ligou e disse que era pra você ligar quando chegasse. Estou na casa de Billy, não se preocupe comigo."

Peguei o telefone no quarto de Charlie e disquei o número de Alice, em menos de 10 segundos, ela atendeu.

- Bella, você leu o recado! - Alice parecia cansada.

- Vi sim, diz ai. - eu me sentei na cama.

- Você vai amanhã pra escola?

- Vou, porque? - eu bocejei.

- Fiquei sabendo que não vai muita gente.

- Eu tenho prova amanhã, Aly.

- Eu também. No sábado a gente vai comprar algumas coisas para a viagem, certo?

- Ok, hoje já fiquei o dia inteiro nas compras. - eu disse com exaustão.

- Você foi com Jake né? - Ela falou feliz.

- Fui, voce viu que eu iria?

- Não, Edward leu a mente de Jacob.

Eu escutei algo parecido com "Alice, eu mandei você não falar" no fundo, com certeza era Edward.

- Espera ai Bella, eu vou ir ai, quero te contar umas coisas.

- Não demore. - ela desligou o telefone antes que eu pudesse dizer tchau.

Coloquei o telefone no gancho e fui para o meu quarto, abri a janela para esperar Alice. Depois de 5 minutos, ela chegou e rápidamente já estava no meu quarto.

- Me conte, Alice. - eu me sentei na cama.

- Hayley tá lá em casa e Rosalie tá matando cachorro a grito, Emmett foi pra Port Angeles com Jasper e me largou com ela. Ela quis brigar com Hayley, mas Edward não deixou, eu não sei o que eu vou fazer com aquelas duas. - Alice mostrava seu lado irritado.

- Rose ainda continua com aquilo?

- Ela nunca vai largar isso, só vai ficar pior.

Eu suspirei.

- Edward anda saindo de noite, faz 3 dias, Jasper e Esme estão de olho nele, e provavelmente, hoje ele sairá também, e Jasper irá seguí-lo. - Alice com certeza queria segui-lo também.

- Que estranho, ele demora pra voltar? - eu achei estranho.

- Ele sai por volta das 1:30 e volta as 5 da manhã, ontem ele chegou mais cedo. - Alice olhou pra janela.

- Não é mais fácil vocês perguntarem a ele onde ele vai?

- Ele não fala, Carlisle perguntou hoje, mas ele não falou. - ela colocou a mão no bolso.

- Espera. - ela abriu o telefone.

Alice falou umas coisas do tipo "Eu não sou babá dela, o Emmett é marido dela, ele que vá cuidar dela. To na casa da Bella. Se elas brigarem, a casa vai se quebrar toda e Esme mata as duas."

Ela desligou o telefone e voltou a prestar atenção na nossa conversa.

- Eu não sou babá da Rose, ela é grandinha e só porque Hayley é nova como vampira, ela tá em crise de TPM. - ela se irritou.

- Calma, continue a falar o que você estava falando. - eu ergui as mãos.

- Eu tive uma visão, na qual você estava com um cara, parecia que vocês estavão brigando, e atrás de você, apareceu Edward. Eu não conseguia ver direito, tinha sol, muito sol. - ela colocou a mão na cabeça.

- Nossa, Edward no sol! Raridade. - eu brinquei.

Alice colocou a mão no bolso de novo e tirou o celular de lá. Era uma mensagem.

- Bella, to indo, Rosalie tá parindo raiva lá. Até amanhã. - Alice se levantou.

- Ok. Cuidado, pode sair fogo dela. Tchau. - eu gargalhei.

Alice desceu e eu fui tomar um banho e ver algo na TV, como não tinha nada pra ver, opitei por dormir. Sem difículdade, fechei meus olhos e adormeci.

A batida na porta fez com que eu acordasse, era Charlie me chamando, deveria estar atrasada.

- Bella, acorda, já está em cima da hora. - Charlie dava batidas fracas na porta.

- Já vou. - minha voz mal saiu.

Me levantei e me arrumei rapidamente, prendi meu cabelo e desci para o café, deu apenas uma beliscada na comida e logo corri para ir a escola, estava acima da hora. Logo cheguei e Alice parecia impaciênte com minha demora.

- Eu tava a ponto de ir te buscar lá. - Alice me dava um cumprimento.

- Eu iria pra escola como se fosse um vulto passando. - eu brinquei.

Quando começamos a andar em caminho a porta, Alice parou e olhou pro lado, fazendo com que eu olhasse e visse aquela cena, sim, a visão da Alice estava se realizando, do mesmo jeito que ela descreveu, eles abraçados, e ele olhando pra trás sorrindo e fazendo meu olho se encher de água. Eu me virei e então abri a porta do carro fazendo ela arranhar o carro de Emmett. Sentei no banco e apoiei minha cabeça no volante soltando algumas lágrimas, que acabou se tornando um choro com direito alguns soluços. Ouvi o sinal bater e então olhei pra Alice e depois olhei pro fundo, onde estava Edward, sozinho, me olhando sem expressão alguma, fazendo com que eu sentisse o gelo de mim mais frio a cada minuto.

Jasper disse alguma coisa do tipo "Saia daqui Edward, acho que você já fez muita coisa por hoje", ele saiu num sopro e então Alice me retirou do carro, ela não perguntou nada, apenas me acompanhou até a minha sala que por sinal, era com ele.

- Eu...Eu...Eu depois falo com você, fique bem. - ela abriu a porta pra mim e então se foi.

Retirei meus olhos de Alice e olhei pro meu lugar, Edward não estava lá, ele estava ao lado do professor.

Me sentei e encostei na parede, logo em seguida, Edward se sentou ao meu lado e não falou nada, e a aula passou assim, eu tendo que sentir o cheiro dele, ter que sentir os movimentos dele e ter que olhar pro professor pra não ter que soltar uma cachoeira novamente. Alguns segundo antes do sinal tocar eu me levantei e sai, limpando meu olho e indo em direção a aula de matemática. Nada me importava mais, a cena não saia da cabeça e fazia com que as lágrimas sentissem vontade de voltar. A prova eu mal fiz, jogava a caneta em cima da pergunta e onde a ponta indicasse era a resposta. As aulas passaram e o sinal pro almoço bateu, Alice me acompanhou calada até o refeitório, e depois me levou até o banheiro para que eu não tivesse que sentir ele perto de mim.

- O que você sente por ele? - ela parecia séria.

- Raiva, ódio. - eu disse brevemente.

- Isso eu as vezes sinto, mas eu digo do coração, é o que? - ela se encostava na parede.

- É confuso, não consigo ver algo relacionado a amor atrás de tanta raiva. - eu falava calmamente.

- Não precisa ser amor, pode ser atração, queda, ou apenas um simples "gostar". - Alice se superava agora.

- Eu não sei, não sei, eu não consigo imaginá-lo com uma menina, e ainda ele me provocar, ok, eu não posso sentir nada por ele, ou até um pouco, mas ele me provoca, faz com que eu morda minha língua pra não chorar. - eu suspirei.

- Ok, quando você tiver alguma coisa sobre isso pra me falar, você não precisa fazer mistério pra me contar tá? Vamos almoçar, você deve tá com fome. - Alice passava seu braço pela minha cintura.

- Eu falo, é, eu to, não tomei café. - eu sorri.

Saimos do banheiro e fomos para o refeitório, Edward e nem Hayley estavam lá, melhor pra mim que comi tranquilamente sem nenhuma lágrima.

Fui pra última aula que não passou devagar, voou como o vento.

Hora da saída e não vi Edward com Hayley, ele estava sozinho e frio, como sempre. Pedi desculpas a Emmett pelo carro e fui embora me despedindo do pessoal.

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas reviews galera :)


	7. Um gesto novo

**07 - Um gesto novo.**

Rapidamente cheguei em casa e fui fazer meus deveres, em menos de uma hora, a casa estava em ordem, a comida pronta e eu estava tranqüila.

Entrei no chuveiro e um rápido banho tomei, coloquei uma roupa confortável e me sentei no sofá, passava um seriado na televisão do qual o nome eu não sei. As horas passaram e Charlie chegou em casa, conversei um pouco com ele e depois fui pro meu quarto ver a chuva cair pela janela. O telefone tocou e como já era de se esperar, era pra mim.

- Alô? - eu continuava a observar a janela.

- Bella, sou eu, Alice. Passo amanhã 8:30, pode ser? Nós vamos para Port Angeles e eu preciso arrumar as malas. - Alice falava com preça.

- Ok, vou já deixar umas coisas preparadas. - murmurei abrindo o guarda-roupa.

- Você quem sabe. Vou desligar, tchau.

A ligação foi encerrada antes que eu falasse algo.

Peguei algumas roupas e uma mala, fui as colocando na mala e vendo o que eu mais levaria. Coloquei dois sapatos dentro de uma bolsa pequena e a encaixei na mala. Como eu sabia que Alice compraria biquines, roupas e mais roupas pra gente, não peguei muitas e só peguei algumas roupas de frio, caso lá fizesse algum frio.

Coloquei algumas coisas extras na mala e já deixei prepara a roupa que usaria no dia seguinte.

Não me preocupei muito com roupa, sabia que Alice cuidaria disso pessoalmente e com toda paciência.

A chuva já parava de cair lá fora quando resolvi me deitar e ficar desocupadamente sentada pensando. Eu queria esquecer o que eu havia passado na escola, mas era difícil. Foi fácil eu conseguir esquecer enquanto eu dormia, o sono me poupava memórias indesejáveis.

A manhã raiou clara, não nublada, com sol brilhando alto no céu sem nenhuma nuvem no céu. Uma verdadeira raridade em um lugar que tem cara de filme de terror. Era cedo ainda, 7:25, tomei um banho e coloquei uma roupa do estilo verão, que me deixasse a vontade.

Charlie já havia preparado o café quando desci, ele lia o jornal atentamente enquanto eu tomava meu café.

- Pai, vou a Port Angeles com Alice, não sei que horas chego, eu ligo se precisar. - murmurei colocando leite no copo.

- Cuidado, não vou sair daqui, ligue qualquer coisa. - ele retirou os olhos durante pouco tempo do jornal.

Tomei meu café e fui esperar Alice chegar, ela nunca se atrasa, estava em frente em minha casa na hora marcada. Entrei no carro e fomos para Port Angeles.

- Eu separei algumas roupas, sabe, de frio, caso esfrie lá. - eu liguei o rádio.

- Que bom. Nós compraremos alguns biquínes, roupas frescas e alguns acessórios. - ela dava partida no carro.

- Você sem dúvida alguma comprará, não é difícil imaginar. - eu dei uma risada

Entramos na estrada principal e fomos seguindo viagem.

- Os meninos não vão comprar alguma coisa para levar? - eu olhava pro céu.

- Jasper já comprou as roupas semana passada, e Edward, Edward disse que se precisasse de algo, compraria lá. - Alice sorria.

Depois de algum tempo até chegar em Port Angeles, finalmente chegamos e fomos logo para uma das lojas mais requintadas de lá.

- Alice, aqui as coisas parecem ser cara. - eu entrava na loja.

- Mais aqui tem roupas ótimas. - Alice pegou na minha mão.

E a seleção de roupa começou, era um troca-troca de roupa que até cansava. Terminamos nossa primeira missão, agora, precisavamos achar biquines e alguns sapatos. Não demoramos muito pra achar a loja que tinha tudo. Achei que Alice estava exagerando quando pegou três biquines pra mim, mais vi que o exagero estava começando ali, 5 biquines, até parece que ela usaria um biquine em cada dia. Peguei apenas dois, um pra piscina e outro pra caso eu queria ir pra praia.

4 horas depois, finalmente tinhamos comprado tudo que precisariamos, esperai, tudo não, Alice ainda não havia comprado sua bolsa dos sonhos. Mais um tempo andando, encontramos a bolsa.

- Tá com fome, Bella? - Alice carregava três sacolas.

- Um pouco. Vamos parar e comer algo. - eu começava a sentir dor nos pés.

Deixamos as compras no carro e fomos até o MC Donald's comprar algo para mim. Compramos um lanche qualquer e nos sentamos em uma mesa, Alice, como não é muito de comer, deu duas beliscadinha no lanche.

- Eu estou tão anciosa Bella. - ela sempre estava anciosa.

- Desde que eu me conheço por gente, você sempre está anciosa. - eu mordia uma batata.

- Vai ser tão legal, e nós vamos nos divertir muito. - ela estava sorridente.

- Assim eu espero. - eu sorri.

Terminei de "almoçar" e então fomos embora, passei o caminho inteiro comendo o lanche que Alice apenas beliscou.

Chegamos em casa e quando abrimos o porta-malas, o susto foi grande, conseguimos comprar uma renca de coisas. Charlie nos ajudou a subir com as compras e também ficou assustado com tamanha compra.

- Enquanto você descansa, vou arrumas as suas malas. - Alice pegava a mala que havia ao lado da minha cama.

- Tudo bem, só vou fechar os olhos um pouco e depois te ajudo. - eu retirava o tênis.

- Não será preciso, eu faço isso em menos de 15 minutos. - Alice tirava as roupas da sacola.

Eu não respondi, deitei na cama e fui fechando os olhos lentamente até que eu estivesse perdida no meu mundo perfeito.

Não sabia quanto tempo se passou enquanto eu dormia, mas eu tinha certeza que eu havia dormido um pouco demais, quem sabe. O relógio marcava 6:55 pm, Alice não estava no meu quarto, mas sua bolsa estava em cima de meu criado mudo, ela deveria estar andando pela casa, conversando com Charlie ou sei lá.

Desci e fui até a sala, Charlie estava deitado no sofá assistindo ao jogo e Alice estava na cozinha aparentemente fazendo alguma coisa pelo celular.

- O que você tá fazendo? - eu entrei na cozinha devagar.

Não tive resposta, ela apenas fez um sinal para que eu esperasse. Me sentei na cadeira e fiquei a olhando enquanto falava no telefone. Eu retirei meus olhos dela e fiquei observando a janela até que Alice bateu o celular e me fez sair da minha paralizia.

- O que você estava fazendo? - eu suspirei.

- Falando com Jasper, perguntando se Edward já havia arrumado a mala. - ela se sentou.

- Ah, você já arrumou a minha? - murmurei enquanto puxava o celular de Alice de sua mão.

- Faz 20 minutos Bella, fiquei conversando com Charlie, tentando entender esse mundo "esportivo" mas eu desisti e resolvi ficar falando com as paredes. - Alice soltou um riso.

- Que horas que a gente vai pro aeroporto amanhã? - eu bricava com o pequeno enfeite no celular.

- Temos que estar lá 12:30, o avião parte as 1:20 da tarde. - ela se levantou.

- Você vai passar aqui amanhã por volta das...? - eu bocejei.

- Vou passar 11 horas, no máximo 11:20. - ela guardou o celular no bolso.

Eu me levantei e fui para o meu quarto novamente, olhei para minhas duas malas que pareciam estufadas de roupas.

- Alice, a gente vai passar 5 dias lá, não um mês. - eu tentava abrir o zíper.

- Eu sei, mais é que nós temos que estar preparadas. - ela mexia na sua bolsa.

- Eu nem quero ver as suas malas, será uma pra cada dia. - eu desisti de abrir o zíper e me sentei na cama.

- Você exagerou um pouco, Bella. To indo, amanhã passo aqui, beijos. - Alice me deu um beijo na bochecha.

- Tchau, beijo. - eu fui até a porta do quarto.

Alice desceu rapidamente e antes que eu pudesse perceber, eu ouvi o barulho da porta da casa batendo. Era cedo e eu não tinha o que fazer, liguei o computador e fui ver se tinha algo pra mim no meu e-mail, nada demais, apenas um e-mail de um mês atrás que eu nem tive o trabalho de abrí-lo e ver do que se tratava.

Peguei o e-mail de minha mãe e mandei uma pequena mensagem avisando que iria viajar e que se eu conseguisse um telefone, ligaria pra ela avisando que estava bem.

Fiquei fuçando um pouco e acabei desligando o computador e indo fazer alguma coisa lá embaixo.

Já estava escuro lá fora e eu não me importei muito, sai e fui sentar um pouco na grama não tão úmida, a lua estava clara no céu, brilhante e chamativa, nunca parei para olhar a lua, ela estava tão bonita. Alguma coisa que estava saindo das árvores fez com que eu tirasse os olhos da lua, não me mexi, continuei imóvel a olhar a coisa que estava nas árvores, sem que eu percebesse, Edward saiu de lá e veio caminhando em minha direção em silêncio. Agachou-se na minha frente, segurou meu rosto e apenas disse:

- Me desculpe, Bella. Amanhã, nós esqueceremos isso e nos divertiremos muito na viagem.

Ele estava se aproximando cada vez mais perto de mim, eu não sentia medo, eu queria saber o que ele ia fazer, talvez ele quisesse me abraçar e pedir desculpas novamente.

Um bater de mãos fez com que Edward sumisse e eu perceber que eu estava imaginando aquela cena, Charlie estava me olhando para ver o que eu tinha.

- Desculpa, tava sonhando acordada. - eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Eu percebi, eu vou na casa de Billy, você quer ir? - ele me ajudou a levantar.

- Ah sim, quero sim, vou apenas pegar uma blusa. - eu fui andando em direção a porta.

Abri a porta e peguei a primeira blusa que apareceu na minha frente. Fui correndo até o carro onde Charlie me esperava.

- Não vamos demorar, vou apenas ver se Billy está melhor, ele tava meio resfriado ontem. - Charlie dava partida no carro.

- Entendi, tomara que ele esteja melhor. - eu abri o vidro do carro.

Ficamos em silêncio até a hora que chegamos na casa de Billy. Desci do carro e fui logo batendo na porta, Jacob me atendeu com um sorriso enorme.

- Oi Bella, entra. - ele deu espaço para que eu entrasse.

Billy estava sentado no sofá com um prato de comida em sua mão.

- Oi Billy, tá melhor? - eu fui lhe comprimentar.

- Olá Bella, to me sentindo melhor, tomei uns comprimidos ontem e hoje to melhor. - ele afirmava com a cabeça.

Charlie entrou na sala e foi logo ocupando o espaço do lado de Billy.

- Vamos lá pra dentro, quero falar com você. - Jacob me puxava para o quarto.

Entramos no quarto e eu me sentei na cadeira ao lado de sua cama.

- Pode dizer. - eu o olhava quanto ele se aproximava de mim.

Ele se sentou na cama e então grudou seus lábios no meu, minhas mãos travaram e meu coração acelerava a cada movimento que Jacob fazia na minha boca, aos poucos, fui me deixando levar e fui retribuindo o seu beijo. Ele se levantou e fez com que o beijo ficasse mais fácil, Jacob se afastou de mim e estava em busca de ar. Ele olhou pra mim e apenas falou:

- Eu precisava fazer isso, era uma necessidade, me desculpe se eu te forcei a retribuir, mas eu sei que você está sentindo algo por Edward. - Jacob molhava seus olhos.

Eu não tinha palavras para te responder, eu apenas abaixei a cabeça.

- Eu gostei do seu beijo. - minha voz saia fracamente.

Senti Jacob sorrir, mais não quis ter certeza, ele se sentou na cama e começou a cantar.

- O que você está cantando? - eu levantei minha cabeça calmamente.

- Nem eu sei direito. Sabe, aquela irmã da Hayley que é namorada de Edward? Acho que o nome dela é Ashley, eu conversei com ela hoje. - Jacob tentava tirar o beijo de sua cabeça.

- Sim, é Ashley. Gostou de ter falado com ela? - eu tentei sorrir.

- Oh sim, ela é legal, e muito bonita também. Encontrei ela no hospital ontem quando fui levar meu pai para ser examinado. - ele sorriu pra mim.

- É, ela é, ela estava fazendo o que lá? - eu queria saber o que a irmã da vampira fazia lá.

- A sua outra irmã, Hannah não estava muito bem. - ele deu uma risada muito forçada.

- Jacob, você está bem? - eu estava estrando ele.

- Estou, tá, eu não estou, seu beijo é tão...tão bom. - ele de repente ficou quieto.

Eu fiquei em silêncio também, mas logo Jacob voltou a falar.

- Ashley me chamou para ir ao parte amanhã em Seattle, você quer ir junto? - ele parecia esperançoso por uma resposta positiva.

- Eu vou viajar, Jake. Se divirtão, você e ela vão se dar muito bem. - eu dei um meio sorriso.

- Vai? Pra onde? - ele esqueceu o passeio no parque.

- Brasil, volto no sábado ou na sexta-feira, não sei direito. - eu voltei a abaixar a cabeça.

- Bem que Ashley disse que o namorado de Hayley iria viajar, mas eu não sabia que vocês iam junto. - Jacob abaixou a cabeça também e eu senti que ele iria a qualquer momento explodir.

- Jake, me desculpe por não te falar, não se preocupe, eu e Edward não vamos nem nos falar, a gente já não se fala mesmo. - eu estava tentando reeverter a história.

- Não precisa se desculpar Bella, eu não estou bravo com você, talvez eu esteja por você ter me falado só agora mas eu não estou chateado com você. Eu sei que você sente algo por Edward mas você não chegaria nem perto dele. - Jacob riu da minha cara.

- Você é um palhaço né? Olha, eu não tenho certeza de nada ainda, nada, eu preciso me resolver primeiro. - meu sangue subiu um pouco.

- Não Bella, eu não sou palhaço não, eu estou dizendo a verdade. - ele falou sério.

- Jacob, eu me preocupo com você, e bastante, eu sei que você gosta de mim, e muito, eu não quero falar sobre meus sentimentos pra você e te deixar mal. Não quero ter um peso na cabeça. - eu não estava afim de falar sobre meus sentimentos para Jacob e acabar ferindo-o.

- Você não vai me ferir, mas eu não quero ouvi-los. Você vai ser uma grande amiga, como você é pra mim hoje, quando eu já não sentir um amor enorme por você. - Jacob continuava com sua postura séria.

- Tudo bem, mas eu gosto muito de você Jake, você é importante demais pra mim, você é um amigo e tanto e eu não quero te magoar. - eu lhe dei um beijo na bochecha.

- Eu acho que agora eu consigo dormir melhor. - ele riu timidamente.

Eu acabei rindo mas fui parada quando Charlie bateu na porta.

- Bella, vamos, se despeça de Jake porque precisamos ir embora. - Charlie abriu a porta.

- Eu já vou indo pai. - eu me levantei e esperei até que Charlie saísse da porta.

- Bem, tchau Jake, durma melhor. - eu sorri.

Jacob se levantou e me abraçou.

- Eu vou dormir, boa viagem e quero algo de lá pra mim, entendeu? Brincadeira Bella, tchau. - ele disse em voz séria mais logo se perdeu em risadas.

- Oh, eu trago sim, não se preocupe, eu gosto muito de ti. - eu sorri enquanto tentava fazer ele parar.

Jacob apenas deu um beijo em minha testa e me levou até a porta da casa, onde Charlie me esperava.

- Tchau Billy, tchau Jake. - murmurei enquanto me rastejava para o degrau.

- Tchau Bella. - Jake e Billy disseram juntos.

Fechei a porta e fui caminhando tranqüilamente até o carro sem falar nada, apenas pensando no que eu tinha acabado de fazer com Jacob, não que isso fosse errado, mas foi bom, pelo menos pra mim.

O caminho inteiro eu pensei em Jake, e sua nova amiga Ashley, talvez eu estivesse sentindo uma ponta de ciúmes por Ashley fazer um convite para ele ir com ela à Seattle, mas não era muito, era ciúmes de amigo, eu não deveria me preocupar com isso, sabia que Jacob não se esqueceria de mim como amiga, ele poderia até ser amigo de Ashley, mas ele nunca me deixaria na mão.

Chegamos em casa e eu fui direto para o meu quarto trocar de roupa, depois desci e fui fazer algo de jantar pro Charlie, havia frango grelhado e um pouco de arroz com seleta de legumes. Só esquentei e fui ver como Sasa estava, ela parecia bem, estava deitada em sua cama até perceber que eu estava ali e vir pedir carinho. A peguei no colo e fui me sentar no sofá com ela, eu ria ao brincar com ela, eu sentiria falta dela durante a viagem mas ela estaria em ótimas mãos enquanto eu estivesse fora. Fui para meu quarto e então fiquei deitada na cama com ela, eu pensando em como seria imagem e ela deitada toda encolhida, talvez dormindo.

Peguei o cobertor e me recolhi para debaixo dele, continuando a pensar na viagem, em Edward, em Jacob, em Ashley, porque eu estava pensando em Ashley? Eu estava com ciúme de Jacob, agora estava na cara. Depois de longos minutos pensando, resolvi pensar enquanto dormia, e não foi difícil, aos poucos, meus olhos se fecharam e eu adormeci.

O sol me acordou naquela manhã, fazendo meus olhos doerem quando eu os abri e deparei com a claridade. Puxei o despertador e o virei para ver que horas eram, 8:15 am, eu ainda tinha que fazer muita antes de me despedir de Forks durante uns dias. Me levantei e me rastejei até o banheiro para lavar o rosto, eu estava sonolenta mas isso passaria em pouco tempo. Voltei para o quarto e peguei a roupa que estava dobrada dentro de minha gaveta, com certeza, Alice havia separado ela pra mim, eu não duvidava.

Olhei a roupa e a coloquei emcima da cama, desci para o meu café da manhã com Charlie.

- Bom dia. - eu murmurei entrando na cozinha.

- Bom dia, Bella. Eu peguei algumas coisas da Sasa e deixei arrumado para facilitar pra você. - Charlie colocava uma xícara em cima da mesa.

- Obrigada, eu vou um pouco mais cedo pra casa de Alice. - eu puxei uma cadeira para que pudesse me sentar.

- Eu te levo até lá, pode ser? - ele perguntou mostrando um pouco de felicidade.

- Claro, não tem nenhuma problema. - murmurei pegando o copo.

Charlie se sentou na cadeira e tomamos o café tendo uma conversa agradável, quis ajudar na louça mas ele achou melhor que eu fosse me ajeitar para a viagem. Eu não tinha muito o que ajeitar, minha roupa estava prerada, Sasa também, eu só teria que arrumar os quartos porque o resto Charlie tomaria conta.

Ajeitei minha cama e peguei meu velho tênis o deixando perto da cama.

Eu já havia feito tudo o que eu tinha que fazer, arrumar Sasa, esticar as camas e me ajeitar. O tempo estava demorando a passar, era ainda 9:45 e o tempo demorava a passar. Peguei minha bolsa e coloquei algumas coisas necessárias dentro dela, não tinha muita coisa, mais eu precisaria de tudo, ou quase tudo, que estava dentro dela.

Peguei as malas e me despedi brevemente de meu quarto, desci as escadas com as malas a deixando perto da porta. Charlie estava na cozinha, terminando de olhar o jornal.

- Eu já desci com as malas. - eu quis tirar a atenção dele.

- Oh, tudo bem, as coisas da Sasa tá em cima do sofá. - ele dobrou o jornal.

Coloquei a pequena mala de Sasa em cima das minhas malas e fui a procura dela, lá estava ela, mordendo o seu brinquedo no seu lugar de descanso.

- Bella, acho melhor eu já deixar na casa de Alice. - Charlie pegava a chave do carro.

- Tá, eu vou pegar a Sasa e já vou. - eu sorri ao olhar Sasa.

Puxei Sasa para meu colo e peguei o seu brinquedo, Charlie já havia levado as malas para o carro. Fechei a porta e passei duas vezes a chave nela. Entrei no carro e acomodei Sasa no meu colo, eu nunca havia percebido que ela tinha o costume de babar nas coisas, principalmente nas suas diversões.

Pela primeira vez, o som no carro de Charlie estava ligado e nós conversavamos animados, eu estava realmente animada com a viagem. Já se dava para à vistar a casa da família Cullen, havia um carro pra fora da garagem, com certeza era o de Jasper. O carro parou e eu sai e fui em direção a Emmett que estava guardando a última mala de Alice no carro.

- Oi Emmett. - eu o encarei durante um minuto.

- Oi Bella, o sol tá batendo em mim? - ele perguntou discretamente.

- Não, a árvore está te protegendo. - eu ri baixo.

- Essa que é a Sasa? Ela parece com você! - ele gargalhou

- Engraçado, muito engraçado viu Emmett. - eu soltei o ar.

Charlie se aprovimava com as minhas malas.

- Olá Chefe Swan. - Emmett deu um de educado.

- Oi, onde eu posso colocar as malas? - Charlie apoiava as malas no chão.

- Pode deixar ai, eu vou colocar elas no carro - Emmett arrumava a última mala de Alice.

- Pai, vamos lá dentro. - eu dei um passo pra frente.

Ele não respondeu, apenas me seguiu, eu abri a porta e fui olhando para ver se tinha alguém lá por baixo, Esme apareceu de dentro da sala com um enorme sorriso.

- Oi Bella, como vai? Olá Chefe Swan. - Esme sorriu.

- Olá. - Charlie disse rapidamente.

- Oi, vou bem, e você? - eu dei um sorriso em resposta.

- Bem! Vocês querem algo? Vamos lá pra cima, eles estão lá. - Esme deu o primeiro passo pra escada.

Fomos até a cozinha, Alice, Edward e Carlisle estavam lá.

- Bom dia. - eu e Charlie falamos em coro.

- Bom dia, querem alguma coisa? - Carlisle perguntou oferecendo um doce.

- Não, obrigado, eu já tomei café. - Charlie respondeu com meio sorriso.

- Eu não quero não, obrigada. - eu olhei para Alice.

Alice se levantou e veio até a mim, como sempre, sorrindo e contente.

- Oi Sasa. - Alice retirava a cachorra de meus braços.

- Me dê ela aqui, Alice. - Esme se aproximava de nós.

Alice a entregou para Esme e eu dei a pequena mala com as coisas de Sasa.

- Se Alice ficasse aqui cuidando dela, Bella se assustaria ao ver o jeito que Sasa estaria. - Esme brincou.

Todos soltaram um riso, só Edward que continuava quieto como sempre.

- Bella, vamos lá pro quarto, quero te mostrar uma coisa. - Alice me puxava para a escada.

Subimos e logo estavamos em seu quarto enorme.

- O que você vai mostrar? - eu olhava o quarto.

Alice puxava uma coisa de seu guarda-roupa que estava coberto com uma capa preta.

- Advinha? - ela falou empolgada.

- Não sei, mais uma roupa pra sua coleção? - eu já tinha uma média do que seria.

- Não, é seu vestido pro casamento de Sam e Emily, eu vi que você entraria com Jacob e você estaria deslumbrante. - Alice finalmente puxou a capa preta.

O vestido era lindo, uma cor clara, um bege bem armonioso. Não era um vestido comprido demais, nem tão curto, o comprimento dele aparentava ser no joelho.

- Eu não acredito. - eu coloquei a mão na cabeça.

- Acredite, você usará ele, é a sua cara e eu gostei muito.

- Eu tenho opção? - eu disse ainda tentando entender.

- Não, é lindo, Bella. - ela colocou o vestido em sua frente.

- Ai Alice, eu ainda acabo com essas suas supresinhas. Eu não to brincando. - eu olhava para o vestido só mais uma vez.

- Ok, agora vamos, Emmett já deve ter arrumado tudo. - ela rapidamente guardou o vestido.

- Cadê Jasper? - eu não havia visto ainda.

- Ele tava ligando para o aeroporto para ter certeza que o vôo sai as 13:20.

- Oh. - eu sussurei.

Descemos até a sala e Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Edward e Jasper nos esperava sentados no sofá.

- Bom, já vamos, a viagem não é rápida. - Alice segurou na minha mão.

Charlie sorriu pra mim e então fui me despedir dele.

- Tchau pai, te ligo quando chegar em New York, se cuide e eu estarei bem. - eu lhe dei um breve abraço.

- Cuidado Bella, me ligue. Tchau, eu sentirei saudade. - Charlie deu um beijo em minha testa.

Eu sorri e fui me despedir de Esme e Carlisle.

- Tchau Bella. - os dois falaram juntos.

- Tchau, até semana que vem. - eu tentei imitar o sorriso de Alice.

Alice estava se despedindo de seus pais enquanto eu me despedia de Charlie.

Saímos de casa e fomos ao encontro do carro.

- Tchau Bella. - Charlie sorriu pra mim enquanto eu entrava no carro.

Eu acenei com a mão então o vi entrar em seu carro e indo embora.

- Boa viagem pra vocês. - Esme falava acenando para a gente.

Jasper ligou o carro e Alice o som, ela não sobreviveria sem música. Edward até aquela hora, não havia dito nada, ele olhava pra mim as vezes mas eu também não pensei em tomar iniciativa, nós dois estavamos dificultando a conversa. Emmett estava entre eu e Edward, Emmett não ficava quieto, não poupava palavras, falava com Alice, Jasper e tentava puxar assunto com Edward, ele também falava comigo, para ser sincera, mais mexia no meu cabelo do que falava, ele deve ter um amor pelo meu cabelo, eu estava começando a ter essa desconfiança.

Estavamos perto de Port Angeles quando Edward resolveu abrir a boca e falar comigo.

- Oi, Bella. - ele evitou me olhar.

- Oi. - eu o olhei.

Alice tagarelava sozinha, ou com o Jasper, com Emmett ou até comigo, era confuso saber. Em silêncio tudo continuou, tudo não, pois Jasper e Emmett parecia falar com Alice enquanto ela tagarelava. Eu e Edward ficavamos quietos, de vez em quando, ele limpava a garganta, mas nada muito grande.

Não demorou para chegarmos logo o aeroporto, Jasper e Edward foram buscar um carrinho para colocar as malas. O aeroporto não aparentava estar cheio, foi fácil achar vaga e também encontrar um carrinho pra colocar as bagagens, Edward apareceu primeiro, colocando as minhas malas, as dele e uma da Alice. Depois foi Jasper pegando o restante das malas.

Demos passe livre pra Emmett ir embora e fomos em encontro ao balcão da companhia que viajariamos, Alice entregou os documentos e Jasper colocava as malas em cima de uma balança.

Haviamos chegado cedo demais e teriamos que esperar um pouco até o embarque.

Edward puxou sua carteira do bolso e viu se tudo estava correto.

- Alice, eu já volto, vou comprar uma coisa ali. - Edward falou baixo.

- Vá com a Bella, Edward. - Alice não deu muita atenção.

Eu fiz uma careta.

- Oh, venha Bella. - Edward começou a andar.

Andei mais rápido para conseguir ficar ao seu lado, mesmo que se não ouvesse diálogo entre a gente.

Paramos em frente uma loja de doces, tava mais com cara de padaria, mas era uma loja de doces.

- Vo...você quer algo Bella? - ele deixou a voz falhar.

- Não, obrigada. - eu olhava os doces.

Uma pergunta me passou na cabeça, porque ele veio em uma loja de doces sendo que ele nem se quer come?

- Edward, porque você veio comprar doce? - eu o fitei.

- Eu vim comprar pra você. - ele olhava os doces atentamente.

Eu fiquei quieta e apenas olhando.

- Você gosta desse? - ele apontou para um doce que havia na prateleira.

- Parece ter uma cara boa. - eu continuava a olhar as coisas da loja.

Edward pediu para a atendente um pouco do doce.

- Você quer esse? - ele parou atrás de mim.

Eu virei e o olhei, não tinha voz pra responder. Abaixei e cabeça e então olhei para o lado e fora da loja.

- Me dá mais um pouco desse aqui também. - ele apontava para o doce que eu estava olhando.

Eu continuava a olhar pra fora da loja quando ele pegou no meu braço e então me levou pra fora.

- Você não deveria ter comprado, eu não queria. - eu olhava seria pra ele.

- Não era o que parecia, Bella. - ele sorriu.

Eu olhei pra frente e continuei a andar. Ele segurou no meu braço novamente e me puxou para o outro lado.

- Onde você vai agora? - eu perguntei impaciente.

- Calma Bella, vou só olhar aquele óculos ali. - Edward sorriu.

Fui até a loja com ele e o esperei olhar o óculos.

- O que você achou dele? - ele me olhou.

- Bonito. - eu olhava pra outro óculos.

- Espere ai. - ele entrou dentro da loja e eu continuei e olhar pra vitrine, pro nada e olhar as pessoas.

Depois de um tempo, ele saiu com mais uma sacola em sua mão.

- Você me alugou agora para fazer compras? - eu falei com um tom irritado.

- Não, é que você me diverte. - ele riu.

Eu fiz um som de reclamação e fui até onde Alice e Jasper estavam.

- Nós já podemos ir pro saguão? - ela se levantou.

- Vamos, já tá na hora. - Edward falou por mim.

Fomos até a sala de embarque e ficamos esperando até dar a chamada para vôo. Eu ficava olhando atentamente para os doces que Edward havia comprado pra mim, porque ele gastaria dinheiro comigo? Tempo e desgosto? Alice ria quando olhava para mim e para Edward, se ela tava pensando que estava rolando algo, ela tava enganada, pois Edward tem namorada e eu estou solteira, e muito feliz assim.

O anúncio do vôo logo foi dado, depois de tempos esperando, fomos para a porta de embarque e depois pro avião. Me sentei no lado da janela e Alice no meu lado, Jasper e Edward estavam no banco de trás. Não demorou mais de 5 minutos para estarmos no ar, indo em direção a New York. Alice estava intertida ouvindo música e eu olhava as nuvens pela janela.

- Alice. - eu a cutuquei.

- Oi. - ela abaixava o volume do som.

- Ontem aconteceu uma coisa comigo. - eu não tinha muita certeza se contava pra ela que eu tinha beijado Jacob.

- O que? - ela se virou para olhar pra mim.

- Eu fui na casa de Jacob. - eu contaria aos poucos.

Alice não falou nada, só olhou sorrindo pra mim.

- E dai a gente acabou se beijando. - eu corei.

Ela me olhou e então riu.

- Nossa, mas foi bom, Bella? - ela estava rindo da situação.

- Foi. Ele que puxou o beijo, eu fiquei na dúvida, mais eu acabei retribuindo. - eu olhei para a janela para não ter que olhar corada para Alice.

- Ele demorou pra fazer isso, tanto tempo afim de você e só agora. - ela estava falando a verdade.

- Eu sei, ele disse que ele necessitava, que ele não aguentava mais. - eu falhei a voz.

- Eu não acredito, eu tinha visto alguma coisa parecida com isso, mais não era bem isso. - ela olhou pra frente.

- Eu também não acreditei na hora, mais depois entrou na minha cabeça que tinha acontecido.

Alice sorriu uma vez e depois ficou séria, não deveria ser tão surpresa pra ela quando foi pra mim. Eu gostaria de olhar pra trás pra ver se eles tinham prestado atenção na conversa, mais eu não quis arriscar. Puxei um fone e então coloquei no ouvido para esquecer se Edward e Jasper tinham ouvido a conversa. Eu não deveria que estar preocupada se eles tinham ouvido ou não, eu não devia nada a ninguém, principalmente pra eles.

Os que as pessoas pensam ou deixam de pensar sobre mim não tem importânciam, eu nunca mudaria meu jeito por causa dos pensamentos. Eu nunca quis saber o que elas pensam, mas o que Edward pensava sobre mim tinha valor, desde o jeito que ele me tratava até a pior coisa que ele já achou em mim. Eu gostaria de saber o que ele pensa, mas isso é impossível, talvez ele saiba o que eu penso, talvez não, eu poderia saber o que ele pensa se ele me falasse. Ele é um mistério e a cada hora, esse final fica mais distante de se encerrar.

* * *

Bem, mais um post pra vocês e eu tô pensando em postar minha outra fic aqui. Beijinhos.


	8. O seu cheiro

**08 - O seu cheiro.**

O Sol batia em meu rosto quando o avião pousava no aeroporto de New York.

- Bella, Bella. - Alice dava tapinhas no meu braço.

Me virei para ter consciência de que eu estava viva e em terra firme.

- Edward, ajude ela a sair do avião, eu vou na frente garantir um carrinho. - ela dava espaço para Edward.

Edward em um segundo, me levantou e pegou minha bolsa que estava no chão.

- Pode deixar, eu consigo ir sozinha. - eu saia do pequeno corredor de poltronas.

Ele não me respondeu, apenas segurava minha bolsa e tentava segurar minha mão ou meu ombro só pra garantir minha segurança.

- Obrigada por viajar em nossa companhia aérea. Siga até a porta azul e boa tarde! - a moça da companhia falava.

- Obrigado e igualmente. - Edward finalmente conseguiu segurar minha mão.

A escada parecia enorme e trêmulas, meus olhos estavam embaçado, era com certeza o efeito do sono. Edward passou em minha frente e passou a me guiar. Finalmente meus pés estavam sentindo o solo e meus olhos não estavam mais embaçados.

Alice nos esperava no desembarque do aeroporto com dois carrinhos preparados.

- Jazz, pegue as malas que eu vou até o banheiro com Bella. - Alice passava seu braço pelo meu.

Fomos até o banheiro e então fiz apenas uma pergunta pra ela:

- Eu disse algo enquanto dormia? - eu procurava uma brecha de espelho livre.

- Não, não muito importante, se é o que você espera. - Alice jogava uns papeis de sua bolsa no lixo.

- Então eu falei! O que eu disse? - eu me virei para olhá-la.

- Você dizia algo parecido com "quando você vai me pedir desculpas?", você também pedia que falasse a verdade. - Alice fechou os olhos por um momento.

- Ah, eu não me lembro de ter falado isso. Vamos, vai ser difícil achar um espelho ou um pedaço dele livre. - eu abaixei a cabeça.

- Claro que você não vai se lembrar, você estava dormindo! - Alice riu de mim.

Saimos do banheiro e fomos a encontro dos meninos.

- Alice, por quê nós não fomos logo para o Brasil? - Jasper perguntou passando o braço pela cintura de Alice.

- Porque eu preciso comprar uma coisa que eu vi na televisão e só uma loja daqui tem. - ela sorriu para o amado.

- Você poderia ter encomendado, tenho certeza que você conseguiria. - Jasper deu um beijo na testa de Alice.

- Mas eu não aguentadia esperar, e aliás Jazz, não vai demorar e nós podemos aproveitar para se divertir. - ela apertou o botão do elevador.

- Bella, olha... - Jasper tentou me alertar.

Quando olhei era tarde demais, havia trombado com um homem alto, moreno e branco.

- Me desculpe. - eu olhei envergonhada.

- Não foi nada. - o homem fechou os olhos e saiu rápido.

Edward olhou pro homem e depois pra mim.

- O que foi? - Alice se posicionou ao meu lado.

- Ele é vampiro. - Edward fitou a baixinha do cabelo negro.

- Ele estava com sede? - eu me assustei.

- Vamos se dizer que mais ou menos, ele não falou muito pois seu cheiro é provocante. - ele olhou pra mim.

Alice passou o seu braço pelo meu e fez com que Edward se tornasse uma escolta. O elevador chegou e fomos em direção ao primeiro piso.

- O táxi tá esperando? - Jasper perguntou.

- Eu chamei enquanto elas estavam no banheiro. - Edward puxava uma de suas malas.

Não foi um caminho longe até a porta de saída, um táxi já nos esperava pronto perto da porta. Jasper e Edward ajudaram o taxista colocar as malas no carro. Edward foi na frente junto com o motorista e eu, Alice e Jasper fomos atrás.

O hotel não ficava longe, era um pouco mais perto do centro.

Saímos do carro e Edward me barrou.

- Bella, você pode carregar essa mala? - Edward me entregava uma de minhas malas.

- Oh sim. - eu peguei a bagagem.

Coloquei minha bolsa no ombro e fui entrando no hotel.

- Um carrinho aqui por favor. - um homem gritava se aproximando de mim.

- Boa tarde, seja bem-vinda ao NY Hotel. - o moço sorriu.

- Boa tarde, obrigada. - eu sorri e olhei pra trás.

O moço pegou minha mala e colocou no carrinho.

- Você veio sozinha? - o homem olhou pra trás de mim.

- Não, eles também estão comigo. - eu dei um passo.

O homem foi em direção ao carro e eu fui pro saguão esperar Alice.

Depois de dar meu nome na recepção, consegui pegar a chave.

- Eu vou ficar com você Bella. - Alice dizia se aproximando de mim.

- Ok. - eu dei um sorriso.

- Por favor, seu nome, senhorita. - a recepcionista sorriu amigavelmente pra Alice.

- Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. - Alice falava pausadamente enquanto procurava seu documento na bolsa.

- Aqueles dois ali também estão junto com a gente. - eu falei me apoiando no balcão.

- Eles vão ficar em quartos diferentes? - a moça clicava alguma coisa no computador.

- Sim, um quarto para os dois. - eu olhei para o sorriso de Edward.

- O nome e o documento, por favor. - a moça pegava o documento de Alice.

- Jasper Whitlock Hale. - Alice entragava o documento de Jasper.

- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen - eu olhei pra recepcionista.

- Vou pegar o documento de Edward. - Alice saiu do balcão.

- Que legal, uma viagem em casal. - a moça sorriu pra mim.

- Eu não namoro com ninguém não, só a morena e o loiro ali namoram. - eu apontei com a cabeça.

A recepcionista olhou pra Edward e arrumou o cabelo. Quem dera se eu pudesse ler mentes pra saber o que ela tá pensando.

Alice voltou com o documento e a mulher voltou a se centrar no seu trabalho. Os meninso se aproximaram e pegaram a chave.

- Bella, se você tivesse dito que era minha namorada, me pouparia risos. - Edward chamou o elevador.

- O que ela pensou? - eu sorri.

- Primeiro: quando ele pedir algo, vou levar pra ele e tentar bater um papo. Segundo: porque essa menina só deve ser uma lésbica pra não ter pego ele ainda! Terceiro: esse não passa! - Edward gargalhou.

Eu ri e entrei no elevador. O elevador parou no 11° andar e então saímos.

- Pode deixar as malas aqui. - eu falei para o moço que levava nossas bagagens.

Peguei minhas duas malas e a mala com rodas da Alice. Entramos com as malas e Alice fechou a porta.

Coloquei as malas na cama e fui direto pra sacada ver a vista do alto.

- Apesar de ser no centro, é tão calmo, silêncioso. - eu olhei pra Alice.

- Aham, por isso que eu escolhi aqui, o Hilton não é longe daqui, mas lá é mais badalado. Aqui é ótimo e também tranqüilo. - Alice caminhava devagar até a sacada.

- Sabia que você tinha escolhido aqui. Aqui parece não ter Sol. - eu fiquei de costas para a paisagem.

- Aqui só bate Sol quando tá anoitecendo. E hoje nós iremos naquela loja que eu disse e depois pro cinema. - Alice entrou no quarto.

- Que horas são? - eu entrei no quarto em busca de um relógio.

- 4:45 pm. - Alice sentou na cama.

- Eu vou tomar um banho e depois nós podemos ir!?- eu abria uma mala.

- Ah sim, eu vou lá falar com Jasper. - Alice feito um raio do quarto.

Terminei de abri a mala e me deparei com algumas roupas das quais eu não havia contado.

- Eu não acredito que Alice fez isso! - eu puxei uma saia,uma blusa branca e meu inseparável tênis

Entrei no banho e fui retirar a poeira que grudava em mim.

Me troquei colocando uma meia-calça, a saia e a blusa branca.

Fui até o quarto vizinho chamar Alice.

- Alice. - dei duas batidas na porta.

- Já vou. - em menos de duas piscadas. ela já estava no meu lado.

Entramos no nosso quarto e Alice começou a puxar roupas.

- Bella, tira esse tênis e coloca esse sapato aqui. - ela atirou pra mim o sapato.

- Alice, isso é pra você, e não pra mim. - eu olhava as formas pequenas do sapato.

- Então coloca essa bota aqui. - Alice tirava uma bota de sua mala.

Tirei o tênis e peguei a bota, coloquei e fiquei olhando Alice voar pelo quarto se arrumando.

- Coloca esse cachecou, vai completar seu look simples. - ela jogou o pequeno pedaço de pano avermelhado.

- Look simples nada, eu quero minhas calças, Alice. Você não pode e não tem direito de tirá-las de mim. - eu colocava o cachecou irritada.

- Tá tá, depous eu falo onde coloquei. - Alice voava pro banheiro.

Fui pra sacada novamente ver o sol se pôr. Alice em menos de um minuto estava impecável com seu vestido branco e um sapato com um pouco de salto.

- A gente pode ir agora? - eu fechava a porta da sacada.

- Podemos. - Alice pegava sua bolsa.

Peguei minha bolsa e tranquei a porta, Edward e Jasper estavam esperando no elevador, corri e entrei no elevador.

O elevador desceu os onze andares e nós saímos em direção ao shopping principal.

- Cadê o carro que você disse que tinha alugado, Jazz? - Alice perguntou virando a esquina.

- Eu aluguei o carro pro Brasil e não aqui. - Jasper a olhou.

- Imaginei. - Alice fez uma careta.

Fomos andando até o shopping que era alguns quarteirões depois do hotel. Chegamos e fomos direto para a loja que Alice queria.

- Eu não vou demorar, vocês podem andar por ai. - Alice entrava na loja desesperadamente.

- Vamos andar por ai. - Jasper deu um sorriso.

Pegamos a escada rolante e fomos para o segundo andar. Eu olhava as vitrines e Edward e Jasper fingiam se interessar.

- Você está com fome, Bella? - Jasper perguntou olhando pra um pequeno quiosque.

- Um pouco, eu tenho uns doces aqui na bolsa, não se preocupe. - eu não tirei os olhos da vitrine.

- Vamos no andar do cinema ver quais filmes estão em cartaz? - Edward sugeriu.

- É, ai a gente pode já ir escolhendo os melhores. - Jasper foi em direção a escada.

Pegamos a escada de novo e fomos ver os filmes em cartaz.

Acabamos indo ver o show que passava na televisão numa loja de DVD. Depois de 10 minutos vendo o show, Alice chegou com duas sacolas.

- Pronto, comprei. - ela abriu um sorriso.

- Você comprou o que? - eu perguntei tentando olhar o que havia na sacola.

- Uns produtos de beleza, quase que não consigo a promoção. - ela soltou um riso de alegria.

Eu voltei meus olhos pro show e então Alice voltou a falar.

- Vocês já viram que filme vai ser? - ela puxou nossa atenção.

- Não. - Jasper respondeu.

- Então é melhor a gente ir antes de perder alguma sessão boa. - Alice caminhou em direção aos cartazes.

Alice e eu fomos olhar os filmes, não havia muitos filmes interessantes, Angels & Demons havia começado a 25 minutos e já não tinha como entrar. Jasper não quis entrar de jeito nenhum na sessão da Hannah Montana - The Movie, optamos então pra Uma Noite no Museu 2.

Depois dos ingressos comprados, fomos comprar pipoca, só eu e Alice compramos pipoca. Sentamos no centro da sala e esperamos o filme começar, Alice depois de comer metade de sua pipoca, resolveu parar de comer.

- Vou no banheiro. - ela susurrou baixo.

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e voltei a prestar atenção no filme.

Antes que eu percebesse a falta de Alice, ela estava de volta e o filme já chegava no final.

O filme acabou exatamento 8:30, eu estava com fome, mas resolvi que pediria comida quando chegasse no hotel. Parei pra comprar um sanduíche para enganar a fome até chegar no hotel. Pegamos a escada rolante e fomos até a saída.

- Eu e Jasper vamos dar uma saída por ai e depois nós nos encontramos no hotel. Não se percam no caminho e vão direto para o hotel. - Alice tentou falar que nem uma mãe mas riu no final.

- Não demorem. - eu brinquei olhando pro casal.

Senti dois braços passando por mim e me levantando, era Edward, olhei pra ele e dei um sorriso tímido.

- Tchau. - Alice virava para o outro lado acenando.

- Por que você me levantou? - eu caminhei lentamente.

- Porque você iria cair, já estava chegando no final da escada e seria desagradável. - ele deu um riso.

- Onde você acha que eles vão? - ele perguntou segurando uma gargalhada.

- No mesmo lugar que você tá pensando. - eu ri baixo.

Edward soltou um riso.

- Pro hotel? - ele perguntou.

- Claro, pra onde a gente iria? - eu olhei pra ele.

- Restaurante, bar, festa, qualquer lugar. - ele olhou pra frente.

- Eu até iria se eu não tivesse que dormir. - eu passei a mão pelo cabelo.

- Eu me esqueci disso. - ele sorriu.

Saímos do shopping e fomos em direção ao hotel.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? - eu perguntei abaixando a cabeça.

- Faça. - ele falou duro.

- Você e a Hayley...Vocês estão...sabe...estão namorando? - me senti sem graça ao perguntar.

Ele riu por um momento e voltou a se centrar.

- Vamos dizer que não expecificamente, ela tá esperando meu pedido de namoro, mas eu ainda não tenho certeza quando vou pedir. - eu senti seus olhos em mim.

- Mais você vai pedir? - eu olhei pra ele.

- Pretendo. - ele sorriu.

- Peça quando voltar de viagem, compre alguma coisa, flores, bombom, uma bijuteria. - eu sugeri.

- Vou comprar um anel, eu não tenho certeza, acho que ela vai gostar. - ele olhou pro alto.

- Tenho certeza de que ela gostaria, que pessoa não gostaria? - eu esfreguei meus braços.

- Você está com frio? - Edward retirava o casaco.

- Um pouco, mas não se preocupe, já estamos chegando. - eu continuei a esfregar meu braço.

- Não, pegue Bella, por favor. - ele parou e esticou o braço com o casaco.

Peguei o casaco e coloquei, cruzei meus braços para me aquecer mais.

- Obrigada. - eu não o encarei.

Viramos o quarterão em silêncio, eu já me sentia quente e eu estava gostando do cheiro que o casaco tinha, um cheiro não tão doce e nem amargo, era um cheiro agradável.

- Você gosta da Hayley? - eu perguntei tendo certeza que não teria resposta.

Ele ficou em silêncio, ficou pensativo, talvez tivesse dúvida de alguma coisa e não queria arriscar dizer alguma coisa errada e com dúvidas pra mim.

- Eu estou começando a sentir, não é forte, mas vai crescer, eu acho. - ele se calou de novo.

- Ela sente o mesmo por você? - eu desviei de um buraco.

- Ela aparenta sentir, mas ela ainda deve gostar do antigo namorado. - ele olhou o relógio.

- Você não esquece um amor enquanto você não acha outro. - eu filosofei.

- Eu sei e ela também deve saber. - ele mexeu no cabelo.

O silêncio invadiu novamente e dessa vez eu não tinha assunto pra tratar com ele, o hotel já não estava longe, consegui visualizar ele quando virei a esquina.

- E você, namorando, apaixonada, solteira ou outra coisa? - ele riu.

- Eu? Eu to solteira. - eu o encarei.

Ele riu e voltou a ficar quieto, cheguei no hotel e chamei o elevador. Esperei o elevador quieta até que a porta se abriu e eu pude entrar, eu e Edward apertamos o "11" ao mesmo tempo e eu acabei rindo da situação toda.

A porta se abriu novamente no 5ª andar e a moça da recepção entrou sorridente para Edward.

- Bella, eu to me sentindo tão feliz por estar com você. - ele sorriu me abraçando.

- É? Eu...eu...também estou. - eu tentei sorrir alegremente.

A moça olhou e se concentrou em apertar o térreo.

Edward riu e aproximou sua boca de minha testa, ele não iria me beijar, ou iria? Ele não poderia fazer isso com Hayley.

O nosso andar chegou e saímos, Edward esperou fechar a porta pra finalmente rir. Eu entrei na gargalhada junto com ele mais logo paramos porque demos conta que não era um lugar público.

Abri a bolsa e procurei a chave do quarto, mas não encontrei.

- O que foi? - Edward olhou pra mim.

- Dei a chave pra Alice. - eu fechava a bolsa.

- Fica comigo enquanto eles não chegam. - Edward abriu a porta de seu quarto.

Ele entrou e eu entrei logo em seguida fechando a porta.

- Vou pedir algo pra você. - ele pegava o telefone do quarto.

Eu me sentei em uma das camas e olhei pra sacada, a Lua brilhava alto e prendia a atenção de quem olhasse pra ela naquele instante.

Edward desligou o telefone enquanto eu estava em outro mundo olhando a Lua e pensando em nada.

- Er, Bella. - Edward limpou a garganta.

- Oi. - eu o olhei.

- Pedi um pouco de batata-frita, um bife, arroz e um suco de laranja. - Edward abriu a porta da sacada.

- Obrigada. - eu puxei a manga do casaco.

Edward sentou-se na outra cama e ligou a TV, trocou de canal três vezes pois não tinha nada o que ver. Ele abandonou o controle e foi para o banheiro, o que um vampiro poderia fazer no banheiro?

Duas batidas na porta me fizeram tirar os olhos da televisão e ir atender.

- Edward Cullen, quarto 325? - o homem perguntou.

- É aqui, pode deixar ali perto da porta. - eu apontei para o locar.

O homem entrou e deixou o carrinho com minha janta no local onde eu falei.

- Obrigada. - eu sorri.

Esperei até o moço estar longe o bastante pra fechar a porta. Puxei o carrinho para perto da cama e destampei todas os pratos. Edward havia exagerado, eu estava com fome, mas não tanto e também não estava grávida pra comer tudo o que ele pediu.

- Pensei que seria a mulher da recepção que traria. - Edward apareceu do nada.

- Por isso que entrou no banheiro? - eu mordia uma batata.

- Sim. - ele se sentou na outra cama.

Eu ri e continuei a comer as batatas. 6 minutos depois eu estava satisfeita o bastante para chamar uma pessoa para levar o carrinho embora.

Olhei pro relógio e era 9:45 p.m, não havia sinal de Alice e nem de Jasper, eu gostaria de poder trocar de roupa, tirar essa saia e dormir do melhor jeito possível. Me levantei e fui para a sacada, talvez o tempo passasse e eu nem percebesse, a Lua estava por trás das árvores e não dava para vê-la, eu só sabia que ela estava presente porque havia uma coisa clara por entre as árvores.

Voltei a me sentar na cama a esperar Alice chegar, coisa que parecia impossível. Edward estava no closet do quarto falando no telefone com alguém. Tirei meus sapatos e me deitei na cama, peguei o controle e mudei de canal diversas e repentinas vezes, eu poderia muito bem ir escutar Edward no telefone, tentar saber com quem ele falava, mas eu estava cansada pra pensar. Passava um filme de comédia na televisão que conseguiu prender minha atenção fazendo com que eu acabasse rindo algumas vezes.

O tempo passou e eu aos poucos fui adormecendo até que eu já não ouvia e nem pensava em nada.

- Vocês demoraram demais. - Edward reclamou.

Já deveria ser de manhã pois o Sol já clareava o quarto. Não quis abrir meu olhos, pois eles com certeza parariam de conversar.

- Fique quieto Edward, quando estavamos em Forks, você também saia de madrugada e só voltava cinco horas da manhã. Você pensa que eu não sei onde você ia? Você está muito enganado, eu sei que você ia pra casa da Hayley ou ia na casa da Bella. - Alice alterou a voz.

Edward ficou em silêncio e eu me mexi talvez me denunciando.

- Nós também temos nosso direito de se divertir do mesmo jeito que você tem. - Alice falou novamente.

- Tá. - Edward com certeza virou as costas pra Alice.

- Peça um café da manhã pra Bella enquanto eu vou acordá-la. - senti Alice próxima demais de mim.

Tudo ficou em silêncio e então Alice me chamou.

- Bella. - ela falou calmamente.

Fingi que estava dormindo e esperei ela chamar umas duas vezes. Abri meus olhos e agi como se não soubesse onde eu estava. Uma coisa da qual eu não tinha notado era que eu estava coberta e ainda com o casaco de Edward.

- Vamos pro nosso quarto. - Alice me ajudou a levantar e olhou pra Edward.

Peguei a bota e fui para o quarto descalça.

- Eu vou...trocar a minha roupa. - eu falei entre um bocejo.

- Vá se trocar que seu café já está a caminho. - Alice puxou minhas calças de um lugar fundo da mala.

Fiquei feliz ao ver minhas calças, peguei uma e me arrastei para o banheiro, tirei aquela roupa que não me agradava tanto e coloquei minha calça, escovei meus dentes e prendi meu cabelo.

Sai do banheiro e meu café já tinha chegado e Alice já havia organizado tudo.

- É muita coisa. - eu resmunguei.

- Não tem problema se sobrar. - ela dobrou rapidamente uma blusa minha.

Dei um gole no capuccino e fui interrompida por Alice.

- Você está com o casaco do Edward? - ela me olhou.

- Er, é, ele me emprestou. - eu olhei pro casaco.

Alice riu e voltou a se concentrar nas roupas e eu no meu café. Não estava com fome, mas comi um pouco para não passar fome depois.

- Estou pronta. - falei limpando a boca.

- Vou mandar Jasper levar isso e...- Alice parou quando entrou no banheiro rapidamente. - E pedir um carregador. - ela sorriu pra mim.

Eu sorri e me despedi da vista da sacada.

Um tempo depois e nós estavamos no táxi a caminho do aeroporto.

* * *

HAHA, adorei as duas novas reviews *-*

Recado pra** J****enniieM**:

A Hayley não é nojentinha D:

Ela é a personagem de uma garota que é minha melhor amiga. Mais enfim, cada um tem sua opinião né.

Você vai começar a gostar dela, eu pelo menos espero, ela muda muito e acaba sendo uma grande amiga pra Bella.

Recado pra** Joyce Flexa**:

Minha intenção foi essa mesma, fazer o Edward estranho IUDHUADISGDS.

Sério garotas, obrigada pelos comentários :) Isso me alegra e me lembra de postar a fic na comunidade.


	9. Look After You

09 - Look After You.

Eram 6:30 p.m quando desembarcamos no aeroporto do Brasil, em São Paulo, a jornada até o destino no Guarujá seria longa, duas horas de carro. Tinhamos um carro a nossa disposição e não teriamos que pagar táxi.

Edward e Jasper revezaram o volante quando paramos para que eu pudesse usar o banheiro.

Já estava escuro e eu estava com medo de talvez nós pudessemos estar perdidos.

- O que foi? - Alice segurou minha mão.

- Nós não estamos perdidos não? - eu olhei pra ela.

- Calma, Bella. Nós já viemos pro Brasil e fizemos esse caminho mais de duas vezes. - Alice riu de minha expressão.

- Essa não é a primeira vez? - eu perguntei sem entender.

- Não, é a quarta vez, Edward e Jasper sabem muito bem seguir aqui. - ela me tranquilizou.

Eu ri e voltei a tentar a relaxar. Pensando em nada eu fiquei até o fim da viagem, distraida olhando um lugar que eu nunca tinha visto.

- Chegamos. - Alice falou entusiasmada.

Jasper parou o carro e eu sai junto com Alice.

- Uau! Aqui...é...é...é lindo. - eu gaguejei pra falar.

- Aham, você precisa ver de dia. - Alice deu dois passos.

Dessa vez não precisei carregar nenhuma mala, houve um carregador e eu fui direto pro quarto que ficava no 9° andar.

- Você vai adorar aqui, é lindo durante o dia. - Alice abria a porta para o carregador.

- Como você aproveita isso tudo aqui? - eu fui olhar pela janela.

- Piscina, pôr-do-sol, de noite, tem várias maneiras. - ela fechou a porta.

- Você tem sempre um jeito né? - murmurei entrando no banheiro.

Já eram 8:30 a.m quando me levantei, o Sol brilhava mais não estava quente o bastante.

- Bella, quer ir comigo dar uma olhava no hotel? - Alice colocou um chápeu em sua cabeça.

- Ah, quero sim, vou só me arrumar. - eu ia em direção ao banheiro.

Me arrumei e desci para conhecer o hotel com Alice. O hotel era grande e muito bonito, Alice foi até o restaurante comigo para eu tomar café da manhã, eu já tinha feito uma bela caminhada sem ter comido nada.

O celular de Alice tocou e ela sem pensar atendeu. Continuei a comer e ela desligou o telefone com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Jasper não presta nem pra sentir o seu cheiro. - Alice bufou.

- Deixa de ser chata, Alice, tem tanta gente humana aqui. - eu mordiscava uma torrada.

- Como se eu não soubesse. - a morena olhou pra trás.

Edward e Jasper chegaram logo a onde nós estavamos, eu já havia terminado meu café e estava pronta para aproveitar essa viagem.

- Eu gostaria de ir ver a praia. - eu olhei pro mar através do vidro do restaurante.

- Edward, porque você não vai com ela? - Alice sorriu para o irmão.

- E...Eu? - ele apontou para si mesmo.

- Existe mais algum Edward entre a gente aqui? - Alice falou em irônia.

- Não. Mas por quê eu? - ele perguntou e olhou pra mim.

- Porque eu vou visitar o spa do hotel. - ela sorriu.

- Você vem viajar e invés de aproveitar isso, fica no spa. - Edward reclamou.

- Você vai ou não? - ela perguntou precionando ele.

- Eu posso ir sozinha, não vou me afogar, nem me matar, eu juro. - eu dei um sorriso.

- Não, você não conhece aqui, Edward vai com você, não vai? - Alice deu outro sorriso sarcástico pra Edward.

- Vou. - Edward não quis enfrentar Alice.

- Vou arrumar as coisas pra Bella levar. - Alice me puxou.

Fomos para o quarto e ela arrumou minhas coisas em pouco tempo, ela só teve de esperar até eu colocar o biquine e uma roupa pra cobrir meu corpo.

- Jazz. - Alice gritou.

- Diga. - ele respondeu de não sei da onde.

- Você já pegou o que vai precisar? - ela gritou novamente.

- To pronta. - avisei a ela.

- Já, to esperando o Edward conseguir um guarda-sol. - ele respondeu.

- Bella, aqui suas coisas, tem protetor, creme, escova, toalha, óculos e um chapéu. - ela me entregou a bolsa.

- Tá, obrigada. - eu coloquei a bolsa no ombro.

Jasper saiu da sala que havia no quarto junto de Edward.

- Pronta? - Edward perguntou.

- É, acho que sim. - eu sorri.

- Oh, então. - ele abriu a porta.

Passei pela porta e dei um tchau com a mão pra Alice.

- Vão pela sombra. - Alice brincou.

Edward fechou a porta e então fomos em direção a praia. Descemos os nove andares e Edward pegou um tipo de cartão na recepção.

- Pra que serve isso? - eu olhei o cartão que estava na sua mão.

- É um cartão pra gente ficar numa área "fechada" da praia que é como se fosse parte do hotel. - ele colocou seus óculos.

Andamos um pouco e eu tive o prazer de enterrar meus pés na areia quando cheguei a praia.

- Aqui está bom? - Edward perguntou depois de estar um pouco distânte da água.

- Tá, tá sim. - eu olhei pra ele.

Edward descarregou as coisas na areia e abriu o guarda-sol. Já havia duas cadeiras na areia a nossa disposição. Sentei em uma cadeira e tirei o vestido que me cobria ficando apenas de biquine, puxei o protetor solar e Edward protestou.

- Bella, esse não é pra você. - ele pegou o protetor da minha mão.

- Por quê não? -eu olhei assustada.

- Porque o seu é esse. - ele sorriu me entregando um outro pote.

- Obrigada. - eu dei um meio sorriso.

Passei o protetor e esperei para que o protetor fizesse efeito para eu poder ir sentir o mar.

- Vou dar um mergulho. - eu me levantei.

- Quer que eu vá junto? - ele perguntou.

- Não precisa, eu sei me cuidar. - eu avisei.

A areia estava quente e eu corri para chegar até a água. Rapidamente eu desapari entre as ondas e aproveitei bastante a sensação da água gelada sobre meu corpo, fazia tempo que não fazia isso, a última vez eu tinha 13 anos e eu não me lembro muito bem como foi.

Depois de relaxar na água, resolvi voltar pro guarda-sol e tentar pegar alguma cor.

- Er, oi. - um homem disse.

- Oi. - eu olhei pra ver quem era.

- Posso acompanhar a moça? - ele falou simpáticamente.

- Acho que pode. - eu respondi.

Dei dois passos em silêncio até ele falar.

- Você está sozinha? - o homem perguntou se aproximando mais de mim.

- Não. - eu falei logo.

- Que pena. - ele lamentou. - Gata, por quê você não vai ali comigo pra nós conversarmos a sós? - o homem se alegrou ao perguntar.

- Ah, agora não, estão me esperando. - eu olhei pro homem.

- Eles podem esperar um pouco, você é muito bonita, vamos conversar pra gente se conhecer melhor. - o homem se aproximou mais ainda de mim.

- Olha, eu já disse que agora não dá, eu preciso ir. - eu parei na frente dele.

- Oh, não se faça de difícil, você é do tipo de mulher que eu mais gosto, gostosa, branquinha, quietinha, teimosa e difícil. Eu tenho uma coisa que acaba com isso rapidinho. - ele se aproximou de mim fazendo com que eu sentisse o cheiro de seu hálito.

Eu comecei a andar de costas, sem ver se eu bateria ou esbarraria em alguém.

- Eu...eu...eu vou embira, eu vou gritar se você me seguir. - eu bati em alguém quando terminei de falar.

Eu olhei pra trás e vi Edward olhando com fúria em seus olhos pro homem.

- O que você quer com ela? - Edward aumentou a voz.

- Bater um papo, saber se ela faz esse tipo difícil em uma outra ocasião também. - o homem respondeu com malandragem e malicia pra Edward.

Eu passei para o lado de Edward para me sentir mais segura, ele não deixaria aquele homem me tocar.

- Se ela se faz de difícil em uma outra ocasião não te interessa, ou você para de pertubá-la e cair fora daqui ou eu não respondo por mim. - Edward o encarou. - Vamos, Bella. - ele passou seu braço pelo meu ombro.

Nos viramos dando as costas para o homem, mas isso não o lhe impediu.

- Ei, Bella, espera ai. - o homem segurou o meu braço.

- Eu mandei você não pertubá-la, mandei você cair fora. - Edward acertou em cheio um soco no rosto do homem.

Edward se virou de novo e continuou a andar e a colocar o braço pelo meu ombro. O soco deve ter quebrado uns bons ossos do rosto do homem, Edward poderia bater nele, mais não com tanta violência, isso seria impossível por quê como um vampiro consegue dar um soco sem violência? Sentei na cadeira e fiquei pasma com o que Edward tinha feito.

- Edward, você tem noção do que você fez? Você deu um soco naquele homem, um soco. - eu continuei pasma.

- Não, e eu não quero saber, aquele cara ia fazer algo ruim com você se eu não tivesse chegado. - ele lançou um olhar pra mim.

- Mais você é um vampiro Edward. Sua força é o dobro, o triplo ou até o quatriplo da força dele. - eu disse indignada. - Em falar em vampiro, como você saiu no Sol sem...sem brilhar? - minha cabeça estava confusa.

- Se você fosse um homem e você visse uma mulher sendo assediada como você estava sendo ali, você não a defenderia? Você não bateria no cara se fosse preciso? - ele gritou.

Eu fiquei quieta e abaixei a cabeça, Edward voltou a falar.

- Desculpa por gritar com você, mas entenda meu lado, por favor. - ele abaixou a cabeça.

- Tudo...tudo bem. Eu entendo, eu também defenderia. Mas como você saiu no Sol sem brilhar? - eu balancei a cabeça.

- Carlisle fez um tipo de "protetor" pra nossa pele, ele estudou muito até chegar nesse resultado. Esse creme na pele de um humano dá queimaduras de primeiro à segundo grau, e se sair no Sol com ele na pele, queima mais ainda. Isso na pele de um vampiro é algo confortável, como se fosse quente, morno. - ele falou mais calmo.

- Entendi. - eu deitei na cadeira.

Edward olhou pro homem que ele havia socado e depois pra mim.

- Você quer ir embora? - ele se sentou.

- Acho melhor irmos. - eu me sentei também.

Arrumamos as coisas, coloquei meu vestido e fomos embora, ao chegar no hotel, avistamos Alice e Jasper sentados a beira da piscina.

- Bella, senta aqui também. - Alice chamou.

Havia três pessoas num canto isolado da piscina e duas meninas tomando Sol. Me sentei na cadeira próxima a Alice e respirei fundo, Jasper olhou pra Edward e eu fechei os olhos.

- O que aconteceu? - Alice perguntou quando olhou pra Jasper.

- Eu fui dar um mergulho e quando eu estava voltando um homem tentou puxar assunto comigo. Quando ele começou a esquentar as palavras e falar coisa errada pra mim, Edward levantou e foi me defender, mas o homem quando segurou meu braço, Edward não respondeu por ele e deu um soco nele. Depois disso não vi mais nada porque eu me virei. - eu busquei pelo meu óculos dentro da bolsa.

- É mentira né? A força de um vampiro é várias vezes maior do que de um humano. - Alice se espantou.

- Jazz, vai falar com o Ed, ele deve tá muito cheio. - Alice olhou pra Jasper e saiu da beira da piscina.

- Vou, ele deve tá precisando desabafar. - Jasper saiu da piscina.

- Eu to me sentindo tão confusa. - eu coloquei a mão na cabeça.

- Calma, Bella. Você quer um copo de água, alguma coisa? - Alice colocou a mão no meu ombro e me observou.

- Uma água. - eu deitei na cadeira.

- Ei, por favor, uma água aqui. - Alice gritou para um funcionário do hotel.

Tomei o copo d'água e me acalmei, continuei sentada em frente a piscina conversando com Alice. Depois de uns longos minutos, Jasper voltou com uma cara aparentemente boa, se sentou ao lado de Alice.

- Falou? - Alice segurou minha mão.

- Falei, a coisa foi complicada. - Jasper balançou a cabeça.

- Eu imagino. - Alice respondeu com sua voz doce.

- Eu...eu vou subir, quero me deitar um pouco. - eu levantei da cadeira.

- Tudo bem. - Alice sorriu.

Peguei a bolsa e subi, em um minuto eu estava sendo assediada, em outro, estava sendo testemunha de uma violência de um vampiro pra um humano.

Era apenas a metade do dia e eu não teria coragem suficiente para voltar a praia depois do ocorrido.

Me encostei na cadeira que havia na varanda e resolvi ficar ali, olhando e observando o céu e o Sol. Passei muito tempo sentada, Alice não havia aparecido e nem ninguém, não quis descer pra procurar Alice, quando ela quisesse, ela apareceria.

Havia me esquecido de telefonar para Charlie e Reneé, peguei o celular de Alice e disquei o número de Charlie. Insisti até que ele atendeu.

- Alô? – ele perguntou.

- Pai, sou eu, só liguei para avisar que estou bem e que estou gostando da viagem. Como está as coisas ai? – disparei as palavras.

- Pensei que você não ligaria, pois demorou. Tá indo bem, e ai, Bella? – Charlie soltou um tom preocupado.

- Eu me esqueci completamente, pai. Ah, que ótimo, é, aqui tá legal também. – eu pensei rapidamente no episódio na praia.

- Eu te perdoo. Aproveite a viagem, só Deus sabe a próxima vez que você voltará a visitar um lugar igual a onde você tá. – Charlie brincou.

- É, eu to sabendo. – eu ri. - Pai, vou ligar para Reneé, ela deve estar querendo matar todo mundo. Tchau, se cuide, beijo. – esperei uma resposta.

- Cuidado ai, Bells. Até logo. – Charlie finalizou a ligação.

Disquei o número de Reneé, foi preciso discá-lo 3 vezes para que ela atendesse.

- Alô? – sua voz estava calma.

- Mãe? – perguntei.

- Oh, Bella, minha querida, como estão as coisas? – ela se alegrou ao ouvir minha voz.

- Oi, mãe. Bem, e ai? Desculpa a demora pra ligar, eu me esqueci. – eu cocei a cabeça.

- Estamos bem. Está aproveitando? Como é ai? É um lugar bom? Eu estava preocupada, mas eu sabia que você ligaria. – Reneé se empolgou.

- É ótimo, você adoraria conhecer aqui, mãe. É linda a vista, a praia. – falei com sinceridade.

- Bella amor, não me mate de vontade! Filha, faça um favor, tira uma foto e me mande, quero ver como é. – ela riu no outro lado.

- Eu vou tirar, não se preocupe. Vou desligar, mãe, é o celular de Alice e ela não sabe que eu estou usando.

- Oh, tudo bem meu amor, se cuide, me ligue, não se esqueça. Te amo querida. – Reneé falou em sua voz mais doce.

- Também te amo.

Desliguei o celular e joguei na bolsa de Alice. Fui até o banheiro e depois voltei para o quarto, Edward estava parado ao lado da porta de entrada feito uma estátua.

- Há quanto tempo está ai? – perguntei.

- Entrei quando você desligou. Não se preocupe, Alice não vai brigar. – ele desencostou da parede.

- Ah. - eu soltei.

- Jasper conversou comigo e eu vi que fiz uma coisa boa e uma coisa ruim. – Edward murmurou.

- Sim. – respondi indo para a varanda.

- Eu fiz uma coisa certa em te defender, você não gostaria de entrar na mente dele e ver as coisas horríveis que ele pensava, e eu não pensei muito quando eu bati nele, eu não vi que eu poderia ter me revelado. Eu queria que você não ficasse culpada pelo o que eu fiz, você não teve culpa e eu queria que você esquecesse o acontecido e aproveitasse essa viagem. Eu não te dou garantia de que vou procurar aquele homem, talvez eu deva, talvez não, mas eu sinto que o que eu fiz vai ser uma boa lição para que ele nunca mais faça isso. Se ele for um cara de pau, ele vai voltar a fazer. – Edward encostou no muro da varanda.

- Eu sabia o que ele queria, e se não fosse você, eu não quero nem imaginar o que poderia ter acontecido. Obrigada pelo o que você fez, obrigada mesmo. Eu no seu lugar não procuraria ele, deixaria como uma lição. E...Eu vou esquecer, mas por favor, não faça isso de novo. – eu o olhei.

- Vou me sentir melhor ao olhar seu rosto e não ver pânico. – ele riu. – Eu juro, mas evite confusões também, e não foi nada, não deixaria nada te acontecer. – Edward sorriu. – Venha, vá aproveitar com Alice. – Edward me levantou.

Eu sorri e então desci, Alice estava na piscina relaxando.

- Está com fome, Bella? – Alice me perguntou enquanto entrava na piscina.

- Não. – eu sorri.

- Se quiser algo, é só falar. – Alice deitou na espreguiçadeira.

Aproveitei para me divertir sozinha na piscina, eu já não tinha que me preocupar com nada.

Alice entrou na piscina e fez meu mundo feliz acabar.

- Vai ter uma festa hoje aqui no hotel, e eu e Jasper estamos pensando em ir, você quer ir? – Alice sorriu.

- Bem, eu acho que vou. – eu afirmei com a cabeça.

- Ótimo, mais tarde vou escolher as nossas roupas. – Alice fechou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, acho que agora estou com fome. – eu me preparava para sair da piscina.

- Vamos comer. – Alice saltou da piscina.

Fomos até o banheiro e eu tomei um banho rápido só para não ir almoçar cheirando a piscina. Vesti uma roupa leve e confortável e fui até o restaurante.

Jasper e Edward estavam sumidos desde a hora que eu desci para ficar com Alice na piscina.

Almoçei e preferi voltar pro quarto, Alice foi porque não tinha escolha, ela já aproveitou para escolher nossas roupas.

Ela escolheu uma calça branca com uma blusa cinza com uns detalhes na frente para mim. Já para ela, ela opitou por uma jeans com uma blusa com babados.

As horas se passaram e eu resolvi me trocar para ir a festa. Tomei um banho caprichado e me vesti. Alice já estava pronta sentada no sofá esperando. Já estava de noite a a festa parecia que seria animada.

- Já estou pronta. – eu dava a última ajeitada na blusa.

- Ok, vamos. – Alice me puxou pela mão.

Chegamos a festa e ela estava um pouco vazia, as pessoas estavam aproveitando o carnaval, ou simplesmente aproveitando a noite quente para sair e se divertir. Alice e eu aproveitamos a festa bebendo, comendo, comendo de novo e dançando. Alice não comeu e nem bebeu muito, ela não precisava recarregar suas energias, ela poderia dançar a noite inteira feito uma louca e não se cansaria. A festa continuou até tarde da noite, mas eu preferi sair quando deu 11 horas, o furo horário estava me fazendo ficar confusa e ir dormir um pouco mais tarde.

Adormeci era 1 da manhã, estava agitada, mas quando cai na cama, entrei em um sono profundo.

Ouvi o celular de Alice tocando e então despertei, levantei e fui atender, era Esme.

- Alô? – falei entre um bocejo.

- Alice, como está as coisas ai? – disse Esme.

- Esme, oi, é a Bella, a Alice não tá aqui. – eu olhei ao redor para ter certeza.

- Oi querida, como vão as coisas? Que estranho, Alice não sai sem o celular. – Esme afirmou.

- Aqui está ótimo, estou adorando aqui. Eu acordei agora, não sei pra onde ela foi. – me arrisquei olhar na varanda.

- Eu te acordei né? Desculpa, eu não sabia. Bella, quando Alice aparecer, peça para ela me ligar? – Esme disse em uma voz parecida de Reneé.

- Sem problema, acho que já estava na hora. Eu peço sim. Tchau. – eu fechei o celular.

Coloquei o celular em cima do criado mudo, liguei a televisão e fui ao banheiro. Não estava com fome, havia comido muito ontem e talvez eu demorasse para ter fome. Desliguei a televisão e liguei um rádio que havia ali, deitei na cama e fechei meus olhos.

Eu estava aproveitando a música deitada na cama, relaxando sem me preocupar com nada. Alice havia desaparecido a uns minutos e eu não fazia idéia de onde ela tinha ido, de repente, ela entrou no quarto feito um furacão me chamando.

- Bella, levanta. – ela falou enquanto pegava na minha mão.

- Por quê? – eu sentei na cama assustada.

- Você verá, calça o tênis. – Alice parou de pé na porta.

Coloquei o tênis e fui em direção a Alice, ela fechou a porta do quarto e abriu a de Jasper.

- Continue ai, Jazz. – Alice gritou enquanto prendia algo no meu pulso esquerdo.

Edward estava sentado em uma cadeira e Jasper estava em sua frente.

- O que você vai fazer? – eu olhei para meu pulso.

Alice me levou para perto de Edward e Jasper, não falou nada. Edward levantou e ficou ao lado de Jasper, tenho certeza que ele conseguiria sair dali em menos de um segundo, mas Alice e Jasper o cercava.

- Bom, já que vocês agora se falam e não se bicam, vocês vão se conhecer e eu não solto vocês até que um saiba o passado do outro, ou melhor, até você conhecer o passado do Edward em detalhes, Bella. – Alice prendeu a mesma coisa que havia no meu pulso no pulso de Edward.

- Na...Não, você não vai fazer isso. – eu gritei.

- Ah, eu vou, Bella, me cansei de vocês dois, me cansei de vocês parecerem cão e gato, conversem e eu quero um resumo da vida de Edward depois. – ela voou para a porta.

Eu não tive de tempo de reclamar, estava sozinha com Edward, por quê ele não arrancou a algema e saiu para esmagar Alice? Eu dessa vez deixaria, e se pudesse ajudaria.

Sentei na cama e Edward automaticamente sentou também.

- Como eu vou fazer pra ir no banheiro? – perguntei indignada.

- Ela não pensou nisso. – Edward respondeu.

Eu apoiei minha cabeça em minha mão livre e esperei alguma iniciativa de Edward.

- Eu começo, ou você começa? – ele perguntou.

- Eu começo. – respondi.

Me ajeitei e então abri a boca.

- Bem, me chamo Isabella Marie Swan, tenho 18 anos, morei até um ano atrás com minha mãe no Arizona, nunca namorei, nunca amei e meu primeiro beijo foi mês passado. Sou comum, quero cursar uma faculdade quando terminar meu periodo escolar e me mudar pra New York ou pra Los Angeles. Sou tímida, não tenho paciencia, fiz ballet mais nunca fui boa o suficiente, eu pelo menos achava isso. – eu dei uma pausa. – Tenho um padrasto chamado Phil, minha mãe chama Reneé, meu pai Charlie, tenho ciúmes de Jacob, as vezes sinto vontade de matar Alice, as vezes sinto vontade de me matar. – eu parei.

- Você as vezes é uma serial killer? – Edward riu.

- Sou, e as vezes tento matar coisas inanimadas. – eu gargalhei.

- Continue. – ele sugeriu.

- Eu consigo me magoar fácilmente, choro sem saber por que e minha vida não é das melhores. Meus primeiros anos de vida que vivi foi em Forks, depois me mudei, ganhei um padrasto e vim parar em Forks novamente para deixar minha mãe livre pra viajar com o Phil sem se preocupar comigo. – finalizei.

- Acho que você não tem um passado meio longo. – Edward afirmou.

- Não, eu só tenho 18 anos, as melhores coisas ainda estão por vim, eu espero. – eu ri.

- É verdade, bem, minha história é cansativa. – Edward riu e olhou pra mim.

- Eu acho que temos o dia inteiro para contar a vida um pro outro. – dei um sorriso simpático.

- Eu sou Edward Anthony Masen, ou Edward Cullen, você já deve saber disso. Biologicamente tenho 17 anos, verdadeiramente, tenho 108 anos, e isso é bizarro pra você. – Edward pausou e riu.

- Por quê bizarro pra mim? – eu o olhei pensando o porquê de ser bizarro pra mim.

- Acho que Alice nunca te contou realmente minha idade. – ele ficou sério.

- Eu nunca parei para perguntar. – eu me calei.

- Você quer saber da minha vida depois da transformação, a minha transformação ou antes da minha vida vampirica? – Edward perguntou sério.

- Começe pela sua vida normal, a transformação e sua vida vampirica depois. – sugeri.

- Eu morava em Chicago com meus pais, eu tinha uma vida normal, fazia coisas normais, eu estava "comprometido" com uma mulher, muito bonita e atraentre, mas ela não era quem eu realmente queria. Eu iria me casar com ela no final de 1918, estava tudo planejado, eu iria me casar antes de me juntar as tropas americanas. Mas muito antes que eu esperava, surgiu a gripe espanhola e então eu e meus pais pegamos a gripe de 1918, a minha futuro esposa na época, também acabou pegando a gripe e morrendo. Eu estava doente, órfão e prestes a morrer, meus pais estavam mortos e eu não demoraria muito para sair desse mundo. – Edward olhou pra cima, talvez tentando lembrar de detalhes pra me contar.

- Como chamava sua noiva? – perguntei curiosa.

- Eu sabia que você perguntaria. Ela se chamava Amanda Houston. – ele me olhou e voltou a se centrar na história.

- Carlisle cuidava de mim, e por um pedido de minha mãe, ele me transformou. Tive que me adaptar a vida nova, foi difícil no início, controlar uma sede não é fácil. Depois de tempos matando pessoas para acabar com minha sede, eu me tornei um vegetariano, vamos dizer assim, só me alimentava de sangue de animal e assim vivo até hoje. Mais pessoas chegaram para a nossa família, Esme veio depois de mim, depois Rosalie, Emmett e por fim, Jasper e Alice. Desde que virei vampiro, não me envolvi com mais ninguém, Carlisle queria que eu e Rosalie nos tornassemos um casal apaixonado, mas não foi bem assim. Eu nunca me apaixonei, não iria poder a oportunidade de me casar apaixonado, como tantas pessoas fazem hoje. – Edward concluiu.

- Nunca? – me espantei a ouvir essa palavra.

- Nunca, provavelmente, talvez eu me apaixonasse por Amanda ao decorrer de nosso casamento. – Edward murmurou.

- Seria uma coisa complicada até vocês começarem a gostar um do outro. – eu questionei.

- Sim, seria, mas isso seria algo que nós teriamos que construir e conviver. – Edward parou.

Edward parou por um segundo e depois se lembrou que estava amarrado.

- Pronto, agora que nós nos conhecemos, Alice poderia nos soltar. – falei querendo ter liberdade.

- Alice não está por perto. – Edward me olhou.

- Onde ela está então? – eu perguntei aumentando a voz.

- Foi até o shopping, e eu não sei que hora que ela vai voltar. – ele falou baixo.

- Gr, droga. – reclamei.

- Calma. – ele jogou as mãos pro ar.

- Estou tentando ter um ataque de sorte. – eu gritei.

- Bella, se controle. – Edward falou calmo.

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei em coisas boas.

- Ok. Eu queria ir até a piscina. – eu falei.

- Algemados não podemos. – rapidamente Edward respondeu.

- Outra drogra, eu estou calma. – bati minha mão na testa.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – perguntou Edward.

- Pergunte. – respondi tentando manter a calma.

- O que você acha de mim? – Edward perguntou esperando uma resposta sincera.

- Bem...Bem...Sabe aquela música Hot N' Cold da Katy Perry? Então, você é bem Hot N' Cold as vezes. Você as vezes também é Ur So Gay. – eu segurei um riso.

- Ah não, você está me chamando de gay? – Edward levantou bruscamente da cama fazendo a algema machucar meu pulso.

- Ai. Não, you're so gay and you don't even like boys, entendeu? – expliquei em poucas palavras.

- Mas porque eu pareço um gay? Me desculpa. – Edward se sentou novamente.

- Porquê você as vezes é nojento, irritante e folgado. Também é estúpido e parece que você não gosta muito que fiquem ao seu lado. – eu dei um espaço ente nós dois.

- Eu...Eu estou tentando melhorar isso. – Edward lamentou.

- Eu acho que dá pra perceber. – argumentei.

- Não sou mais aquele cara irritante que você encontrou no estacionamento, não sou mais um grosso. – ele fechou os olhos.

- Não, não é, mas as vezes sinto vontade de te bater até fazer você sangrar. – eu expressei demais minhas palavras.

- Você não conseguiria, eu te machucaria sem querer. – Edward olhou pra mim e riu.

- Eu sei. – olhei para a varanda.

Edward olhou para seu punho e me levantou, deu um passo devagar para que eu pudesse acompanhá-lo sem que ele precisasse me carregar.

- São 11:45 da manhã, e nós ficaremos assim até não sei quando. – Edward murmurou.

- A Alice vai me pagar. – reclamei novamente.

- Nessa eu posso até te ajudar. – ele riu.

- Obrigada. – agradeçi rindo também.

- Está com fome?

- Não.

Puxei Edward até varanda, me sentei em uma cadeira e levantei o braço para que ele pudesse ficar de pé. Ele parou no meu lado e puxou outra cadeira.

- Pode abaixar o braço. – ele segurou em meu punho.

Abaixei o braço e fiquei olhando para a única vista que eu conseguia ver. Fiquei sentada olhando para o céu e as vezes para o chão durante um tempo, eu não poderia sair do quarto, e nem deveria sair.

- Eu acho que estou com fome. – avisei-lhe.

- O que quer comer? – ele perguntou se levantando novamente.

- Não sei, não tenho preferência. – me levantei para acompanhá-lo.

Edward telefonou para o restaurante do hotel e pediu meu almoço. Sentamos no sofá e ficamos olhando a TV até a hora que meu almoço chegou. Edward pediu para que o homem deixasse o almoço em frente ao quarto pois estava em um traje não muito adequado para abrir a porta. Quando ouvimos o barulho do elevador, ele abriu a porta e puxou o carrinho rapidamente para dentro do quarto.

- Pronto, seu almoço. – Edward deu dois passos.

Sentei no sofá de uma maneira que eu pude almoçar sem pertubar Edward e me irritar. Almoçei e voltei para a varanda.

- Acho que vai chover. – eu apontei para o céu.

- Provavelmente. – Edward confirmou.

As horas se passaram e eu estava me sentindo mal, mal por estar presa à alguém, ou melhor, a um vampiro.

Edward tentou várias vezes buscar pela mente de Alice ou de Jasper, mas ele não obtia resultados. As nuvens estavam escuras e as vezes dava alguns raios. Eu estava frustada por Edward não querer retirar a algema que nos ligava, ele poderia acabar com aquilo num piscar de olhos, mas para ele, talvez fosse difícil. Não cobrei que ele retirasse a algema, apesar de estar me sentindo mal o bastante para fazer qualquer coisa que tirasse aquela algema de mim, mas por um outro lado, eu estava bem, pois sabia que Edward não me faria alguma coisa ruim, isso era o que eu achava do lado bom dessa história idiotamente estúpida da Alice.

Já berava as 4 horas da tarde e Alice não havia aparecido. Edward ligava para seu celular e ninguém atendia, ligou até para a recepção para saber se eles sairam com o carro, mas ninguém sabia de nada. Estava chovendo e minha cabeça estava dando voltas e mais voltas, eu realmente gostaria de estar livre, eu estava com calor e a brisa gelada me ajudaria, mas nem sair para a varanda era possível.

Me deitei na cama e aos poucos fiz Edward se deitar, pensei por um momento como era estranho eu estar deitada numa cama com o futuro namorado de Hayley.

Sem perceber que estava sonolenta, fechei meus olhos e busquei tentar descansar minha dor.

Aos poucos tudo em mim se desligou e eu estava definitivamente dormindo. Um barulho enorme fez com que eu acordasse, um trovão, claro, nessa tempestade que estava tendo, só faltava trovões.

Não me importei muito com o barulho e voltei a dormir, eu gostaria de acordar e ver Alice sorrindo irônicamente pra mim. Se eu acordasse do jeito que eu estava imaginando, eu voaria naquele pescoço e tentaria dar uns tapas dolorosos em sua face de boneca.

Para a minha surpresa, quando acordei já não havia chuva, estava de noite e Edward parecia uma estátua debaixo de mim. Meu braço passava por cima de seu tórax e minha cabeça estava encostada em uma parte de seu peito.

Abri rapidamente meus olhos e depois fechei novamente, Edward murmurava algo baixo e bem musical.

- Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, be my baby. – Edward cantarolou dando uma pausa. - Oh, oh, oh, I'll look after you. Oh, oh. – ele continuou.

Não pude evitar abrir os olhos , quando puxei meu braço, Edward parou e esticou o braço pra mim. Retirei minha cabeça de seu peito e então me sentei na cama. Alice apareceu com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto, ai meu Deus, como eu senti vontade de ter atacado algo nela ou simplesmente ser uma vampira para retirar aquela cabeça de boneca de seu corpo frio.

Me levantei bruscamente da cama e então me aproximei de Alice.

- Mê dois motivos para que eu não te mate. – gritei ficando mais próxima ainda.

- Hey Bella, se acalme, não foi tão ruim assim. – ela falou e então se moveu pra longe de mim.

- Eu não perguntei se tinha sido bom ou não, eu perguntei dois motivos para que eu não te mate. – eu gritei avançando pra cima de Alice.

- Tudo bem, primeiro: Você não é mais uma criança que não entende nada. E segundo: Você e Edward são gente e não inimigos ou cão e gato. Foi por isso, vocês se tratam feito duas crianças, cresçam! Principalmente você Edward, você já passou por várias coisas e sabe muito bem viver sua vida, deixe de ser um adolescente idiota. – Alice respondeu e fez algumas palavras pertubarem minha cabeça.

- Você não tem direito de fazer isso, não tem. Olha, eu gostaria de poder te bater, mas eu acabaria machucada, você tem sorte por ser mais forte que eu, muita sorte. Eu não vou ficar aqui pra ser uma marionete de suas armações e de suas brincadeiras, Alice, não mesmo. – eu protestei ainda com o tom alterado.

- E você precisa deixar de agir como uma menina rebelde, que não tem controle. Se olhe primeiro pra vim falar de mim, aprenda a comandar sua vida pra vim falar do meu jeito "idiota". – Edward murmurou calmo.

Alice ficou quieta nos encarando, Jasper de repente apareceu atrás dela. Meu sangue fervia e eu esta com raiva, eu não pensei que eu reagiria assim, mas foi muito pior do que eu pensava. Pra finalizar minha raiva, as minhas lágrimas começaram a sair sem controle.

- E...Eu vo...vou embora daqui, como uma ami...amiga pode fa...zer isso. – eu disse meio a soluços e lágrimas.

Edward pegou a chave da algema e então abri, não olhei para ninguém, fui rapidamente para o meu quarto, peguei tudo que me pertencia e coloquei em minha mala, eu talvez dormisse em algum outro lugar ou então pegasse um vôo de volta pra casa. Quando me virei, Alice estava parada ao lado da porta, se ela ainda fosse uma humana, talvez ela estivesse chorando do mesmo jeito que eu estava.

- Não é fácil passar um dia com uma pessoa que você não conhece o bastante, não é fácil você tentar conviver durante um dia com uma pessoa que você não... – eu disse, calma.

- Me desculpe, por favor, eu...eu não sabia... – Alice tentou se aproximar de mim.

- Pensasse antes, pensasse. Considere-se perdoada, mas eu não quero mais ficar aqui. – eu a olhei séria.

- E pra onde você pretende ir? – Alice perguntou.

- Pra casa, pra um outro hotel, pra qualquer lugar. – respondi fechando minha mala.

- Por favor, Bella, me escute, fique aqui, só essa noite, por favor, eu sei que você está com raiva de mim, mas por favor, não se meta nas ruas de um lugar que você não conheçe. – Alice estava emplorando para que eu ficasse.

Deixei mais uma lágrima escorrer pela minha face e então fechei meus olhos para que eu não chorasse mais.

- Tudo bem, eu fico, mas amanhã eu volto pra casa, mesmo que eu me entenda com você ou não. – virei de costas para ela.

- Ok, só não vá embora agora, você está de cabeça quente. – Alice falou.

Senti ela se aproximou de mim, eu sabia que eu iria perdoa-la, mas não iria ser agora, com cabeça quente, talvez amanhã ou até daqui alguns minutos. Ela queria me abraçar, eu tinha certeza disso, mas ela não teve coragem para fazer isso, ela não sabia como eu reagiria. Escutei alguns passos e a porta batendo, ela havia saido. Nunca havia brigado com Alice, nunca, e essa primeira vez estava sendo terrível, eu a perdoaria, ela era minha amiga e apesar do que ela fez, sabendo que eu talvez me magoasse não pelo fato de estar presa a alguém, mas sim pelo fato de estar presa a pessoa errada, uma pessoa errada pra uma vida certa, ou talvez ao contrário.

Me joguei na cama e chorei mais um pouco, fui interrompida por um pigarro de Jasper, que estava parado na porta.

- Bella, por favor, venha aqui. – ele disse abrindo a porta.

Levantei-me e fui até o outro quarto, Alice estava na varanda, pensando talvez.

- Você tem certeza que quer ir, Bella? – Jasper perguntou.

Eu não tinha total certeza que queria ir, gostaria de ficar, mas o meu corpo gostaria de ir embora.

- Tenho. – eu olhei para Alice que estava na varanda.

- Você pode ficar e aproveitar os dois dias que ainda tem. – Jasper falou esperando que eu ficasse.

- Eu gostaria, mas ficar aqui vai me trazer mais dor ainda. – eu fui firme na minha palavra.

- Tudo bem, vou ver se consigo falar com a companhia e mudar sua passagem para amanhã. – Jasper se proximou do telefone.

Eu fiquei parada olhando Alice na varanda debrussada no muro, eu gostaria de poder ficar com ela, aproveitando, mas eu não teria ânimo mais. Alguns minutos se passaram e eu ainda continuava de pé olhando Alice, Edward estava parado em frente ao espaço que ligava a pequena sala ao quarto. Várias coisas passavam pela minha cabeça, mas o que eu queria saber era o que se passava na cabeça de Alice, eu tinha certeza que ela também estava magoada pelo jeito que falei com ela, mas ela entendia o por que de eu ter agido daquela maneira. Eu me cansei de ficar em pé e me sentei no sofá, dessa vez ignorei o fato de Alice estar na varanda e fechei meus olhos, eu deveria estar com a cara enchada e estar toda desarrumada, mas eu não estava ligando para isso. O vento frio entrou pela porta da varanda e bateu direto em mim, fazendo com que minha pele se arrepiasse.

- Bella, você vai querer em qual horário? Manhã, tarde ou noite? – Jasper perguntou se virando para me olhar.

- Qualquer um. – respondi apoiando minha cabeça em minhas mãos.

Não teria vôo disponível o dia inteiro pra mim, eu teria que ir em qualquer um que tivesse. Jasper desde que pegou no telefone, apenas falou duas vezes, e já fazia um tempo que ele estava no telefone. Depois de um tempo, ele conseguiu falar finalmente com alguém, não estava prestando atenção no que ele falava, só prestei atenção quando um vento frio entrou de novo e Alice entrou junto.

- Eu vou embora junto com a Bella, eu a trouxe aqui e eu que vou levá-la. Se ela for embora, eu vou junto, e ninguém vai me impedir. – Alice falou em um tom estranho.

- Oh não. – Edward disse.

- Eu dei confiança a todos, eu disse que ficaria com ela e cuidaria dela, não vou deixar ela voltar sozinha, se vocês quiserem ficar, que fiquem, mas ela não volta sozinha. – Alice continuou a falar em um tom de protesto.

Jasper desligou o telefone e então olhou para nós duas.

- Seriam melhor que vocês converssassem, para evitar que alguma coisa não dê certo. – Jasper disse firme.

Edward saiu do quarto, eu soube quando ouvi a porta batendo, logo em seguida, foi Jasper.

Ela se sentou no meu lado e não disse nada, talvez estivesse pensando, tendo certeza do que diria. Aproveitei e pensei também.

- Me desculpe, mais é uma desculpa sincera, do fundo, não quero que você me perdoe só para não ficar mal comigo mais continuar com mágoas. – ela se virou para me olhar.

- Você sabe que eu te desculpo, mesmo sem você precisar pedir desculpas. Como eu conseguiria ficar brigada com você? Como eu sobreviveria estando brigada com você? – eu a olhei.

- Seja sincera comigo, Bella. – ela apertou seus olhos.

- Eu estou sendo, eu te desculpo, te desculpo apesar de saber que o que você fez não foi por mal, mas que você não pensou no lado ruim. – eu estava realmente desculpando Alice.

- Você não está mais magoada comigo? – ela perguntou.

- Talvez eu esteja agora, eu ainda estou com cabeça quente. Eu deveria te pedir desculpa também, eu fui agressiva com você, não sentei nos seus sentimentos, fui egoista e estava sendo orgulhosa demais quando disse que iria embora. – eu lancei meus braços em direção a Alice.

- Eu te perdoo, te perdoo pelo o que você fez, me perdoo pelo o que fiz e acredito que você me desculpou realmente. – Alice me deu um abraço.

Eu ri e ela acabou rindo também, ficamos abraçadas até que eu falei.

- Não estou mais magoada com você, passou e não quero perder uma amiga. – eu falei.

- Eu espero que não esteja magoada comigo, não fiquei magoada com você, apenas pensativa pelo o que eu fiz, e fiquei ciente porque você reagiu daquela forma. Mas isso já não importa, estamos perdoadas, e não temos mágoas. – Alice se afastou para me olhar.

- Não estou, nós agimos como duas pessoas irracionais. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Muito irracionais. – ela afirmou com a cabeça.

Nos abraçamos novamente e então levantamos.

- Você vai querer ir embora? - ela perguntou.

- Eu não quero, mas eu vou embora, foi muito bom ter ficado aqui, mas isso aqui vai me trazer má recordações acompanhadas de algumas boas. – eu olhei para tudo que tinha a minha volta.

- Então eu vou junto, não vou te deixar sozinha. – Alice segurou em minha mão.

* * *

Respondendo algumas perguntas:

Sabe, nem eu sei porquê coloquei a Hayley como namorada do Edward o_o Isso foi uma coisa que tinha planejado mais sem motivo.

E vai demorar até surgir um clima, apartir do 10/11 capitulo acho eu que já surge.

O capitulo que eu tô escrevendo eles já dão uma avançada e o Edward muda muito.

E a Hayley vai ser a amiga da Bella sim, gente, ninguém é inimigo de ninguém, eu sou pessoa de paz IUGDUDGASSD.

A Rosalie é a única que não gosta muito da Hayley mas é porquê não se conhecem o suficiente.

Obrigada pelas reviews meninas *-*

E pra ficar melhor a leitura, escutem essa música que deu nome ao capítulo

http:// www. you tube .com/watch?v=iP6ZoTtOqOc (não foi eu quem fez o vídeo e tire os espaços entr o link)

Tradução da música

http:// letras. terra. / the-fray /329718/ traducao. html (tire os espaços também)


	10. O Casamento

10 – O casamento.

Nosso vôo de volta só seria de tarde, então Alice sugeriu que seria melhor voltarmos para a capital e esperassemos o vôo em um hotel ou no aeroporto mesmo. Saímos por volta de 12:30 do hotel, deveriamos estar no aeroporto antes das 16:15, o horário que sairia nosso vôo.

- Será uma boa lembrança. – disse olhando para a estrada pela janela do carro.

- Sim, vai ser uma ótima lembrança. – Alice afirmou.

A barulheira da capital parecia ser ótimo pra mim. Chegamos duas horas antes do vôo sair, já passamos no balcão da companhia e só foi aguardar, não havia conseguido tirar a foto para minha mãe, mas uma foto não demonstraria toda a beleza que aquele lugar mostrada. Havia Sol e ele estava brilhando, era uma quinta-feira ensolarada, quente e não tão tranqüila.

Seria uma viagem longa, teriamos uma escala em Cuba, uma viagem direto seria cansativa demais.

Após horas de viagem, chegamos em Cuba, só foi o tempo de mudar de avião e ir em direção a Washington. Quase 10 hora depois, estavamos em terra firme e perto de casa, eu pensava que Alice não tinha avisado Carlisle, mas tive uma grande surpresa a ver Charlie, Esme e Carlisle nos esperando no aeroporto. Fui em direção a Charlie, parecia que não o via a bastante tempo, e nem quando eu resolvi morar com ele eu dei um abraço do jeito que eu havia dado quando avistei ele me esperando ao lado do carro.

- Bella, você fez falta. – Charlie disse enquanto me abraçava.

- Você também. – eu disse para alegrá-lo, mas eu não estava mentindo, eu senti falta do jeito largado dele.

Ele não disse mais nada, me soltou e foi dar um oi para o restante da turma. Alice me perguntou se eu gostaria de ir para a casa dela, mas preferi ir para a minha casa e matar a saudade das minhas coisas. Quando entrei no carro encontrei Sasa, estava quietinha deitada, estava dormindo, senti saudade dela também, peguei ela devagar e me sentei no banco do carro, já estava tarde, Charlie não ficava até altas horas acordado, ele necessitava me levar pra casa.

Joguei as malas na sala e subi com a Sasa pro meu quarto, troquei minha roupa e corri para a cama. O despertador me acordou no horário da escola, mas eu não me importei e então o desliguei para que eu pudesse dormir, acordei duas horas mais tarde, não tinha louça, tinha um café da manhã pronto para mim e uma criatura deitada no sofá dormindo. Cheguei mais perto e vi que era Jacob. Primeiro eu deito com o futuro namorado da Hayley, depois acordo e vejo o "paquera" da Ashley no meu sofá, eu realmente estaria podendo se tivesse pegando algum dos dois, ou os dois. Tomei meu café e quando eu estava ligando para Alice, Jacob acordou gritando meu nome.

- Bella. – ele gritou enquanto se sentava no sofá.

- Jake! Eu vou bem, obrigada pela preocupação. – eu disse brincando.

- Eu acabei dormindo aqui esperando você acordar, fiz até um café da manhã pra você, ou melhor, só fiz porque eu tomei um café aqui. – ele bocejou.

- Eu agradeço, estava ótimo. – eu sorri em agradecimento.

Jacob se levantou e veio pra perto de mim.

- Bella, Alice não está. – Jasper disse do outro lado do telefone.

- Onde ela está? – perguntei.

- Saiu com Esme, deve ter ido a Seattle para umas compras para a casa. – Jasper avisou.

- Obrigada, ligo para ela mais tarde. Tchau. – desliguei o telefone logo depois de terminar de falar.

- Hey Bella, é amanhã o casamento de Sam. – Jacob avisou.

- Eu sei. – eu fui em direção a Jacob.

Mexi no cabelo de Jacob que estava grande.

- Você não corta seu cabelo a quanto tempo? – perguntei.

- Algum tempo. – ele olhou pra cima e riu.

- Isso dá pra perceber. – eu ri também.

- Eu vou cortar amanhã, quero ir representando no casamento de meu amigo, eu preciso estar bem para entrar na igreja e não fazer mal com uma pessoa linda do meu lado. – Jacob olhou pra mim.

- Como se eu fosse grande coisa. – eu disse ficando ao lado de Jacob.

- Não vai me dizer que não é. – ele falou me dando um abraço.

- Jake, não se iluda, não sou grande coisa não, apenas sou uma garota qualquer. – eu disse tentando olhá-lo.

- Oh, ok, não vou discutir com você. Já tá com tudo preparado? – perguntou Jacob.

- É melhor que não. Já, é só vestir e pronto. – eu estava super animada, ironicamente.

- Você não é de vaidade né? – Jacob me soltou.

- Não, sou simples e sou feliz assim. – eu dei um sorriso enorme.

- Eu percebi. – ele riu.

Eu fui andando lentamente até a cozinha, Jacob veio andando lentamente também.

- Por quê madrugou aqui? – perguntei sentando em uma cadeira.

- Porque eu preciso falar com você. – ele se sentou sério.

- Pode falar. – tentei ter uma idéia do que ele queria falar.

- Bem, vou ser rápido. Eu vou pra Los Angeles na próxima semana se eu não conseguir me resolver. – Jacob me fitou por um estante.

- Mais por quê, Jake? – perguntei.

- Você e Ashley estão mexendo comigo, e isso está sendo terrível pra mim, vou pra casa de minha irmã se eu não conseguir esquecer ou me resolver com nenhuma das duas. – Jacob murmurou tristonho.

Não sabia o que fazer, não poderia dizer que ficaria com Jacob para agradá-lo e depois machucá-lo por ter mentindo e ter feito ele acreditar que eu amava ele do mesmo jeito que ele me amava.

- Você também está gostando de Ashley? – perguntei para tirar minha dúvida.

- Sim, confusamente, sim. – ele se virou e respondeu.

- Oh. – disse tentando achar uma saída.

Ashley talvez gostasse dele também, mas eu não iria perguntar, teria que arrancar isso dela mesma ou então arrancar dele.

- Jake. – foi a única coisa que consegui botar pra fora.

- Bella, não precisa dizer nada, eu acho que terei de ir pra Los Angeles. – ele se levantava da cadeira.

- Espera. – eu falei segurando em sua mão.

Ele me olhou e ficou parado em pé.

- Senta ai, por favor. – eu puxei a mão dele.

Jacob se sentou e voltou a me olhar.

- Me dê uma semana, eu resolvo tudo, e mesmo que você não fique com nenhuma das duas, você não vai ir para Los Angeles. Jake, você não pode ir pra Los Angeles. – eu falei as primeiras coisas que me vieram.

- E o que pretende fazer? – ele perguntou.

- Não sei, quem sabe fazer você parar de sofrer. – eu dei de ombros.

- Ok, ok. – ele bufou.

- Jacob, confie em mim, você não vai ir para a lugar nenhum. – murmurei com autoridade.

- Bella, eu estou confiando. Eu sempre confiei em você. Eu te dou uma semana, apenas uma semana se não é só embarcar pra Los Angeles. – Jacob me olhou e fez com que as palavras grudassem em minha cabeça.

- Você não vai à lugar algum. – eu disse sorrindo.

Jacob não disse nada, apenas me olhou e deu um sorriso pequeno, eu já tinha algumas idéias, era só ir até em busca de algumas respostas.

Esperei Jacob ir embora para ir até a casa de Ashley, ela não estava em casa, claro, era de se esperar. Fui para a casa de Alice, iria ficar lá até a hora em que Ashley chegasse. Parei o carro em frente a casa e entrei.

- Alice. – gritei ao bater na porta.

Não apareceu ninguém, gritei mais uma vez e antes que eu pudesse bater na porta de novo, Esme estava de pé na porta.

- Oi Esme, Alice está? – perguntei lhe cumprimentando.

- Ah sim querida, ela está lá em cima. – Esme deu espaço para que eu passasse.

- Posso ir lá? – perguntei enquanto olhava a bagunça que havia na sala.

- Claro. Oh, não repare na bagunça, estou vendo algumas roupas para doar. – Esme sorriu delicadamente.

Subi as escadas e fui até o quarto de Alice, a porta estava fechada, então dei apenas uma batida e foi o suficiente para que eu pudesse entrar.

- Alice, Jacob vai para Los Angeles. – eu falei assim que botei meus pés no quarto.

- Por quê? – ela perguntou enquanto desligava a televisão.

- Porque eu e a Ashley estamos judiando dele, vamos dizer assim. – eu ergui as mãos.

- Ashley? A irmã da Hayley? – Alice me olhou com seus olhos arregalados.

- É, eu só conheço uma Ashley. – eu disse.

- E o que você pretende fazer para que ele não vá? – ela perguntou.

- Não sei, fazer com que ele fique com Ashley, arrumando uma namorada, sei lá. – eu coloquei a mão na cabeça.

- Ashley gosta dele? – ela me olhou.

- Não sei também, mas eu irei descobrir. – eu sentei na poltrona.

- Você vai até a casa dela? – Alice correu para a janela.

- Vou. – respondi.

- Então eu irei junto. – ela deu um sorriso enorme.

- Tá né. Será que ela já chegou? – perguntei olhando para o sol.

- Não, acho que não, daqui alguns minutos ela já deve estar em casa, Hayley está aqui. – Alice me olhou.

Olhei fixamente para Alice e então imaginei que ela tivesse contado sobre a brincadeira que ela havia feito.

- Você contou alguma coisa? – eu estava de boca aberta.

- Não, Edward disse que contaria, então eu vou ficar quieta. – a pequena sorriu.

- E quando ele vai contar? – perguntei.

- Haha, isso é algo que não posso dizer. – ela se moveu para o outro lado do quarto.

- Eu sei. – eu falei.

Continuei a conversar com Alice, depois de esperar ela se trocar, fomos até a casa de Ashley conseguir algumas respostas.

Fui perguntando as coisas para ela como quem não queria nada, então ela tocou em Jacob.

- Você viu Jacob? Faz três dias que não vejo ele. – Ashley disse com um olhar triste.

- Não, não vi. Eu queria falar com ele, mas não consegui. – respondi segurando a mão de Alice.

- Ele queria me contar algo, mas desde que ele falou que queria contar, ele não me ligou e nem me procurou, estou achando estranho. – Ashley me olhou.

- Vai na casa dele, ele deve estar lá. – sugeri.

- Eu acho que vou, vou esperar Hayley chegar. – ela sorriu.

- Vá, ele vai gostar de te ver. Bem, eu já vou indo, Ashley, tchau. – eu me levantei do sofá.

- Eu acompanho vocês até a porta. – Ashley sorriu e levantou.

Demos um último tchau pra Ashley e entramos no carro. Jacob tinha uma razão pra não ir para Los Angeles, mas eu iria pensar mais um pouco em como juntar Jacob e essa razão.

Fui o caminho até a casa de Alice pensando e falando algumas coisas que eu teria que fazer. Chegamos e Edward e Hayley estavam sentados no sofá da sala, onde estava cheio de bagunça quando cheguei mais cedo.

- Oi Bella. – Hayley disse.

- Oi Hayley. – eu sorri para ela.

Dei um olhar rápido para Alice que me puxou para dentro da sala.

- Olá Bella. – Edward disse frio.

- Oi. – respondi sem jeito.

Me sentei no outro sofá e fiquei olhando a cena romântica de Edward com Hayley.

- Ainda não. – Edward falou olhando para Alice.

- O que? – Hayley o olhou.

- Nada, eu só estava lembrando de algumas coisas que preciso fazer. – Edward deu um sorriso perfeito para Hayley.

Olhei para Alice e então fingi estar tossindo.

- Bella, já te falei como a vista da varanda aqui é linda? Você precisa ver! – Alice me puxou para o outro lado da sala.

Paramos na varanda e ela deu uma olhada pro casal no sofá e depois olhou pra mim.

- Ele não contou ainda pra ela. – Alice disse baixo.

- Quando ela descobrir, ela me mata, te mata e se puder, mata ele também. – eu tentei falar baixo.

- Isso Bella, fala mais alto pra ela começar matando você primeiro. Ele me disse que ia contar, mas ele tá enrolando. – Alice olhou de novo.

- Me matar primeiro por quê? Só porque eu sou a única humana. Ela não deveria me matar, a idéia foi sua e será uma chacina se ela resolver matar todo mundo. – eu apontei Alice.

- Ok, eu sinto o peso do que eu fiz, mas isso não vai mudar mais nada. – ela murmurou.

- Eu sei, ele sabe a hora certa de falar. – eu olhei para Edward.

Alice olhou Edward novamente e eu pensei qualquer coisa pra sair dali.

- Eu vou pra casa, preciso ligar para Reneé. – eu dei um passo pra frente.

- Amanhã cedo vou te buscar para te arrumar. – Alice sorriu.

- Alice, não sou eu quem vai casar, e sim Sam e Emily. Não posso chamar mais atenção que a noiva. – disse em uma voz não baixa.

- Oh, quem disse que não? – Alice estava me desafiando.

- Eu. – disse em tom esnobe.

- Não vou discutir com você. Amanhã te arrumo e sem palavrinhas, Bella. – Alice falou ignorando as minhas palavras anteriores.

Entrei novamente na sala, me despedi de Hayley e Edward e fui embora. Parei o carro na garagem e peguei o telefone, deixei um recado para ela e desliguei o telefone. Não havia feito nada em casa e eu não poderia chegar de viagem logo assim. Rapidamente cuidei da casa, de Sasa e fui ter meu tempo de relaxamento.

De repente enquanto eu estava deitada em minha cama, veio lembranças da viagem: O homem que Edward... Isso é melhor deixar pra lá. A vida de Edward, as palavras de Alice. As palavras de Alice voltaram com tudo em minha cabeça "Fique quieto Edward, quando estavamos em Forks, você também saia de madrugada e só voltava cinco horas da manhã. Você pensa que eu não sei onde você ia? Você está muito enganado, eu sei que você ia pra casa da Hayley ou ia na casa da Bella."

Eu estava disposta a desvendar o que Edward perdia na minha casa enquanto eu dormia, se caso fosse verdade que ele vinha até minha casa de noite. Eu ficaria até tarde acordada, esperando Edward, fingiria estar dormindo só para perguntar o que ele faz dentro de minha casa.

Pensando no que eu faria fez o tempo passar rápido, Charlie logo estaria em casa e eu precisava preparar seu jantar. Desci e esquentei qualquer coisa que pudesse matar a fome de alguém, comi e depois procurei pelas gavetas da sala do convite do casamento de Sam e Emily. Abri a gaveta que havia na mesa ao lado da televisão e peguei o convite. Olhei rapidamente o belo cartão branco com letras douradas e o virei para olhar o endereço que havia no verso.

Olhei o endereço e subi, não era longe, Alice arrumaria uma maneira de me levar até lá. Não vi Charlie chegar, eu estava no meu quarto despreocupada com a vida. Tentar pegar Edward no flagra seria impossível nessa noite, eu acabei dormindo mais cedo do que eu esperava. Acordei de madrugada e não encontrei nada, então fechei meus olhos e voltei a dormir.

Charlie estava usando o computador quando acordei, ele se desculpou por ter me acordado e disse que o café estava pronto.

Desci e tomei o café, pensei se Alice estava falando sério quando disse que passaria cedo em minha casa para me pegar. Com certeza era apenas uma coisa pra me deixar irritada, já era a hora do almoço e ela não havia passado ainda, o casamento aconteceria as 5 horas da tarde, Charlie estava indeciso entre a camisa branca e a camisa com listras claras, o ajudei a escolher e separei sua roupa em um cabide, seria mais fácil para ele achar na hora de se vestir.

Olhei para o relógio que já marcava 3:50 da tarde, eu estava sentada no sofá enquanto Charlie havia ido até o restaurante conversar com seus amigos. Um barulho de carro se aproximou da casa e rapidamente, uma leva batida na porta da casa foi dada, era Alice, com certeza. Abri a porta e me deparei com Emmett.

- Bella, como você cresceu. – Emmett falou entusiasmado.

- Oi Emmett, você mentindo sobre meu crescimento como sempre. – eu sorri.

- Você é esperta! Vim te buscar, Alice se diz ocupada demais pra vim até aqui, ela mandou Edward mais ele está com a Hayley, e Rosalie se ofereceu pra te buscar para não ter que sentir o cheiro de Hayley. – Emmett encostou na porta.

- Rosalie ainda está com problemas com Hayley? – perguntei enquanto corria para a sala pra desligar a televisão.

- Ela sempre teve, Bella, sempre. – ele falou em um tom pesado.

Peguei meu casaco e tranquei a porta, Rosalie estava sentada no banco da frente de seu carro, me sentei atrás dela e esperei para que ela falasse algo.

- Oi Rose. – falei simpáticamente.

- Oi Bella, como vai? – ela perguntou me olhando através do espelho.

- Bem, e você? – eu respondi enquanto arrumava meu cabelo.

- Ótima. Eu espero chegar em casa e não ver Hayley. – Rosalie reclamou.

- Amor, calma, vá ajudar Alice a decorar a manequim dela. – Emmett desviou os olhos da pista para mim.

- Oh Emmett, você é tão delicado. – eu tentei não ser ignorante.

- Edward fez com que eu ficasse com ela numa mesma sala para comemorar o seu namoro, eu mereço. – Rosalie se virou para me olhar.

- Que dia eles comemoraram? – perguntei.

- Ontem, logo depois que você foi embora. Edward é patético! Ele pede ela em namoro sendo que ele vive saindo para ver ou... – Rosalie parou.

- Para ver o que? – eu perguntei já sabendo da resposta.

- Ignore Bella, ignore. – Rosalie respondeu.

- Edward é rápido, isso sim, Rose. – Emmett afirmou.

- Vocês poderiam me dizer o que Edward faz de noite? – perguntei irritada.

- Ele vai até sua casa. – Emmett me respondeu.

Me encostei no banco e ri, então ele perdia seu tempo indo para minha casa, interessante.

- O que foi, Bella? – Emmett perguntou enquanto fazia uma curva.

- Isso seria patético? O que ele faz na minha casa? – perguntei ainda rindo por dentro.

- Não sei, por que você não acorda de madrugada e vê o que ele faz? – Rosalie sugeriu.

- Vou tentar fazer isso. – eu falei pensando em alguma maneira de pegá-lo.

Chegamos na casa e eu fui logo para o quarto de Alice, não havia ninguém na sala, Rosalie suspirou de alegria ao sentir que Hayley não estava lá. Alice me jogou logo para dentro do banheiro para tomar um banho, depois de tomar o banho, Alice com a ajuda de Rosalie fizeram meu cabelo alizando com o secador e colocando alguns bobes nas pontas do meu cabelo para que ele ficasse em um cacheado solto.

Faltava meia hora para o início da cerimônia e eu estava pronta, quase pronta, estava gritando para Alice não me maquiar, mas foi impossível, ela fez algo bem claro e natural em meu rosto. Charlie estava me esperando lá embaixo para que pudessemos ir.

- Gostaria tanto de ir ver você lá se divertindo. – Alice falou me ajudando a descer as escadas.

- Te mando as fotos depois. – disse sorrindente.

Alice fez uma careta e depois riu. Me despedi dos Cullen e fui em direção ao carro que Charlie havia conseguido.

O casamento não seria na igreja, seria em uma bela casa com um jardim enorme, quando chegamos o lugar tinha várias pessoas, mas o noivo e a noiva não tinha dado as caras ainda.

Logo encontrei Jacob perfeitamente lindo conversando com Leah, Quil e Seth. Me aproximei sorridente.

- Oi. – eu disse enquanto me enturmava.

- Oi Bella, você está linda. – Jacob me olhou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Oi. – Leah e Quil falaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oi, Bella. – Seth respondeu com um sorriso no rosto.

- Obrigada Jake, você não está nada mal! – eu o olhei novamente.

- Viu só, Bella, Leah veio. – Quil sorriu.

- Que ótimo, fico feliz por te ver aqui. – eu sorri ao ver como Leah estava linda.

Jacob pediu licença e me levou para um canto mais reservado.

- Fale, Jake. – eu percebi a sua inquietude.

- Ontem Ashley foi até minha casa e eu contei tudo pra ela, que eu iria pra Los Angeles e contei sobre meus sentimentos também. Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas mas ela as segurou, eu queria saber o que ela pensava. – Jacob lamentou.

- Jake... – eu o abraçei.

- Eu a convidei para vim aqui hoje, mas acho que ela não vai vim. – ele passou os braços pela minhas costas.

- O que você falou realmente pra ela? – eu perguntei tentando olhá-lo.

- Mais ou menos o que eu disse pra você, mas eu dei certeza que a amava. – Jacob se afastou de mim.

- Você tá perdendo tempo, Jake. – falei enquanto olhei para Ashley que estava parada na porta.

- É complicado, Bella, não é tão fácil assim. – ele disse seguindo meus olhos.

- Não se preocupe, eu não esqueci que iria te livrar. – eu sorri tentando animá-lo.

- Eu sei que você não esquece. Eu...Eu vou lá falar com ela. – Jake deu um meio sorriso e foi em direção a Ashley.

Quando Jacob se aproximou de Ashley, eles deram alguns passos até desaparecerem no meio das pessoas. Eu voltei para o salão principal e fui cumprimentar Sam, ele estava agitado e louco para que a cerimônia acontecesse logo. A festa seria ali mesmo, um espaço depois de onde estava montado o pequeno altar, havia um lugar separado para uma pista de dança e uma mesa enorme.

Estava quase na hora do início da cerimônia e Jacob e Ashley haviam desaparecido, me meti nos cômodos da casa para procurar eles, eles estavam na sala de estar, Ashley estava com os olhos molhados e Jacob estava falando alguma coisa que a fez colocar a mão em sua cabeça e dar um suspiro.

- Desculpa estar atrapalhando...Oi. – eu disse baixo.

Ashley me olhou e depois voltou seus olhos para Jacob, eu percebi que eu havia acabado com alguma coisa, olhei para Jacob e fiz um sinal com as minhas mãos. Ashley passou por mim passando o seu dedo embaixo dos olhos para remover as lágrimas. Jacob veio em seguida entrelaçando seu braço no meu.

- O que...aconteceu? – eu olhei para Ashley sumindo escadas abaixo.

- Ela pensou nas coisas que eu disse ontem e disse que se eu fosse pra Los Angeles, ela iria junto. – Jacob me olhou rapidamente.

- Mas por quê ela estava aparentemente chorando? – perguntei o olhando também.

- Porque eu disse que ela não poderia ir, porque eu sairia daqui para não sofrer e seria pior se ela fosse e não desse em nada. – ele respondeu sendo duro nas palavras.

- E por quê invés de você ir, você não fica aqui e pensa em uma coisa pra vocês dois? Você é cego Jake? Ela gosta de você! – a cada palavra eu aumentava a voz para que ele percebesse que ele estava "blefando".

- Vamos deixar isso pra depois, os padrinhos já estão entrando. – Jacob me puxou para mais perto.

- Eu vou falar com você depois. – eu avisei.

Os padrinhos já entravam quando nos posicionamos, nossa hora chegou e entramos, paramos perto do pequeno altar para que os fotógrafos tirassem foto. Sentamos nos bancos e então Emily entrou pelo caminho cheio de pétalas brancas. Ela estava linda com um vestido branco que não marcou seu corpo.

A cerimônia começou e fez com que Emily derrubasse algumas lágrimas, Jacob havia conseguido que eu segurasse o buquê de Emily. Perguntei a Jacob se Leah não pararia o casamento ou algo do tipo, ele me assegurou que ela não faria nada pois tinha falado com Sam e estava comportada.

O casamento havia começado com 30 minutos de atraso e terminou uma hora depois. Sam e Emily sairam para bater algumas fotos num jardim perto da casa, a festa estava começando e Jacob estava agoniado, olhava para Ashley a cada 20 segundos, estava sentada na mesa com Jacob, Charlie, Billy, Leah, Quil, Seth, Sue e Harry.

- Jake, levante e vá falar com ela. – encorajei.

- É, vou lá. – Jacob levantou em um pulo.

Ele foi em direção a Ashley, ele parecia hipnotizado por ela. Leah o olhou e riu ao ver o estado que Jacob estava.

- Eu acho que ele está gostando dela. – Leah se sentou na cadeira ao meu lado.

- Você acha? Eu tenho certeza! – eu falei rindo.

- Jacob é sem atitude, eu nunca vi um cara assim. – Leah jogou as mãos para o alto.

- Pode apostar que ele é sem atitude. – eu afirmei.

Jacob voltou depois de alguns minutos extremamente quieto, pensei em perguntar o que havia acontecido, mas ele precisava de um minuto só dele. Os recém-casados voltaram e pararam na nossa mesa para agradecer a presença e tirar algumas fotos. Jacob não sorriu, estava sério. Leah estava adorando a festa, Charlie estava rindo e conversando com Billy e Harry. Sue estava destraida conversando com Emily e sua mãe, Quil e Seth estavam discutindo sobre jogos e planejando uma desputa entre eles. Embry logo se juntou ao dois e continuaram a conversar sobre os jogos.

Eu estava preocupada com Jacob, Leah enquanto conversava comigo, olhava atentamente para Jacob quieto e preso em seu mundo.

Ashley estava sentada em uma cadeira perto do salão principal, ela olhava Jacob fixamente sem sequer se mexer.

Leah me levou até a pista de dança para dançarmos ao som de uma música meia agitada, eu estava conseguindo dançar direito, eu não era boa na categoria dança e isso ficava pior ainda quando eu estava de salto. Seguimos alguns minutos dançando até que me cansei e resolvi sentar em uma cadeira, sem perceber que estava sentada ao lado de Ashley, ela começou a murmurar algumas coisas que eu não entendi bem pois o som estava alto demais.

- Bella. – Ashley gritou enquanto deu um toque em meu braço.

Eu a olhei e ela se levantou, indo em direção a um lugar mais calmo, me levantei e fui atrás dela.

- Oi Ashley. – tentei falar sem demonstrar curiosidade.

- O Jacob não gosta de mim, eu pensei que ele fosse meu amigo, pelo menos isso, mas ele não é, ele não quer que eu fique com ele. – Ashley apertou os olhos.

- Ash, calma, ele gosta de você, e ele quer ser seu amigo, ele deve ter dito coisas erradas pra você de cabeça quente. – eu a abraçei.

- Eu já não tenho tanta certeza sobre isso. Ele falou frio, disposto a nunca mais me ver. – a garota deixou sua voz mole.

- Eu vou falar com ele, Ashley. – eu olhei para Jacob sentado na mesa nos olhando.

- Não, não precisa, Bella. Eu vou embora, pra quê ficar aqui? – ela se separou de mim.

- Ashley, espere ai, não vá, eu já volto. – eu disse dando alguns passos.

Fui até Jacob e o puxei até Ashley, ele reclamava enquanto o puxava, mas não tentava se livrar de mim. Empurrei os dois até a pista de dança e fiquei os observando dançando enquanto eu tomava alguma coisa com gosto de limão.

Eles ficaram algum tempo dançando e conversando, Leah estava, vamos dizer assim, meia doida já, ela não estava nem ai que seus pais estavam por perto, ela estava de divertindo e ela fazia uma coisa certa.

Um homem estranho apareceu de repente perto da pista de dança, ele era parecido com o homem que eu havia esbarrado no aeroporto em New York. Ashley ao ver a presença do homem, saiu da pista de dança deixando Jacob sozinho lá.

Me enfiei na pista de dança e fui até Jacob.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei enquanto olhava Ashley indo embora.

- A gente tava se entendendo, eu estava me desculpando com ela, a gente tava indo bem, mas ela viu algo e disse que precisava ir, que teria que sair com sua irmã ainda hoje, então ela foi embora. – Jacob ficou desentendido.

- Que estranho. – eu o fitei.

- Bota estranho nisso. A Leah está bebada? – Jacob perguntou apontando-a.

- Não, só está alegre. – eu olhei Leah que estava dançando sozinha em um canto.

Jacob e eu fomos fazer companhia para Leah, não demorou muito e a gente constatou que ela estava bebada, que legal, tinhamos uma bebada nas mãos!

Voltamos a nos sentar na mesa e então comemos um pouco, Leah não quis se sentar e saiu andando por ai, Jacob estava melhor e eu estava intrigada com a saída desesperada de Ashley. Uns minutos conversando com o pessoal fez com que eu me desligasse das minhas suspeitas e lembrasse que eu estava ali para se divertir e comemorar o casamento de Sam e Emily. O tempo parecia estar voando, já era 10:25 e a festa iria longe, pela agitação que estava.

Voltei para a pista de dança com Leah e Jacob depois de ter me alimentado um pouco. Leah não estava boa e estava sendo firme em cima daquele salto, ela parou um pouco de dançar e me levou para dentro da casa, entramos no banheiro e ela vomitou, eu virei a cara para não vomitar junto, ela vomitou duas vezes seguidas, depois limpou sua boca e foi em busca de um copo de água.

Leah voltou para a mesa depois de beber o copo d'água, voltei a me sentar também, Charlie achou melhor irmos embora, estava tarde e tinhamos coisas a fazer no dia seguinte. Nos despedimos de todos e fomos embora, Charlie estava com sono então eu peguei o volante, dirigir com salto era ruim, arranquei meu sapato e joguei no banco de trás, a viagem de volta foi rápida porque eu estava correndo na pista. Já era tarde e quem se importaria de ver uma louca correndo com um carro?

Parei o carro na garagem e entrei em casa, esperei Charlie ir se deitar para ligar para Alice. Eu poderia ligar no dia seguinte, mas eu precisava fazer a ligação rapidamente.

- Oi Bella. – Alice falou.

- Alice, escute. Hoje, no casamente de Sam, Ashley foi até o casamento, mas no começo ficou de lado. Depois de um tempo, eles foram pra pista de dança, e apareceu um cara estranho, estranho pra qualquer pessoa que o visse, mas não pra mim, lembra daquele homem que eu trombei dentro do aeroporto? – tentei agilizar nas palavras.

- Sei, era ele? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, era. Quando Ashley viu ele, ela disse uma desculpa qualquer a Jacob e foi embora, eu achei isso muito estranho, e depois que ela foi embora, o homem sumiu também. – eu olhei para a luz acendendo no quarto de Charlie.

- Oh meu Deus, agora entendo Rosalie. – Alice gritou no telefone.

- Por quê? – eu me agaixei atrás do sofá.

- O cara que você trombou é Scott, o antigo namorado de Hayley e ele por algum motivo está em Forks. – Alice parou. – Precisamos saber o que está acontecendo, pois se Ashley fugiu dele, é que algo não está certo. – ela falou calma.

- Sim, isso é um problema. – eu afirmei.

- Eu vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa e tentar não pensar nisso para que Edward não descubra. – ela falou abaixando o tom.

- Amanhã eu falo com você, preciso me deitar, Charlie está desconfiado que estou no telefone. Tchau. – respondi desligando o telefone.

Coloquei o telefone no lugar e subi para meu quarto, troquei de roupa e me deitei na cama, apesar de estar cansada, eu tentaria flagar Edward ainda aquela noite.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei não dormir, algumas vezes me sentia apagada, então abria meus olhos e voltava para a vida. Depois de uma hora lutando contra meu sono, eu desisti e fechei meus olhos certa de que dormiria. Mas escutei um barulho que fez com que eu abrisse os olhos e me encolhesse. Novamente o mesmo barulho aconteceu e fez com que eu me levantasse, andei lentamente até a janela, quando me aproximei do fim do meu guarda-roupa e ia abrir a janela, um vulto passou por mim e eu tive certeza de que era Edward, e que ele estava em meu quarto.

- Edward.- gritei correndo em direção ao caminho que o vulto percorreu.

Não obtive resposta, mas obtive um rosto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

Ele não me respondeu novamente, abaixou sua cabeça e se aproximou de minha cama.

- Ed...Edward... – eu balancei a cabeça. – Por...Por quê você...você faz isso? – eu o encarei.

- Porque eu preciso de você, é a única vez que eu posso me aproximar de você sem uma reação ou palavra sua. – Edward se aproximou de mim.

- Você não precisa de mim. – afirmei séria.

- Bella, eu...eu não estou mentindo... – ele se aproximou mais ficando cara a cara comigo.

- O que você quer aqui, de verdade? – eu dei um passo pra trás.

- Eu quero seu cheiro, eu quero seu sangue, seus pensamentos. Bella, eu quero você! – Edward ergueu minha cabeça.

- Como você me querer? Será que você não se lembra das vezes que você quase me matou? Das vezes que você tentou me matar? De como você agia comigo? De como você me respondia? Edward, você está zoando comigo. – eu aumentei a voz.

- Isso é passado, não importa mais, eu preciso de você. – ele encostou sua testa na minha.

- Edward, isso é uma coisa de momento. Você está com Hayley, uma garota linda e perfeita pra você! Você quer apenas... – eu parei para pensar em uma maneira melhor de falar.

Edward não me deu chances de continuar a falar, ele colou seus lábios nos meus. Meu coração acelerou e eu por um minuto me desconectei de meu corpo, pensei estar morta ou desmaiada, ou que fosse apenas um sonho estranho, mas foi só abrir meus olhos que eu me dei conta de que eu estava ofegante debaixo dos lábios de Edward.

Nossos lábios se encaixaram e se movimentara em sintonia, queria parar aquele momento, mas eu era apenas uma garota fraca rendida ao jeito de um vampiro sedutor.

Edward largou meus lábios e olhou nos meus olhos.

- Me...Me desculpa...eu... – Edward falou antes de desaparecer.

Eu cai no chão precisando de forças para chegar até a cama ou até mesmo me movimentar. Como seria possível ele me querer? Era só saber nosso passado, do jeito que nos conhecemos que bastaria.

Me arrastei até a cama e não vi mais nada, tudo havia acabado de se apagar pra mim.

Eram nove e meia quando acordei, desci imediatamente para a sala, Charlie me olhou e depois olhou seu jornal.

- Você teve algum pesadelo a noite? – ele perguntou.

- É...Eu tive um. Por quê? – respondi pensando na cena com Edward.

- Eu me levantei, mas quando ia ver o que você tinha para gritar e falar tanto, tudo parou. – ele abaixou o jornal.

- Eu acordei assustada com meus gritos. – eu dei um riso forçado.

- Coma, você precisa comer, eu vou até o mercado comprar nosso almoço, hoje eu vou fazer, você merece uma folga. – Charlie dobrou o jornal e colocou na mesa.

- Tá. – eu disse sentando em uma cadeira.

Enquanto tomava meu café, pensava em várias coisas, no meu último ato na noite passada, na minha semana de viagem, no casamento, na minha infância e por último a maneira que eu tinha falado com Edward pela primeira vez.

Forks - Aula de Matemática

_- Por favor, formem duplas. – O professor gritou enquanto tentava botar ordem na sala._

_Me levantei e fui em direção a Jéssica._

_- Você já tem dupla? – perguntei me apoiando em sua mesa._

_- Oh Bella, tenho sim, desculpa. – ela disse sorrindo._

_Me movi até Angela, mas ela estava entertida falando com Anne._

_- Já tem dupla, Angela? – perguntei interrompendo as duas._

_- Tenho sim, tinha combinado já com a Anne, eu posso te ajudar com os deveres se quiser. – Angela se ajeitou e me olhou. _

_- Eu...Eu já respondi, mas obrigada. – eu abaixei a cabeça e sai._

_Voltei ao meu lugar e me sentei quieta, todos já tinham um companheiro, menos eu. O professor começou a dar a aula, como eu estava sozinha, tive de fazer tudo na maior correria._

_De repente o professor é parado por uma batida na porta, então ela se abre e o cara mais idiota e nojento da escola sorri, nesse momento tinha umas 5 garotas de derretendo pelo sorriso de sem vergonha de Edward Cullen. Ele era irmão de uma amiga que eu havia acabado de conhecer, Alice Cullen, era era simpática e extrovertida, ele parecia ser totalmente ao contrário._

_- Rápido, Cullen, entre! __Está atrasado e vai fica sem dupla. – o professor mandou ele entrar._

_Ele passou por mim e se sentou duas mesas atrás, a aula continuou e depois de uns minutos, senti algumas coisas batendo em meu cabelo, passei a mão por ele e percebi que estavam jogando bolinha em mim. Olhei para trás e o cara irritante estava sério olhando para o professor, com certeza era ele._

_Depois do professor ter passado as instruções e a matéria nova para que a dupla criasse novas situações, um da dupla teria que trocar para que o seu novo companheiro respondesse. Havia feito 6 atividades que não estavam difíceis de serem respondidas, não consegui formar uma dupla novamente, só que dessa vez, o professor me obrigou a sentar com Edward, eu não queria, por mim eu ficaria sozinha novamente. _

_- Me dá isso. – Edward puxou a folha de minha mão._

_Não tive tempo de protestar, ele já tinha pego a folha, me sentei na cadeira e fiquei quieta observando as questões que ele tinha montado._

_- Você errou aqui. – ele apontou para um número numa das situações._

_- Mas você entendeu, não foi? – disse sem o maior saco para aquilo._

_- Entendi, porque eu sei as respostas, você tem que ser mais atenta, já pensou se você manda o professor ver se está tudo correto? Ele te reprovaria! – ele riu da minha cara._

_- Oh, ok, se você vai ficar questionando meus erros e rindo de mim, me devolve isso e vai pra... – eu parei e puxei minha folha._

_- O que você ia dizer? – o professor perguntou olhando para nós dois._

_- Eu não terminei ainda, garotinha extressada. Só estou apontando um erro! – ele jogou as mãos para o ar e puxou a folha novamente._

_- Meu nome não é garotinha extressada, é Isabella, senhorita Swan pra você. Que se dane se você não terminou, eu não vou deixar um idiota me criticar, você pensa que é bem melhor que eu né? – eu disse gritando e me levantando._

_- Como você quiser, senhorita Swan. Eu não sei se sou melhor que você, mas agora você está provando que eu sou muito melhor que você. – ele se levantou também._

_- Os dois, parem! – o professor gritou se aproximando._

_- Por quê você é melhor? Só porque você é um metido? Um idiota? Me polpe, eu não vou ficar aqui gastando palavras com uma pessoa que não merece. – eu puxei a folha e ia saindo do lugar._

_- Espera ai, eu não sou metido. Você fala mal de mim e depois quer fugir, ah não, não comigo, garota. – ele segurou meu braço._

_- Eu já disse que meu nome não é garota, é Isabella. Me solte antes que eu faça uma coisa que você não vai gostar. – eu gritei tentando sair da mão forte que me segurava._

_- Ande, faça o que você pretende, faça, Isabella. – ele me desafiou._

_- Idiota. – eu dei um tapa em sua cara com a mão livre._

_Houve um estalo e nada mais, ele virou seu rosto e me segurou mais forte._

_- Você...ainda vai...engolir suas palavras e seus atos! – ele disse soltando meu braço._

_Rapidamente passei pelo professor e sai porta a fora, o professor correu atrás de mim mais não conseguiu me parar. Amassei minha folha e joguei no lixo, abri a porta da saída e fui correndo até meu carro, quando me sentei no banco e olhei minha mão, me dei conta de que a pele de Edward era gelada e que minha mão não estava ardendo. _

Charlie me chamou e fez com que eu esquecesse o que eu estava pensando.

- Bells, eu estou indo no mercado, quer algo em especial? – ele perguntou parado em frente a escada.

- Não, obrigada. – disse me levantando e deixando o café na mesa. – Eu vou na casa de Alice, ligue para o celular dela se precisar. – caminhei até o pé da escada.

Charlie saiu pela porta e eu subi correndo as escadas, entrando em meu quarto e pegando as primeiras peças de roupa que eu vi. Coloquei meu tênis e desci, peguei Sasa e tranquei a porta de casa, eu estava acelerada sem um motivo, peguei o carro que Charlie havia alugado ou pegado emprestado e fui até a casa de Alice.

Quando parecei em frente a casa dos Cullen, Alice estava parada em frente a garagem enquanto Jasper tirava o carro da garagem.

- Alice. – eu abri a porta e sai correndo.

- Bella. – Alice se virou e me olhou.

- Eu preciso falar com você. – eu disse ofegante.

- Mas eu estou saindo...Você quer ir com a gente? Eu e... – ela foi interrompida pelas minhas palavras.

- Eu estou com o carro de Charlie, e Sasa está no carro. – eu tentei falar calma.

- Emmett. – Alice gritou.

- Alice, não grite. Oi Bella. – Esme apareceu na janela.

- Esme, peça para Emmett levar o carro de Bella até a casa dela? Eu vou sair com ela. – Alice falou calma.

- Oi, Esme. – eu acenei.

- Me dê a chaves. – Esme pediu.

Alice voou até o carro, pegou Sasa e trancou as portas.

- Aqui está. – Alice arremessou as chaves pelo ar.

A chave sumiu e Esme também.

- Bella, entre no carro. – Alice abriu a porta para mim.

Entrei no carro e peguei Sasa.

- Pode falar. – Alice disse enquanto fechava a porta.

- Espere estarmos um pouco longe daqui. – eu sugeri.

- Edward. – Alice falou fazendo um sinal de "yeah"

- É. – eu falei.

- Eu ontem sai para dar uma bisbilhotada na vida de Hayley e descobri que Scott tá de volta e que está cobrando algo dela. – ela se concentrou para falar.

- Cobrando o que? – perguntei.

- Não sei, não consegui descobrir isso, e Ashley facilitou as coisas fugindo da festa ontem. – ela me olhou através do retrovisor.

- Alice, ela se assustou por vê-lo ali. – Jasper a corrigiu.

- Tanto faz, Jazz, mas ela facilitou as coisas. – Alice olhou o amado.

- Hayley não apareceu e nem ligou desde ontem a noite, Edward está desconfiado. – Jasper disse olhando por um momento pra mim.

- Vocês poderiam parar de falar o nome dele? – eu pedi.

- Me conte, estamos longe. – Alice sorriu.

- Ontem o Ed... estava no meu quarto, mas ele não fugiu quando eu vi ele, ele ficou, ele queria que eu soubesse que ele me visitada durante a madrugada. E... – eu parei e fechei os olhos.

- A coisa melhor está por vim. – Alice riu.

- É, ele me beijou e foi estranho, depois de tudo que eu passei de raiva, ódio e tantas outras coisas, ele me beijou e disse que me queria, precisava de mim, do meu sangue, do meu cheiro. – eu me paralizei.

- Não acredito, não acredito e não acredito, preciso contar para Rosalie. – Alice se animou e tirou o celular do bolso.

- Alice, não!... – eu a olhei.

- Tá, vou me controlar. Me conte como foi. – ela sorriu.

- Estranho, meu coração acelerou, me senti fora do meu corpo e foi algo novo beijar um vampiro, os lábios dele me anestesiaram. – eu pensei um pouco para falar.

- A última vez que o ele foi tentar beijar uma humana, não sobrou corpo para contar a experiência. – Jasper falou.

- Ele não conseguiu parar? – perguntei.

- Ele parou, mas a menina reagiu de uma forma que ele não esperava e ele teve que a matar. – Jasper me olhou.

- Nossa. Coitada de Hayley quando souber... Eu fui fraca. – eu balancei a cabeça.

- Ela não vai ficar sabendo e mesmo se ficar, ela não vai se preocupar. – Alice falou.

- Por que não? – a olhei.

- Ela está sendo "jurada" de morte e ela sabe que Edward não gosta dela, e muito menos ela dele. Ela pode até se senir mal, mas vai sorrir. – ela respondeu fechando os olhos.

- Mesmo assim, Alice, isso é uma traição. – eu falei alto.

- Ela está traindo Edward por não contar toda a verdade sobre ela. – ela me parou.

- Ele lê mentes, por que ele não lê e vê? – eu apoiei minha cabeça no banco.

- Ele já viu, mas não comenta nada, ele quer que isso saia da boca dela.

- Tá, vamos esquecer isso, pra onde eu estou indo? – eu olhei pela janela.

- Seattle. – Jasper respondeu.

Eu fiquei quieta e tentei deixar minha cabeça limpa, não foi fácil, mas consegui.

Jasper parou o carro em frente ao aeroporto de Seattle, não sabia o que eles iriam fazer, mas eu não podia questionar.

- Alice, e Sasa? – perguntei abrindo a porta.

- Jasper, fique com a cachorra ai. – Alice bateu a porta.

- O que nós viemos fazer aqui? – perguntei tentando acompanhá-la.

- Informações, informações sobre o Scott. – Alice parou.

- Você sabe o nome dele completo? – eu parei ao lado dela.

- Tom Scott Lefebvre, Edward me disse que era esse. – Alice voltou a andar.

Paramos em uma companhia de viagem e Alice começou a falar com a balconista.

- Tom Scott Lefebvre comprou passagens em nossa companhia. – a balconista disse.

- Quantas? – Alice perguntou.

- Uma, apenas uma. – a mulher me encarou.

- Era de ida ou de volta? – Alice fez com que a mulher olhasse para ela.

- Eu não posso informar isso, é assunto pessoal. – a balconista olhou para o computador.

Alice tirou 5 notas dobradas de sua carteira e colocou no balcão.

- Se...Senhora, eu não posso aceitar isso e não posso falar, isso é pessoal. – a mulher fixou seus olhos no dinheiro.

Alice tirou mais duas notas de dentro da carteira e colocou em cima das 5 notas.

- Cara Kirsten Jonnard, aqui tem 700 dólares, é só você pegare me der a ficha de Tom Scott Lefebvre, ninguém ficará sabendo disso, só ficaram sabendo se você contar, aceite esse dinheiro e me dê o que eu lhe digo. – Alice falou séria e com tom sombrio em sua voz, me assustei ao ver ela falando daquela maneira.

A garota enfiou o dinheiro dentro do bolso de sua calça e rapidamente digitou algumas coisas no computador, depois de um longo minuto, ela imprimiu três páginas e entregou a Alice, ela estava paralizada, hipnotizada.

- Obrigada, tenha um ótimo dia! – Alice pegou as folhas e sorriu.

Nos viramos e saímos do aeroporto, Alice tinha feito aquela garota extremecer, eu teria pirado se fosse ela.

* * *

MIL DESCULPAS, sério. Eu tô em um outro computador e não tô podendo escrever direito sabe, e nem postar.

Em breve eu estarei no computador meu e postarei sempre! Desculpa e obrigada ao carinho de vocês! s2


	11. Dando vida a um morto

**11 – Dando vida a um morto**

- Tom Scott Lefebvre, nascido dia 16 de fevereiro de 1988 em San Francisco, Califórnia... – Alice falava enquanto lia.

- O que você tem em mente? – Jasper a fitou.

- Uma coisa para pegá-lo. – Alice apertou seus olhos.

- E fazer o que? – perguntei.

- Saber porquê ele veio atrás de Hayley, ouvir a versão dele da história. – Alice se concentrou para responder.

- Oh, ok, eu estou com fome. – eu reclamei.

Paramos em um restaurante perto do aeroporto, eu pude comer o quanto pudesse sem me preocupar com a conta, Alice estava pagando pois ela nunca come mesmo.

- Ver você comendo, mé dá vontade de fazer aquilo que você sabe. – Alice falou baixinho pra mim.

- Caçar, sei. – respondi levantando o garfo.

Alice olhou para a rua.

- Me deixe em casa e vá caçar. – eu a olhei.

- É, eu vou. – Alice falou e olhou pra mim.

Depois de eu ter terminado de almoçar, ela me deixou em casa e eu fui ver Charlie tentar fazer um almoço.

- Você está fazendo lasanha? – olhei para a embalagem em cima da pia.

- Sim, comprei pronta, é só aquecer no forno. – ele puxou uma cerveja da geladeira.

- Estava bom demais para ser verdade ver você cozinhar. – eu ri.

- Nisso você acertou. Tem assado dentro do microondas, comprei pronto também. – ele piscou.

- Mais tarde eu como, eu sai com Alice e ela parou em um restaurante para comermos. – eu puxei Sasa de cima da cadeira.

- Você ficou com medo de comer minha comida? – ele riu. – É brincadeira. – ele olhou para o forno.

- Não, eu senti fome ai ela parou. – eu me sentei na cadeira.

Fiquei conversando com Charlie enquanto ele assava o seu almoço. Falei sobre a viagem e sobre outras coisas, foi bom conversar com ele.

Passei minha tarde sentada na mesa da cozinha pensando e escrevendo várias coisas, eu logo voltaria para a escola , na verdade, seria no dia seguinte e eu precisava estar com algumas coisas esclarecidas em minha cabeça.

A noite logo caiu e eu fiquei sentada na frente do computador procurando por alguma distração, de repente aparece um e-mail de minha mãe. Dizia que estava feliz por eu ter voltado e pedia detalhes sobre a viagem, e disse que em breve me mandaria dinheiro para que eu fosse conhecer sua nova casa em New York que era a minha cara.

A respondi com palavras breves e rápidas, estava frio e eu queria poder me encolher de baixo de minhas cobertas e ter uma boa noite de sono.

O despertador tocou e eu me levantei, troquei minha roupa e desci com minha mochila, eu estava um pouco adiantada do que o normal, então enrolei enquanto comia a torrada e a panqueca. A hora de ir pra escola chegou e eu fui andando calmamente até minha caminhonete, abri a porta e me joguei lá dentro. Em pouco tempo estava na escola e por algum motivo Ashley estava caminhando em minha direção.

- Bella, posso falar com você? – ela perguntou quando eu bati a porta do carro.

- Claro, Ash. – eu joguei a mochila nas costas.

- Sabe... Aquele negócio de vampiros e tal... Eu queria falar com você sobre... – ela dava pequenas pausas.

- Pode falar, sem problema. – eu sorri.

- Eu não sei como... Mas eu vou tentar. – ela respirou fundo. – O ex-namorado de Hay... Está aqui... Aqui em Forks... E... – ela tentou escolher palavras melhores.

- E o que? – eu a observei.

- E ele quer resolver algumas coisas que nós não sabemos. No casamento, ele veio atrás de mim, e por isso eu sai daquele jeito. Eu só estou te falando isso porque você estava me olhando quando eu fui embora. – ela olhou para Hannah que saia do carro.

- Você contou isso a Jake? – eu lembrei da expressão dele.

- Não. Na verdade, eu contei uma parte. – Ashley voltou seu olhos pra mim.

- E você tem idéia do que ele queira? – eu perguntei a olhando no fundo dos olhos.

- Er... Não. – senti mentira em sua voz. – Bella, preciso ir, até mais. – Ashley correu até Hannah.

Alice não havia chegado ainda, algo muito estranho. Fui andando sem companhia para dentro do prédio escolar. Subi os dois primeiros degraus e ouvi meu nome, olhei para trás e pro lado e não era ninguém, não havia ninguém perto de mim, era possívelmente uma ilusão de minha cabeça. Ouvi de novo meu nome e então desci os dois degraus. Chamavam meu nome diversas vezes, e eu ia seguindo, quando me dei por mim, estava no canto mais afastado da escola, onde havia arbustos e árvores. No estacionamento já não havia mais ninguém e eu estava seguindo uma voz que chamava meu nome.

Finalmente consegui chegar onde a voz estava alta, alta o suficiente para eu conseguir decifrá-la.

- Isabella... Me escute... – a voz disse antes que eu tivesse qualquer reação.

Eu fiquei quieta e olhei ao meu redor para ver se conseguia ver alguém.

- Vamos conversar assim: Você ai e eu aqui. – a voz falou ficando mais alta.

- Eu vou embora, tô perdendo aula. – disse dando as costas para quem que fosse.

- Por favor, fique. – a voz de repente parecia ser falada no meu ouvido.

- Então se mostre, não vou ficar falando sozinha aqui. – gritei, irritada.

- Você sabe quem é, não preciso falar meu nome ou aparecer. – a voz estava novamente no meu ouvido.

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei, não conseguia imaginar quem era, mas de repente apareceu em minha mente um rosto, uma perfeita figura e era essa perfeita figura a dona da voz que estava fazendo me dar arrepios.

- Edward. – falei, em um tom calmo e me virei para tentar vê-lo.

Ouvi algo diferente da voz que eu estava mentalmente ouvindo e então lembrei que estava na sala de aula.

- Bella, você está bem? – Alice me fitou.

- Alice? – eu a olhei.

- Eu pensei que você tinha morrido, desmaiado, você não se mexeu durante 20 minutos. – ela passou seus braços ao redor de meu ombro.

- O que? – eu olhei pra atrás.

- Bella, você tá bem mesmo? – Alice me olhou com uma expressão dura.

- Sim... Não... Ah, eu não sei... – eu balancei a cabeça.

- Você chegou na sala e de repente se desligou, abaixou a cabeça e dormiu, você não se mexia. Você está bem agora? – ela sorriu.

- Eu pen...Tinha alguém me chamando? – perguntei tentando procurar o dono da voz do meu sonho.

- Além de mim te gritando? – ela olhou pra mim e riu da minha procura.

- Esquece. – eu sorri.

- Já está resolvido o seu dever senhoritda Cullen? – a professora perguntou à Alice.

- Na verdade, não. – Alice a olhou com sua face doce.

- Então pare de papo furado com a senhorita Swan e resolva. – a professora olhou pra mim.

- Professora, poderia levar a Swan para tomar um ar? – Alice perguntou me soltando.

- Leve, mais não demore, entendido? – a professora continuava fitada em mim.

Alice me empurrou pra cima e fomos até o estacionamento.

- Vai, me conte o que você estava delirando dessa vez. – Alice falou em um tom cansado.

- Eu não estava delirando, Alice. – falei a olhando e rindo por ela achar que eu estava delirando.

- Ah, você estava delirando. Mas entenda como quiser, só me conte o seu sonho, delírio ou ilusão, dê o nome que quiser. – ela se encostou em um carro qualquer.

- Por quê você quer saber? – a olhei e então depois joguei meus olhos para meus pés.

- Porque você sussurrou "Edward". – ela fez uma cara de mandona quando disse Edward.

- Eu sonhei que alguém tava me chamando e eu ia seguindo a voz, ai eu fui parar ali e então a voz continuava. E quando eu descobri quem era, eu disse Edward. – eu apontei para o local onde a voz tinha me levado.

Alice riu e fez com que eu me irritasse.

- Você fez eu contar o que eu estava delirando e agora está rindo? Não, chega. Vou voltar pra sala! Agora virou mania os Cullens tirarem uma com a minha cara? – disse andando em direção a escada.

- Bella, para. Volta aqui. – Alice gritou mas eu não dei atenção.

Voltei para a sala e logo em seguida Alice entrou na sala de novo e se sentou em puro silêncio ao meu lado.

- Me desculpe. – ela sussurrou.

- Ok, eu me irritei à toa. – eu falei olhando para o quadro.

As aulas foram se passando e eu tentando ver o dono da voz do meu "delírio". Passei em meu armário para buscar o material da minha próxima aula e estava voltando pra sala quando ouço uma voz baixa vindo de dentro de uma das salas da limpeza.

- Edward, por favor, você entendeu errado. – uma voz falou como se estivesse implorando a paciência de Edward.

- Você tem mais uma chance para me explicar tudo, não precisa mentir para mim, eu consigo ver se você mente. – Edward desafiou.

- Scott está aqui em Forks porque eu fiz uma coisa que acabou com ele. Eu contei a sua família que ele era vampiro, e foi por isso que ele me transformou. Não foi bem uma transformação, ele queria ter me matado, mas ele não fez a coisa certa e me transformou. E agora que ele sabe que eu estou viva e transformada, ele quer vingança por eu ter acabado com a vida dele com os pais. – Hayley falou em um tom parecido com choro, mas seria algo novo se ela chorasse.

- E você quer fazer o que agora? – Edward perguntou com um jeito frio.

- Fugir, tentar falar com ele...Não sei, ele vai me matar de verdade se encontrar comigo. – Hayley olhou pela janela da porta da limpeza.

Rapidamente me abaixei e tentei sair dali agachada ou então me rastejando.

- Oh não, mais uma que agora sabe... – Hayley falou como se estivesse perdido um jogo.

- Não, você não vai apagar... – Edward entrou em sua frente.

Eu parei e olhei pra trás, Edward estava parado na frente de Hayley segurando suas mãos.

- Edward, eu não posso... – Hayley foi interrompida pelo rosnado de Edward.

- Você pode e você vai, se ela guardou um segredo que qualquer humano não guardaria, ela não vai falar nada sobre isso, não vai né, Bella? – Edward olhou pra mim.

- Na...Não. – gaguejei.

Me levantei e fui andando tentando manter a calma para ir pra próxima aula. Esqueci por 15 minutos o que tinha ouvido e pensei na aula. Não demorou muito para que o sinal batesse e eu fosse correndo para o refeitório, Hayley se sentou com a gente e não me questionou e nem tentou fazer nada para que eu falasse sobre a razão de Scott estar de volta.

Conversei tanto enquanto comia que acabei me esquecendo de tudo que havia ouvido. Voltei mais cedo para a sala, precisava arrumar meu caderno e o material que estava faltando.

- Está sentindo falta de algo? – Edward falou me dando um susto.

- Do que você está falando? – me virei por puro impulso.

- Você se lembra de tudo que aconteceu hoje? – ele perguntou me encarando.

Um flash back bateu e minha cabeça estava inteira.

- Sim, por quê? – perguntei olhando para suas mãos.

- O dom de Hayley não tem efeito em você. – ele falou rapidamente.

- Como assim dom? – falei baixo, enquanto tentava imaginar o que ela fazia.

- Vem cá. – Edward segurou em minha mão e me puxou para fora do prédio.

Paramos perto de seu carro e então eu pude respirar.

- Hayley pode apagar lembranças, memórias, últimos fatos que aconteceram com uma pessoa fazendo com que ela não se lembre de nada, é como se ela rebobinasse a vida da pessoa, mas deixando ela sem uma explicação do porquê ela está ali e não se lembrar de nada. – Edward andou em direção ao seu carro.

- Uau! Isso é uma coisa nova, parece ser divertido. – eu dei um riso.

- Não tanto, quando ela apaga a memória de alguém, ela vê tudo o que apagou. Hayley já zerou a mente de uma garota e sofreu por ter visto tudo o que ela tinha feito. – ele abriu a porta.

- Nossa, isso é estranho. E a garota recuperou depois? – eu olhei ele fazendo alguma coisa que estava me chamando.

- Apenas uma parte, ela conseguiu recuperar apenas uma parte porque a Hay não conseguiu drenar todas as memórias. Ela não suportou a carga. – Edward me olhou. – Entre, por favor. – ele pediu.

Sem pensar, abri a porta do carro e entrei, não sabia porque ele queria que eu entrasse ou onde ele me levaria.

- Vou roubar você por um minuto. – Edward falou e sorriu.

Eu não sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. Pra onde ele me levaria? Pra onde eu iria? Eu poderia sumir pra sempre, ser apagada pra sempre, eu estava saindo com um vampiro e não com um humano comum. Apesar que hoje em dia humano mata humano, mas vampiro ainda é diferente.

Edward ligou o carro e entrou na estrada.

- Pra onde nós vamos? – perguntei analisando a estrada.

- Bem... Um lugar isolado... Acho que aqui está ótimo. – Edward desligou o carro quando entrou em um beco.

- Porque me trouxe aqui? – o encarei séria, não estava gostando de onde ele tinha parado.

- Falar com você... Eu não vou demorar, só quero saber o que você achou de sabádo. É, eu sei que você talvez não queira falar, mas eu realmente gostaria de saber e me desculpar. – Edward olhou pra mim.

- Eu nunca havia beijado um vampiro, foi estranho. – eu senti que estava ficando vermelha.

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça.

- Depois de meu ato, você acreditou no que eu disse? – ele perguntou ficando sério de novo.

- Sinceramente? – eu escondi meu rosto nas minhas mãos.

- Sim. – sua voz estava firme.

- Não, não acreditei. Edward, você é patético. – eu falei com toda minha coragem.

- Bella, você está sendo patética. Porque eu mentiria pra você? - ele jogou as mãos para o ar.

- Já que sou patética, eu vou embora, Edward. – eu empurrei a porta.

Edward imediatamente saiu.

- Mas a escola é longe daqui. – ele gritou.

- Que se dane, eu não vou morrer pra chegar até lá. – eu joguei a mochila nas costas.

- Porque eu mentiria pra você? Hein? – ele questionou me fazendo parar.

- Pra que eu pudesse ser mais uma songa monga a entrar no seu fã-clube? – eu olhei pra trás.

- Eu nem sequer tenho um fã-clube. – ele disse em confusão.

- Cala a boca, Edward. – eu dei as costas pra ele.

Eu era uma idiota, e agora eu tinha certeza. Edward era um controlador, um bom jogador, me trouxe para um lugar que eu não conhecia para que eu pudesse voltar andando até a escola.

Eu estava andando a 10 minutos, e o pior de tudo era que eu parecia andar em círculos por parecer que eu voltava pro mesmo lugar no final das contas.

- Idiota, idiota e idiota. – repetia para mim mesma sentando em um pedaço de madeira que havia na beira da pista.

A rua era deserta, o lugar era deserto e eu estava perdida ali. Já deveria ser a hora da saída e todos dariam falta de mim.

De repente um ronco de motor pude ouvir e depois vi um carro brilhante virando a curva e se aproximando de mim. Sim, era ele, me procurando, procurando saber se eu estava viva.

O carro perdeu a velocidade e parou em minha frente, o vidro se abaixou e seu rosto apareceu.

- Entra, por favor. – ele falou.

Me levantei de imediato e andei batendo os pés até o carro, abri a porta e fechei a porta com toda minha força esperando uma reação dele.

- Estou esperando que brigue comigo. – reclamei.

- Não vou brigar, apesar de querer. – ele falou calmo como se eu não tivesse feito nada.

- Por quê voltou? – quis saber um motivo.

- Fui até a escola e você não tinha aparecido ainda. – ele não desviou o seu olhar para mim.

- Ficou com medo de eu ter desaparecido? – eu mudei minha voz.

- No início fiquei. Mas se você andasse em linha reta sem entrar em nenhuma rua, você chegaria a minha casa porque você pegou o caminho oposto para a escola. – ele riu.

- Então eu estava perto da sua casa? – eu perguntei.

- Técnicamente, sim. Se você andasse mais alguns metros ou quilometros. – ele brincou.

- Eu estava cansada de andar e não dar em nada. – eu olhei para meu sapato sujo.

- Humanos... – ele riu novamente.

- Você corre, por isso você diz "humanos". – eu debochei.

- Você quer que eu te faça correr invés de andar? – ele olhou pra mim com seus olhos pretos.

- Você teria coragem? – desafiei.

- Sim, se você não fosse me culpar por acabar com sua experiência humana. – ele olhou pra estrada.

- Então você pode me fazer correr. – eu lancei o desafio.

- Bella, não é tão fácil assim. – ele tirou seu tom de brincadeira.

- Eu estou pronta para que eu me transforme. – eu pensei um pouco depois que havia falado.

- Você não está, ninguém nunca está. Vocês estaria perdendo muita coisa. – ele aumentou a velocidade.

- Eu adoraria me transformar, mudar... – eu coloquei alegria em meu sorriso.

- Não... Você não adoraria. – ele segurou minha mão e beijou.

- E... Edw... – eu me assustei com o ato dele.

- O que foi? – ele riu.

- Você contou pra Hayley? – eu puxei a mão lentamente.

- Contei. – ele demorou a responder.

- E ela? - eu precisava saber a reação dela.

- Disse que sabia que eue não seria fiel pois ele sabe que eu não gostava realmente dela. Eu gosto, mas não tenho paixão correndo pelo meu corpo... E não se preocupe, ela não disse nada sobre você. – Edward soltou minha mão.

- E ela terminou? – eu tinha medo de ter acabado com a felicidade de ambos.

- Sim, mas não por isso, foi por causa do Scott. – ele me tranquilizou.

- Eu me sinto melhor, eu acho. – eu dei um sorriso forçado.

Edward sorriu por um segundo.

- E você contou sobre o que Alice fez? – eu olhei suas mãos apertadas no volante.

- Contei, e ela não gostou muito... – ele murmurou baixo.

Até que enfim uma coisa da qual ela não tinha gostado, seria muito estranho ela concordar em ser traída assim, fácil demais.

- Uma coisa que ela não concordou... – eu falei dando de ombros.

- Você concordaria com alguma coisa? – ele perguntou.

- Não... Eu mataria Alice e depois te mataria por ter beijado outra!? – eu fiquei em dúvida.

- Você teria ciúmes se fosse ela? – Edward sorriu.

- Não... Não certamente, mas se eu estou com a pessoa, que no caso seria você ou então qualquer outra pessoa, eu sentiria um pouco de ciúmes porque eu preciso cuidar do que é meu. – eu falei e me virei para olhar o rosto de Edward.

- Então você teria... Mas está certa em se preocupar e cuidar. – ele retirou as mãos do volante por um tempo.

- Estou? – perguntei tentando entender o que eu havia falado.

- Claro, cuidar do que é seu é mais do que necessário quando você está com alguém. – ele sorriu novamente.

- Eu...Eu nunca cuidei de alguém que estivesse comigo... Não assim desse jeito que você está falando... Tipo cuidar de um namorado... – eu me envergonhei.

- Bella, tudo tem seu tempo, e quando você tiver que cuidar de alguém, acredite: essa pessoa vai ser muito sortuda. – Edward me olhou e piscou.

- Por que essa pessoa seria tão sortuda? – eu o encarei.

- Bem... Se olhe no espelho por um minuto que você terá a resposta. Tente ver além do seu rosto bonito, veja você, O você que está guardado lá no fundo. A verdadeira Bella. – Edward parou o carro no estacionamento.

- Vou tentar... Obrigada por ter me trazido... de volta. – eu dei um sorriso e abri a porta.

- Eu te roubei e você nem percebeu. – Edward tocou minha mão.

Alice estava parada me encarando, ou melhor, encarando Edward e eu, e sua cara não estava boa.

Andei calma até ela e parei em sua frente pronta para ser devorada.

- O ...Oi? – eu falei.

- Depois não me diga que você não está tendo algo com meu irmão... Ele acabou de terminar com Hayley e você já jogou sua isca? Eu sabia que aquilo que eu fiz traria algo bom. – ela desabafou.

- Alice, eu não estou tendo nada com seu irmão e não foi ele que pegou minha isca, e sim ao contrário. – eu aumentei a voz.

- Oh, ok... Nós conversamos sobre isso depois. Hayley quer falar com você. – Alice jogou sua cabeça na direção de Hayley.

- Como se a gente tivesse que falar sobre algo, ainda mais sobre isso. – eu bufei.

Hayley não estava com os olhos famintos que nem os de Alice, estava calma, paciênte.

- Oi. – eu disse.

- Bella, eu preciso de uma ajuda sua. - ela fez uma cara de preocupada.

- Sim, fale. – eu sorri.

- Scott estava aqui e ele quer encontrar comigo, mas eu estou com medo de ir sozinha e nunca mais voltar. – Hayley falou baixo e eu pude ter certeza que ela deveria estar chorando se pudesse soltar lágrimas.

- E o que eu posso fazer? Ele me mata primeiro que você! – eu gritei.

- Eu sabia que você falaria isso, sabia. Você pode me ajudar, mas não quer, e por isso acha que ele te mataria. – Hayley saiu andando.

- Hay... – eu gritei e sai andando atrás dela.

- O quê? – ela se virou.

- Eu irei te ajudar, só me diga como. – eu parei.

- Hannah, eu vou pra casa de Bella. – Hayley gritou. – Você se importa? – ela sorriu.

Eu sorri em resposta e andamos em direção ao carro. Enquanto íamos para casa, Hayley falou e explicou como desejava realizar o encontro com Scott e disse o que eu iria fazer para ajudá-la.

Parei o carro e descemos, Sasa estava fazendo uma barulheira.

- Não ligue, é só Sasa. – eu abri a porta da casa.

Hayley foi imediatamente ver a Sasa que estava feliz por ver gente nova.

Enquanto ela se intertia com Sasa, eu fui tentando analisar mais fundo o que eu precisava fazer.

- Er... Hayley, você tem certeza que ele não me mataria? – perguntei pra ter certeza.

- Não, e você não estará sozinha. Scott não me matou porque não teve coragem, ele nunca matou um humano que eu saiba... E apesar de querer te matar pelo seu ótimo cheiro, ele não conseguiria e não vai. – ela se afastou da cachorra.

- Certeza? – eu olhei em minha volta.

- Absoluta. Eu irei falar com ele e se ele quiser te machucar, eu não vou deixar. – Hayley sorriu.

Continuei a conversar com hayley e ela me deu uma ajuda na hora de arrumar a casa e preparar o jantar.

- Sabia que eu sinto falta de comer comida? – ela levantou a tampa de uma das panelas que havia no fogão.

- Acho que qualquer vampiro sente. Com certeza é mais fácil matar a fome comendo comida do que matar a fome tomando sangue. – eu dei um sorriso.

- Pode apostar que sim, pelo menos eu sinto falta. – ela riu. – Acho que já vou indo, disse que levaria Hannah a Seattle ainda hoje. – ela se afastou do fogão.

- Oh, ok... Então... Até amanhã? – eu andei até a porta.

- Sim, até amanhã. – Hayley saiu rapidamente pela porta.

Hayley voou para dentro da floresta sumindo antes que eu fechasse os olhos. Antes que eu pudesse fechar a porta, Alice apareceu como uma estátua sorridente na minha frente.

- Eu sou rápida, né? – ela gargalhou.

- Você daria a volta no mundo em 1 segundo. – eu brinquei.

- Exagerou. – ela debochou.

- Hayley não foi levar Hannah até Seattle, ela sentiu seu cheiro. – eu entrei na cozinha.

- Eu não sei... Acho que ela foi mesmo, mas enfim. Sente-se ai, moçinha. – Alice ordenou firmando sua voz.

- Mãe, não me bata, eu já pedi desculpa. – eu choraminguei.

- Vai, senta logo. – ela puxou uma cadeira para ela.

- O que você vai falar? – perguntei me sentando calmamente.

- Tá, você e Edward não estão tendo nada e me desculpe por achar. – ela ficou séria por um segundo.

- Eu disse, ele só queria falar comigo...um pouco... – eu olhei para o fogo.

- Ele me contou sobre o que conversaram e vou te poupar desse trabalho. O que Hayley queria contigo? – ela começou a mexer seus dedos entre as chaves do carro.

- Pedir uma ajuda... Ela quer que eu vá na quinta-feira, depois do colégio, no KM 59 perto de Port Angeles com ela para que ela possa se encontrar com Scott perto de um restaurante. – eu senti um medo.

- E você vai? – Alice me olhou e juntou suas sombrancelhas.

- Eu disse que iria, ela me explicou tudo e disse que não estariamos sozinha. – eu tentei tranquilizar Alice.

- Eu vou junto também. – Alice não pensou antes de falar.

- Sério? – eu a encarei.

- Claro, você é minha amiga e eu quero saber o que vai acontecer e eu ter garantia de que você voltará viva. – ela sorriu delicadamente e se lançou pro fogão.

- Eu espero que Hayley e você voltem viva também... – eu me paralizei por um minuto e pensei um pouco, tentei não imaginar como seria terrível voltar pra casa sem Alice e Hayley, ou apenas com uma, mas não consegui não tentar.

- Não vai acontecer nada demais, eu espero. – Alice voltou a sentar na cadeira.

- Isso está me fazendo imaginar coisas horríveis. – eu balancei a cabeça.

- Então vamos mudar de assunto... – ela quis dar entrada em um novo assunto mais não encontrou nenhum.

- Vamos. – eu dei meio sorriso.

- O que você gostaria de fazer nesse momento? – ela perguntou.

- Andar por ai e parar para ver o pôr-do-Sol. – tive uma imagem repentina de um pôr-do-Sol.

- Por quê não vamos? – Alice levantou e ergueu sua mão.

- Olha só que horas são, Alice. – eu apontei para o relógio na parede.

- Você está com uma vampira e não uma humana. – ela me lembrou.

- Ok, vou pegar minha blusa. – levantei e corri até a sala para pegar minha blusa que estava jogada no sofá.

- Escrevi um bilhete para seu pai para que não fique preocupado. – Alice sorriu.

Saímos da casa e entramos na floresta, onde Alice me levaria para ver o pôr-do-Sol? Ela estava uns dois metros de distância de mim enquanto eu dava o melhor de mim para correr mais rápido.

- Tenho um ótimo lugar para te mostrar uma imagem linda, se segure e não solte. – Alice me jogou em suas costas.

- Eu tenho medo de te machucar, sabia? – eu apertei meus olhos e afundei minha cabeça no cabelo de Alice.

- Por quê? – ela riu.

- Você é tão pequenina e você está carregando um grande peso nas costas. – eu senti meu cabelo voar.

- Eu tenho força e você não pesa muito, e quando eu corro você se torna uma pena. - ela riu novamente.

- Eu ainda continuo com medo de te machucar. – eu me segurei mais firme.

- Emmett vai ficar admirado por eu ter carregado você, ele diz que eu não aguento nem meu próprio peso! – Alice parecia reclamar do comentário de Emmett.

- Ele se acha mais forte por ser mais alto e ter uma aparência grande. – minha voz quase não saiu.

- Emmett é um gordo, isso sim. – Alice riu em um tom quase impossível de se ouvir.

Senti estar voando por mais alguns segundos até Alice ter parado e encostado minhas costas em alguma coisa.

- Senta ai e espera um pouco pra abrir os olhos. – ela me puxava para baixo.

Me sentei e esperei por ela para que pudesse abrir os olhos, eu estava com medo de estar a metros de altitude do chão e acabar passando mal.

- Abre e não olha pra baixo. – ela falou colocando minhas mãos em alguma coisa.

Abri meus olhos e me vi sentada em um enorme galho de árvore a sei lá quantos metros de altura vendo o pôr-do-Sol e a Lua chegando.

- Como vou sair daqui? – eu senti meu coração desparar.

- Do mesmo jeito que chegou, oras. Agora, só veja essa paisagem. – ela apontou parar minha frente e as coisas que havia em volta de mim.

- Uau. – eu só consegui falar "uau", a vista era linda e eu estava adorando estar em um ambiente diferente.

- Eu venho aqui quando estou pra baixo, isso parece impossível mais sim, eu as vezes fico pra baixo. – Alice encostou sua cabeça no meu ombro.

- Eu estava me perguntando se você fica pra baixo. – eu zombei.

- Se eu estivesse aqui em Forks quando você e eu brigamos, eu teria vindo aqui me acalmar e pensar um pouco. – sua voz quase não saiu por causa do vento.

- Eu não sei o que eu teria feito se estivesse aqui, além de querer sair por ai quebrando tudo. – eu suspirei.

Eu fiquei olhando aquela paisagem por um tempo, na verdade, um bom tempo, Alice ficava falando algumas coisas de vez enquando mas eu não parei para prestar atenção e ela também não cobrou. Havia me esquecido que existia um mundo, me concentrei na minha vista e pude ver que a noite era linda de um outro ângulo. Eu estava começando a sentir dor nas mãos pelo fato de ter me agarrado fortemente em um galho e também estava com dor na minha perna por não ter mudado de posição para que o sangue pudesse circular livremente em meu corpo.

- Eu gostaria de estar com minha mãe agora. – eu senti meus olhos molharem.

- Pena que dessa vez eu não possa te ajudar. – Alice ficou de pé no galho.

- Ela disse que em breve mandaria dinheiro para eu ir visitar ela em New York. – eu tentei não chorar.

- As vezes sinto falta da minha verdadeira família, mas é só eu olhar minha casa que eu vejo que tenho uma família única. – Alice me levantou.

- Apesar de eu não ser tão aberta com meu pai, eu gosto morar com ele. – eu apertei minhas pernas.

- Se não gostasse não estaria morando, não é? – ela riu.

- Claro. – eu sorri.

- Acho eu te deixar em casa, você deve estar com sono e eu estou sentindo falta da terra firme. – Alice me jogou nas costas de novo.

- Eu to sentidno falta da terra firme também. – eu me segurei em seu pescoço.

Apesar de ter achado que dormi voltando para a casa por estar um silêncio, eu estava acordada e atenta para tudo que estava acontecendo. Alice me deixou em casa e foi embora, Charlie já estava em casa e havia jantado, pedi para ele que separasse um pouco de comida para mim enquanto tomava banho, eu estava cheirando a mato e estava com as mãos encardidas.

Terminei meu banho e jantei, lavei a louça e fui para o meu canto. Me deitei na cama e olhei o teto por mais ou menos 5 minutos, na verdade, eu refleti sobre as coisas e vi que as coisas mudariam para mim, só que eu não sabia ao certo para que lado mudaria, para o lado bom ou ruim.

Charlie logo foi se deitar e eu senti necessidade de dormir também. Edward apareceria no meu quarto essa noite? Eu poderia ficar acordada por curiosidade, mas no dia seguinte as consequências seriam terríveis.

Acordei atrasada, peguei em desparo uma roupa qualquer e prendi meu cabelo, peguei dinheiro de dentro da gaveta do guarda-roupa e corri para o carro para tentar chegar a tempo na escola.

Quando parei o carro no estacionamento, não havia muita gente lá, mais ainda sim Alice estava me esperando. Sai do carro e logo puxei ela para o refeitório.

- Calma, Bella. – Alice tentava me frear.

- Eu estou morrendo de fome. – eu olhei para ela rapidamente.

Chegamos ao refeitório e pedi um sanduíche com uma coca cola, me sentei em uma das mesas e sorri ao ver meu café da manhã.

- Se atrasou é? – Alice riu.

- Muito, eu nem tive tempo de arrumar meu cabelo direito. – eu falei abocanhando o sanduíche.

- Toma seu café ai que eu dou um jeito em você depois. – ela sorriu.

Tomei meu café e fomos andando sem pressa para o banheiro.

- Você viu com que roupa você está? – Alice me questionou me virando para o espelho.

Eu me olhei no espelho e percebi que estava com o vestido branco que Alice havia me dado e com uma calça legging preta.

- Eu errei? – eu a olhei com medo da resposta.

- E feio, onde já se viu usar vestido com calça legging? Tira essa calça agora. – Alicre gritou.

Rapidamente tirei a calça fazendo um esforço para passá-las pelo meu tênis.

- Está melhor, agora solta o cabelo. – Alice me ajudou a levantar.

Em menos de 5 minutos eu estava pronta e restaurada graças as mãos divinas de Alice. Sim, divinas, ela disse que era divinas.

Não poderia entrar na primeira aula, então teria que falar com o professor depois que o horário terminasse para explicar o que aconteceu, ou então só passar na secretária e avisar. O sinal logo bateu e a segunda aula ia se iniciar, corri para minha sala e Alice também. Não estava confortável usando o vestido, ainda mais na escola, eu poderia muito bem ter ficado com a calça, mas como Alice me pertubaria até a morte se eu não tirasse, preferi evitar a minha morte.

- Senhorita Swan. – a professora chamou.

- Oi. – eu falei a olhando assustada.

- Por favor, venha até a minha mesa. - ela me chamou e eu levantei com receio do que ela iria me falar.

Andei até sua mesa e a professora me entregou um trabalho do qual eu não lembrava ter feito.

- Parabéns, você tirou a nota mais alta da turma! – a professora me saudou me entregando o trabalho.

Senti um frio percorrer minha espinha e minhas pernas por um momento tremeu. Não tinha feito aquele trabalho, quem mais teria feito?

- Ob...Obrigada. – eu apanhei o trabalho e fui me sentar.

Olhei para todos os rostos presentes na sala e quis desejei ter algum dom para-normal para saber quem tinha feito o trabalho por mim e ter pegado todo o crédito na nota.

- O dia parece que vai ser cheios de surpresas... – eu olhei para a janela.

A aula voôu como as outras que tiveram em todo o dia, o almoço passou rápido também e logo eu tinha voltado para a sala pra enfrentar minhas duas últimas aulas.

- Bella. – uma voz me chamou e eu olhei para trás. – Mandaram te entregar. – uma garota de cabelos vermelho fogo me entregou um papel.

- Quem mandou? – eu questinei abrindo imediatamente o papel dobrado.

- Não sei, quando entrei na sala estava na minha mesa, devem ter errado o lugar onde você senta. – a garota sorriu.

- Obrigada. – eu sorri joguei o papel em cima de minha mesa.

"_Hoje provavelmente você recebeu seu trabalho e com certeza, você se espantou por ter tirado a maior nota e acima de tudo, se espantou por ter recebido um trabalho que você não fez. Mas não se preocupe, eu também tive minha nota e acredite, você mesmo assim teve uma nota melhor. Quando terminar de ler, olhe para seu lado esquerdo e espero que você não se aborreça por ver quem fez seu trabalho e quem fez esse bilhete inútil._"

Virei meu rosto rapidamente para meu lado esquerdo e não encontrei ninguém, mais uma piadinha sem graça, essa hora alguém deveria estar rindo de mim por ter feito o que pediam no bilhete.

- Brincadeira sem graça. – reclamei abrindo meu caderno e jogando o papel no chão.

- Você sabia que é feio jogar as coisas no chão? – uma voz disse apanhando o papel que estava no chão.

- Como se você fosse um ótimo exemplo né, Emmett. – o olhei se levantar o chão e jogar sue material na mesa.

- Como você sabia que era eu? Ah, que droga. – ele reclamou pelo resultado negativo que teve.

- Era você na onde? – eu peguei o papel de sua mão.

- Falando, oras. Onde mais eu me meteria? – Emmett puxou o papel amassado da minha mão.

- Eu pensei que você que tivesse mandado esse bilhete ai. – eu apontei com a cabeça.

Emmett abriu o papel e depois que terminou de ler riu.

- Você fez o que te falaram no final? – ele perguntou segurando um riso.

- Não, Emmett, eu sai levantando o vestido pra saber o idiota que fez isso. – eu respondi com ignorancia.

- Caramba, Bella. Não sabia que você era assim. – ele fingiu estar impressionado.

- Emmett, todos tem duas caras. – eu joguei o cabelo pra trás.

- Isso é, as vezes me transformo num serial killer. – Emmett rosnou em brincadeira.

- Ui ui, não me mate seu serial killer. – eu fingi estar com medo.

- Vou deixar você sem sangue. – ele falou em um tom grosso.

- Agora me deu medo. Vai, presta atenção na aula. – eu dei um empurrão em seu braço.

Emmett virou-se para frente e nós dois demos toda a atenção na aula. Bem, eu não dei toda atenção, mas enfim, o assunto do qual eu me distrair não é muito importante.

- Pessoal, amanhã terá uma prova com o conteúdo passado hoje. – o professor anúnciou.

Houve vários "Ah não! Que droga! Amanhã? Não vai dar tempo de eu estudar. Putz, eu não prestei atenção."

Enquanto eu ficava ouvindo várias reclamações, Emmett ria dos falantes.

- Vai bater o sinal. – ele falou baixo.

- É, eu sei. – eu fechei meu estojo.

- Boa sorte com o Edzinho. – ele caçoou.

Eu ri em um tom sem graça e dei um tapa nele, Emmett continuou a rir.

- Tchau. – eu falei me levantando.

- Tchau, boa sorte. – Emmett gargalhava alto.

O sinal bateu e eu sai pela porta, voei para meu ármario e troquei os livros, antes que o sinal batesse novamente, eu já estava na sala esperando para que a estátua se sentasse perto de mim.

Novamente o sinal bateu e a sala foi se enchendo, antes que eu percebesse, Edward estava próximo de mim.

- Oi. – ele falou.

- Oi. – respondi.

- Er... Como vai? – ele perguntou sem jeito.

- Bem. Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – me virei para poder olhá-lo.

- Claro. – ele deu um riso torto.

- Enfim, foi você que mandou esse bilhete? – eu joguei o papel na mesa.

Ele pegou o papel e desamassou para ver o que estava escrito.

- Não, não foi eu. Por quê a pergunta? – ele entregou o papel.

- Porque alguém fez meu trabalho e fica zoando comigo. – reclamei.

- Isso é estranho. – ele não falou mais nada. – Você está bonita com esse vestido. – Edward me elogiou sorrindo.

- Obrigada. – me senti virando um pimentão.

Edward riu e depois ficou em silêncio, a aula continuou e eu dava olhares para Edward para ver se ele estava me olhando, mas toda vez que olhava, ele não estava olhando. O professor nos dispensou mais cedo para ter tempo de corrigir nosso questionário.

- Você foi na minha casa essa noite? – eu fiz Edward parar para me ouvir.

- Por quê quer saber? – ele questionou.

- Porque eu sei que você me visita já tem um tempo. – eu tentei acompanhá-lo.

- Não... Não fui. – ele respondeu frio.

- Ok então. – eu me virei.

Fui andando até a sala de Ashley, eu teria uma surpresa para ela hoje à tarde. Esperei que o sinal batesse para que ela pudesse sair. Em menos de dois minutos, ela estava saindo.

- Oi Bella. – ela falou alegre.

- Oi Ash. – sorri para ficar de acordo com o humor dela.

- E ai, como vai? – Ashley começou a andar.

- Bem, e você? – respondi pensando em algum horário.

- Vou bem também. – Ashley sorriu.

- Er... Você gostaria de ir a praia comigo hoje? Só pra aproveitar esse solzinho. – eu fiz uma cara de pidona.

- Sim, claro, que horas? – ela se agitou.

- As 5:30, pode ser? – falei um horário fácil.

- Por mim, tudo ótimo. Vou estar esperando você as 5:25 na praça perto de minha casa, ok? – senti ela vibrar por dentro.

- Ok, passo lá as 5:25. Até mais. – eu acenei parando em frente a secretaria.

A porta se abriu e bateu em mim, fazendo com que eu fosse empurrada.

- Ai. – eu reclamei colocando a mão nas minhas costas.

- Desculpa... – uma voz grossa falou.

- Por nada. – eu não quis me virar para olhar a pessoa.

Corri para meu carro e fui para casa, quando cheguei, liguei para Jacob e marquei um encontro na praia no mesmo horário do meu encontro com Ashley, seria hoje que eu juntaria os dois.

Já era 4:45 e eu estava terminando de me trocar e arrumar a bolsa com alguns acessórios de praia.

- Vem Sasa, você vai dar uma voltinha pela praia hoje. – eu puxei Sasa para colocar a coleira.

Coloquei minha bolsa nos braços e peguei Sasa no colo, entrei no carro e dei partida. Estava adiantada 20 minutos quando peguei Ashley. Rapidamente chegamos a praia e nos acomodamos na areia.

- Está com sede? – perguntei à Ashley.

- Não. – ela olhou para as ondas se quebrando.

Não demorou muito para que Jacob chegasse e ficasse sem graça por ver Ashley comigo. Ele se aproximou e cumprimentou nós duas.

- Oi... Jake... – Ashley respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

- Oi Ash. – Jacob deu um sorriso tímido.

- Er... Eu vou comprar um cachorro quente pra mim. – eu falei me levantando e trazendo Sasa comigo.

Já havia se passado 5 minutos e eles pareciam estar felizes por falar um com o outro, enquanto eu ficava sentada no quiosque observando os dois, Sasa comia sua própria coleira para se livrar dela.

- Sasa, se comporte. – eu adverti.

Ela parou e eu voltei a observar os dois. Depois de um tempo, Ashley veio correndo até mim com um sorriso.

- Bella... Vamos pra lá. – ela chamou.

- Já estou indo. – eu deixei o dinheiro em cima do balcão.

Fui andando até a areia e então eles voltaram a conversar, oh, eu estava virando uma vela.

- Eu preciso ir. – Jacob falou se levantando.

- Já? – Ashley deixou seu lado desapontado aparecer.

- Falei que não demoraria, preciso ajudar Seth com o presente de formatura de Leah. – Jacob sorriu para Ashley;

- Acho melhor irmos também. – disse dando um puxão em Ashley.

- Ah claro. Até mais, Jake. – Ashley deu um beijo no rosto do garoto.

- Tchau... Er, Ash... e Bella. – Jacob ficou meio perdido.

- Tchau. – eu acenei.

Fomos embora e deixei Ashley em sua casa, parecia que eu não havia resolvido nada ainda, e isso me deixou frustada. Cheguei em casa e tomei um banho rápido e aprontei a comida.

Depois que havia jantado e estava totalmente sem nada pra fazer, entrei na internet enquanto procurava meu dever de casa.

- Que droga, onde botei? – me questionei jogando todas as coisas que haviam na mochila na cama.

Um barulho do computador eu ouvi e me virei para olhar.

"_Você tem uma nova mensagem." _

O aviso me mostrou, cliquei imediatamente no aviso e demorou uns segundos até que abrisse minha caixa de e-mails.

"_Hoje passarei ai as 10:30 da noite, me espere acordada, se você aguentar_." O e-mail era de um remetente estranho do qual eu nunca tinha recebido mensagem alguma. Cliquei para responder e escrevi.

"_Você é o mesmo que me mandou o bilhete pra mim hoje na escola_?" Enviei rápido para que ele pudesse me responder.

2 minutos depois e o remetente desconhecido havia respondido.

"_Hm...Digamos que sim._" Ele estava me irritando.

"_Poderia falar seu nome_?" Perguntei esquecendo de meu dever.

"_Mudaria alguma coisa se eu falasse_?" o humor dele estava me irritando.

"_Claro que sim. Já que não quer falar, não irei te esperar as 10:30." _Respondi disposta a não responder nada mais.

Desliguei o computador e encontrei meu dever, o respondi e arrumei meu material. Já passava das 10:30 e não havia aparecido ninguém ainda em frente a minha casa.

- Piadinha de novo. – falei pra mim mesma.

- Por quê piadinha? – uma voz me assustou.

- Droga. – gritei.

- Por quê piadinha? – ele perguntou de novo.

- Edward, você é um idiota, primeiro fala que não fez meu trabalho, depois diz que mandou o bilhete. Você é o cara do e-mail? – eu tentei manter o controle.

- Era Emmett. – ele assumiu sério.

- Então Emmett mandou o bilhete? – eu me joguei na cama.

- Emmett mandou os e-mails. Eu... Eu fiz seu trabalho e paguei para a garota atrás de você te entregar o bilhete... – Edward ficou de costas para mim.

- Você faz isso só pra me ver irritada não é? – eu perguntei enfurecida.

- Não, apesar de você ficar incrível zangada. – ele riu.

- O que você quer? – perguntei pensando se o expulsaria.

- Uma coisa... Uma coisa muito séria. – ele se aproximou rapidamente de mim.

Senti meu coração acelerar e tentei não olhá-lo.

- Que coisa? – eu quase não falei.

- Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Edward perguntou.

- Você não me respondeu. – falei ignorante.

- A resposta da sua pergunta é o que eu te perguntei. Posso te pedir uma coisa? – Edward aproximou seu rosto do meu e fez com que seu hálito fosse sentido por mim.

- Peça. – eu já não sabia o que falava.

- Você... Você... Você gostaria de dar vida a um vampiro? – ele sorriu.

- Hã? Como assim dar vida a um vampiro? – eu o fitei.

- Você poderia dar uma dose de seu sangue pra mim? – ele perguntou me fazendo pensar.

- Pra quê você quer uma dose do meu sangue? – eu ria por dentro.

- Porquê eu preciso sentir o seu gosto, o seu verdadeiro sabor. – Edward colocou sua testa na minha.

- Se você for parar de ficar fazendo isso, eu dou. – eu o empurrei.

- Ok. Quero uma seringa cheia. – Edward pediu.

- Como vou achar uma seringa e uma agulha? – eu me espantei.

- Eu te dou, se você prometer me dar seu sangue. – ele deu um sorriso.

- Então tudo bem, eu te darei meu sangue. – eu estiquei minha mão.

- Vou esperar. – ele apertou minha mãe selando uma promessa.

- Você vai parar de fazer meus trabalhos, mandar e-mails e mandar bilhetes? – perguntei vendo se ele cumpriria.

- Eu juro. – ele fez uma postura firme.

- Ah, que bom então. – eu sorri.

- Eu estou te deixando vermelha. – ele gargalhou.

- Edward, para com isso. – eu dei um tapa em seu braço.

- Vou tentar. – ele deu um beijo em minha mão.

- Agora vá embora, eu tenho que dormir. – eu me levantei da cama e andei até a janela.

- Já que insiste. – ele andou até a janela. – Eu te amo. – Edward falou antes de sair pela janela.

Fechei a janela e me enfiei nas cobertas, Edward estava brincando com fogo e com sangue.

* * *

Espero que não tenham me abandonado, eu demorei pra postar aqui IUGFIUFDGSDF

**Rêh**: Vai sim, vai acontecer várias coisas, continue lendo que você vai ver as coisas que vai acontecer.

**Dany Cullen**: Esse foi apenas o primeiro de tantos *-* Scott é o ex-namorado da Hayley e ele vem atrás dela por vingança.

**Laene**: E eu com saudade dos meus leitores daqui *-*

Obrigada pelos comentários e outro cap. pra vocês :)


	12. Dando vida a um morto TWO parte one

**12 – Dando vida a um morto- Parte 2.**

Com várias coisas voando em minha cabeça, adormeci e acordei meio a trovões e muita, muita chuva. Um dia está calor, outro dia está frio, é algo bem estranho. Ainda parecia estar de noite pelo fato de estar escuro, mas já era hora de me levantar e ir para a escola.

Peguei uma blusa branca e um casaco de lã vermelho que havia ganhado de Esme quando fiz 17 anos. As vesti procurando por uma calça. Mais um terrível barulho de trovão deu e apagou as luzes do quarto. Andei até o fusor e apertei várias vezes e nada.

Vesti minha calça e desci as escadas, Charlie procurava pelas gavetas perto da escada a laterna enquanto eu tentava chegar até a cozinha sem nenhum machucado.

- Bella, o café está pronto. – Charlie gritou.

- Eu... Eu vi, vou tentar achar uma vela para acender. – eu desparei a vasculhar as gavetas.

Um grande raio parecia ter caído perto de casa pelo enorme clarão que havia dado. Logo em seguida houve um estrondo enorme e um barulho de vidro se quebrando.

- O que aconteceu ai? – Charlie gritou entrando desesperado na cozinha.

- Nada, foi lá fora, eu acho. – eu corri até a porta da frente.

Mal consegui abri a porta da frente pelo vento que tinha lá fora, peguei a capa de chuva que estava pendurada e abri a porta com minha total força. Por um minuto desejei não ter abrido a porta e ter encarado uma árvore caída em cima de meu carro e o carro do novo vizinho.

- Meu... Carro... – gaguejei e senti meus olhos molharem.

Me enfiei embaixo da chuva e me aproximei do carro.

- Sai daí, Bella, o tronco pode cair em cima de você. – meu pai gritava da porta da casa.

- Menina, entra em casa, você pode ficar doente ou morrer. – o novo vizinho me agarrou e me arrastou até dentro de casa.

Charlie fechou a porta e imediatamente tirou a capa de mim.

- Bella...Você está chorando? – Charlie me olhou assustado.

- Não... – eu passei minha mão molhada embaixo dos olhos.

- Sim, você está. – Charlie tirou as mãos molhadas de meu rosto.

- Não... eu não estou... É só a chuva. – disse tentando disfarsar minhas lágrimas.

- Eu vou ligar para a guarda florestal e a polícia para dar uma olhada nisso. – o vizinho tirou a capa e entrou na cozinha.

- Ligue que eu vou falar com Bella na sala. – meu pai me puxou para a sala.

- Pai, eu não estou chorando. – tentei disfarsar novamente.

- Sim, está chorando sim Isabella. – ele disse firme.

- Por quê eu estaria chorando? O meu carro está destruído e eu estou tentando manter a calma. – eu desisti e deixei que minhas lágrimas escorressem mais e mais.

- Bella, não fica assim, você terá um novo carro em breve. – Charlie me abraçou colocando minha cabeça em seu peito.

- Ele não era grande... grande coisa, mas sabe... eu... eu gostava dele. – eu parei por um momento para falar.

- Não se preocupe, Bells. Agora vai tirar essa calça e colocar uma toalha no cabelo. – ele me segurou pelos ombros.

- Ok... Eu... eu vou superar isso. – eu tentei sorrir e fui pegar uma toalha.

Entrei na área onde Sasa estava e não a vi. Olhei debaixo do armário e lá estava ela, encolhida e tremendo. Puxei ela pelas patas e a segurei em meu colo.

- Está com medo, é? – perguntei puxando uma toalha. – Bem... Você está, mas não se preocupe, nada vai te assustar agora minha bebê. – eu esfreguei meu rosto molhado em sua cabeça.

Coloquei Sasa em cima da máquina de lavar e enrolei a toalha em minha cabeça.

- Pai, cuida da Sasa pra mim rapidinho. – gritei subindo as escadas.

Entrei em meu quarto e busquei outra calça rapidamente, tirei a calça molhada e a joguei longe, vesti a calça seca e troquei as meias. Estava com fome e eu tinha ainda que dar um jeito de secar meu cabelo.

- Bella, não precisa ir para a escola hoje. – Charlie falou enquanto tirava a toalha do cabelo.

- Eu vou, tudo bem, só preciso de alguém que me leve. – eu peguei Sasa.

- Oh, eu posso te levar pra escola, eu trabalho perto de lá, é caminho. – o vizinho virou-se com o celular no ouvido.

- Mais o seu carro está espatifado embaixo da árvore. – eu me sentei na mesa.

- Aquele não é meu carro, é o do meu pai. – ele sorriu.

- Então eu aceito a carona. – eu sorri mordiscando meu pão.

Depois de 10 minutos, havia três viaturas paradas em frente à casa e eu estava arrumada para ir a escola.

- Pai, estou indo. – avisei abrindo o guarda-chuva.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Se cuidem garotos. – Charlie acenava enquanto eu corria para o carro.

Bati no vidro da porta e pude ouvir a porta se destravar.

- Obrigada senhor...er... Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – eu nem sequer sabia o nome do cara.

- É Tiago, Tiago Iorc. O seu é Isabella né? – Tiago falou e eu pude perceber o quão eu andava atenta, na verdade, nunca andei atenta.

- Ah, Tiago... É só Bella. – eu sorri.

- Vai fazer 2 meses que moro aqui e não sabia que morava uma garota na casa ao lado. – ele arrancou com o carro.

- Eu sabia que tinha vizinho novo, mais só não sabia que era. Vi uma vez seu pai, acho que o Zac Iorc, não é? – apertei meu cinto.

- Bom, agora você me conhece. Hm... O que você faz, Bella? – Tiago virou-se para me olhar po um segundo.

- Eu? Eu só estudo, último ano. – eu olhei para o marcador de velocidade.

- Termina esse semestre? – ele seguiu o meu olhar. – Ah, me desculpa, eu to acostumado a correr.- a velocidade do carro diminuiu.

- Não, ainda tenho o outro semestre. Não se preocupe, é que eu to acostumada com meu carro lerdo quase parando. – eu ri.

- Entendi... Pretende cursar o que? – ele desviou de um carro.

- Acho que Engenharia Civil, Fonoaudiologia ou Física. – eu não era muito boa em quase nenhum curso.

- Grandes carreiras. Eu faço medicina, mas tirei folga essa semana pra ficar com meu pai antes que ele vá pra Espanha. – Tiago riu e virou o carro.

- Falta quanto pra você acabar? – de repente pensei em quanto tempo ele passaria estudando.

- 3 anos, fora a pós-graduação. – o carro parou em frente ao estacionamento da escola.

- Nossa, você deve gostar bastante disso. – eu ri.

- É, tenho que ter amor ao curso. Pronto, já está na escola, boa aula, Bella. – Tiago levantou sua mão dando um tchau.

- Obrigada mais uma vez. – eu agradeci antes de sair do carro.

Abri a porta do carro e abri o guarda-chuva, Alice estava saltitante, com certeza querendo saber o bonitão que havia me trazido para a escola. E logo atrás dela, estava o platônico Edward com uma cara de fúria, talvez ele estivesse com ciúmes e eu precisava fazer isso mais vezes. Ri comigo mesma ao pensar que Edward estava com ciúmes.

- Oi. – falei ignorando Edward e a sua fúria.

- Oi. – todos responderam em coro.

- Quem era o bonitão? – Alice perguntou com um sorriso largo em seu rosto.

- Tiago Iorc, meu vizinho. – eu respondi dando ma olhada rápida para Edward.

- E por quê veio com ele? – Edward falou.

- Por quê quer saber? – ergui minhas cabeça para olhar sua cara fria.

- Não comecem. Aconteceu alguma coisa ou ele é seu novo namorado? – Alice deu uma batidinha no meu braço.

- Meu carro foi destruído por uma árvore hoje de manhã. – respondi dando uma aliviada em Edward.

- E como o carro ficou? – Emmett aparentou estar alegre pela destruição do meu carro.

- Amassado, acabado. – levantei as mãos.

- Melhor irmos, não é? – Rosalie sugeriu.

- Sim, vamos. – Alice falou e entrelaçou seu braço no meu.

- Er... Alice, poderia falar com a Bella antes que você a leve? – Edward perguntou educadamente.

- Bella!? – ela me olhou.

- Acho que não vai ter problema. Vão na frente que eu logo vou. – eu me soltei.

Demos uns passos pra trás e ficamos um pouco isolados.

- Quem é Tiago Iorc? – ele pergunou não satisfeito com minha resposta alguns minutos anteriores.

- Meu vizinho, quando meu carro foi destruído, eu sai para vê-lo de perto e então ele me trouxe pra dentro de casa. – respondi sem a menor vontade de dar explicações.

- Isso não é lorota sua não, né? – as perguntas de Edward estavam me irritando.

- Por quê seria lorota? Hey, espera ai. Você está com ciúmes? – eu parei para pensar um pouco.

- O quê? Ciúmes? Eu? – Edward apontou para si mesmo.

- Não, meu pai, Edward. Claro que é você. – eu fui ignorante.

- Po...Por quê eu estaria com ciúmes? – seu gaguejo denunciou.

- Ué, não foi você mesmo que disse que me amava? E oras, quem ama tem ciúmes. – eu ri.

- Mas isso não prova nada que estou com ciúmes. E quem te disse que quem ama tem ciúmes? Você já amou? – Edward perguntou já se irritando também.

- Por quê você me ama, você repetiu isso pra mim milhares de vezes, você grita pra mim que me ama e quando eu chego acompanhada de um homem, você me olha com a cara mais revirada do mundo e depois quer me provar que não é ciúmes? – eu gritei.

- Bella, não precisa gritar, eu não sei porque você acha que eu tenho ciúmes, eu não tenho ciúmes, eu não descobri essa caracteristica ainda. – ele tentou parecer calmo.

- Edward, você é um homem, e não um robô. E se você acha que você não destinguiu essa caracteristica ainda, eu poderia te ajudar a achá-la em você? – eu provoquei.

- Mas as vezes gostaria de ser um robô pra não ouvir você falando isso. – Edward balançou a cabeça como se estivesse negando algo.

- O que você quer? Sério, o que você quer? Você é tão... tão místico! – eu fiz uma careta.

- Eu quero saber o que você sente por mim, quero saber porquê você as vezes me provoca, eu quero saber sobre você, eu quero saber o que você é, mas sem a sua ajuda. – Edward levantou um pouco seu tom de voz.

- Isso é algum pedido ou convite? – eu quis rir.

- Entenda como quiser. – ele virou-se de costas para mim.

- Por quê você não se vira e me olha e tenta descobrir o que eu sinto por você? – eu lancei um desafio do qual eu sabia que ele não recusaria.

Edward se virou e segurou meu rosto me olhando calculistamente, enquanto eu tentava não piscar, coisas voavam pela minha cabeça e eu senti meu coração disparar quando ele desceu seu dedo do meu nariz para minha boca.

- Amor. – ele riu.

- Amor? – eu retirei sua mão de meu rosto.

- Sim, amor que você nega mais que existe. Amor que você sente por alguém, amor que você sente por mim. – Edward segurou minha mão.

- Isso é um teste? Algo do tipo "joga verde e colhe maduro"? – o encarei.

- Não, você sabe do que estou falando, então não se finja de desentendida. – ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Não se finja de desentendido quando eu falar que você tem ciúmes, ok Edward? – eu o apontei.

- Isso aumentaria algum ponto na sua tabela sobre mim? – ele gargalhou me fazendo bufar.

- Eu... Eu não tenho uma tabela sobre você. – eu cuspi as palavras.

- Mais tenho certeza que depois dessa conversa você vai ter uma, ou algo semelhante. Agora acho melhor irmos, o sinal vai bater. – Edward estendeu sua mão para mim.

- Cala a boca, Edward. – eu revirei meus olhos e comecei a andar.

Edward correu e me alcançou, segurou minha mão e riu. Não quis me virar e vê-lo alegre e feliz, estava contente apenas por ele me pertubar de uma forma diferente. Entrei na sala de aula e olhei Alice esperando que eu falasse algo, vá tinha noção do que ela queria que eu falasse.

- Então... – ela deu um impulso.

- Sobre? – apoiei minha cabeça nos punhos.

- Ontem a noite, sangue, dar vida à um vampiro, isso te soa familiar? – sua cara ficou dura e eu estava até começando a pensar que não era minha amiga ali, e sim uma policial.

- Ok, ele me pediu e eu vou dar, e ele prometeu que pararia de me atormentar. – eu tentei me explicar.

- Mais que diabos você promete sangue à um vampiro? Você não tem noção? Você não sabe que você pode morrer? Que você pode tá dando um passo para que ele morda seu lindo pescoço? – sua voz fina aumentou.

- Alice, não começa com seus discursos, eu sei que to errada e ele também, ele tá brincando com fogo e sangue, e eu? Estou brincando com sangue, vampiro e fogo! – eu senti o sangue ferver.

- Tá, tá, tá. Você vai dar seu sangue pra ele e se você não der, eu arranco ele daí de dentro, te faço em pedacinhos e dou para os cachorros comerem. Nunca mais prometa sangue à um vampiro, nunca. – Alice não quis dar continuidade no assunto.

- Você quis dizer que me mataria numa forma mais delicada? – eu dei um sorriso.

- Isso mesmo, pelo menos sua cabeça pensou um pouco. – Alice bufou e depois riu.

Finalmente o sinal bateu e a sala se encheu, enquanto esperavamos o professor chegar com o projetor que estava em seu carro, duas coisas passaram por minha cabeça:

**_Eu poderia afirmar duas coisas_:  
Edward não conseguia mais ficar longe de mim.  
Eu estava sendo consumida pelo meu lado "Ame o Edward, Isabella".**

**_Eu também poderia jurar três coisas_:  
Eu não deixaria Hayley morrer.  
Faria Jacob parar de sofrer.  
E daria uma dose de meu sangue para Edward.  
Eu teria que cumprir com as minhas juras em uma semana se não Hayley seria assassinada por Scott, Jacob iria para Los Angeles e Alice me mataria por prometer sangue à um vampiro.**

Apesar de achar que o problema com Jacob estava resolvido, eu teria de ter certeza.

As horas passaram, as aulas também e o sinal da saída tinha tocado. Estava andando calmamente tagarelando sozinha até que vejo Jacob ao lado de uma moto todo sorridente. Abri um sorriso e fui ao seu encontro.

- Está esperando quem, príncipe encantado? – eu ri do meu ultimo argumento.

- Ashley, a minha princesa! – Jacob jogou sua cabeça de lado para que ele pudesse ver Ashley vindo.

- Sé...Sério? – eu me virei para olhar Ashley.

- Sim, eu liguei pra ela e eu não vou mais pra Los Angeles. – Jacob sorriu.

- Que ótimo, ótimo mesmo. – eu não contive a alegria.

Ashley parou ao lado de Jacob e deu um beijo tímido em sua boca.

- Er... Eu to sobrando, melhor eu ir. – eu me virava para ir embora.

- Ashley, até que enfim te encontrei. Vamos, temos que ir, agora. – Hayley gritou puxando o braço de Ashley.

- Ir pra onde? Me solta. – Ashley tentava puxar seu braço.

- Temos que sair da cidade, Scott não quer mais conversar, você precisa vir comigo. – Hayley puxou Ashley mais forte fazendo com que a menina ficasse indefesa.

- Eu não vou. – a voz que saiu de dentro de Ashley fez minha perna tremer.

- Você não tem que querer nada. – ela começou a andar trazendo Ashley consigo.

- Hayley, pare agora. – Jacob falou, dando um basta na situação.

- Não se intromete, seu vira-lata. – Hayley rosnou.

- Solta ela, ela não quer ir e ela não vai. O problema é seu, não é? Então resolva-o sozinha, se ele vier atrás de Ashley, eu protejo ela. Se você quiser fugir, fuja, mas não leve ela, ela não tem nada a ver com seus problemas. – Jacob entrou no meio das duas.

- Ela é minha irmã, o que você vai fazer se ele vier atrás dela? Vai dar uma de super-herói e vai virar um cachorro fedido? – Hayley segurou o pulso de Ashley fazendo um barulho como se estivesse quebrando o pulso da garota.

- Você vai ver quem vai virar cachorro e arrancar essa sua cabeça de merda, sua sanguessuga nojenta. – as mãos de Jacob se fecharam e começaram a tremer.

- Jacob. – eu gritei e o puxei para longe das duas.

- Bella, me solta, eu vou te machucar. – Jacob segurou o ar e soltou.

- Não, voce não vai. – eu segurei suas mãos e pude sentir elas tremerem mais.

- Vamos, Ashley, você não vai ficar com o vira-lata. – Hayley começou a levar Ashley novamente.

- Sua sanguessuga. – ele se soltou e voou para perto de Hayley.

- Jacob, calma. – Emmett falou puxando Jacob para longe.

- Ashley, vem comigo. – Alice tirou a mão de Hayley do pulso vermelho e frio de Ashley.

- Hayley, eu quero falar com você. – Edward e Rosalie se aproximaram de Hayley a levando para longe também.

Fui para onde Jacob e Ashley estavam, Jacob estava com os olhos fechados e já não tremia, Ashley chorava enquanto Alice fazia uma massagem no pulso da mesma.

- Meu Deus, a escola inteira está nos olhando. – eu olhei em volta e vi mais de 100 olhares pra cima da gente.

- Se eles continuassem a gritar, a escola inteira estaria olhando e teria até viaturas aqui. – Alice falou me entregando o gel.

- Eu acho que agora nada mais vai acontecer. – eu me aproximei de Jacob.

- Ash, você está bem? – Jacob abriu os olhos e olhou a garota que chorava em silêncio.

- Si... Sim. – ela deu uma pausa das lágrimas e sorriu.

Jacob passou seus braços em volta de Ashley e deu um beijo em sua testa, pude sentir que o clima estava melhor.

- Ashley, abra e depois feche seu punho. – Alice soltou o braço dela.

Ashley obedeceu Alice e soltou um "aai" fraco.

- Vai ficar dolorido porque não circulou sangue, mas vai passar, qualquer coisa vai ao médico ou lá em casa, Carlisle dá um jeito. – ela deu um sorriso confiante para Ashley.

- Acho que já podemos ir embora. – falei com alívio.

- Sim. Obrigada Alice e Bella. – Ashley sorriu e limpou as ultimas lágrimas que saiam de seus olhos.

- Familiares por raça são para isso mesmo. – Alice segurou a mão de Ashley.

- Você sabe que ela não te faria mal. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Sei, mas mesmo assim, estava vendo a hora de acabar morrendo. – ela riu.

- Tchau pra vocês e isso logo vai passar. – falei acenando.

- Bella, quer que eu te leve pra casa? – Jacob se ofereceu.

- E Ashley? – a olhei.

- Ela vai com Hannah, né? – Jacob olhou pra Ashley e sorriu.

- Então... Eu aceito. – eu parei em frente a Jacob.

Dei tchau novamente para as meninas e subi em cima da moto de Jacob.

- Seu pai sabe que você tá com essa moto? – perguntei colocando o capacete.

- Foi ele que me deu, Bella. – ele riu e deu partida na moto.

Passei meus braços pela cintura de Jacob e fui conversando com ele até que estivesse em casa.

- Obrigada, Jake. – eu coloquei o capacete em sua cabeça.

- De nada. – ele sorriu antes de eu tampar seu sorriso com o capacete.  
Acenei até que ele já estivesse fora de vista. Joguei a mochila no sofá e fui tirar minha roupa lamacenta. Coloquei um moletom e sentei no sofá pronta para fazer meus deveres de casa.  
Uma batida na porta tirou minha concentração e eu fui atendê-la.  
- Edward? – perguntei surpresa.  
- Você vai me deixar aqui no frio? – perguntou ele, sarcástico.  
- Oh, entre. – eu fechei a porta esperando alguma ação dele.  
Ele parou a dois passos de mim e me olhou fixamente. Parecia estar esperando um vacilo meu para atacar-me.  
- Não fale nada. – ele ordenou e passou seus braços envolvendo minha cintura.  
Antes que eu tivesse a capacidade de reagir, não pude, estava aprisionada e nunca tinha pensado em lutar para me soltar.

Os lábios frios que se moldavam na minha boca me ofereciam um momento de puro prazer ao beijar um cara e não querer parar. Sentia que estava ficando sem ar, interrompi arrependidamente o beijo e fiquei feliz ao sentir o ar em meu pulmão.  
Ao puxar o ar, senti que não passava de mais uma das minhas alucinações diárias ou semanais.  
- Bella? – Edward estava parado com seus olhos aparentemente aterrorizados.  
- O...Oi? – abaixei a cabeça quase por costume.  
- É... Eu poderia entrar pra falar com você? – ele perguntou, gentilmente.  
Dei espaço para que ele passasse e fechei a porta, fui até a sala e coloquei meu material no chão ao lado do sofá.  
- O que você tem pra falar? – sentei no sofá e observei ele parar e se apoiar na estante.  
- Certeza se você vai amanhã com Hayley. – seus olhos pareciam repletos de medos.  
- Irei sim, por quê? – desviei meu olhar para a televisão desligada.  
- Apenas para ter certeza, você é corajosa. – Edward mostrou-me um sorriso que jamais tinha visto.  
- Obrigada. – me senti boba ao responder 'obrigada'. – Eu geralmente costumo cumprir o que prometo, e também estou indo encarar Scott porque me considero amiga de Hayley. – me levantei para observar melhor o rosto de Edward.  
- Você vai cumprir com o nosso trato? – seus olhos se moveram com agilidade.  
- Claro, só espere... – abaixei a cabeça e vi uma foto minha em um porta-retrato no fundo da sala.  
- Então acho que já posso ir. – ele se virou e deu um passo.  
- Você só queria isso? – perguntei correndo parar alcançar a porta.  
- Se eu falar sim eu estou mentindo, então, não. – ele riu.  
- Então fale. – fixei meu olhar em Edward por dois segundos.  
- Esqueça, não fará diferença. – ele passou pela porta e me olhou.  
- Ok. Tchau? – eu não sabia se esticava minha mão para despedir-me dele.

Edward se aproximou gentilmente de mim e segurou meu rosto com suas mãos, por um momento pensei que eu estava vivenciando um tipo de dejavu. Ele tocou o topo de minha cabeça com seus lábios e sorriu indo em direção ao seu carro.

**CONTINUA PORQUE FICOU GIGANTE...**


	13. Dando vida a um morto TWO parte two

... _Edward se aproximou gentilmente de mim e segurou meu rosto com suas mãos, por um momento pensei que eu estava vivenciando um tipo de dejavu. Ele tocou o topo de minha cabeça com seus lábios e sorriu indo em direção ao seu carro._

Voltei perdida para a sala e fiz o dever de casa, deitei-me no sofá e cochilei durante uns minutos até que Charlie me acordou com uma caixa embrulhada com um papel prateado e um laço rosa emcima.

- Isso é pra mim? - olhei para o pacote.

- Sim, você vai gostar. - Charlie colocou o pacote em minhas mãos.

Puxei o laço rosa que se desfez e rasguei o papel prateado. De dentro do embrulho havia uma caixa de celular que parecia ser atual.

- Obrigada, pai. - eu sorri e lhe dei um abraço.

- De nada, achei que um celular para você seria bom. - ele deu um sorriso também.

- Ah, claro que será! - eu ri e abri a caixa.

Retirei o suporte onde o celular estava e o olhei durante um tempinho, ele era muito bonito e tinha uma variedade de coisas.

- Bella, que tal irmos jantar em um restaurante? - Charlie sugeriu parado na porta.

- Sério? Pai, você ganhou algum concurso ou o que? - eu o olhei sem entender tantas coisas.

- Não, é que as vezes é muito bom sair. - ele falou rindo da minha cara.

- Bem... Você quem sabe, mas pra qualquer caso, vou me trocar. - subi correndo com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Coloquei a primeira roupa que vi no guarda-roupa e coloquei meu sapato, desci correndo as escadas e sai pela porta contente.

Fui até o carro e me sentei no banco, enquanto Charlie dava partida, ele me perguntava em qual restaurante queria ir.

- Abriu um restaurante novo em Port Angeles, que dizem ter uma comida maravilhosa. - ele falou colocando o carro pra andar.

- Então vamos lá. - eu dei um sorriso rápido.

O que estava acontecendo? Eu ia morrer? Um jantar num restaurante e um celular, eu realmente estava podendo.

Conversamos com entusiasmo a viagem inteira até Port Angeles, acabos indo em um outro restaurante porque o novo estava cheio.

Não demorou muito para que tivessemos em um novo restaurante e já cheios de tanto comer. No caminho de volta pra casa, Charlie disse que o meu carro não tinha concerto e seria mais fácil comprar um novo do que concertá-lo, pois estava totalmente destruído. Apesar de ter ficado mal por ter perdido meu carro, estava feliz por ter ganhado um celular e um jantar muito bom. Cheguei em casa e fui ver Sasa, a cobri e subi para me trocar e deitar.

Outro dia chuvoso, não era muita novidade para mim. Tomei meu café um pouco mais cedo para que Charlie pudesse me levar para a escola antes de ir para a delegacia.

Esperava Alice chegar debaixo do guarda-chuva e com os pés molhados. Hayley chegou e sorriu pra mim, Ashley também passou por mim e sorriu, Hannah passou correndo e acenou. De repente me senti importante. Alice não demorou a chegar e logo me levou para um lugar coberto.

- Eu ganhei um celular. - eu disse super feliz.

- Sério? Agora vou poder falar o tempo inteiro com você. - Alice deu um gritinho.

- Você não se cansa de falar comigo o tempo inteiro, Alice? - não era uma novidade ela ficar feliz.

- Não, é bem divertido, na verdade. - ela passou seu braço pelo meu e entramos na escola.

Peguei meus livros e guardei o guarda-chuva dentro do armário, estava molhado mesmo e como não tinha quase nada lá, não faria muito estragos.

A primeira aula chegou e eu entrei na sala de aula, mal prestei atenção na aula pois estava mais entertida mexendo no meu novo objeto. E assim se passaram as três primeiras aulas. Me levantei da cadeira e fui até aporta esperar Alice para ir ao refeitório. Peguei minha comida e me sentei à mesa, como sempre.

-Vocês viram a Hayley? - Edward perguntou.

- Na hora da entrada eu vi. - eu dei um gole em seguida.

- Ashley está ali, mas nem sinal da Hayley. - Alice falou se inclinando um pouco.

- Eu vou lá perguntar pra Ash. - levantei da cadeira e fui até a mesa onde Ashley estava.

- Ash, você sabe onde está sua irmã? - perguntei sentando na única cadeira vazia.

- Ela disse que já vinha, mas faz um tempo que ela disse isso. - Ashley me olhou preocupada.

Nos viramos pra trás quando um vento bateu e vimos Hayley entrando e parando na mesa.

- Desculpa a demora. - ela falou esfregando as mãos.

- Acho que já tenho minha resposta. Tchau. - me levantei da cadeira e fui sentar no meu lugar de sempre.

Dei outro gole no suco e quando ia abrir a boca pra falar, Edward disse tudo o que eu tinha vivenciado.

- Obrigada. - agradeci por me polpar voz.

Ele apenas sorriu e eu continuei a almoçar. Depois que terminei meu almoço, nos levantamos e fomos para o corredor esperar que tocassem o sinal. Foi apenas lembrar dele que ele tocou.

Entrei na sala e sentei na cadeira que fica na janela e olhei a chuva caindo lá fora. O professor entregou uns papéis para que nós olhassemos e copiasse o que achasse necessário no caderno. Alguém deu quatro batidas na porta e o professor foi atender.

- Pois não? - o professor perguntou olhando Alice.

- Poderia retirar Isabella Swan da sua aula? Tenho uma autorização. - Alice mostrou um papel enquanto eu jogava meu material dentro da mochila.

- Senhorita Swan. - o professor anunciou e eu já estava de pé indo correndo até a porta.

- Obrigada. - agradeci sem necessariamente saber o porquê.

Alice esperou estarmos longe da porta para falar.

- Hayley já foi se encontrar com Scott. - Alice disse enquanto pegava minha mochila.

- Sem avisar? - eu perguntei acelerando o passo.

- Sim, Edward foi na frente logo que leu a mente dela. - ela puxou a porta.

- E você sabe pra onde ela foi? - perguntei indo em direção ao carro de Alice.

- Sim, ela está indo para a floresta. - Alice parou.

- Alice, temos que ir rápido. - eu falei apressada.

- Eu não avisei Jasper, tenho que ir avisar ele. - ela se virou e deu um passo.

- Me dá a chave então. - eu gritei.

- Não, me espere, eu já volto. - ela continuou a andar.

- Alice, me dá a chave, você pode ir lá correndo. - eu continuei a gritar.

- Bella, espera. - sua voz saiu feroz.

- Eu vou roubar o seu carro se você não me der a chave. - eu observei algo em volta de mim para me ajudar a arrebentar o vidro do carro.

- Toma. - ela arremessou a chave pra mim.

Abri a porta do carro e dei partida, em menos de 1 minutos, o carro já estava indo em direção a floresta. Quase cometi dois acidentes por alta velocidade, mas eu não poderia parar, tinha chegado a hora. Como eu ia saber a floresta que ela tinha se metido? Forks era rodeada de mato e árvores. Ao entrar em uma rua estreita, aumentei a velocidade e passei por um carro parecido com o de Edward. Encostei o carro e então sai, coloquei a chave no bolso da calça.

- Hayley. - eu gritei olhando para os dois lados e me metendo na floresta.

- Bella, já estou indo. - antes que pudesse perceber, Hayley estava ao meu lado.

- Como você faz isso e não avisa? - perguntei.

- Ele veio atrás de mim na escola e está aqui, mas eu não sei onde. - ela olhava choramingando para os lados.

Um homem saiu de trás de uma árvore e veio andando em nossa direção, Hayley se paralizou e eu senti minhas pernas ficarem moles.

- Eu lembro de você, a garota do aeroporto. - Scott apontou o dedo para mim.

- O que você quer? - perguntei ignorando-o.

- Me acertar com Hayley, não vou machucar ninguém, eu só quero que ela prove um pouco do próprio veneno. - ele falou se aproximando cada vez mais.

- Como assim do próprio veneno? - olhei para a Hayley que continuava parada.

- Ela me fez mal, muito mal, fez com que eu fosse rejeitado. E que tal agora ela ter um pouco de rejeitação? Ou uma dor psicológica? - ele riu irônicamente.

- Não machuca ela. - Hayley deu um passo pra frente.

- Não vou machucar ninguém, eu já disse, mas se você não cooperar, a única machucada aqui será você. - sua voz estava fria.

- Então fale logo, faça o que você quer logo, pare de me torturar. - ela disse dando outro passo.

Scott prendeu Hayley contra uma árvore pelo pescoço. Ela deu um gemido e tentou tirar a mão dele do pescoço.

- Por quê você fez aquilo? Por quê? Você fez com que minha família tivesse medo de mim, você fez com que eu acabasse com a sua vida. Você acabou com a nossa vida. - ele gritava.

- E você acha que foi fácil contar para sua família? Aparecer como um monstro dentro de casa? - ela retrucou.

- Mas o pior foi comigo. Eu passei... Quatro... Meses... Desaparecido porque eles tinham medo de mim. Minha mãe se matou por sua causa, você matou minha mãe, ela deu dois disparos no peito e um na cabeça. Vocêdeveria ter visto ela morta e por sua culpa. - Scott a soltou e depois prendeu de novo.

- Sinto muito pela sua mãe, mas você queria contar isso pra ela e fazer com que ela automaticamente chamasse a polícia? Não se preocupe, eu já paguei pelo o que eu fiz com você, eu matei meu irmão. - Hayley falou e abaixou a cabeça como se estivesse chorando ou sentindo uma dor terrível.

- Minha mãe nunca mais vai voltar e você terminou de me destruir, Hayley. - ele falou tirando sua mão lentamente. - Você vai sentir o que eu senti. - Scott a soltou e veio andando até mim.

- Não encosta nela, ela não é minha irmã. Faça o que quiser comigo, mas não a mate. - Hayley tentou pará-lo.

- Não vou machucar ela. - ele retirou Hayley do seu caminho.

Meus olhos começaram a se enxer de lágrimas e eu não pudia correr.

- Bella, não corra. - ela gritou.

Scott parou na minha frente e estendeu sua mão.

- Oi Bella. - ele falou.

- Oi. - as lágrimas cairam.

- Você é uma isca? - ele perguntou sentindo o cheiro do ar.

- Na... Não. - minha voz saiu fraca e trêmula.

- Seu cheiro é ótimo, o sangue deve ser melhor ainda, mas como prometi não te machucar. - ele falou e se virou para olhar Hayley.

Edward apareceu ao lado de Hayley um segundo depois que Scott se virou.

- Outro amiguinho ou é seu irmão? - Scott falou fazendo Hayley se enfezar.

- Você sabe que meu irmão morreu. - Hayley avançou pra cima de Scott.

- Sei, só queria te fazer lembrar do seu erro como monstro. - ele gargalhou.

- Isso é o que você vai fazer? Me fazer lembrar do que eu fiz? - ela tremeu e se paralizou.

- Faz parte do meu plano. - Scott se aproximou de mim de novo.

- Mais um passo e você vai perder a cabeça. - Edward falou.

- Agora eu entendi, ele era o seu namoradinho, né Hayley? - ele se virou de novo mas continou na minha frente.

- Do que te interessa? - as mãos dela estavam fechadas.

- Era, agora tenho a certeza. Você está se sentindo uma inútil por ter sido trocada por ela? Sua própria amiga? - Scott riu para mim.

- Não me sinto inútil e nunca me senti. - Hayley olhou pra mim.

- Edward, ela é muito bonita e tem um cheiro ótimo, você não acha? - Scott provocou e fez com que Edward desse um passo.

- Acho, mas ela não é da sua conta. - Edward disse irritado.

- Hm... Que pena, porque agora é da minha conta. - Scott tocou meu rosto com sua mão.

- Um... Dois... - Edward puxou Scott para a árvore e Hayley segurou minha mão fazendo com que eu corresse.

- Vamos Bella, corre. - Hayley falava enquanto segurava minha mão e corria.

- Eu tenho mais anos como vampiro do que você, então não me desafie, quem vai se dar mal vai ser você! - Edward soltou uma voz estranha e grossa.

Eu tentava correr no mesmo ritmo que Hayley, mas era difícil, ela tirou meus pés do chão e então correu mais rápido. Estava impossível ouvir Scott e Edward, havia muita distância e eu sentia que o meu sonho estava acontecendo de verdade.

Olhei para trás e vi Scott vindo atrás de nós e Edward tentando colocá-lo no chão. Hayley me soltou e eu cai no chão fazendo minha mão cortar ao bater na pedra.

Scott correu atrás de Hayley ignorando o pouco sangue que saia de minha mão. Edward me pegou e correu atrás de Scott, eu estava tentando impedir que o sangue saísse pressionando minha mão contra a minha perna.

Quando Edward se aproximou dos dois, Hayley estava nas mãos de Scott e ela me olhava com uma coisa vermelha saindo de seus olhos, olhei para Edward e depois olhei ela novamente, era sangue o que saía.

- Você não pode fazer nada, e nem eu, ela fugiu dele, e ela não disse isso pra ninguém. Ele só quer acertar as coisas com ela, não vai acontecer nada, nada. - Edward me apertava cada vez mais contra seu corpo.

Comecei a chorar novamente, imaginando os últimos momentos de Hayley. Pulei dos braços de Edward e fui correndo até onde Hayley e Scott estavam, esfreguei minha mão machucada nas mãos de Scott e senti que ele

estava querendo soltar Hayley para poder sentir o gosto do meu sangue.

Num momento de distração, Edward e Emmett seguraram Scott e Hayley saiu correndo. Em menos de dois segundos, Hayley voltou e se sentou no chão com os olhos fechados e enterrando sua mão na terra.

- Sai... de perto. - ela falou.

Ela enterrou sua outra mão na terra e logo após um longo um minuto, Emmett e Edward soltaram Scott que se abaixou lentamente até estar totalmente no chão.

- Acabou. - Edward se aproximou de Hayley.

Scott deitou no chão e Hayley abriu os olhos.

- Foi preciso. - ela falou se levantando.

- Ele não lembrará de nada? - perguntei dando uns passos para ver Scott melhor.

- Do que aconteceu aqui não, nem que tinha raiva de mim. Ele só se lembrará que a mãe morreu e que ele me mordeu sem querer. - Hayley falou aliviada.

- Não terá nenhuma outra reação? - eu olhei para os olhos vermelhos de Scott.

- Não, nenhuma. - ela riu.

Três minutos depois, Scott levantou e sorriu para Hayley, ele era outra pessoa. Acenou para mim e Edward e foi embora, se enfiou entre as árvores e sumiu.

- Acho que podemos ir embora agora. - eu disse dando um passo.

- Não, não com a Bella cheirando desse jeito. - Emmett brincou.

- Bella. - Alice gritou e jogou uma faixa enrolada para mim.

- E agora? - perguntei começando a enrolar a faixa na mão.

- É, vamos. - Hayley entrelaçou seu braço no meu.

Alice fez o mesmo que Hayley e então fomos caminhando até vermos a estrada e os três carros parados.

- Hayley. - Ashley e Hannah gritaram e foram abraçar a irmã.

- Bella, você vai ir com Hannah e Ashley por questão de segurança. - Alice retirou seu braço do meu e seguiu para o seu carro.

As três irmãs se aproximaram de mim e Hayley, com um sorriso no rosto, me abraçou.

- Você não pode me defender com unhas e dentes, mas você distraiu ele. Obrigada, Bella. - Hayley disse ainda me abraçando.

- Amigas são pra isso. - eu sorri.

- Obrigada, mesmo. - ela agradeceu pela última vez antes de entrar no carro de Alice.

- Hey, Ashley. - Edward murmurou entregando uma chave.

- Caramba, eu vou andar de Volvo. - Ashley deu um sorriso.

Edward riu e foi para o carro de Emmett.

- Quem vai dirigir? - Hannah perguntou.

- Eu ainda não tenho carteira de motorista. - Ashley colocou a chave na minha mão.

- Ok, ok, então vamos. - eu abri a porta.

Dei partida no carro e fui contando tudo que aconteceu no caminho até a casa das meninas. Quando parei o carro na casa delas, Hayley esperava as duas em frente a porta de casa.

- Tchau, Bella. - as três disseram e acenaram antes de eu virar o carro.

Buzinei e virei o carro para o caminho da minha casa. Enquanto dirigia, ficava imaginando como tudo tinha acontecido rápido demais. Eu nunca mais esqueceria do que havia acontecido naquela floresta, e só eu de humana no meio de três vampiros. Estacionei o carro na garagem e corri para dentro de casa, tirei a faixa da mão, abri a torneira e deixei que água caisse no machucado e limpasse tudo. O corte não tinha sido grande, mas não precisava ser grande pra ser um banquete para um vampiro.

Fiz o que eu sempre costumava fazer e fui me livrar do cheiro e da minha roupa. Desci as escadas lentamente até ver Charlie parado na cozinha olhando a faixa com o sangue.

- Você se machucou? - perguntou ele mostrando a faixa.

- Sim, cai na escola e Alice me arrumou isso pra absorver o sangue. - eu peguei a faixa e joguei no lixo.

- Parece que você abriu a mão inteira. - ele olhou para o pequeno machucado na minha mão.

- Não, foi só um corte pequeno, mas saiu bastante sangue. - eu ri.

- Ah, Bells, que carro é aquele parado na garagem? - Charlie perguntou.

- É o carro de Edward. - fixei meus olhos na sua expressão.

- Edward Cullen, irmão da Alice? - seus olhos ficaram assustados.

- É, a não ser que você conheça outro Edward. - eu dei as costas e ri.

- Por quê você está com o carro dele? - ele fez com que eu o olhasse de novo.

- Alice disse para ele me emprestar o carro pra voltar pra casa, só pra não ter que vim andando ou esperar o ônibus passar. - eu pensei rapidamente numa resposta fácil.

- Amanhã devolva o carro dele, uns tempos atrás você se encrencava com ele e agora pega o carro dele. Vocês de hoje... - Charlie se virou e abriu o armário.

Sai rindo da cozinha e fui para a sala pegar o celular, Sasa e ir para o meu quarto.

- Vem, Sasa. - a chamei parada em frente a escada.

Subimos e eu enquanto mexia no celular, ligava o computador.

- Bella, o telefone. - Charlie gritou.

Corri para o seu quarto e peguei o telefone.

- Alô? - perguntei levando o telefone pro meu quarto.

- Heeeeeeeeeey morena. - uma voz gritou no telefone.

Tirei o telefone de longe do ouvido e suspirei.

- Alô? - perguntei mais uma vez.

- Emmett, seu sem graça. - brigou Alice.

- Ele quase me deixou surda. - eu ri.

- Rose deu algum tipo de droga pra ele, desde que chegamos de lá, ele tá agitado. - Alice reclamava do comportamento de Emmett.

- Ele está feliz, só isso. - falei.

- Tá, esquecemos do Emmett. Me passe o seu número do celular. - ela pediu.

Passei o número e desliguei o telefone, passou-se 2 minutos e ela estava ligando no celular.

- Oi. - falei apertando o botão.

- Você sabe por quê Hayley supostamente chorou sangue? - Alice perguntou, fazendo a imagem das lágrimas de sangue de Hayley aparecer em minha mente.

- Não. - respondi.

- Na verdade, nem eu direito, mas tem haver com um hormônio que só vampiros tem, e quando esse hormônio atinge seu limite, ele consegue fazer o corpo reproduzir coisas de humano. Chorar, Hayley estava desesperada e chorando por dentro, então esse hormônio fez com que ela chorasse, e por isso ela chorou sangue. Se você está feliz e ativa esse hormônio, você vai chorar de felicidade, vai parecer meio bizarro mais é assim mesmo. - ela explicou e eu estava juntando peçinhas por peçinhas.

- Nossa, isso é bem estranho. - eu falei pensando em como seria esse hormônio.

- É quase como um órgão. - ela comparou.

- Pensei que coisas assim não aconteciam. - eu pensei alto.

- Você pensou errado. - ela riu no outro lado da linha.

Falamos por mais 10 minutos e eu desliguei, tinha ainda mais uma coisa para fazer: dar uma dose de meu sangue para Edward. Isso me assustava de alguma maneira, em pensar como eu faria isso era ruim, eu não sabia uma maneira de não desmaiar ao tirar o sangue e entrar pra ele sem que ele avançasse em mim. Era uma tarefa difícil.

A manhã raiou cedo e fez com que eu pulasse da cama ao ver o relógio. Sexta-feira, último dia de aula da semana e eu me sentia aliviada.

- Vamos, Bella. - falei para mim mesma enquanto abria a porta do quarto.

Tomei meu café e peguei a chave do carro de Edward. O que pensariam ao me ver com o carro dele? Que eu estava realmente "juntando as escovas" com ele? Eu ri do meu próprio pensamento. Apesar de estar sentindo uma leve atração, amor, o que seja, por ele, eu sabia que o que pensassem ou falassem, seria mentira.

Liguei o MP3 Player Automotivo e coloquei no track, imediatamente começou a tocar uma música lenta parecendo estar sendo tocada por um piano ou teclado. Uma voz começou a cantar e fez com que eu me distraísse por uns minutos.

Ao passar com o carro pela entrada do estacionamento, pude reparar que os olhos das pessoas estavam no carro, mais especificamente em mim, aquele era o carro de Edward e eles esperavam ver o Edward atrás do volante, e não uma garota, a Isabella Swan. Foi algo realmente estranho para mim. Parei o carro numa vaga e tirei o CD de dentro do MP3, guardei em uma capa e coloquei dentro da mochila. Se Edward sentisse falta, eu falaria que tinha pego e que devolveria. Aliás, eu não demoraria, era apenas curiosidade de ouvir a música inteira, e talvez o CD também.

Sai do carro lentamente e ignorei todos aqueles olhares que estavam me observando. Fechei a porta do carro e procurei por alguém em especial no estacionamento: ele.

Ele não estava ali, ainda não, um carro estacionou e eu senti os meus lábios se curvarem em um sorriso.

Andei até o carro e fingi estar feliz por ver Alice, mas mau sabia ela que minha felicidade era mesmo por ver ele.

- Obrigada, pelo carro. - agradeci com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

- Fez um bom proveito? - perguntou ele retribuindo o meu sorriso.

- Ah sim, bem melhor do que andar com a minha velha e antiga caminhonete e bem melhor do que ter que vim de ônibus... - eu ri e estiquei a mão com a chave em sua direção.

- Fico feliz por ter gostado. Você pode ficar com ele. - Edward fechou a minha mão que estava com a chave.

- Na... Não Edward. Eu não posso... e... Charlie não aceitaria de maneira alguma eu com um carro assim. - eu coloquei a chave no bolso do seu casaco.

- Eu falo com ele, não me importo com isso, Bella. - ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Edward, eu não posso aceitar. O carro é seu e como você vai ficar sem carro? - eu corei.

- Esme tem um carro novinho na garagem, posso usar ele. – ele ignorou o que eu tinha falado.

- Não vou aceitar, obrigada, mas não. – eu revirei meus olhos para Alice.

Edward se aproximou de mim e fez sua bochecha tocar a minha.

- Aceite ou eu faço algo que você não vai gostar. Quero falar com você. – ele falou baixo no meu ouvido, saiu como um sussurro.

Ele colocou a chave nas minhas mãos e Emmett começou a dizer que eramos namorados. Eu ri com certa ironia e me afastei de Edward.

- Vamos, se não chegaremos atrasados para a aula. – Alice me puxou para seu lado.

Sorri como se estivesse dizendo um "sim".

- Me espere em frente ao meu... seu carro daqui 10 minutos. – Edward falou tão rápido que quase pedi a ele que repetisse.  
O olhei mas não tive uma resposta. Tinha 5 minutos ainda com Alice até que o sinal batesse. Peguei o livro de dentro do armário e escondi o CD entre uns papéis que havia dentro do armário antes que Alice pudesse ver. O barulho que eu tanto queria ouvir tocou e cada um seguiu para sua sala.

Alice entrou na aula de sala e depois o restante entrou também. Fingi entrar na sala de química mas depois corri para o banheiro. Eu ainda tinha 3 minutos para pensar. Olhei para o celular e ele me mostrava que faltava apenas 2 minutos.

Tomei coragem e sai do banheiro, não era o fim do mundo.

Ele estava lá, encostado no carro como um cavaleiro esperando sua dama para levar ao baile. Ele fingiu que eu não estava descendo as escadas.

- Você é pontual. – ele disse olhando para o alto.

- Tenho que ser, não é, cavaleiro? – respondi levantando uma sombrancelha.

Edward me conduziu até uma parte isolada da escola.

- Eu não esqueci do que prometeu-me. – Edward se sentou em um monte de folhas.

- Não se preocupe com isso, eu vou te dar o que quer. – eu afirmei.

- Aqui tem o que precisa, seringa, frasco e o que precisar. – Edward me mostrou um pacote. - Ah, tem gaze pra curativo e umas coisinhas que achei que seria útil. – ele me entregou.

- Isso é bizarro, como se fosse um sonho de alguém. – eu sentei ao lado de Edward.

- É um sonho meu, um desejo. Eu sou bizarro, você sempre me dizia isso. – ele riu.

- E eu sou uma estranha por aceitar fazer isso. – eu ri sozinha. – Carlisle vai sentir falta disso, do kit de primeiros socorros que você montou pra mim. – eu olhei rapidamente para os olhos de Edward.

- Carlisle que montou o seu kit de primeiros socorros. Se arrependeu de ter aceitado? – ele perguntou, me olhando.

- Um pouco, principalmente depois que Alice brigou comigo como se fosse minha mãe. – eu reclamei.

- Tive que ouvir os pensamentos dela até em casa, e quando cheguei lá, ouvi tudo de novo e em dobro. – Edward reclamava também.

- Alice, a mãe das reclamações. – eu ri.

- Ela é irritante comigo, quase sempre. – Edward abaixou a cabeça.

- Acho que ela se controla comigo. – balancei a cabeça.

- Bem, acho que agora você pode cumprir com o nosso trato. – Edward me olhou.

- Ah claro. – eu me encolhi.

- Sobre o carro, me desculpe por ter falado daquele jeito com você. – ele fixou seu olhar no meu.

- O que seria o "ou eu faço algo que você não vai gostar"? – perguntei curiosa.

- Deixe pra lá, Bella. É uma perca de tempo. – ele se levantou.

- Edward, me responda. – eu devolvi seu olhar.

- Eu... eu te abraçaria ou faria um flashback. – Edward gargalhou.

- Não sei porquê ainda falo com você. As vezes você é tão... tão Edward. – eu abaixei a cabeça novamente e ri.

- Por quê não me chamou de idiota? – ele se curvou um pouco.

- Sei lá, acho que você não é tão idiota assim. – escondi meu rosto no meu joelho.

Edward riu e deu um passo.

- Bella, vamos voltar? – Edward perguntou.

- Sim, é melhor. – eu respondi pegando o meu kit.

Ele me ergueu e voltamos para o prédio escolar conversando.

* * *

Desculpem pelos capitulos ENORMES, vou começar a pegar menos páginas.

Enfim, não que eu tenha demorado pra escrever, e sim pra postar, porque o capítulo 11 tava pronto a bastante tempo.

Geeente, eu não sou uma macumbeira não. Ele quer o sangue dela para beber, sentir o gosto sem ter que matá-la ou morde-la.

Sobre o Scott acho que não preciso dizer mais nada, tá tudo ai. Ele não mataria ela, eu não sou tão doida assim, eu morreria aqui também.

Eles vão, mas vai demorar um pouco LIUGFLUIFGLSUIF babiengelmann seja bem vinda :)


	14. É a Meia Noite

**13 – É a Meia-Noite**

O meu tempo na escola foi bem perdido, não tive cabeça para pensar em aulas ou em tão nos deveres. Eu estava mais conectada a outra coisa que estava me consumindo.  
Agradeci a Edward por ter pegado o carro de volta, mas foi difícil fazer convencê-lo a pegar o carro, houve ameaças da minha parte. Mesmo assim, ele me levou até em casa, ele fazia questão.  
Não havia falado hora ou dia que eu daria o sangue para ele, estava tentando ignorar isso para ver se eu esquecia, mas era impossível. Fiz as coisas tão rapidamente que pensei que eu estava com uma agilidade incrível, mas talvez fosse apenas o meu nevorsismo.  
Quando deparei da realidade, estava deitada na cama esperando o sono chegar e me fazer sonhar, ou não, com algo.  
Charlie havia ligado avisando que teria uma pequena despedida para um colega que iria para outra cidade. Já que ele iria ficar na despedida, que mal teria se eu fosse até a casa de Jacob ou Alice?  
Liguei para casa de Alice e Carlisle disse que ela havia saído, com certeza para caçar.  
Disquei o número da casa de Jacob e ninguém atendeu, ah, que legal! Ninguém estava em casa e principalmente quando eu resolvo sair de casa.  
O telefone tocou e em um pulo eu corri para atender.  
- Alô? – eu estava com a respiração rápida.  
- Bella? – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.  
- Sim, quem fala? – eu sentei na cadeira.  
- Você não sabe quem é? – a pessoa parecia estar admirada.  
- Não, se for alguém conhecido a voz está diferente. – eu me assustei por a pessoa ter feito a pergunta 'Você não sabe quem é'.  
- Bella, é o Phil, seu padrasto. Se lembrou agora? – ele riu.  
- Nossa, a sua voz está... bem diferente. – eu afirmei.  
- Estou meio gripado e acho que fazia tempo que não falava com você pelo telefone. – a voz dele estava realmente estranha.  
- Espero que melhore. – murmurei me movendo até a janela.

- E como está ai? – perguntou ele com uma gritaria no fundo.  
- Ótima. Essa semana uma árvore caiu sob meu carro e o destruiu. E ai? Cadê minha mãe? – achei estranho por não não ouvi-la.  
- Caramba, e você está sem carro? Aqui tá bem também, uma coisa maravilhosa está acontecendo com a gente. – ele mostrou sua alegria.  
- Sério? O que é? – eu fiquei feliz por saber que eles estavam bem.  
- Bella, querida. Você está bem? – uma louca gritou, era minha mãe, com certeza.  
- Mãe! – eu gritei.  
- Bella, que saudade de você. – sua voz estava abatida.  
- Eu também mãe. Mas quais são as coisas boas que estão acontecendo? – meu coração se apertou quando lembrei da última vez que a tinha visto.  
- Finalmente compramos a casa que queriamos aqui em New York, você tem um quarto montado para quando você vier e tem uma outra coisa que só falaremos quando você vier nos visitar. – minha mãe falou toda alegre.  
- Mãe, não faça isso, me conte! - eu chorei na voz.  
- Não, é um surpresa e nós não sabemos realmente se irá acontecer mesmo, mas mesmo assim, é só quando você vier. – ela estava fazendo mistério, mas qualquer pressão que eu desse ela falaria tudo.  
- Então eu quero logo ir visitar vocês. – eu senti a minha anciedade chegando.  
- Se tudo der certo, mês que vem te mando o dinheiro da passagem. – Phil respondeu.  
- E você vai adorar aqui, é perfeito. – Renée murmurou.  
- Eu vou esperar, vou ver quando tenho para comprar uma passagem. – quando falei pude ouvir minha mãe negando algo.  
- Bella, não se preocupe, você vai vim e não vai precisar gastar o seu dinheiro. – ela não iria aceitar um não como resposta.  
- Mãe, não custa nada! – eu vi o carro de Alice parar em frente a casa.  
- E não vai custar mesmo, porque você não vai pagar nada. – ela deixou sua voz séria.  
- Tudo bem, nós daremos um jeito. Mãe, Phil, tenho que desligar. – eu não queria ter que encerrar a ligação. - Nós ligaremos outras vezes, ouviu, querida? Te amo muito. – sua voz ficou triste de repente.  
- Eu ligarei também, mãe. Te amo. – eu falei antes de desligar.  
Coloquei o telefone no lugar e corri para a porta. Um toque de leve bateu na porta e eu abri a porta.  
- Te interrompi? - perguntou Alice.  
- Mais ou menos, mas se eu não desligasse agora, ficaria falando até amanhã. - eu dei espaço.  
- Você pode falar com ela depois, não é? - ela sorriu.  
- Claro, claro. - saiu como uma reclamação.  
- Carlisle disse que você ligou lá em casa atrás de mim. - ela se sentou no sofá.  
- Liguei. - eu afirmei.  
- E o que a senhorita queria? - ela firmou seus olhos no meu.  
- Como você deve perceber, estou sozinha e queria sair. - eu abaixei a cabeça.  
- Não seja por isso, a gente pode dar uma volta por ai. - um sorriso tomou conta do rosto de Alice.  
- Por ai onde? - eu encarei a parede.  
- Port Angeles ou aqui mesmo. - ela jogou as mãos para o alto.  
- Só você e eu? - perguntei olhando para o relógio no criado-mudo.  
- Claro que não, podemos chamar alguém. Por falta de companhia a gente não morre. - Alice me deu um empurrão.  
- Eu...Eu tô indo me arrumar. - eu levantei e fui correndo para o quarto.  
Alice continuou lá embaixo enquanto eu me arrumava. Em poucos minutos eu desci pronta para fazer algo por ai com Alice e com quem mais quisesse.  
- Que tal chamarmos a Hayley e as irmãs dela? - Alice sugeriu.  
Acenei com a cabeça em sinal de sim.  
- Vou ligar pra casa delas. - Alice entrou na cozinha.  
Liguei a televisão só para fazer o tempo passar mais rápido.  
- A Ashley vai nos acompanhar. - Alice falava guardando o celular na bolsa.  
- Hannah e Hayley? - perguntei.  
- Hannah está com cólica e Hayley saiu por ai. - ela apanhou a chave do carro.  
- Cólica, uma coisa terrível. - eu fechei os olhos só de imaginar a dor.  
- Eu não tenho, as vezes tenho sorte por ser assim. - ela sorriu.

O carro não foi cheio em direção a uma boate de Port Angeles, havia apenas eu, Ashley, Alice e Emmett. Foi terrível atura-lo até chegar na boate, suas piadas não estavam fazendo mais ninguém rir.

Quando o carro estacionou, eu saltei pra fora do carro como se eu estivesse fugindo de algo, mas eu tava, de Emmett.

Encontramos Jéssica, Mike e Ângela na boate, nos juntamos e formamos apenas um grupo. A noite pareceu não passar, tudo estava realmente divertido e alegre. Todos nós bebíamos e comíamos demais, estava vendo a hora de todo mundo correr para o banheiro, em exceção Alice e Emmett.

Poderia dizer que meus pés estavam acabados de tanto que me mexi naquela pista, dessa vez não bebi bebida alcoólica, mas me diverti tudo que pude. Eu estava literalmente acabada quando fomos embora. Olhei rapidamente para o relógio e marcava ser mais do que esperava ser, Charlie deveria estar louco de preocupação com minha demora, e eu não queria causar isso nele. Ângela perguntou se haveria problema de deixa-la em sua casa pois estava exausta e Jéssica ficaria até tarde ali.

Foi apenas entrar no carro e eu cai em sono, as vezes acordava e me via dormindo no ombro de Ashley que dormia também, e as vezes me via dormindo apoiada em Emmett que parecia uma estátua olhando para janela.

Não percebi e não vi quando o carro parou para deixar Ângela e Ashley, eu estava em sono profundo. Consegui abrir meus olhos quando estava trocada e deitada na cama de Alice e ela falava ao telefone com alguém. Eu não tinha forças para me manter acordada e tentar ouvir com quem ela falava.

A casa estava em silêncio quando acordei, sai da cama e fui até o banheiro. Nada havia mudado ainda. Resolvi sair do quarto e procurar por alguém para quebrar aquele vazio que a casa se encontrava.

Meus passos eram calmos, passava lentamente pelos quartos até avistar uma porta aberta. Dei duas batidas fracas na porta e não obtive respostas.

Alguém pigarreou atrás de mim, fazendo eu dar um pulo.

- Te assustei, Bella? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Um pouco. – abaixei a cabeça para evitar que ele visse minhas bochechas.

- Se você está procurando Alice, ela saiu. – ele afirmou com a cabeça.

- Na verdade, estava procurando alguém. Queria ver se estava realmente sozinha. – levantei a cabeça lentamente.

- Esme e eu estávamos na sala, Rosalie está no quarto e Edward também. – ele apontou para o quarto no final do corredor.

- Nossa, até que pra ter quatro pessoas aqui, está tudo quieto. – eu olhei para onde o seu dedo indicava.

- Geralmente, aqui essas horas é bem calmo. – Carlisle falou e riu.

- Em falar em horas, você sabe que horas são? – eu perguntei desconfiada.

- 10:30 a última vez que vi. – ele ficou pensativo.

Eu abri a boca em espanto, havia acordado um pouco tarde.

- Nossa. – eu soltei com o ar.

- Quer tomar café? – perguntou.

- Se não for incomodar. – eu dei um sorriso.

- De maneira alguma, em breve estará pronto. – ele desapareceu pela escada.

Um som muito agradável encheu o silêncio que ocupava a casa. Caminhei até o andar debaixo e parei uns passos antes da entrada da sala onde se encontrava Edward, tocando o piano.

Dei dois passos e parei no batente da porta. Eu poderia jurar que aquele som era o som mais maravilhoso de minha vida, algo suave e tranqüilo.

Edward parou de tocar e eu fiquei parada observando-o.

- Con...continue. – eu falei suavemente.

Seus olhos se fixaram no meu e eu pude perceber que ele estava fingindo que não havia percebido eu ali.

- Você gostou? – seu dedo alisou a tecla.

- Sim, você toca muito bem. – eu me afastei da porta.

- Fique aqui. – ele ordenou.

- Acho que te atrapalhei, não quero atrapalhar mais. – eu menti.

- Sente-se ali. Você jamais me atrapalharia, Bella. – em um piscar ele estava ao meu lado, e me levando para sentar no banco.

Sentei no banco e esperei que ele se sentasse também, e enchesse a casa novamente com o piano.

Não demorou muito para que ele estivesse preso a música e estivesse mais empolgado em tocar. Ouvir Edward tocar causou algum tipo de reação em mim, era como uma canção que uma mãe cantava para um filho se acalmar e dormir. Eu estava assim, tão relaxada com apenas uma música tão extraordinária.

Não pude conter minhas lágrimas, só senti que estava chorando quando algo quente escorreu pela minhas bochechas.

- Be... – Edward parou a música outra vez e me fitou.

- Não se importe comigo. É tão perfeito. – eu tentei esconder que estava chorando.

Ele não falou nada, apenas passou seus braços ao meu redor e não se moveu.

- Por que... Você está chorando? – suas palavras saíram tão depressa.

- Não... Não sei. Me desculpe. – eu me afastei de Edward.

Resolvi levantar minha cabeça e encara-lo, não seria tão ruim assim. Eu estava prestes a fazer um ato sem pensar, mas eu não poderia controlar meu corpo, eu estava angustiada, precisava daquele momento. Choquei meus lábios com os lábios de Edward e quis que o mundo acabasse, eu morreria contente.

Eu precisava de uma confirmação: Eu o amava? Como eu poderia amar Edward depois de tanto tempo entre brigas e intrigas? Tudo mudava, tudo muda, e eu sabia disso, eu tinha a prova comigo, e a mesma estava retribuindo um carinho.

Eu havia mudado também, eu deixei de ser indefesa, a garota indefesa. Eu queria apenas confirmar minha pergunta, mas será que eu já tinha bastante certeza dos meus sentimentos para confirmar isso?

- Você não deveria beijar um vampiro dessa maneira. – ele interrompeu e sorriu.

- Eu te aviso da próxima vez. – eu desviei meu olhar.

- Terá próxima vez? – eu tinha certeza que ele estava sorrindo.

- Foi apenas um modo de falar, Edward. – eu levantei.

Firmei-me no chão e sai daquela sala, com certeza meu café estava pronto.

- Bem na hora. – Esme declarou.

- Sou uma dor de cabeça quando estou aqui, não é? – eu passei pela porta da cozinha.

- Não, querida. – Esme abraçou-me.

- Eu não vou demorar, tenho que fazer umas coisas ainda hoje. – eu olhei para trás para ver se Edward estava parado.

- Hm... Então se alimente logo. – Carlisle me servia.

Eu estava sem meus sentidos, meu coração estava disparado e com certeza, todos sabiam o motivo. Re-carreguei minhas forças e então parti dali. Eu havia marcado uma hora para que Edward aparecesse em frente a minha casa, meia-noite. Meia-noite, eu estava desejando que essa hora não chegasse, não queria que ela chegasse, eu tinha medo, tinha medo de acontecer algo comigo, tinha medo de Edward desaparecer, e eu não gostaria disso.

Pedi para Tiago retirar uma dose de meu sangue, eu não seria forte suficiente para enfiar a agulha em meu braço e sugar o quanto de sangue conseguisse.

Tive que inventar mil e uma histórias para ele, não poderia chegar e falar: Tiago retire com essa seringa um pouco de meu sangue, porque vou dar ele para um vampiro. Ele falaria um escândalo e eu ficaria sozinha.

Passei a tarde inteira ouvindo o CD que havia encontrado no carro de Edward. Não podia reclamar dos seus gostos ou então dos cantores, eram ótimos, até demais.

Tentei me impedir de ver a hora três vezes, mas era impossível, eu simplesmente tinha medo de alguém achar o sangue e descobrir que era meu, ou então que eu fosse morta. Foram horas sentadas na minha cama refletindo, havia muita coisa pra se refletir. Era um tipo de flashback vindo à tona.

Era 11:45 pm e eu precisava deixar o frasco em um lugar fácil. Quando tive certeza que Charlie estava sonhando, corri para fora de casa e deixei o frasco três árvores depois da entrada da floresta. Continha um bilhete junto ao frasco:

"_Jamais daria pra trás com uma coisa que prometi. Aqui está o que você pediu. Aproveite, pois será a primeira e última vez que você o sentirá em sua boca, saciando sua sede._"

Fiquei em frente à casa esperando algum ruído que indicasse que ele estava ali, que ele tinha passado por ali. Olhei para o relógio novamente e faltavam apenas 5 minutos para a meia-noite. Eu nunca desejei tanto que uma coisa não acontecesse como agora. Era a meia-noite que me assustava. Era o escuro chamando meu nome e eu respondendo sem perceber que havia algo errado ali. A hora havia chegado. É a meia-noite, e eu precisava sair dali.

Ao ouvir o ruído dentro da floresta, abri a porta e entrei em casa. Fui até a janela e esperei ver alguma coisa, mas estava tudo como antes. Joguei-me na cama e senti o cheiro dele ali, em minha cama. Me virei bruscamente e vi um bilhete próximo ao meu travesseiro.

"_Não se sinta culpada se algo acontecer depois que eu tiver recebido o meu desejo. Eu tomarei todas as suas dores, Bella._

_Amo-te,_

_Edward_."

O bilhete era uma despedida? Não queria que fosse uma despedida, eu não me perdoaria se aquilo por acaso, fosse uma despedida.

Fechei meus olhos e dormi daquela maneira mesmo, eu estava tão atordoada com as coisas que mal podia pensar direito.

Meu celular mostrava 17 chamadas perdidas quando despertei, e era da mesma pessoa. Alice. Liguei para ela e esperei ela atender.

- Bella! – ela gritou.

- Alice, que diabos você me liga 17 vezes? – eu estava reclamando da insistência absurda dela.

- Eu não sabia que tinha ligado 17 vezes. Eu estou querendo falar com você desde a madrugada. Edward desapareceu depois que ele falou que iria até ai. – as palavras de Alice me fizeram pular da cama.

- O que? – eu berrei.

- Ok. Edward disse à Esme que iria até sua casa, falar com você. Mas desde que ele saiu, ele sumiu. Carlisle vai para o Alaska procura-lo. – Alice tentou maneirar na gritaria.

- A-li-ce, isso tudo é culpa minha, mi-nha! – eu gritei sentindo as lagrimas descerem.

- Bella, não é culpa su... – eu não deixei ela terminar, desliguei o telefone e fui me olhar no espelho.

Tentei não aparentar que estava chorando para passar por Charlie despercebida. Desci correndo as escadas e fui direto para o carro de Charlie.

O carro estava acelerado ao último, eu não parei para pensar que poderia morrer e matar pessoas com a velocidade que estava.

Parei o carro na frente da casa de Alice e sai correndo para abrir a porta.

- Bella. – a voz suave de Esme me parou.

- Ele dizia ser o monstro, mas o monstro na verdade sou eu. – eu gritei e fui ao encontro de Esme.

- Querida, se acalme. Carlisle conseguiu falar com Edward. – seu sorriso estava forçado.

- E onde ele está? – perguntei dando uma pausa no meu soluço.

- Ele não falou, mas deve estar indo para o Alaska. E ele me disse algo que você deveria ter nos contado. – Carlisle apareceu na escada, com sua cara séria.

Eu enrijeci por um minuto, até que Carlisle me chamou para a sala de estar.

- Alice sabia disso e nos escondeu. Mas acho que você teve que ter muita paciência para escuta-la. – ele estava em pé ao lado da televisão.

- Ela está com problemas? – perguntei.

- Não, Alice não está. Ela só quis te proteger, coisa que você deveria ter feito consigo mesma. – Carlisle se inclinou.

- Não se sinta culpada por tudo estar assim, você não tem culpa, nem Edward tem. Vocês são duas vítimas, vítimas do poder de um vampiro. Você mais ainda, pois você não tem idéia de como você se colocou em perigo. – eu sabia que tudo que Carlisle falasse, seria verdade.

- Eu tinha medo de Edward fugir. – eu falei, com medo.

Eu tinha pensado que Edward poderia fugir, me matar ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas eu pensava que isso não iria acontecer, mas aconteceu e estava sendo pior do que eu estava imaginando.

- Eu não faço idéia se Edward tomou o seu sangue, ou se foi apenas o cheiro que fez ele fugir. – Esme fez uma cara triste.

Esme estava triste, isso transparecia em sua cara, e apenas pelo tom da sua voz, você poderia perceber que algo estava errado.

- Boa parte de mim diz que ele não bebeu, ele deve ter pensado. Metade do restante de mim diz que ele pode ter bebido tudo e por isso resolveu fugir, pra te deixar a salvo. E o restante, diz que ele não bebeu tudo, apenas uma parte. – Carlisle raciocinava.

- Não importa se ele tenha bebido ou não, eu quero poder olhar pra ele novamente e ver que ele está inteiro. – eu olhei ao meu redor.

- Sim, isso importa. Porque se ele tiver bebido, ele está querendo proteger você e não se tornar um monstro. – Rosalie falou, se sentando ao meu lado.

Eu fiquei em silêncio, essa era a minha hora de ouvir, e não de falar.

- Rosalie, não é bem assim. – Esme a repreendeu.

- Ele está te protegendo, Bella. Ele precisa esvaziar a cabeça e pensar que ele nunca mais poderá fazer um pedido igual ao que ele fez e que ele nunca deveria ter feito esse pedido. – Carlisle se curvou para perto de mim.

- Me desculpe, eu me coloquei em perigo e coloquei vocês também. Eu sei que coloquei. – eu afirmei envergonhada.

- Está desculpada. Mas nunca mais faça algo igual a isso, Bella. Mesmo que venha de alguém que você confie, nunca aceite, pense na sua vida e se for preciso, fale conosco. – ele deu um sorriso.

- Eu realmente aprendi a lição. Só espero que ele volte para casa. – eu mudei meu olhar para cima.

- Eu poderia te levar até o aeroporto para ver se ele está lá. – Alice apareceu.

- Mas não posso te mandar para o Alaska ou para o Canadá sozinha. – ele falou trocando olhares com Esme.

- Acho que não vai adiantar de nada ir até o aeroporto. – apoiei a cabeça nas mãos.

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. – Rosalie interferiu.

- É melhor que ficar aqui mesmo. – eu lamentei.

Uma onda de arrependimento de ter aceitado o pedido estava passando por mim e fazendo meu sangue ferver. Eu adoraria ter uma pilha de pratos e copos e quebrá-los na parede e no chão para passar minha raiva.

- Bella, seu pai está na porta. – Jasper falou.

- Ele deve ter ficado preocupado com a maneira que eu sai de casa. – eu levantei e fui até a porta.

- Bella queria se transformar na vampira xodó daqui de casa. – Emmett brincou.

- Isso não teve graça, Emmett. – eu resmunguei.

Charlie estava parado perto da porta quando eu abri, sua cara estava bem assustada.

- Me desculpe, pai. – eu me aproximei dele.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Não faça isso, avise se você for sair, você me preocupa assim. – Charlie mudou seu rosto.

Pude ver que Jacob estava no carro, meu pai tinha chamado alguém para ajuda-lo.

- Não vou mais fazer isso pai. – eu olhei para trás.

- Acho melhor você ir embora com seu pai, Bella. – Carlisle sugeriu.

- Ok, eu preciso parar de ser tão histérica. – eu ri.

Eu sorri e acenei para a família Cullen que estava parada na porta de casa, era uma família, mesmo faltando um membro dela.

- Pai, posso ficar um pouco com Jake? – perguntei tomando outra direção.

- Cuidado. – ele entrava no carro enquanto falava.

Sorri para Jacob e ele saiu do carro, vindo me dar um abraço.

- Você quer matar seu pai do coração, Isabella? – ele estava falando sério, mas era brincadeira.

- Não, mas eu já quis. – eu brinquei também.

Peguei a direção do carro e fomos para a praia, seria bom eu me distrair para não cometer nenhuma besteira.

- Você me daria sangue se eu pedisse? – Jacob estava sendo cínico.

- Claro, deixaria você drenar todo o meu sangue, Jacob. – respondi cínica também.

- Pena que não sou um vampiro. – Jake riu.

- Você é um lobo. – eu afirmei com a cabeça.

- Sim, um lobo. – Jacob sentou na areia.

- Cadê sua loba? A Ashley? – eu sentei ao seu lado.

- Foi visitar uns parentes em Seattle. – Jacob olhava atentamente para as ondas do mar.

Tudo se tornou totalmente silencioso, eu olhava as ondas se quebrando quando batia nas pedras e o sol ficando mais forte.

- Jake, você consegue sentir o cheiro de um vampiro? – perguntei.

- Sim. – ele me fitou.

- Um específico vampiro? – eu mudei meu olhar.

- Dificilmente eu consigo distingui um vampiro de outro. Todos têm o mesmo cheiro, ou um cheiro parecido com o do outro. – ele juntou as sobrancelhas. – Por quê? – ele estava pensando.

- Sentir o cheiro de Edward. – eu afundei minha cabeça nos meus joelhos.

- Ele não deve estar por perto, Bella. – Jacob respirou fundo.

- Eu sei, mas... Eu só queria ver ele, mesmo que se fosse de longe. – eu apertei meus olhos.

- Eu sinto muito, mas é arriscado demais. – a mão de Jacob esfregou meu ombro.

Passei as duas horas que vieram junto de Jacob, depois segui para casa. Eu tinha que tentar não pensar em Edward, eu tinha que parar de pensar nele. Eu estava me torturando.

Eu fechava e abria minha mão enquanto observava a janela sentada na cadeira. A brisa gelada bateu em meu rosto e me deu uma idéia.

Sai de meu quarto e depois da casa, entrei na floresta e parei exatamente onde havia deixado o frasco de sangue. Algo me dizia que o frasco ainda estava ali, então fui mais a fundo na floresta e encontrei o frasco quase cheio, poderia dizer que ele tinha tomado apenas um gole. Um pedaço do papel que eu havia deixado o bilhete estava amassado e ali, uns centímetros depois do frasco. Peguei o frasco com cuidado e vi que ele estava sujo com o meu sangue, tapei a respiração e dei três passos para trás. Limpei meus dedos na calça e puxei o telefone do bolso, eu precisava ligar para alguém.

Pedi para Alice que passasse para Carlisle.

- Carlisle, eu achei o frasco com o sangue. – eu disse sem tirar o frasco de vista.

- Com o sangue? – ele parecia não acreditar.

- Sim, com sangue, quase totalmente cheio. – eu olhei para minha mão.

- Eu indo até ai. – ele desligou após falar.

Me agachei ali onde estava, não conseguiria me aproximar do sangue. Não demorou muito para que Carlisle aparecesse voando entre as árvores.

Ele olhou para o frasco no chão e viu o pedaço de papel amassado perto do mesmo. Seus olhos rolaram para mim e ele então abaixou para pegar ambos os dois.

- Ele não bebeu tudo. – ele olhava para o pequeno recipiente.

- Ele só deve ter dado um gole. – eu me aproximei um pouco.

- Sim. Edward teve controle, mas foi curioso. – Carlisle olhava para o frasco e para mim.

- O que você vai fazer com isso? – perguntei me firmando no chão.

- Um fim. – ele guardou o frasco no bolso.

- Espero nunca mais ver esse frasco na minha vida. – eu esfreguei a mão na minha cabeça.

- Volte pra casa, Bella. E eu darei um jeito de fazer com que isso nunca aconteceu. – Carlisle falou confiante.

Voltei pra casa e fui ajeitar o almoço, tudo aparentava estar normal, a não ser pela minha perspectiva e a da família Cullen.

Tive de me empolgar para cozinhar, para parar de pensar em Edward. A culpa ficaria maior a cada hora que passasse e eu estivesse pensando nele.

Um toque invadiu o silêncio da casa e eu corri até a sala para atender. 'Número Desconhecido' o celular acusou. Voltei imediatamente para a cozinha para que Charlie não soubesse com quem eu estaria falando.

- Alô? – minha voz estava curiosa.

- Por favor, Bella. O que eu te falar agora, não conte a ninguém. – Edward parecia calmo.

- Oh meu Deus, Edward. – eu gritei.

- Eu estou bem, Carlisle deve saber onde eu estou e não se culpe por eu ter fugido, eu disse que tomaria suas dores. – sua voz estava tentando me tranqüilizar.

- Como não vou me sentir culpada? – não fazia sentido eu não me sentir culpada.

- Porque você não é um monstro, é a criatura mais perfeita que já avistei. Eu fui irracional e acho que agora tenho que refletir sobre isso. – Edward foi firme.

- Eu não posso contar a Carlisle que você me ligou? – perguntei vendo a imagem triste de Esme e toda a família.

- Diga que eu estou no lugar onde ele está pensando e que eu volto quando estiver pronto. – minhas mãos ficaram frias por um segundo.

- Por que pronto? – saiu sem pensar.

- Tenho que ter uma certa distância de você, Bella. É perigoso pra você. As reações que tive quando o aroma do seu sangue invadiu em cheio e pior, foi pior do que eu imaginei que seria. – as palavras dele me cortaram.

- Não demore, existem pessoas preocupadas... – a ligação havia caído. - ...Com você. – eu falei devagar, mesmo que ele não pudesse me escutar.

Sentei-me na cadeira e tentei analisar os fatos, tudo estava vindo rápido e eu tinha milhares de coisas para separar e qualificar cada uma delas.

Liguei para Alice e disse apenas o que Edward falou que eu poderia dizer. Sua voz ficou alegre quando dei notícias sobre Edward. Quem não se alegraria?

Quanto tempo ele demoraria pra voltar? E se ele não voltasse? Oh, eu não suportaria carregar sozinha a culpa, não a culpa de uma morte, não a culpa da morte de Edward.

Poderia dizer que eu estava disposta a esperar por ele, para voltar e trazer alegria de volta. Mas eu não estava totalmente disposta, eu estava causando dor em uma família. Talvez essa dor fosse menor agora, mas mesmo assim, ainda existe dor.

* * *

Demorei e vou demorar para postar de novo, me desculpem.

Tô de mudança e é difícil sabe.

**JenniieM:** é que assim, eu escrevo a fic no Word, e por isso, lá dá páginas, e o capitulo passado deu 15!

**juliablack:** seja bem vinda :) não me mate, é que tá corrido aqui.

Agradeço a todos que comentam e que me pressiona na parede pra postar, eu gosto de ver que vocês se importam com a fic *-*

Mais um ai, espero que tenham gostado.


	15. SoundTrack

Beeeeeem pessoas, tô demorando demais pra postar, segundo a julia black que todo dia me joga pedradas, não é?

Enfim, deixa eu explicar, a internet tá meia complicada aqui, eu não tô tendo tempo de escrever e também to tendo que correr com trabalhos escolares etc.

Enquanto o próximo capítulo não sai, vou dar a SOUNDTRACK da fanfic pra vocês :)

**Primeiramente:** Não copiei ninguém.

**Segundo:** Espero que vocês gostem.

**Terceiro:** A música "_Collapsed_" pode não ter muito haver, mais eu amo essa música e escrevi muita parte da fic escutando ela.

**SOUNDTRACK**

1. Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

2. Collapsed - 78 Violet (Aly & AJ)

3. Here Without You - 3 Doors Down

4. She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

5. Look After You - The Fray (Música que Edward canta pra Bella na viagem)

6. I Hate Everything About You - Three Days Grace

7. Again Again - Lady Gaga

E tem um bônus que pode não ter nada a haver, mais eu adooro ela, principalmente pra escrever o ínicio do 15 *-*

Bônus: The Diary Of Jane - Breaking Benjamin

**COMENTÁRIOS**

**Rêh:** A Bella não vai entrar em depressão, calma, eu tô muito tocada com depressão porque ontem vi Lua Nova e chorei por demais com a dor da Bella, então, não quero tanta dor, eu não conseguiria retratar muito bem uma dor, quem sabe culpa, mais dor, não muito.

**juliablack:** EU VOU TE PROCESSAR GAROTA, como assim me estapear? Não pode não, se não ai você nunca mais vai ter a I Hate The Way That I Love You (Título Original da Fic).

**JenniieM:** Edward fugiu :( Bem, ele queria o sangue dela porque ele sente um enorme desejo de provar o sangue dela, matar ela e sugar o sangue dela até a última gota.

Pra deixar claro, essa fanfic não é traduzida nem nada, o título original dela é **I Hate The Way That I Love You**, tenho provas e tudo mais. Eu ia postar ela com o título original, mais pensariam que é em inglês etc, e também tava dando erro, então, postei com o título traduzido e taí, uma coisa que me deixa feliz, uma coisa que me alegra toda vez que vejo um e-mail novo e é daqui, um comentáriozinho das minhas fãs *-*

Ah, e obrigada pelos comentários, principalmente pra juliablack, porque daqui a pouco, completa uma página só de comentários dela IURGUAISGALDIUSGSD, mais agradeço de coração, a todos que acompanham ou começou a ler e esqueceu. Amo vocês


	16. Algo Me Falta

**14 – Algo Me Falta.**

Era algo torturante chegar na escola e não vê-lo lá. Era algo torturante esperar ouvir sua voz e saber que eu não ouviria. Era algo torturante não compartilhar da mesma mesa com ele. Era simplesmente torturante, sem mais e sem menos. Eu tinha que me concentrar em algo para não pensar nele e perder os sentidos.

Alice estava desconfiada que eu estava escondendo algo, mas eu não poderia contar. Ela era minha amiga, mas eu também não quebraria uma promessa.

Já fazia três dias desde a última vez que ouvi sua voz, pelo telefone, claro. E isso estava acabando comigo. O dia estava chuvoso, era quarta-feira. E eu cruzava os dedos e pedia para que algum sinal de vida ele desse.

Mais dias chegava e eu insistia em alimentar, algo que eu esperava. Depois de sete dias desde a última vez que falei com ele, eu só sabia que ele estava bem e que estava em um lugar que eu jamais deveria ir. Isso deveria me aliviar, mas só me agoniava mais e mais.

Já era segunda, e eu apareci igual a uma morta na escola. Ultimamente, chegava a andar de pijama por ai, não ligava mais para mim.

- Bella, você poderia me dizer por que ta assim? – Alice me questionou pela segunda vez em um minuto.

- Alice, você sabe porque eu estou assim. Você quer ver isso saindo da minha boca, mas pra que falar se você já sabe? – eu estava irritada.

- Me desculpe. – ela havia mesmo se arrependido.

- Acho que vou voltar pra casa. – eu encarei Alice.

- Você não está bem? Quer que eu te leve? – sua atenção virou-se pra mim.

- Bem eu não estou. – eu pausei – Mas você não pode me levar pra minha casa.

- E por que não? Sua casa é tão perto daqui... – ela apontou pro horizonte.

- Essa não é a minha verdadeira casa, Alice. Arrancaram-me uns pedaços pela segunda vez, eu superei a primeira, e não tenho certeza se conseguirei suportar a segunda. – eu abaixei a cabeça para que ela não visse as lágrimas se acumulando nos meus olhos.

- Você vai... voltar... pra... Jacksonville? New York? – Alice arregalou seus olhos.

- Sim, será melhor. – as palavras doeram.

- Entre no carro, já. – Alice abriu imediatamente a porta.

- O que foi? - eu perguntei.

- Vou te levar até Carlisle. – sua mão agarrou meu braço.

Eu entrei no carro e percebi o que ela queria fazer, talvez ela fosse me mandar pra onde Edward estava, ou talvez... Não sei. Poderia até dizer que as rodas do carro não tocavam no chão pela velocidade absurda que ele estava.

- Carlisle – Alice gritava saindo do carro.

Ela voou pra dentro de casa e eu corri tentando acompanha-la, sem sucesso. Tenho certeza que com Alice gritando assim, era noticia boa, mais infelizmente, não era.

Aquela foi as duas horas mais complicadas, tensas e mais longas que vivi em minha vida. Eu já tinha meio caminho traçado, eu só havia conseguido uma viagem, nada mais.

Eu não poderia comentar sobre essa viagem a ninguém, eles estavam pensando seriamente em me mandar pra Volterra, onde vivia uns amigos de Carlisle. Alice havia mencionado eles pra mim como a "A Família Real dos Vampiros", onde você não podia vacilar e você daria adeus a eternidade.

Aos meus olhos, eles estavam parecendo uma família de monstros. Mas existem regras em uma regra e em uma sociedade, e não seria diferente numa sociedade de vampiros.

- Bella, eu não posso te mandar diretamente para Volterra, Edward não se garante e eu não te garanto segurança lá. – Carlisle andava de um lado para o outro.

- Me mande pra New York, finja que fui por uma boa razão, e finjam que nunca existi ou passei por aqui. Será fácil, eu vou ficar bem. – eu foquei meus olhos na parede.

- Cale a boca, Bella. A próxima vez que você falar isso, eu não te garanto mais nada! – Alice gritou, ignorando o clima.

- Alice, se comporte. – Esme a repreendeu.

- Não é fácil você se sentir culpada por uma fuga de alguém, Alice. Ainda mais quando ele fala que tomaria suas dores mais você não consegue ver isso, mesmo que ele esteja tomando. – eu disse grossa.

- Mais você fugir vai te ajudar em alguma coisa? Não! – ela respondeu por mim.

- Sim, vai. – eu afirmei com a cabeça.

O celular tocou e eu olhei o número, era o mesmo que havia me ligado a uma semana atrás.

- É minha mãe. – eu levantei da cadeira e fui saindo da sala de jantar.

- Ok. – ouvi alguém falando.

Fui para fora da casa e atendi a chamada.

- Ed...? – não quis terminar.

- Você está na minha casa? – ele estava desconfiado.

- Sim. – respondi.

- Passe para Carlisle, por favor. – ele pediu.

Andei até a casa e entreguei para Carlisle sem falar nada.

- Edward. – ele falou alto. – Ok, pode falar. Você está bem, filho? Isso nos deixa mais feliz. – Carlisle falava pausadamente, no "Isso nos deixa mais feliz" ele deu um leve sorriso para Esme, e depois para mim.

Carlisle conversou com Edward por mais uns minutos e depois o telefone pra mim.

- Eu gostaria tanto de poder te ver. – sua voz saiu doce.

- Volte pra casa. – eu pedi.

- Não agora, fique bem, e não vá pra nenhum lugar sem pensar. – ele estava autoritário, firme.

- Você promete voltar? – eu queria chorar.

- Sim. Bella preciso desligar, vou dar um passeio com Aro e Caius. Eu te amo. – ele desligou logo em seguida.

Alice sorriu pra mim e depois caiu numa gargalhada junto de Emmett e de Rosalie.

- Qual é a piada? – encostei-se à parede.

- Sua cara quando Carlisle te passou o telefone. – Emmett falou rindo.

- Estava engraçada! Você corou e seus olhos brilharam. – Rosalie falou.

- Oh, tudo bem. – eu ignorei. – Edward pediu para que eu não fosse pra lugar algum sem pensar antes. – eu olhei para meus pés.

- Então você não vai pra New York. – Alice afirmava.

- E por que não? Eu posso ir sem avisar! – eu franzi a sobrancelha.

Tudo ficou realmente silencioso. Eu estava querendo pular por Edward ter ligado, mais nada superaria a felicidade que eu teria quando ele voltasse.

- Bella, acho que será melhor você ficar aqui e esperar Edward voltar. – Esme pegou em minhas mãos.

- É... Tudo bem, de qualquer maneira, eu preciso dar um tempo para ele se recuperar. – eu dei um sorriso pequeno.

- Sim, e você verá, tudo ficará absolutamente bem quando isso passar. – Carlisle esfregou meu ombro.

- Eu só preciso colocar isso na minha mente. – eu fechei os olhos.

- Você vai ter que colocar, mesmo que demore. – Rosalie estava séria.

- Emmett, leve Bella pra casa dela. Quero falar com Alice. – Carlisle se afastou de mim e fez um sinal para Alice.

Me despedi de todos e fui até a garagem com Emmett.

- Você está apaixonada pelo meu irmão? – Emmett fez com que isso saísse como uma brincadeira.

- É algo complicado. – respondi.

- Não, não é algo complicado. – ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Bem... Sim... Mas é estranho, Emmett. Ontem eu o odiava, queria que ele morresse, e hoje eu vejo nele uma pessoa boa, uma pessoa que eu quero. – eu passei a mão no cabelo.

- Então vou te levar no carro dele pra sua casa. – ele sorriu e mexeu no meu cabelo.

- Se eu te falasse que eu o odiava, você me levaria como? Nas costas? – eu parei para olha-lo.

- Não, te levaria no carro de Carlisle. – ele fez a gentileza de abrir a porta pra mim.

Emmett não me deixou em paz por um segundo, é como se ele quisesse saber da minha vida e contar pra Edward assim que pudesse.

- Hey, não se culpe. – Emmett falou antes que eu fechasse a porta do carro.

- Vou tentar. – eu fechei a porta e deu um tchau com a mão.

Estava duas horas mais cedo do que deveria estar em casa. Charlie não estava em casa, e mesmo que se estivesse, eu teria algo pra falar.

Eu havia entendido um pouco sobre a fuga de Edward, ele queria me manter a salvo, queria se manter a salvo. Tudo isso era mais difícil pra ele do que pra mim. Primeiro: Não era fácil ser um vampiro. Segundo: Não era fácil ser um vampiro e ter que viver entre tantos humanos. Terceiro: Não era fácil ser um vampiro e amar uma humana. Quarto: Não era fácil ser um vampiro, amar uma humana e querer ter o sangue dela só para você.

É, era mais difícil para ele, mais ainda sim também era difícil pra mim. Primeiro: Eu era uma humana. Segundo: Somente eu sabia do segredo daquela família. Terceiro: Não era fácil odiar e amar um vampiro ao mesmo tempo.

Eu tentava não pensar nele, e consegui, tive um dia normal sem nenhuma culpa. Só existia uma coisa que me ajudaria naquele momento: falar com minha mãe. Sentei na beira da cama e disquei os números de casa, ela ficaria feliz por eu ter ligado, e eu ficaria feliz por eu falar com ela.

- Alô. – uma voz falha falou.

- Renée? – perguntei.

- O que você seria dela? – a mesma voz perguntou.

- Filha. Quem está falando? – eu estava ficando impaciente com as perguntas.

- Você é a Isabella? – a voz da pessoa parecia estar surpresa.

- Sim. Eu gostaria de falar com a Renée. – Insisti.

- Um minuto. – a voz desapareceu.

- Oi querida. – minha mãe falou.

- Quem era? – perguntei esperando uma resposta verdadeira.

- Uma amiga minha, Bella. Está me ajudando com uma avaliação que estou fazendo. – ela estava sendo sincera.

- E por quê perguntou quem eu era? – era estranho alguém perguntar quem eu era.

- Porque eu disse que só atenderia quem fosse importante, então quando você falou que era a Isabella, eu atendi. – ela deu um riso no telefone.

- Estou te atrapalhando, mãe? – eu tinha perdido um pouco à vontade de falar com ela.

- Oh querida, não se preocupe, você nunca me atrapalha. – ela falou docemente.

- Mãe, você está ocupada. Eu ligo mais tarde, só queria saber se você estava bem, e pelo o que parece, você está. Beijo, mãe, te amo. – desliguei antes que ela respondesse.

Bem, eu ligaria depois, eu tinha tempo de sobra.

Me joguei na cama e coloquei o CD que Edward me deu de propósito. Por alguma razão, isso me aliviou e eu sorri.

Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei nas músicas, aos poucos fui perdendo a consciência e entrando em um sono.

- Bella, você me escuta? – uma voz familiar falou.

Meus olhos estavam fechados, eu não conseguia os abrir.

- Ela é proibida, é o perigo. – uma voz da qual nunca tinha ouvido falou.

- Bella, você consegue me escutar? – a mesma voz familiar falou.

Dessa vez eu consegui abrir meus olhos e pude apenas enxergar três rostos embaçados.

- Calem a boca. – a voz fininha que eu ouvia todo dia invadiu o lugar.

- Você está bem? – o rosto mais próximo a mim perguntou.

- Aquele ali, quem é? – eu falei apontando para a pessoa com uma roupa preta.

O silêncio invadiu o lugar e meus olhos se fecharam de novo. Eu consegui os abrir e vi tudo nitidamente. O rosto mais próximo a mim era Edward, a pessoa da voz fininha era Alice, e a pessoa de roupa preta era...  
- Aro. – Alice gritou.  
- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou.

- Eu quero saber onde estou. – eu olhei para os lados em desespero em não reconhecer onde estava.

Novamente, meus olhos se fecharam.

Quando abri meus olhos novamente, eu estava embrulhada pelos braços frios de Edward.

- Shhh, não precisa falar nada, você está a salvo agora, Bella. – Edward falou, colocando seu dedo indicador nos meus lábios.

Levantei meus braços e toquei em seu rosto, ele estava perfeito, mas estava diferente, seu rosto estava quente e seus braços estavam quentes agora também. Olhei para baixo e já não havia Edward, não havia nada, apenas o homem de roupa preta do qual tinha o nome Aro.

Pisquei meus olhos para ver se era realidade, então tudo se transformou em um belo jardim com um sol brilhante no céu.

- Oi. – Edward falou.

- Por quê você desaparece? – perguntei.

- A sua cabeça, é a sua mente. – ele sorriu.

- O que tem na minha cabeça? Por quê você desaparece? – eu gritei ao pronunciar a última pergunta.

- Eu sou a sua mente, algo irreal. – ele falou antes que desaparecesse de novo.

Eu tinha medo de ser algo real, tinha medo de que eu piscasse os olhos novamente e parasse em outro lugar, e visse seu rosto de novo, e que ele desaparecesse de novo. Como se fosse apenas uma visão minha.

Abri os olhos e constatei que estava em meu quarto, era apenas um sonho, Edward ainda estava em Volterra e eu ainda escutava o CD. "Horrível" repeti pra mim. "Mil vezes horrível!" eu sussurrei.

Parei o CD e sai do quarto, caminhei pela casa inteira três vezes em busca de algo que eu infelizmente não encontrava.

- Algo me falta. – falei. - Algo me falta, e eu não sei o que é. – disse novamente sentando no chão.

Me curvei por um minuto e depois levantei a cabeça.

- Algo me falta, e é você. – fechei meus olhos para pensar no sonho que acabava de ter.

- Bells? – perguntou Charlie.

- Hã... Oi. – eu falei.

- O que você está fazendo sentada aqui e repetindo "Algo me falta"? – ele olhou desconfiado.

- Eu tive uma tontura e sentei. Eu estava só cantando, pai. – eu levantei com a ajuda de Charlie.

- Quer que eu chame um médico? – ele perguntou atencioso.

- Não, pai. Eu estou bem. – eu dei um sorriso confirmando o que eu falava, mas eu estava mentindo. – Eu vou fazer o jantar. – eu entrava calmamente na cozinha.

- Bella, você não sabe mentir. Deixe que eu faço o jantar, você deve estar com fome, por isso está tonta. Se deixe um pouco. – Charlie me parou, e me guiou até a escada.

- Tudo bem, pai. Eu poderia fazer o jantar, mas já que você quer fazer. – eu subi um degrau.

- Eu sei me virar. – ele afirmou com a cabeça e depois entrou na sala.

Subi as escadas e entrei no quarto, coloquei o CD pra tocar de onde tinha parado e fui até a janela, respirar um pouco.

O resto do dia não podia ser diferente, trancada dentro do quarto olhando a janela, ouvindo o CD, lembrando da viagem pro Brasil. É, coisas que me relaxaram por algumas horas.

Dois dias se passaram e era quarta-feira novamente, e eu estava pronta para enfrentar mais um dia na escola. O celular tocou como se fosse o último toque que ele fosse dar na vida.

- Edward? – perguntei sabendo já a resposta.

- Bella, eu quero te pedir um favor. – ele não esperou minha resposta. – Peça para Carlisle te mandar para a Itália. Ou então, peça para ele me ligar. Eu te amo. – ele desligou.

Guardei o celular no bolso e voei impacientemente para a BMW. Meu pai não se importaria. Corri pelas ruas para que eu chegasse logo na escola.

Eu estava eufórica e esperando impacientemente Alice chegar. Eu olhava o relógio a cada 10 segundos para ver se o tempo estava passando.

Quando avistei seu carro aparecendo longe, dei pulos por dentro. Ela estacionou o carro e veio andando alegremente até mim.

- Que cara de alegria é essa? – ela estranhou.

- Edward quer que Carlisle ligue para ele. – falei.

- Ele não falou nada mais? – ela me olhou, estava desconfiada.

- Ele primeiramente falou para que eu pedisse pra Carlisle que me mandasse para a Itália. – eu desviei dos olhos dela.

- Então vamos para a Itália, oras. – ela falou empolgada.

- Se esqueceu daquela conversa com Carlisle, Alice? – eu perguntei fazendo ela puxar a memória.

- Ta, mais se o Edward pediu. – ela insinuou com as mãos.

- Quem vai decidir vai ser Carlisle. Vamos para a aula, se não iremos nos atrasar. – eu a corte, não querendo prosseguir no assunto.

Eu tentei fingir que não estava empolgada com a minha futura suposta viagem, mas era impossível, eu tava dando pulos por dentro, eu queria vê-lo. E quando antes, melhor. Eu só tinha medo de que meu sonho se realizasse, Edward virasse apenas uma lembrança e que eu conhecesse os Volturi, aqueles que estavam me atordoando à alguns dias.

Eu batia o pé, e balançava minha perna em sinal de impaciência. Senti como se fosse a primeira vez que tivesse que ir a escola queria que acabasse logo.

Quando o sinal final tocou, ajuntei meu material e corri para esperar Alice. Corremos para o meu carro e se metemos na estrada até a casa dos Cullen.

A família já nos recepcionava todos sorridentes, Alice já deveria ter aviso sobre o que deveríamos decidir. Havia uma pequena mesa com alguns aperitivos, que com certeza, eram pra mim. Vampiros não comem aperitivos, eles particularmente preferem o sangue.

Enquanto Carlisle conversava com seus amigos de Volterra, eu me distraia olhando para a TV e devorando uns cookies.

- Tem um lobi...Jacob aqui. – Rosalie avisou olhando pela janela.

- Eu o chamei, Rose. – Carlisle falou.

Jacob tocou a campainha e Alice atendeu, sem se importar muito pelo fato de ele ser um "inimigo" natural deles.

- Sente-se ai, Jacob. – Esme apontou para o sofá.

- A propósito, por que me chamaram para essa reunião? – ele questionou.

Carlisle desligou o telefone e virou-se para nos olhar.

- Bella deve ter comentado que Edward foi para Itália. Queríamos que você a acompanhasse até a entrada de Volterra, você é um melhor amigo para Bella, e você a protegeria caso fosse necessário. – Carlisle falou sério, e Jacob o olhava com medo nos olhos.

- E como vou saber se Bella precisar de mim? – ele jogou um olhar rápido pra mim.

- Edward te alertará e você também pode saber com a sua audição. – ele apontou fracamente pras suas orelhas.

- Isso oferece algum risco à mim? – Jacob perguntou, com dúvidas se deveria ir ou não.

- Apenas se você se aproximar da moradia deles. Em Volterra você entra, só não pode se aproximar mais de 2 km da moradia deles. – senti Jacob mais calmo ao ouvir o que Carlisle falou.

- E eles sabem que vai um lobo pra lá? – suas sobrancelhas se juntaram.

- Sim, claro. E, aliás, você estará comigo também, você será um filho de criação por uns dias. – Carlisle colocou a mão no ombro de Jacob.

- Tenho de ver com meu pai. – sua cabeça caiu.

- Por favor, me dê resposta até amanhã de manhã. – seus dentes apareceram em um sorriso.

- Ok, eu avisarei, Dr. Cullen. – ele estendeu sua mão gentilmente. – Bella, posso falar com você, por um minuto? – ele se virou pra mim.

- Sim. – eu dei um sorriso e comecei a caminhar pra fora da casa.

Estávamos longe da casa quando Jacob me segurou pelos ombros e se aproximou.

- Bella, acho que Ashley não é a coisa certa para mim. – seus olhos estavam angustiados.

- Por que, Jake? – eu já desconfiava de alguma coisa.

- Vi uma carta recente dela, falando que a primeira vez que ela foi visitar Seattle, conheceu um garoto chamado Derek, e que desde que ela anda indo pra lá, ela se encontra com ele e parece que sente algo por ele. Só que não é a mesma coisa que ela sente por mim, mais é uma atração. – Jacob encolheu seus olhos.

- Como você viu essa carta?

- Dentro da mochila dela, fui ajudar ela a resolver uns deveres, e ela deixou a carta em cima do caderno, na verdade, foi dentro, mas eu vi e to pensando nisso, é algo complicado e doloroso. Eu gosto dela, apenas gosto, não é algo como amor, eu ainda olho pra trás e vejo o que senti por você. – suas mãos caíram, ficando ao lado de seu corpo.

- Nossa. – eu suspirei. – A quanto tempo você viu a carta? – eu senti medo de que ele estivesse arrependido da escolha que ele havia feito.

- Três dias. – ele levantou a cabeça e deixou a mostra sua dor.

- Jake. – eu o abracei, envolvendo meus braços em volta dele.

- Bella, não quero que você se preocupe comigo, não assim. Eu deveria conversar com a Ash, mas é complicado, mal a vejo. – eu sentia suas palavras no meu ouvido

- Ligue para ela, e converse, termine se for preciso.

- Eu não quero que ela sofra, ela talvez me ame ainda. – ele se separou e ficou me observando.

- Hei, pense em você, primeiro de tudo, Jacob. – eu falei brava.

- Vou tentar. – ele desviou sua atenção.

- Não é tentar, é fazer ou não fazer. – eu continuei com a voz alta.

- Por que você não liga pra ela por mim e termina tudo, então? – Jacob deu as costas pra mim.

- Porque não é eu que namoro com ela. E espere. – eu tentei Pará-lo.

- Eu te amo, Bella. Não vai ser a Ash que vai acabar com isso, mais tudo certo, eu vou tentando. – seu rosto estava virado.

- Jacob, você está assim por causa dela, vocês precisam se resolver, eu vou te ajudar com o que você precisar. Eu prometo. – eu segurei em seu queixo e virei para mim.

- Obrigado. – ele disse antes de beijar minha testa e sumir nas árvores.

Meu rosto se entristeceu e eu voltei para casa dos Cullen sem ânimo. Ao abrir a porta, me deparei com Alice com seus olhos caídos.

- Eles vão se resolver, talvez ele fale isso porque está com raiva dela, mas não vai ser tudo de novo. – ela falou baixo.

- Obrigada, isso talvez ajude. – eu fechava a porta.

- Mais voltando ao que interessa, você vai para a Itália? – um sorriso tomou conta do rosto caído de Alice.

- Sim, vou. – eu confirmei com a cabeça.

Era só esperar a confirmação de Jake, eu tinha certeza que ele iria, mesmo que fosse um perigo terrível para ele. Eu agradeceria muito se ele fosse, me sentiria mais segura com ele ali.

Voltei pra casa e fiz tudo o que sempre fiz. Fiquei sentada no sofá olhando a televisão, sentia um enorme sono, mas eu deveria ficar acordada, por algum motivo, mas eu não sabia qual.

Uns minutos depois, uma batida fraca bateu na porta e eu corri para ver quem era, Jacob. O deixei entrar e o levei para sala. Sua cara estava da mesma maneira que estava cedo.

- Jake? – perguntei o envolvendo em meus braços.

- Eu quero que você me ajude a falar com a Ashley. – ele não queria demonstrar estar magoado.

- Eu? – eu me espantei.

- Sim, você só vai ouvir e escrever as coisas que devo falar, não quero machuca-la. – ele segurou o telefone.

Seus dedos passaram lentamente pelas teclas do telefone discando o número da casa de Ashley. Um segundo de espera e o telefone havia sido atendido.

- Oi.- ela disse.

- Oi, Ashley. – Jacob havia mudado de voz.

- Oi Jake, tudo bem? – ela se alegrou.

- Não muito. – ele logo revirou seus olhos pra mim.

- Por que, meu amor? – Ashley amoleceu a voz.

- Não é nada, apenas uma carta que li. – ele falou duro, eu não tinha voz para falar nada.

- Que...carta? – dava pra perceber que o coração de Ashçey havia voado.

- A que você escreveu, sobre o Derek. – sua voz saiu repulsiva.

- Derek? Que Derek? – Ashley por um momento se fez de desentendida.

- Já que você vai ser fazer de desentendida a respeito do Derek, vai logo ficar com ele. – Jacob gritou.

- Jake, você acha mesmo que eu gosto dele? – ela riu.

- Se não gosta, foi isso o que me pareceu. – Jacob continuava com a voz alta.

- Eu não gosto dele, eu gosto de você. – Ashley fez uma voz meiga.

- Então por que você escreveu que sentia atração por ele? – Jacob me deu um papel e uma caneta.

Escrevi "Não grite, sou eu quem vai sentir as conseqüências, e não ela!" e logo mostrei pra ele.

Aquela foi a primeira das 17 plaquinhas que tive de fazer, no final das contas, Jacob deu um tempo para Ashley e decretou estar solteiro por enquanto. Não consegui ver sua verdadeira felicidade, ele estava quebrado, mas não queria que isso transparecesse.

- Já avisou a Carlisle que você vai para a Itália? – eu amassava as folhas.

- Sim, um pouco antes de vim pra cá. Não sei como Billy deixou! – ele riu.

- Você está bem? Sério, eu quero saber, se é de verdade mesmo. – eu me firmei em sua frente.

- Estou bem, Bella. Não fique se importando comigo. – Jacob abaixou a cabeça.

- Não quero ter ver mal. – eu segurei na mão de Jacob.

- Não estou mal. Que tal ir comer alguma coisa? – Jacob sugeriu pulando do sofá.

- Onde? – eu dei um sorriso.

- Onde você quiser. La Portinalle? – ele falou sorrindo.

- Você tem dinheiro para pagar o La Portinalle? – eu deixei com que minha boca abrisse.

- Não, no máximo um suco com um sanduíche. – ele gargalhou. – Mas mesmo assim, quer ir? – Jacob me ajudava a levantar do chão.

- Vamos. – eu dei um sorriso antes de correr para pegar minha blusa.

Fomos até a lanchonete de La Push e mais conversamos do que comemos, mas mesmo assim, comemos um pouco. Jacob havia se desligado de todos os seus problemas, e eu gostava de vê-lo livre e sem preocupações quando estava comigo.

Já estava ficando tarde e Jacob e eu precisávamos ir embora.

Jacob me deixou em casa e logo voltou para a sua casa. Agora começaria uma batalha para convencer Charlie a me deixar viajar novamente.

Charlie se encontrava em casa, sentado na poltrona na sala e vendo televisão. Me aproximei mais um pouco dele e quando havia tomado fôlego pra falar, o telefone tocou me dando um susto.

- Eu... eu já volto. – eu falei e corri para atender o telefone na cozinha.

Era Carlisle pedindo para mim que passasse o telefone para meu pai, queria tratar de pequenos assuntos da viagem. Claro que eu não era besta, era sobre a minha autorização. Fui até a sala e peguei o telefone para que ele falasse com Carlisle.

Eu estava impaciente sentada no sofá ouvindo atentamente as pequenas vezes que Charlie falava. Pulei do sofá quando ele desligou o telefone e me olhou sério.

- Vou deixar você ir. Mas, com uma condição. – Charlie se levantou.

- Qual? – eu dei um passo.

- Não se enfie em problemas. E essa será a última vez que você irá viajar enquanto estiver em período escolar. – ele se aproximou de mim.

- Mas pai, não é uma condição, e sim duas. – eu o lembrei.

- Mesmo se fosse três ou quatro, não quero que isso aconteça de novo, tudo bem, Bella? – Charlie quis que eu concordasse.

- Tudo bem. Obrigada pai. – eu dei um sorriso.

Não me preocupei com a mala, com certeza eu teria uma pronta porque Alice era rápida a respeito disso. E eu gostava disso. Passei mais um tempo na sala sentada no sofá conversando com Charlie. Até me interessei em ver um pouco de jogo que passava na televisão, achei que as coisas estavam mudando, nunca havia me imaginado sentada vendo um jogo.

Antes de adormecer, Alice me ligou dando o horário que precisava estar na casa dela, anotei em um pequeno papel e me ajeitei na cama.

Meus olhos se fecharam instantaneamente quando aconcheguei minha cabeça no travesseiro. Era a inconsciência vindo me buscar.

Charlie abria a cortina do meu quarto quando acordei.

- Bom dia, Bells. O café já está pronto. – meu pai falou enquanto atravessava o quarto.

- Bom dia. Já estou indo, pai. – eu pulei da cama.

Havia uma roupa separada por Alice dentro do meu guarda-roupa. O dia estava ensolarado e a roupa parecia ser de alguém que iria para o Alaska.

Depois de trocada, puxei as mangas da blusa e desci para tomar o café.

Charlie me deixou na casa dos Cullen e seguiu para a delegacia. As coisas foram rápidas demais, sai de um carro e entrei em outro.

Jacob já se encontrava dentro do carro quando apareci na garagem, e Emmett também. Carlisle antes de dar partida no carro agradeceu a Jacob por esse apoio, e disse que estava feliz por talvez a guerra entre vampiros e lobos virem um mito para ele. Jacob estava sorridente, e falante também.

Nem sequer havia avisado minha mãe que estava embarcando em outra ventura, mas com certeza, Charlie contaria.

Ao decorrer do tempo para chegar no aeroporto em Seattle, sentia meu coração acelerar e um frio que percorria constantemente apenas ao imaginar os Volturi. Poderia estar sendo negativa demais, mas as pequenas e curtas histórias que estavam me contando de uns tempos pra cá, me aterrorizava, e acho que deixaria qualquer pessoa aterrorizada com isso. Entrelacei minha mão com a de Jacob para que ele pudesse me esquentar, ele de qualquer modo, iria me tranqüilizar.

Ao chegar no aeroporto, Jacob, eu e Emmett fomos logo para o saguão de embarque enquanto Alice e Carlisle iam carimbar nossos passaportes. Meu coração pulava a cada vez que olhava para o painel e via o vôo para a Itália, o que estava me tranqüilizando um pouco era o pequeno atraso que estava ocorrendo no vôo.

- Teremos que trocar de vôo. – Alice falava enquanto entregava os passaportes.

- Por que? – Emmett perguntou.

- O vôo 245B está atrasado, como dá para se ver no painel, e não se sabe se ele vai ser remarcado ou intercalado com outro vôo. E como está preste a sair um vôo para uma cidade próxima a Volterra, mudei nossa ida para ele. – Alice falou toda sorridente.

- E a que horas ele vai sair? – murmurei.

Daqui a 45 minutos, mais a gente já pode ir entrando no avião, a atendente falou. – ela deu um passo em direção a porta.

Sem falar nada, passei pela porta e desci as escadas em direção ao enorme avião que me esperava pronto para algum lugar que talvez eu jamais devesse ir.

A viagem foi cansativa, por horas fiquei olhando a janela e imaginando o que eu estava acostumada a imaginar desde alguns dias. Jacob estava sendo paciência com o meu silêncio, e com as várias vezes em que Alice tinha que trocar de lugar com ele para contar as coisas que ela conseguia ver. Mas não era o fim, ela conseguiu chamar atenção faltando 30 minutos para desembarcamos, seus olhos estavam tão assustados que por um minuto, pensei que ela iria me atacar ali mesmo.

Ela estava assustada e angustiada por não poder ver mais nada, a visão parava bem na parte em que Edward ligava imediatamente para Carlisle, mas o telefone nunca chamava.

De alguma maneira, eu estava preocupada também, pressentimentos ruins me tomavam.

Alice não esperou estarmos fora do avião para ligar seu celular e descontroladamente, digitar números que eu não consegui decifrar. Ela me entregou o celular quando deu "Chamada Não Encontrada". Seria o início de um contato imediato.

O noticiário italiano dava alguma noticia que interessou Carlisle e fez com que ele traduzisse.

"Um avião que tinha destino a Itália, desapareceu uma hora e meia após a decolagem. Quando houvermos mais informações, avisaremos. Obrigado"

Imediatamente, olhei para Carlisle e não consegui falar.

- Isso é uma pergunta idiota, mas, esse avião não seria aquele que a gente iria embarcar? – eu falei calmamente.

- Bella, não posso afirma-lhe nada, mas provavelmente, pode ser que sim. – ele tirou os olhos do pequeno televisor que havia no saguão.

- Então Alice sabia do acidente ou...? – eu perguntei olhando para Alice que acelerava seus passos na nossa frente.

- Não, eu não sabia. Não vejo nada quando Jacob está envolvido. Apenas mudei o vôo, não sabia se ele demoraria ou não. – ela parou por um instante.

- Teremos que esperar. – Jacob falou.

- Sim. – Carlisle confirmou.

Emmett e Alice estavam adiantados a nossa frente, Carlisle andava tranqüilo, esperava ouvir alguma outra notícia.

Outra noticia foi dada sobre o avião desaparecido e Carlisle não traduziu, parou por um seguindo e parou Jacob e eu.

- Jacob, quero que você leve Bella até Volterra. – Carlisle falou.

- Como? – ele parecia não ter entendido a pergunta.

- Leve Bella até Volterra. – ele falou novamente.

- Você quer que eu leve ela como? – Jacob percorreu seus olhos por mim e por Carlisle.

- Pegue um carro. – Carlisle deu um passo.

- Rou...

- Eu faço isso, só me siga. – Carlisle o interrompeu.

Corremos para o estacionamento do aeroporto e Carlisle pegou um carro preto, nada discreto.

- Tem um mapa dentro do porta luvas, é só ler. Ligarei em breve. – ele falou antes de sair de nossa vista.

Ficamos cerca de 15 minutos apenas para entender o mapa, não era fácil lermos uma coisa que não é de nosso idioma. Jacob estava correndo com o carro enquanto eu decifrava o mapa.

- Eles realmente gostam de quebrar as regras. – Jacob murmurou.

- Por que? – perguntei tirando os olhos do mapa por um minuto.

- Matam, e agora roubam. Vou pedir umas aulas. – Jacob gargalhou com a última palavra.

- Peça, mas isso não interessa agora. Eu seria contra se não fosse uma emergência. – eu ri.

- Então você não se preocuparia em roubar um carro se fosse emergência? – ele me olhou espantado.

- Não, desde que não me dê problema. – eu voltei a me concentrar no mapa.

As coisas estavam ficando mais difíceis, a todo momento, Carlisle ligava para nos dar alguma informação.

Estávamos nos aproximando de Volterra quando Edward ligou para meu celular.

- Edward? – eu gritei fazendo Jacob me olhar rápido.

- Você... está... bem? – sua voz estava alterada.

- Estou. O que está acontecendo? – eu perguntei não entendo a sua pergunta.

- O vôo. Não era pra você estar no vôo que desapareceu? Como você está viva? – Edward gritou.

- Alice trocou os vôos, ele estava com atraso. Edward, eu estou bem! – eu afirmei.

- Onde está os outros?

- Alice, Emmett e Carlisle estão no aeroporto. Eu e Jacob estamos indo para Volterra. – eu joguei o mapa para Jacob.

- Jacob? – ele perguntou.

- Sim.

- Espere um segundo. – o ele falou e o telefone ficou mudo.

Já dava para avistar uma grande cidade medieval, se é que era uma cidade medieval. Era um castelo talvez.

- Mande Jacob parar o carro quando conseguir ver metade da torre. – Edward falou.

- Por que? – perguntei olhando para Jacob.

- Não é seguro que ele passe dali. Tenho que desligar. – a ligação foi finalizada.

- Jacob, quando você ver metade da torre, pare o carro ali.

O dia já começava amanhecer quando vimos a torre, antes de sair do carro, dei um abraço em Jacob e disse que em breve, iríamos sair dali.

Uma mão tocou a minha e eu olhei para trás com receio. Edward, era Edward. A quanto tempo eu não o via?

Enquanto ele falava, eu me perdia no seu rosto, olhava para seus olhos, seu nariz, sua boca, era como se tudo tornasse tão colorido como antes.

- Bella, você está me ouvindo? – ele perguntou.

- Desculpa. Eu... – não pude terminar.

- Aro, Marcus e Caius querem te conhecer. Mas eu apenas te apresento se você aceitar uma coisa. – Edward disse sério.

- A última vez que você me pediu algo, não teve um bom resultado e...

- Apenas, escute o que eu tenho a dizer. – ele segurou meu rosto com suas mãos.

Balancei a cabeça levemente.

- Você terá de aparecer como a Isabella Marie Cullen. – ele virou se.

- O que? Como assim? Isabella Marie Cullen? Edward, não podemos afirmar nada, não aqui não agora. – eu balançava a cabeça negativamente.

- Não é algo sério, depois pode ser tudo acabado. – Edward falou a última palavra baixa demais.

- Por que não posso aparecer como Isabella Marie Swan? – eu tentava entender.

- Você não sairia de Volterra viva, ou humana. – Eedward foi rígido ao falar.

Raiva. Raiva e mais raiva se passavam por mim. Sem poder controlar, as lágrimas rolaram molhando meu rosto e fazendo Jacob saltar de dentro do carro.

- Edward, você mentiu. – foram as únicas três palavras que consegui dizer.

- Bella, eu queria te apresentar como a minha Isabella, eu tinha planos com você depois disso. Aro disse isso agora, que você não sairia de Volterra com vida, ou humana caso você não queira se apresentar como Isabella Cullen. – Edward tentou se aproximar de mim, mas Jacob o impediu.

- Não a toque, sanguessuga medíocre. – Jacob falou, e essas foram as últimas palavras antes da incosciência me dominar e eu ouvir gritos.

* * *

Vamos comemorar, Julia Black passou o vestibular!

Sério que você vai fazer enfermaria? Sou doida pra fazer medicina, mas tenho teeempo pra pensar nisso.

Parabéns pra você!


	17. Volterra? Nunca mais!

**15 – Volterra? Nunca mais!**

- Bella, acorde. – Alice implorava enquanto eu estava realmente aquecida e sonolenta.

- Acho que ela despertou. – Jacob avisou.

- Que bom, preciso ver se ela esta com alguma coisa. – Carlisle disse se aproximando de mim.

- Já estou em casa? – a única coisa que se passava por mim saiu.

- Mal saímos do carro, Bella. – Jacob riu.

- E onde está Edward? – eu olhava para todos os lados a procura dele.

- Edward foi falar com os Volturi. Preciso que você beba isso. – Carlisle me dava um pequeno copo com algum líquido de origem desconhecida para mim.

Joguei o líquido guela abaixo sem esitar. Alice tinha uma cara fechada e o celular em sua mão.

- Por que só saio daqui transformada ou morta? – perguntei dando o copo a Carlisle.

- Aro viu todos os pensamentos de Edward, e viu como ele reagiu e sobrevive ao seu cheiro.

- E por que motivo quer acabar com ela? – Jacob se intrometeu.

- Um humano não pode saber da existência dos vampiros a não ser que ele tenha o final vampirico ou o final que ninguém deseja. – Carlisle passou uma luz por meus olhos.

- Teria uma saída para que ela saísse da mesma maneira que chegou aqui? – Jacob passou a mão pela minha cabeça.

- Espere. – Alice falou. – Eles irão dar uma nova proposta pra Edward, mas ele não poderá recusar, pois se ele recusar, ele quem sai ferido. – ela passou a mão na sua testa.

- Precisamos ir. – falei saindo do lado de Jacob.

- Jacob, você terá que ir também. – Alice se progetou um pouco mais pra frente.

- Não sou bem vindo no reino dos vampiros. – ele olhou pra trás encarando Alice.

- Você tem que ir, não consigo mais ver nada porque você está lá, você vai ter que ir. – ela falou firme.

- Só vou fazer isso por você Bella. – Jacob falou antes de sair do carro.

- Nada irá acontecer, tudo está sob controle até agora. – Carlisle tentou tranqüilizar.

Carlisle e Emmett caminhavam a minha frente, enquanto Alice e Jacob andavam em sincronia ao meu lado.

Estava visível a minha situação, eu estava nervosa, eu estava me sentindo fora do normal. Minha cabeça estava doendo desde que desmaiei, na verdade, ela doeu segundos antes que eu sentisse a escuridão. Talvez Carlisle não soubesse, e eu queria que fosse assim. No silêncio.

Havia uma grande guarda em frente a entrada da torre.

- Bella e Jacob, esses são Demetri, Jane, Felix e Alec. – Carlisle se mexia conforme passava por cada membro.

Felix era alto, poderia me lembrar de Emmett ao olha-lo. Sua expressão era silenciosa, quieta. Demetri tinha seu rosto focalizado em mim, ele originalmente tinha um ar sóbrio. Alec e Jane tinham uma expressão jovem e doce, mas eram firmes com sua postura. Tinha certeza que Alec estava fascinado com algo, seus olhos passavam por mim e por Jacob com velocidade que mal podia ser percebida.

Todos tinham olhos vermelhos, e tinham seus olhos fixos em mim e em Jacob.

- O garoto não poderá entrar. – Jane falou.

- Ele não é uma ameaça e não está aqui para atacar ninguém. – Carlisle interferiu.

- Mas ele não poderá entrar, o combinado era ele ficar na metade da visão da torre. – Demetri deu um passo a frente.

- Chame Aro, por favor. – Carlisle deu um sorriso.

A porta que estava atrás da guarda, se abriu e uma criatura pálida com cabelo comprido e tão branco como sua pele apareceu.

- O garoto, Jacob, entrará. – ele tinha seu rosto perdido em alguma coisa. – Olá, Carlisle. A quanto tempo, velho amigo. – a escultura pálida deu um passo pra trás.

- Olá, Caius. Esse é Caius, para qualquer efeito.- Carlisle começou a andar.

Demetri e Alec andaram na nossa frente, enquanto Felix e Jane caminhavam logo atrás. Eu andava com a mão fechada e a outra mão ia segurando a mão de Alice.

Uma enorme porta foi aberta e já se encontravam os dois líderes, que acabava de formar um trio com a chegada de Caius.

- Marcus e Aro, espero que fiquem felizes por conhecer Jacob e Bella. – Carlisle anunciou.

- Estou grato em conhece-los, principalmente você, pequena Isabella. – Aro se aproximou de nós.

- Carlisle, quanto tempo. – Marcus disse em postura firme.

- Olá. – ele respondeu.

- Fascinante Carlisle, fascinante! Você está andando com um lobisomem! – Aro murmurou fascinado e com um tipo de repulsa.

- Sanguessuga vovô. – Jacob disse baixo, como um sussurro.

- Jake. – eu dei um cutucão nele.

- Repita alto, querido Jacob. – Jane intercedeu.

- Você ouviu, loira. – ele respondeu mal-criado.

- Jacob, você poderia se controlar? – perguntei o repreendendo mais uma vez.

- Bella. – Caius disse literalmente perto de mim. – De um passo a frente.

Dei um passo olhando para Carlisle, ele fez um sinal com a cabeça e eu então parei para ver as intenções de Caius.

- Atraente, melhor do que nos pensamentos de Edward. – ele sentiu-se glorioso por eu ser melhor do que ele esperava.

Não sabia se agradecia ou argumentava algo.

- Poderosa também, meu irmão. – Aro em uma questão de um piscar, ele estava parado na minha frente.

- Como uma humana tão frágil sai sem danos sendo que ela é horrivelmente rodeada por vampiros? – Aro olhou para Edward. – Você é intrigante! Muito. Não devo deixar com que você saiba do nosso segredo, da nossa existência. – ele tocou minha mão.

- Alto controle, Aro. – Edward respondeu. – E o nosso trato?

- Ela é mais... – ele pausou.

- Fale do nosso trato. – Edward exigiu.

- Não há mais trato, Edward. – Caius gritou. – Não por enquanto.

- Você é simplesmente uma ameaça. Uma ameaça para os vampiros. Uma ameaça para seu próprio amigo, o lobisomem. – Aro voltou a falar.

- Fui capaz de não contar isso a ninguém até agora, por que contaria depois que saísse daqui? – me questionei alto.

- Humanos não são confiáveis. – Marcus falou alto.

- E os vampiros são? – Jacob deu um passo.

- Você confiou em um vampiro, meu caro. – Cais respondeu.

- Não totalmente, sou capaz de me manter a salvo, sem a confiança de qualquer um de vocês. – Jacob se alterou.

- Jacob. – Edward e eu falamos juntos.

- Talvez você se garanta, mas consegue evitar o mal que podemos fazer a você? – Aro o questinou.

- Posso fazer o que vocês quiserem, desde que não machuquem a Bella. – Jacob estava com as mãos fechadas num punho.

- Interessante. Jane, por favor. – Aro comandou.

Os pequenos e doces olhos da garota se focaram em Jacob que simplesmente foi ao chão sem poder lutar.

- Pare! Não o machuque! – gritei em desespero.

- Aro, não viemos aqui para brigar. Você mudou o percurso da história quando soube que estávamos em Volterra. Você não foi leal a sua palavra. – Carlisle me puxou para trás ficando a minha frente.

- Oh, o pequeno Jake, quis provar do mal de alguns da nossa espécie. Eu apenas dei o que ele queria. – ele explicou.

- Convencido. – Jacob tremia no chão.

- Jacob, por favor. – Carlisle nos olhou.

- Ande logo com isso. A decisão está tomada desde ontem! – Caius intrometeu.

- Não há decisões tomadas. – Edward parou na minha frente.

- Ela só sai de Volterra transformada ou morta. – Caius encarou Edward friamente.

- Você não vai tirar o melhor dela, não comigo aqui. – Edward rosnou.

- Nem se ele não estivesse aqui. – Jacob se levantava e encarava Caius.

- Por que você não a transfoma, Edward? – Marcus questionou.

- Ela não merece ser um monstro como eu. – ele segurou minha mão.

- A Bella não precisa ser um monstro. – Aro lembrou.

- Ela não vai ser nada, sairá da mesma maneira que chegou! – Jacob se colocou a minha frente também.

- Isso é o que veremos. – Caius disse rígido.

Bastou um respirar meu que Felix estava mais próximo de mim do que Jacob ou Edward.

Jacob arrancou a camisa antes de voar pra cima de Felix com a sua forma de lobo. Eu estava tomada por pânico, e o pânico só aumentava mais quando eu olhava para os rostos de Jane e Alec, não suportaria ver eles machuchando qualquer um que estivesse ali pra me proteger.

Carlisle imediatamente enfrentou com olhares Aro e os outros Volturi daquela sala antes de falar algo impossível de se decifrar. Emmett ajudava Edward e Jacob ao mesmo tempo. Demetri estava ocupando Edward para que ele pudesse me deixar sem proteção e algum dos cinco vampiros restantes naquela sala me atacar.

Alice me agarrou tentando sair dali, mas era impossível. Jane apenas a olhou e falou sem problema algum:

- Com a garota você não sai daqui. – Jane disse no mesmo instante que me puxou pelo braço fazendo com que eu me soltasse de Alice.

Edward estava paralizado no chão, estava com as mãos de Demetri sobre seu pescoço e lutando para escapar daquilo.

- Estou com a garota. – Jane falou passando seu braço pelo meu pescoço e esperando apenas um sinal para acabar com minha vida.

Eu tinha uma leve sensação que ela não deveria ter anunciado isso.

- Edward, não faça isso. – Alice gritou, mas já era tarde demais.

Edward me retirou dos braços de Jane e me jogou para longe, uma mão segurou meu pulso mais já era tarde demais, eu havia parado bem na frente de Aro e Caius. Era o meu fim, eu estava indefesa no chão enquanto Caius me olhava com despreso.

- Humana inofenciva. – ele lamentou.

A coisa mais realista que eu sentia era a dor, a dor que estava presa em minhas costas, eu bati contra um vampiro, e agora sentia uma dor insuportável. Jacob imediatamente se aproximou de mim e rosnou quando Caius se curvou um pouco.

- Jacob, pare. – Carlisle entrou na frente dele. – Bella está machucada, isso não ajudará a ninguém. – ele falou agachando-se.

Olhei ao meu redor e Felix não se encontrava mais naquela sala.

- Carlisle, terá de ser assim, é o futuro dela. – Marcus falou se aproximando.

- Não, não será. – Edward gritou preso por Felix e Demetri.

- Se me derem licença, tenho algo a fazer. – Caius disse.

Carlisle olhou triste para mim, eu queria poder ter me despedido de todos antes de vim pra cá, mas não pude. Essa era a realidade, e ela iria se acabar em poucos segundos.

Eu estava em pé graças a Alec, que me segurava calado. A dor nas costas já não havia mais, eu já nem sentiria mais dor quando eu minha vida estivesse acabada.

- Espere! – gritou Emmett. – Alice está tendo uma visão. – ele se aproximou da irmã.

Aro percorreu o grande salão até chegar em Alice e tocar em sua mão.

- Fascinante. Simplesmente fascinante! – ele murmurava maravilhado.

- O que estás vendo, Aro? – Marcus perguntou.

- Bella será transformada por Carlisle. – Alice quem respondeu.

- Por Carlisle? – Edward o olhou admirado.

- Sim. Bella terminará o colégio e depois será transformada. – Alice sorriu.

Aro retirou a mão de Alice e correu para o lado de Caius.

- Em breve iremos te visitar, Bella e Edward. E espero lhe encontrar como a visão diz. – Caius disse como se estivesse insatisfeito.

Jacob estava embrulhado em uma roupa preta, seus olhos queimavam de ódio, ele iria explodir em breve se não saíssemos dali.

Jacob e Edward me cercaram e saímos do salão sem olhar pra trás.

- Obrigada, Alice. – agradeci baixo.

- Não suportaria te ver sofrendo. – ela sorriu.

Eu sorri e caminhamos em direção a entrada. Demetri nos levou até a porta e então voltou.

- Está a salvo, Bella. Acho que antes de voltarmos pra casa, vou te levar a um hospital. – Carlisle falou indo em direção a um beco.

- Mas por que? Eu estou bem. – eu joguei as mãos.

- O seu desmaio me preocupou um pouco, e eu quero saber se suas costas estão machucadas. – a voz de Carlisle fez um eco no beco.

- Mais eu estou bem, não estou sentindo dor. – discutir com ele seria em vão, eu sabia.

- Eu mesmo irei te atender. – ele finalizou o assunto.

Não queria ir a um hospital, eu queria simplesmente sentar na poltrona do avião e dormir.

O hospital estava vazio, era cedo ainda para ter tantos acidentes. Carlisle foi até a recepção e depois entrou em uma sala enquanto eu, Edward e Emmett esperávamos Carlisle me chamar.

Alice levou Jacob até uma pequena loja para que pudesse comprar alguma roupa para se vestir.

Alguns minutos depois, Alice havia voltado com Jacob e Carlisle ainda não tinha dado nenhum sinal de vida.

- Alice, traga Bella até aqui. – Carlisle pediu.

Entramos na sala que tinha várias divisórias, ao lado da maca havia um homem moreno e alto que parecia ser um conhecido de Carlisle.

- Sente-se na maca. – Carlisle comandou.

De início, Carlisle me olhava com certas dúvidas, mas depois que tive que fazer dois exames rápidos, sua cara estava neutra.

- Podem ir já, só mais um minuto e eu encontro vocês na sala de espera. – Carlisle se dirigia até a porta.

A dor que havia em minha cabeça não existia mais, por enquanto pelo menos.

- Bella, eu quero falar com você. – Edward se pos de pé ao meu lado.

Eu não temi e nem senti meu coração acelerar, eu apenas o segui para um lado vazio da sala.

- Diga. – falei.

- Não era desse jeito que eles me falaram que seria. Eu jamais te traria pra cá se não houvesse total certeza de sua segurança. – Edward falou pausadamente. – Se isso tivesse acontecido a algum tempo atrás, eu não me importaria tanto com sua segurança. – ele segurou minha mão.

- Edward, Carlisle me falou o porque de ter acontecido aquilo. – eu olhei para seu rosto.

- Me desculpe por te fazer passar por tudo isso. – Edward colocou sua mão livre em meu rosto.

- Ok, está tudo bem, Edward. – eu dei um sorriso.

- Eu te amo. – Edward murmurou antes de dar um beijo em minha testa.

- Er... Acho que devemos ir. – eu falei dando um passo.

- Espere. – ele me segurou. – Você não vai dizer? – ele deu um sorriso torto.

- Eu te amo, Edward. – falei sentindo que coraria.

- Não fique sem jeito. – Edward riu.

Pegamos o avião de volta pra casa e eu passei a viagem inteira dormindo, as vezes acorda durante uns minutos e via Edward falando com alguém e falando com Jacob.

A voz de Jacob me acordou enquanto ele pedia alguma coisa para a aeromoça.

- Desculpa, Bella. – Jacob falou bem baixo.

- Nada, já estava na hora de acordar mesmo. – eu dei um bocejo logo depois que terminei de falar.

- To vendo. – ele riu.

- Cadê Edward? – eu olhei pra Jacob.

- Foi ao banheiro. – ele respondeu puxando o travesseiro que estava na minha cabeça.

- Ai. – reclamei. – E o que ele foi fazer lá? – eu olhei pra trás.

- Suas necessidades fisiológicas que não é. – Jacob se aconchegou no travesseiro.

Eu apenas ri e olhei para frente pra ver se Alice estava lá. Ela estava com um fone e vendo algum filme romântico.

Não sabia quanto faltava e quando estaríamos em Forks novamente, eu necessitava de ver meu pai, e ver que o que eu havia passado na Itália, seria uma lembrança, uma lembrança que eu nunca mais vou querer lembrar.

- Bella? – Edward chamou.

- Oi. – eu respondi meio assustada.

- Obrigado. – ele falou sorridente.

- De nada. Mas pelo o que? – eu não conseguia me recordar de nada para ele me agradecer.

- Por tudo, até pelas brigas que tínhamos quando Alice me apresentou você, e pelo o que você fez por mim alguns dias atrás e ontem. – Edward desviou seu olhar.

- De nada, isso faz parte da vida e...

- Não, isso não faz parte da vida, isso simplesmente significa alguma coisa bem diferente pra mim. – ele me olhou de novo.

- E qual é o significado? – eu o olhei rindo.

- Você me ama, não é? – ele disse afirmando.

- Edward... – eu não consegui dizer mais nada.

- Tudo bem, Bella. Não quero que você negue ou afirme isso, quero que você diga isso naturalmente pra mim. – Edward aproximava seu rosto cada vez mais do meu.

- Ok, então... – eu estava vendo a hora de ele me tirar o ar.

- Bella, você poderia trocar de lugar comigo, por um minuto? – Carlisle pediu.

- Claro. – eu me levantei e fui até a sua poltrona.

- Hey, cunhada. – Emmett brincou.

- Emmett. – eu abaixei a cabeça.

- É brincadeira. – ele disse sério.

Eu virei-me para Alice e conversamos até o final do vôo. Carlisle pagou um táxi para mim e Jacob irmos embora. O fuso horário me confundia um pouco, havia certa de 9 ou 10 horas de diferença, eu estava cansada de viagens que mexia com o fuso horário.

Abri a porta de casa lentamente para não acordar meu pai, já era um horário tarde. Deixei minha mala emcima da cadeira do quarto e tentei encontrar algo para fazer, não estava com sono. Liguei o computador e mandei um e-mail para minha mãe, quando o dia amanhecesse para mim, eu iria ligar para ela.

Bastou eu enviar o e-mail para sentir sono, puxei meu cobertor e dormi. Dormir por 5 horas não foi muito e eu fiz questão de puxar quanto sono eu pude para dormir e não ver o sol nascer.

Desci para falar com meu pai, tomar meu café e depois falar com minha mãe. Charlie não pediu tantos detalhes, e eu agradeci por isso, não teria o que contar para ele. Iria contar sobre o meu quase assassinato? Ele surtaria, e seria capaz de ter algum tipo de parada.

Subi para meu quarto e liguei para minha mãe, ela gostaria de ouvir sobre essa minha viagem repentina.

Foram 2 horas conversando, rindo e se divertindo ao ouvir minha mãe fazendo suas coisas de sempre. Eu estava curiosa para conhecer New York, e ainda poder morar temporariamente por lá, mas por enquanto, seria impossível eu ir.

Passei o resto do meu dia em casa, precisava respirar o meu próprio ambiente. Dei uma saída com Sasa até uma praça próxima a escola e depois voltei para casa pra poder descançar.

Uma batida inesperada ocorreu na minha janela e eu corri para ver. Era Edward parado embaixo da mesma olhando para cima. Desci e abri a porta. O convidei para entrar e conversamos por alguns minutos até que um silêncio tomasse tudo e ele reagisse.

- Bem... Sei que ainda falta cerca de duas semanas ou até mais. Só que eu queria te fazer um pedido. – seus olhos se passaram por mim.

- Eu estou com medo de seus pedidos. – eu fui sincera.

- Isso não é nada demais. Nada de mais para mim, pelo menos. – ele riu.

- Então diga. – eu estava ficando nervosa.

- Quer ir ao baile de primavera comigo? – ele perguntou sério.

- O que? – eu gritei.

- O baile de primavera. – ele repetiu.

- Ta, eu sei. Mais eu não compreendi a pergunta. – eu balancei a cabeça.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo? – ele perguntou novamente.

Nesse exato momento, eu precisei de ar para respirar, como poderia ser possível eu ir a um baile se nem sequer sei dançar, nem sequer sei andar sem fazer algo errado? E como poderia ser possível ir ao baile com um vampiro, e um vampiro chamado Edward?

- Talvez se você pedisse sangue de novo, eu aceitasse sem problema algum. – eu debochei.

- Isso é um não? – ele me encarou.

- Eu... eu não sei. – eu virei para algum lugar que ele não pudesse olhar meu rosto.

- Qual o problema de ir ao baile? – Edward pegou minha mão.

- Sabe, dançar, vestidos longos, concursos, isso não combina comigo. – eu chaqualhei a cabeça.

- Você dançou no casamento do Sam. – ele sorriu.

- Não dancei com um garoto. - eu afirmei.

- Você não precisa dançar comigo. – ele falou um pouco mais alto.

- Não tem graça ir ao baile acompanhada sem ao menos dançar com o seu parceiro. – eu o virei para olhar.

- Então dance. – seu sorriso apareceu.

- Edward, eu não quero ir. – eu respondi.

Seus lábios ficaram retos e eu estava convencida de que tinha convencido ele de que não iria ao baile.

- Até o dia do baile, eu te faço ir. – ele sorriu.

- Não, não. – eu falei assustada.

Edward ficou calado e se despediu, eu não estava disposta a ir ao baile, nunca me dei bem em coisas relacionadas a isso.

Eu estava acreditando que nada de anormal me aconteceria agora, eu poderia ter uma vida normal de novo, ser a Bella simples de novo.

As horas estavam passando rápido, e a hora de voltar a escola e ter uma vida comum, e esquecer do quase acidente na Itália.

- Bella, quer que eu te leve até a escola e avise na secretaria o motivo de você se ausentar? – Charlie perguntou mais uma vez.

- Pai, eu explico, não tem problema. – eu dava o ultimo gole no suco.

Terminei meu suco e fui pra escola. Minha vida normal estava de volta.

* * *

Desculpa, sério mesmo. Eu viajei e também tava sem um pingo de paciência pra escrever aqui :s

E não sei quando vai sair o próximo capítulo, desculpa de novo.


End file.
